When We Were Young
by Fall Down Again Bella
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were toddlers. When they grow older, will their friendship become something more? Stories from when they were little, through teen and adult years. Modern day. T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV -- Four

I was standing behind the gate at day care. My head didn't even reach the top of it, so all I could see was the little white bars criss crossing in front of my face. I had pushed Eric Yorkie because he called me a girl. I mean, I am a girl, but I don't like when people call me one. Plus he was mean to me all day long. So I got put in timeout, all by myself. It was a small room, with no toys to play with or anything. My face slipped into a pout and my chin was quivering. I crossed my little arms over my chest. Edward, my bestest friend in the whole world, came running over, when he saw me all alone.

"What's a matter Bella?" he asked.

"I'm in timeout," I pouted. He ran right up to the gate. He was a little bit taller than me, but not by much.

"How come?"

"I pushed Eric." Edward's smiled his crooked grin.

"Why?"

"He called me a girl."

"But you are a girl." I pouted even more.

"But you're not," I reminded him.

"So?"

"So I wanna be what you are," I explained. He laughed.

"Bella you can't be a boy. You're a girl," he giggled.

"Then will you be a girl too?" I asked, my voice pleading. My lower lip was trembling and I felt like I was going to cry. I didn't want to cry in front of Edward.

"No, I'm a boy. I have to stay a boy. And you have to stay a girl. But don't worry Bella, I like you as a girl," Edward said. He pressed his palm to the gate and I reached out and touched mine to his.

"Really?"

"Really, really. You'll always be my bestest friend," he promised.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What's married?" I asked. I remembered my parents saying this a lot but I never knew what it was. But I could always ask Edward. He knew everything.

"It's when a Mommy and a Daddy have to live in the same house and get jobs and have babies, and always play together, like best friends. You have to do it when you're old," he explained.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So are we married?" I asked, confused. We weren't a Mommy and a Daddy but we always played together and we were best friends.

"No," he snorted. My lower lip began trembling. "We're too little."

"How old do you have to be to be married?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute.

"Old," he said finally.

"How old?" I asked.

"Six."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be married with me when we're six?" I asked. If you had to be married with someone then I wanted that someone to be Edward.

"Sure Bella."

"Really?"

"Really, really." I smiled at him. He peeked over his shoulder and grinned. "I'll be right back." He suddenly turned and ran back into the playroom. I watched as he ran right over to Mike Newton, the biggest crybaby in the day care center. Edward stood near him for a minute, until Mike looked up and asked him something. Edward didn't answer. Instead he kicked Mike's block tower over. Mike started crying. The day care lady ran over to Edward and scolded him, pointing a finger in his face. She picked him up under the shoulders and carrying him over to the timeout room. I stayed silent until he had been placed next to me.

"Edward that was very mean. You'll stay here until you learned your lesson," she scolded. She turned and walked back to the other kids.

"What'd ya do that for?" I asked.

"So I could be in timeout with you," he explained. He took my little hand in his. "So you don't have to be alone." I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on mine.

"You're my bestest friend Edward," I told him.

"You're my bestest friend Bella," he replied.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

_A/N: Okay so I know this has been done before but I just had to do it. I'm trying to make it different then any of the others I've seen. Let me know what you think, REVIEW!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV -- Five

I was at Edward's house. We were having a sleepover, like we usually did on Saturday's. It was nighttime already, not too dark, but dark enough to see the stars. The night was perfectly clear, no clouds, which was unusual in Forks. It was always rainy in Forks. We were lying in the grass in his backyard, looking up at the sky. The grass was a little wet, but we didn't mind. The tops of our heads were touching as we both spread out in the grass. We were making pictures in the stars.

"There's a smiley face," I said. I lifted my hand and traced the outline in the sky.

"There's a rocket ship," Edward said. I looked to where he was pointing. It just looked like a jumble of stars.

"There's a flower," I said. I traced the line that was the stem and the petals, my finger fluttering in the sky.

"You keep seeing girl things," Edward complained.

"Well you keep seeing boy things," I retorted. I thought for a minute. "Edward, what's the difference between girls and boys?" I asked him.

"Oh that's easy. Girl's have long hair and boy's don't," he said simply.

"No cause my Grammy has short hair and she's a girl," I replied. Edward's brow furrowed as he thought.

"Well girls like girl things. Like dresses and dollies and flowers. And boys like boy things like football and mud and superheroes," he said finally.

"But I like football and mud and superheroes," I said softly. I had always been a tomboy, since I had a boy best friend. "Does that mean I'm a boy?"

"No it just means you're a weird girl," Edward answered. I pouted and my lower lip trembled. "Don't cry Bella. I'm sorry." He scooted over to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"What's up there Edward? In the stars?" I asked.

"Heaven. Planets. Aliens," he said in a spooky voice. I shivered.

"What else?"

"I dunno. Dead people."

"Dead people?" I said.

"Yeah. When my Grammy died Mommy said she was in the sky. In the stars," he answered finally. "I don't get it though. If she's in the sky, why doesn't she come back? I miss her." I hugged Edward around his belly. His eyes were watering and he looked like he was going to cry. Edward barely ever cried, so I knew he was really upset. I hugged him tighter.

"Maybe they can't," I answered. "Maybe they have to stay up there."

"But why would they go in the first place?" I felt like I was going to cry. I always cried when Edward did.

"I dunno. Maybe they don't have a choice."

"Maybe."

"Maybe one day, we can go up into the stars and see your Grammy?" I suggested. I would love to go to the stars with Edward. I loved going anywhere with Edward.

"I'd like that. We can take a rocket ship and fly around. And then we can see Grammy." He had a smile on his face and he looked happier. I stood up.

"Let's play rocket ship!" I cried. I started running around with my arms out to my side, making rocket noises.

"That's airplane Bella," Edward said, but he was laughing.

"So we'll pretend it's rocket," I replied. "Can't catch me!" I started running faster, giggling and Edward came running up behind me. He was always so much faster than me. He said it was because boys were always faster than girls but I didn't believe him. I was faster than Mike Newton. But then again, Mike Newton was never much of a boy.

"Gotcha!" Edward called. He dove and wrapped his arms around my waist and we both fell to the ground, laughing.

"Edward?" I asked when we caught our breath.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" I asked. I hoped so. Mommy and Daddy always said they love each other since they were married. And Edward and I were going to be married when we were six.

"Yeah. You're my best friend," he said.

"I love you too," I replied. I yawned and my eyelids started to droop. I laid my head on Edward's chest.

"Night Edward," I said. My eyes closed and I was starting to drift from reality.

"Nighty night Bella."

_A/N: Aww, aren't they cute? Keep reviewing I love getting them. And I promise after a few chapters, they will be seventeen and it won't be all fluff. Although I do love the fluff ) REVIEW!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV --Six

We were in first grade. Our class wasn't too big, maybe eighteen kids total. All of my friends, Jessie, Angie, Alice and of course Edward himself. I only recently became friends with Alice. Alice wasn't really Edward's sister. She was his cousin. But Alice's parents both died, went up to the stars, to Heaven. So she came to live with Edward and his family. We became friends instantly. Nowhere near as close as Edward and me, but still up there. She always wanted me to wear dresses and pink but I was much more comfortable in jeans and t-shirts and overalls. "Boy clothes" as Alice called them.

"Come on Bella!" she giggled, grabbing my hand. She was in a pretty pink dress with flowers on it. She had a Barbie backpack. I was in overalls and a blue t-shirt, with a butterfly on it. My backpack had puppies on it. I grabbed Edward's hand, since he was on the other side of me, and the three of us ran towards the classroom.

"No running in the halls," our teacher, Mrs. McDonald scolded us. We broke out into giggles but slowed to a walk. We hung our backpacks in our cubbies and went inside.

"Bella how come you never wear dresses?" Alice pouted. She was a lot littler than me and Edward. She stuck out her little bottom lip.

"Cause dresses aren't comfy," I replied. She stuck her tongue out at me and I made a face back.

"I think Bella looks prettiest in pants then dresses," Edward said, defending me. Alice pouted at him.

"Okay kids time to get started," Mrs. McDonald said. We started on our lesson. I could already read most of the books in the classroom and Mrs. M said I was reading at a second grade level. After we had gone through half the day, Mrs. McDonald let us go to the playground for recess. But we had to run in quickly, since it had started raining. But indoor recess was just as fun, since Mrs. McDonald had so many fun toys. Alice and I ran over to the playhouse to play and Edward joined us. The three of us were talking and playing with blocks when I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Do you 'member when you said you'd marry me when we were six?"

"Yeah…"

"We're six Edward." Alice's head flickered back and forth between Edward and I. She seemed to be bouncing with excitement.

"You still wanna get married Bella?" he asked.

"Only if you want to," I replied, blushing red. Something that happened commonly with me.

"I still do," he said. He grinned his crooked grin. One of his two front teeth was missing.

"Me too," I replied, grinning shyly back.

"Can I do your wedding Bella? Oh please, oh pleas, oh please!" Alice begged.

"What do you need to do?" I asked, confused.

"Well I need to decorate. And you need to look real pretty and we need someone to say the vows and everything!" She stood up and started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Okay…" I said uncertainly. Alice squealed and hugged me.

"We can have it right here in the playhouse. I'll invite Emmett and Rosie and Jasper." Emmett Cullen was Edward's older brother, in the second grade. Jasper and Rosalie Hale were both in second grade too, but they were friends with us. "And Jessie and Angie too."

"I can go ask 'em and you can get Bella ready," Edward said.

"'Kay. Go you can't see Bella till she's all ready," Alice said, ushering him out of the playhouse door. She pulled me to the bathroom.

"'Kay Bella. We have to make you look specially pretty," Alice said with a grin. She pulled my ponytail out and let my hair flow around my neck.

"What're you gonna do?" I asked nervously. She was staring at me, pursing her lips. She clapped her hands together,

"I got it! Stay right here!" She ran from the bathroom at lightening speed and was back in a few minutes with a long white dress. It had lots of glitter and rhinestones on it. "It's from the dress up box," she explained. I pulled it on over my overalls. It was a little too long but it was pretty. It had long white sleeves with puffy shoulders and reached the floor. Alice unraveled some toilet paper and wrapped it in my hair, letting it trail out behind me.

"It's a veil," she said with pride. "Now stay here till I come get you, then you can be married with Edward!" She ran from the room, carrying the toilet paper, leaving me by myself. I wasn't so sure if I liked this married things too much, but at least I was doing it with Edward. I wondered if this meant I would get to live in Edward's house. I hoped so. Then I could be with Alice and Edward all day long. Someone knocked at the door.

"Alice?" I called out nervously.

"Yes silly. Can I come in?"

"Yup." She ran in. She had some dandelions in her hand. "What're those for?" I asked.

"The bride always holds flowers. Then she throws them at her friends," Alice explained. "Ready to get married Bella?" she asked with excitement. I nodded nervously. She pulled me from the bathroom and into the playhouse. Edward was standing at one end, next to Emmett, who was holding the big teacher book and smiling. Emmett was the biggest kid in the whole second grade. The whole playhouse was covered in the white toilet paper, hung from the little windows and door. Everyone was sitting on the floor, each holding a dandelion. Rosie, Jessie, Angie and Jasper were all sitting on the floor, looking at me. Rosalie was really pretty with long blond hair in two braids. She was wearing a mint green dress and was taller than anyone in my class. Jasper was tall and blond and waved to Alice when he saw her behind me. Jessie had really big, curly hair. Angie was looking at me shyly, in a plain white t-shirt and jeans. Alice stood behind me, holding the little trail of toilet paper that was coming off of my veil. She was beaming.

"Okay. So I'm gonna be marrying you two today," Emmett said with a grin. "So you two need to stand next to each other." I stood next to Edward. "Now hold hands," he instructed.

"How come?" I whined.

"Cause I said so," Emmett cried. I rolled my eyes and held Edward's hands in mine. Emmett opened the big teacher book. "Okay. So do you Edward take Bella to be your waffle-y wedding wife, forever and ever, till death do you apart?" Emmett asked.

"What?" Edward asked, clearly confused. He looked at Emmett and squeezed my hands. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Say 'I do'," he instructed.

"I do," Edward repeated.

"Now Bella. Do you take Edward to be your waffle-y wedding husband, forever and ever, till death do you apart?"

"Do I say I do?" I asked in a whisper. Emmett nodded and I heard Rosie giggle. "I do," I said louder.

"Okay so I now announce you married. You may kiss the bride," Emmett announced. Edward and I both made faces.

"I have to kiss a girl?" Edward said, disgusted.

"I have to kiss a boy?" I said in the same tone. "I might get cooties!" I shuddered.

"Just do it. You have to, to get married," Emmett said. I looked at Alice and she nodded and smiled. So I close my eyes as Edward leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, ever so gently. Then he whipped them away and we both wiped off our mouths.

"Blech," I said.

"Ew!" Edward called.

"Okay so now Edward has to carry you outside and you go on your honeymoon," Emmett instructed. Edward shrugged and came over to me. I hopped onto his back, piggyback style. Then Edward starting running out of the playhouse.

"Throw the flowers Bella!" Alice called. I tossed them instantly over my shoulder. I watched as Alice caught the whole bunch. Edward ran until we reached the back door. It had stopped raining outside. He let me slide down his back and I grabbed his hand and the two of us ran over to the slide. It was wet so we both sat under it, in the little dry spot.

"Bella what's a honeymoon?" Edward asked.

"I dunno," I answered truthfully. We both giggled.

"So we're married now," Edward mused.

"Yup."

"That's good. Love you Bella," he said, making me blush.

"Love you Edward," I replied. Then Ms. McDonald came running outside.

"Edward and Isabella," she scolded. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"We're on our honeymoon," I answered with a grin. Mrs. McDonald laughed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup," Edward answered. "We just got married."

"Well isn't that sweet," she said, still chuckling. "Well let's get you two newlyweds back inside." She took us by the hand and led us inside again.

"How was your honeymoon Bella?" Alice asked when we came back inside.

"Short," I answered. She laughed. The bell suddenly rang, signaling it was time to go home. I saw Daddy standing by the door. he waved. I ran over to him.

"What's that you got on Bells?" he asked with a chuckle.

"A dress," I replied.

"How come you have a dress on sweetie?" he asked.

"I got married today," I announced proudly. I saw Carlisle Cullen come over holding Alice and Edward's hands.

"You did?" Charlie asked, laughing. "To who?"

"To Edward," I replied. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Hear that Carlisle? We're in-laws apparently," Charlie said to Carlisle, who was laughing too.

"Always knew those two would end up together," Carlisle replied. He ruffled Edward's hair.

"Does that mean Edward and I have to be a mommy and a daddy?" I asked Charlie in genuine confusion. His face paled and then him and Carlisle burst out laughing.

"Not till you thirty Bella," he said.

"Okay," I promised, conufsed. I mean it's not like becoming a mommy was a complicated process. "But I still get to be with Edward right?"

"If that's what you want," Charlie said, still chortling. I ran over to Edward and took his had.

"I'll always want Edward," I guaranteed. Edward flashed me his crooked grin and squeezed my hand. "Forever."

_A/N: Aw, aren't they just too cute! Now they're officially husband and wife, thanks to Emmett. Remember to REVIEW!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV --Seven

I wasn't really sure what was going on. All I knew was that Mom and Daddy were looking grave and there were suitcases piled by the door.

"Bella honey," Mom called from the kitchen. "Can you come in here? Your father and I would like to talk with you." This must be it, I thought to myself. Maybe we were going on vacation. I padded into the kitchen and sat in the chair across from my mother and father. Daddy's eyes were red and puffy, almost like he had been crying, but Daddy's don't cry. Mom was looking sad and angry and tired.

"What?" I asked. I looked back and forth from Daddy to Mom and knew that this was no good news.

"Sweetie…there is something your mother and I need to tell you," Daddy began. "You see sometimes…sometimes people fall out of love." I was confused to say the least.

"What do you mean Daddy?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing. It just didn't make any sense. Mom answered for him.

"Bella dear, your father and I have decided that it would be best if we…left each other for a while," she said tentatively.

"What?" I asked again. This was so confusing; it made no sense at all.

"Well your father and I aren't in love anymore Bella. We got married too young and we don't want to be married anymore. I'm moving to Phoenix Bella. In Arizona," Mom said, her voice cold but still caring.

"Where's Phoenix? Is it near here?" I asked curiously.

"No honey it's a good few hours from here," Renee said softly.

"Why?" I could feel tears in my eyes. Mom was leaving?

"Your father and I certainly will always care for each other Bella. But we're not in love anymore and you can't be married if you're not in love," Mom answered. "So I'm going to go away. And your father is going to stay here, in Forks. It's called a divorce honey." That I knew. Jessica's parents got divorced. It means they leave each other and don't stay together, don't stay Mommy and Daddy anymore. That's when I started thinking of them as Charlie and Renee.

"Why Mom? You can stay together, you can fall back in love," I begged. Jessica was so sad when her parents divorced. I didn't want that to happen, not to me or Charlie or Renee.

"No sweetie, this is for the best. I'm sorry." She had such pity in her eyes.

"Where am I gonna go?" I asked. My eyes went wide and my stomach was full of nerves in anticipation of this answer. It wouldn't be so bad so long as I could stay with my friends.

"Well we decided it would be better for you to come to Phoenix, with me," Renee said gently.

"No!" I screeched, jumping out of my chair. "You can't make me! I won't go!"

"Bella dear you have to," Renee said, gentle but firm. "It will be better if we can both just start over."

"No Renee!" I yelled. Pain flashed across her eyes. "I'm not leaving Forks, it's my home! I'm not leaving Alice or Rosalie or Jessie or Angie! I'm not leaving Edward!" Edward, I thought, gasping. Tears starting pouring from my face and I was sobbing. I couldn't leave Edward, my best friend, my whole life practically.

"Bella. We have already decided this is what is best for you," Renee said, the firmness winning over the gentleness.

"Well too bad! It's not what's best for me and I'm not going!" I sprinted to the door, running faster than I ever had in my whole life.

"Bella come back here!" Charlie spoke up for the first time. I didn't listen. I slammed the door behind me, still sprinting. Their house wasn't so far away, maybe five minutes if I ran the whole way, tripping every once in a while. I didn't slow until I saw the white mansion in my view. Tears fell freely down my cheeks as I took in the familiar meadow that was their lawn, the backyard with the swing set. I could see Alice and Emmett playing in the backyard. And Edward was with them. I started sprinting again.

"Edward!" I called, my voice strangled. He didn't hear me. "Edward!" I called again. He looked up. He took one look at my haggard appearance, my muddy jeans from where I had fallen, my tear stained cheeks and came running.

"Bella!" he gasped. I realized I had fallen to my knees. He ran over and plopped himself beside me, gathering me up in his arms as I sobbed into his shirt. "Bella? Whatsa matter?"

"Ch-charlie and R-renee are g-getting a d-d-divorce," I choked. Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me, wiping away my tears with his little hands.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry," he murmured gently. He seemed so much older, so much more mature then most kids our age.

"It gets worse," I said, turning to look up at him. "Renee wants me to move. To Phoenix Arizona." Edward's pity and concern turned to fury in an instant. Apparently, he knew where Phoenix was.

"That's too far," he exclaimed. "Bella don't leave me." He hugged me to him again and we were both sobbing.

"I don't wanna leave you Edward," I cried. "You're my best friend and I love you."

"I love you too Bella. We can run away. We won't let them take you Bella," he said softly, but with determination. I looked into his eyes. They were wet with tears but blazing like fire.

"Let's do it Edward. Let's run away, right now," I whispered.

"Fine. Hold on one second, stay right here and don't move." He hugged me to him once before running into his house. I stood and ran behind a tree, not wanting Alice or Emmett to see us. When Edward came back outside, he was carrying a backpack and looking panicked.

"Edward!" I yelled to him. He came running over to me.

"I thought you left without me," he said, his voice scared.

"Never," I whispered.

"Let's go Bella. I brought food and some clothes," he whispered, pointing to his bag. "Come on." He took me by the hand and the two of us ran off into the woods. We ran and ran, Edward helping me when I fell. We eventually found a meadow. It was perfectly circular, filled with wildflowers and tall, green grass. It was beautiful and it was perfect. We both lay back in the grass, holding hands.

"I don't wanna go Edward," I whispered. He squeezed my hand.

"You don't have to. We'll stay here forever and ever and you won't ever have to leave me," he replied. "I can't live without you Bella."

"I'm so tired," I said with a yawn. Edward rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb, gently, soothingly.

"Go to sleep my Bella," he sighed. "In the morning, everything will be better," he promised. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Bella! Edward!" I woke to a voice calling our names. It was dark, and Edward was sleeping next to me. I cuddled closer to him, somewhat afraid. I poked him gently until he opened his eyes. The voices came again and it sounded like there were tons of them, who knows how many. "Bella! Edward!" We both sat up, sharing a panicked glance. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I scooted closer to him.

"Edward, Bella, please!" I was surprised to hear Esme's voice. She sounded like she was crying.

"I didn't think she would take it like this." I recognized my mother's voice. "I never thought they would run away."

"I know Renee, I'm not blaming you," Esme said soothingly. "I just want our babies back."

"Bella? Edward?" I didn't recognize the next voice and a shadow of a man came into the clearing, holding a flashlight. He pointed it at us and I shivered, leaning into Edward. "I've found them!" the man called loudly. Renee and Esme both gasped and ran over. The next thing I knew I was being scooped up into Renee's arms. She was sobbing.

"Oh Bella, baby, don't you ever scare me like that again," she said, her voice weak with relief. I pushed her away, falling back onto the ground. Edward was standing a few feet away, Esme kissing and hugging him.

"No, no, no!" I yelled. I ran over to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me. "I won't go. You can't make me. I'll live here, with Edward. You can't make me go!" I wouldn't leave. I couldn't. I was mad and upset.

"Bella sweetie," Renee started.

"Please, Mrs. Swan. Don't take Bella away from me." I looked up at Edward, surprised. His voice was sad and sincere and he had tears in his eyes. "Please."

"Renee," Esme said softly. She placed a comforting hand on both Edward and mine's shoulders. "They don't sound like they're going to cooperate anytime soon."

"But, but," Renee sputtered. "I don't want to lose Bella too."

"You don't have to lose her," Esme said soothingly. "She can visit. But do you really want to break this up? Look at them Renee." Renee glanced down at me and Edward, her face softening.

"They really love each other huh?" Renee said weakly.

"We're right here," I reminded them impatiently. Esme and Renee both laughed. I saw Carlisle and Charlie come up behind them and noticed a big crowd of people behind them.

"I can take care of her Renee. She'll be happy here," Charlie said. It was clear he had been listening. "She can visit you in the summers, over Christmas. Just please, let her stay."

"Let me stay Mom," I said softly.

"Please," Edward pleaded.

"Please Renee. You're leaving. At least let Bella stay," Charlie begged. Everyone turned to face Renee, who was starting to blush from the attention.

"Fine. Bella can stay. As long as she visits me every summer and Christmas," she said sadly. I let out a whoop of joy and Edward picked me up in his arms, hugging me tightly, smashing me against his body. We were both grinning and laughing. Charlie seemed happy and Carlisle and Esme were watching us with smiles.

"I love you Bella," Edward said. "I'm so glad you're staying."

"I'll never leave you Edward," I promised.

_A/N: Okay sorry I didn't post this yesterday but I didn't have the laptop that this is saved on with me so I couldn't sorry! But I hope you like this chapter REVIEW please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV --Eight

Edward and I were at the playground, on the swings. The last year had been hard. Renee had moved away and it was hard not having her there to help me pick out my outfits in the morning, or do my hair. Although Alice was always happy to help. I visited her over Christmas vacation and for two months during the summer. And even though I missed her while I was home, I never regretted my decision to stay. Those two months away from Edward were hard, nearly impossible. I couldn't imagine spending almost nine months away from him a year. I was happy that I stayed. Forks was my home and I loved it. Although that didn't stop Renee from trying to convince me to stay with her when I visited. But I wouldn't, I couldn't. I didn't want to.

"Betcha I can swing higher then you," I challenged Edward. He laughed.

"Betcha you can't," he sang back.

"Betcha I can," I replied.

"Then prove it Bella," he retorted.

"Fine." We both started swinging our legs wildly, trying to go higher. I was going practically flat in the air, parallel to the ground. Edward slowed down, watching me in concern.

"Fine Bella you win!" he called. "Slow down! You're going to high!" he warned.

"No! This is fun!" I called back. I laughed freely. I loved this feeling. Like I was flying almost. My hair was whipping around in the wind and each time I swung I bounced a bit in my seat. My legs swung wildly, but never touched the ground. I closed my eyes, in the air, blissful, flying. And then suddenly I was airborne. My eyes snapped open and I was soaring.

Not in a fun way. In a oh-my-God-I'm-going-to-hit-the-ground-and-die way. For a moment, I felt weightless. Like I really was flying. Like I wasn't going to hit the ground any second, somehow I would stay airborne and keep flying.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I squeezed my eyes shut again, bracing myself for hitting the ground. But instead I hit something softer. I opened my eyes and saw Edward. He had tried to catch me. We both tumbled to the ground and I heard a sickening snap. And then I felt the pain.

I screamed and Edward bolted upright, seemingly unscathed. Tears fell down my face. I cradled my wrist against my chest. It was broken and it hurt. It was bent at an odd angle and bleeding. The smell and sight of the blood made the playground spin around me and I thought I was going to throw up.

"Bella, Bella." Edward's panicked voice brought me back to reality. I kept my eyes away from my wrist. "Oh man Bella I think you broke it. Come on let's get you to Dad." He helped me up gently, holding me as I held my wrist. It hurt so badly. I collapsed back down on the ground.

"Oh Edward it hurts," I whimpered.

"Come on Bella, let's get you to Dad, he'll help you, he's a doctor," Edward begged. But the smell of blood was threatening to pull me into unconsciousness. The last thing I remembered was Edward scooping me easily up into his arms, before everything went black.

"Dad what's wrong with her?" Edward's voice was scared and panicked. I wanted to tell him I was fine but I couldn't find my voice.

"She broke her wrist, very cleanly it seems. She probably passed out from the blood or the pain, or maybe just the sight of the bone. It's at a strange angle and that can sicken anyone," Carlisle was saying matter-of-factly.

"Can you fix her?" Edward asked.

"Of course, don't worry. We should take her up to the emergency room though, so they can put a cast on it." I opened my eyes to see Carlisle's back was to me. He had a hand on Edward's shoulder and Edward was watching me with worried eyes. When he saw my eyes opened he smiled his cute little crooked smile.

"How ya feeling Bella?" he asked, coming to kneel next to me.

"Dizzy," I replied truthfully. Carlisle came over.

"What made you faint Bella dear?"

"The blood," I answered promptly. "Blood makes me faint." Edward snickered softly and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay Bella we're going to take you up to the hospital okay? And then you can get a cast. How does that sound?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Scary," I replied.

"It's not scary, don't worry. You'll be okay," he promised. "I can do it for you we just need the hospital to get the cast." I nodded, sitting up slowly. The room didn't spin so I gently stood on my feet, stumbling a bit. Edward came next to me and draped my not broken arm over his shoulder and wrapped a hand around my waist, helping me to the car. We both climbed into the back of Carlisle's car and he drove us to the hospital. Carlisle kept watching us in the rearview mirror, a knowing smile on his face. I just rested my head on Edward's shoulder and let my eyes drift closed.

"Bella, wake up, we're here." Edward's voice gently lulled me awake and he helped me out of the car. I kept stumbling but Edward was there to help me. We got into the room and Carlisle put a cast on my wrist. It hurt and was kind of itchy but it was hot pink. Carlisle even told me people could write their names on it, sign it for me. Edward was first in line with a black Sharpee.

"Hold out your arm Bells," he instructed. I did. It was my left wrist that I had broken. Edward stood right next to me and wrote his name in big block letters across the front of my cast, so that if I had my arm in front of me, it was staring me right in the face. "So that whenever you look at your arm you know who helped you break it," he said with a grin. I tossed my arms around him and hugged him tightly, even boldly kissing his cheek. When we got back to his house, Carlisle called Charlie and Alice came up. She signed my cast, under Edward's name with her loopy writing and a heart. Emmett wrote his name too, his handwriting messy and big. I was starting to love my cast.

"Bella?" Carlisle called. I turned to look at him. His face was nervous. "Your dad is coming to get you okay?" I nodded, somewhat confused. Why was he nervous that my dad was coming to get me? Edward and I went up to his room and sat on his bed together. He held my arm and traced the letter's of his name. I couldn't feel it, but it was nice to know he was there.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie's voice calling for me from downstairs.

"I'm up in Edward's room Daddy!" I called back.

"Come on down, it's time to go home," he replied. I jumped up.

"See you later Edward." I ran over to the door. I paused with my hand on the doorknob. "And thanks."

"Bye Bella," he replied with my favorite crooked smile and I dashed down the stairs. Charlie was waiting for me with a forced smile. I instantly raised my guard. He frowned at my cast but didn't say anything since Carlisle had told him about already. He led me out to the car. After sitting in silence for a few minutes he started to talk, his voice shaking and forced casual.

"So Bella dear. I talked to your mother today," he said slowly.

"And?" I asked. I was nervous to say the least.

"And we think it would be nice if you spent a year down in Phoenix." He saw me open my mouth to interrupt but talked over me. "Just a year then you could come back. But your mother misses you Bella. She needs you as much as you need her."

"What about Edward?" I asked fiercely.

"He could visit you or you could visit him. Then when you come back you two can hang out just like you used to. How does that sound?" Charlie's face was anxious. I noticed the child safety locks were on. Like I was going to dive out of the car. I mean, honestly, I already had a broken arm; I wasn't about to do anything stupid.

"I want to stay here," I whimpered.

"I know honey but. Your mother is very sad when you're not around. She wants to spend some time with you." A wave of guilt washed over me. I was hurting Renee. She may be eccentric and scatterbrained but I still love her.

"Fine," I agreed finally. "But only a year. And I get to come here and visit sometimes."

"Of course. Only a year." I felt tears stinging my eyes. I was going to leave Alice and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Edward… That one would be that hardest.

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

"Of course. In fact, I already invited the Cullen's and the Hale's over for dinner tonight, so you can say goodbye to your friends," Charlie said rapidly.

"Okay." We pulled up in front of the house. "I'll go pack."

"That's a good idea sweetie," Charlie said. "Call me if you need help." I nodded and ran out of the car, straight upstairs to my room. I opened my suitcases and started tossing my clothes and shoes in_. I will not cry, I will not cry_, I repeated to myself over and over. I was leaving Forks. I was leaving Edward. I was leaving home.

"Bella?" Edward's voice startled me as I zipped up my last bag. Alice was next to him, biting her nails, looking at the bags nervously.

"Hey guys," I said softly.

"Why are you packing Bella?" Alice asked sadly. She seemed to already know the answer.

"I'm going to Phoenix," I answered.

"How long?" Alice asked. She had tears in her eyes already. _I will not cry._

"A year," I whispered. Alice's tears fell fast and hard and Edward just looked shocked, uncomprehending. "I'll come visit though. And after a year I'll be back in Forks, to stay."

"Why'd you agree to leave in the first place?" Edward asked angrily. I looked at him, surprised. He was angry?

"Cause Renee misses me. She needs me, Edward. She can't take care of herself," I said softly, pleadingly. I needed him to understand. "I feel guilty that I don't want to live in Phoenix. And I miss her."

"But you promised you'd never leave me," Edward said, his voice sad.

"I know but it's not leaving. I'll be back. Soon. It's just a year," I reminded him.

"A year is a long time Bella." He was watching the floor. Alice was staring back and forth between us, eyes wide. She was at least a foot shorter than Edward, which made her seem even younger then we were.

"I know. And I'll miss you Edward. But I have to go. I just have to." I needed him to understand. Please understand, I begged him silently.

"Okay." His voice turned suddenly cold and hard. "Fine. Well then, goodbye." And with that he turned and ran for the door.

"Wait!" I called, but he was already gone. The tears I had been fighting back for hours finally broke free. Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"He's just sad that you're leaving. He doesn't want you to go cause he loves you. But he'll come round I promise," she soothed me.

Dinner was tense and quiet. Edward wouldn't look at me or talk to me. Alice chattered a bit but it wasn't with its usual cheeriness. Esme and Carlisle both kept shooting Edward pitying glances.

After dinner the Cullen's and Hale's left. It was hard saying goodbye to Alice and Rosalie. They both hugged and kissed me, on my cheeks. They were crying and that made me cry too. Emmett gave me a big bear hug and Japer hugged me too, somewhat awkwardly. But Edward didn't say goodbye, he didn't even look at me. That made me cry the hardest. He was still angry, mad that I broke my promise. I was mad at myself too. But I needed to help Renee. I just wished that Edward had said goodbye. Because to be honest, he was the person I was going to miss the most. More than Alice and Rosalie. More than Charlie even. Because I love him.

The next night at the airport, saying goodbye to Charlie was hard. But saying goodbye to Forks was harder. I said goodbye to the rain, to the mossy trees, the familiar school and buildings. I said goodbye to my favorite white mansion and my favorite families.

"I love you Bella," Charlie sighed. He hugged me tightly, picking me up into his arms. "Good luck. Make lots of new friends. Have fun. Be careful."

"I will Daddy. I love you so much," I said. I let a few tears slip down my cheeks. As I headed to board the plane an unexpected wave of sadness washed over me. I never got to say goodbye to Edward. I wouldn't see him for who knows how long and I didn't even get a goodbye. A few more tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Bella!" I whirled around, but couldn't see anyone. The voice had sounded far away. I kept walking. I probably just imagined that voice, I thought to myself. I walked a few more steps.

"Bella!" This time the voice came from right behind me. I whipped around and came face to face with Edward. He was panting slightly, breathless from running.

"Edward?" I asked incredulously. I looked over his shoulder and saw Esme and Carlisle standing next to Charlie, all three of them beaming.

"I couldn't let you go," he said slowly. "Without say goodbye." He wrapped me up in his arms and squeezed me against him, hugging me tightly. And then he kissed me.

I wasn't expecting it really. And it wasn't a real kiss. More like a kiss you give your mom or dad before you go to bed. But it felt right. Good. But that didn't stop me from stepping back and wiping my mouth off on the back of my hand.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked. He grinned sheepishly.

"I don't know. Cause I wanted to. You got a problem with that?" he growled. I giggled.

"Not at all. Bye Edward." I hugged him once more. And then I took him by surprise by pressing my lips against his.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked. He didn't wipe off his mouth like I had.

"Cause I wanted to."

_A/N: Okay I hope you guys are liking this story! I love reading your reviews they're all so sweet! Keep on reviewing, I totally love them! Thanks again!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_A/N: Edward and Bella are ten in this chapter! I skipped age nine and you'll see why but I didn't want to have any confusion._

Bella POV –Ten

I had decided to stay an extra year with Renee. I missed Forks desperately, and Charlie, the Cullen's and the Hale's and most of all Edward. But poor Renee. Whenever I brought up leaving she would break down into tears. I hadn't even gone to visit Forks in over a year. I felt too guilty about leaving.

The first few weeks after I moved, when I was eight, were the hardest. Everyone would see my cast and ask who Edward was and Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. I would have to explain to them, they were my best friends, my family. I cried the first few times people asked me about Edward and they learned not to ask anymore. I didn't make any real friends in Phoenix. I was fine with just talking to Renee. Renee signed me up for ballet classes when I was nine but I quit. I was always in the back because I was so clumsy. Let's just say after ripping down the backdrop in my first recital, I decided that would be my _last _recital.

I had finally decided to go back to Forks. I still felt guilty about leaving Renee but I couldn't stand Phoenix any longer. Sure the weather was always beautiful, warm and dry. But I missed the squashy greenness of Forks. I even missed the rain. But most of all I missed Edward. We had talked on the phone at least once a week since I had left. I would usually say hi to Alice and Emmett, sometimes Jasper and Rosalie, if they happened to be over when I called. I needed to go home.

So today was the day I was going to tell Renee. My bags were already packed upstairs and I had bought a plane ticket online weeks ago, using Charlie's credit card. He let me have the number because he wanted me home too. As badly as he felt lying to Renee, he knew this would work. She couldn't object.

So as we sat at the kitchen table, eating chicken for dinner I decided it was time to let her know. My palms were sweaty and I could tell my voice was weak and scratchy due to my dry throat. I chugged my water but it didn't help.

"Mom?" I said, trying (and failing) to sound casual. I was right about my voice though. It sounded all scratchy and dry.

"Yes Bella," she replied. She seemed oblivious so far.

"Mom I want to go home," I said softly, picking at my chicken with my fork.

"You are home dear," Renee said. She sounded so hurt I wanted to stay and help her. But I couldn't. I had made my choice.

"No Mom. Home to Forks. When I came here, it was only supposed to be for a year. Now it's been two. I want to go to Forks. I miss Charlie. I miss Alice and Rosalie and…Edward." It still hurt to say his name. I missed him so terribly. "Charlie already helped me out and paid for a plane ticket. My plane leaves tomorrow morning. It's all paid for and I'm packed up. I really want this Mom." I finally looked up at her. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. _Stay strong,_ I told myself firmly.

"Bella honey. Why did you wait so long to tell me?" she asked, her voice sounding watery.

"I was scared of how you would react. I mean, I feel guilty leaving you here," I confessed. To my surprise, Renee jumped up and sat in the chair next to me, pulling me onto her lap. I was a bit too big for this now, at almost four foot six, but I still loved to be held.

"You don't need to feel guilty for me sweetie. You go where you need to be, don't let me affect your decisions," she said sincerely. _Too late for that,_ I thought bitterly.

"So you don't mind then Mom?" I asked, surprise coloring my voice.

"Of course not. I'll miss you Bella, you know that, but I want you to be happy. Plus you know I've started seeing Phil." She blushed as she said this. Renee had recently started dating a man named Phil. He seemed nice enough, a little young for her, but they were cute together. "So I won't be all alone. I love you Bella but I'm not going to keep you here against your will." I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Mom! I'll miss you," I said truthfully.

"When does your plane leave tomorrow?" she asked.

"Eight in the morning," I said sheepishly. I felt embarrassed by my secretiveness now.

"Well I'll drive you and we can do all the goodbye stuff then okay?" I nodded. "Go on upstairs and get ready for bed. We've got an early morning tomorrow." I jumped off her lap and ran upstairs.

"Thanks Mom!" I called. "Love you!"

"I love you too Bella."

After my teary goodbye with Renee, I found myself alone on the plane, practically bouncing with excitement. I felt like Alice. I couldn't help wondering how much everyone had changed. Was Alice tall now? Or at least regular sized? What about Emmett? Was he still as tall, still as big, or had anyone else caught up to him yet? And I'm sure Rosalie is just as beautiful. And Jasper probably looks the same except taller, maybe more muscular.

And Edward. Was he taller now? I certainly am. I had grown a full foot since I had last seen him. Is he bulkier? Could he possibly be muscled like Emmett now? Would his hair still be as untidy, the same bronze color? Would his green eyes still shine like twinkling emeralds? I hoped so.

I was so consumed with thoughts of seeing my friends again that the plane ride flew by. Before I knew it, the pilot was announcing our arrival in Seattle. When I climbed off the plane I saw Charlie waiting by the baggage claim. I was kind of sad it was only him but I was still excited to see him. I ran over to him and he scooped me up in his arms.

"How are you Bells?" he asked, ruffling my hair, his voice gruff.

"I'm glad to be home," I said.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Daddy." My smile was hurting my cheeks I was so happy to see him again. Charlie managed to find my bags and pulled them along beside us. Neither of us were speaking. It was just nice to be together.

"So whatever happened to coming back all the time?" he asked. His voice was joking but I could see some real pain behind his eyes.

"I felt too guilty to leave Renee. But I got over it." He laughed. "How is everyone? The Cullen's and the Hale's? Jessica and Angela?"

"They're all just great. I didn't tell anyone you were coming back though. I figured you'd like to surprise them." Charlie's eyes were alight with excitement and I was excited too. I couldn't wait to see Edward.

"Thanks Dad!" I exclaimed. We talked a bit about Phoenix but not much else. We were back at the house in an hour. I brought my bags up to my room and unpacked. All my old winter clothes didn't fit anymore so I had to buy all new ones. I didn't have that much. Although if Alice hadn't changed then she would probably buy me new clothes, no matter how much I didn't want her to. I peeked at the clock. It was five at night. I knew the whole Cullen family would be eating dinner around now. Time to make my grand entrance.

"Hey Dad," I called as I came downstairs. He was sitting at the kitchen table, eating some scrambled eggs.

"Yeah Bells?"

"I'm gonna run down to the Cullen's house and tell them I'm back," I said, an unintentional grin spreading across my face.

"Have fun and be careful," Charlie warned as I made my way outside.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled. I walked to the Cullen's house, a bit faster then usual, causing me to trip a few times. When I reached the white mansion my stomach was suddenly filled with nerves, my mind with irrational thoughts. _What if they didn't like me anymore? What if they forgot about me? _They swirled in my head like the buzzing of bees, and I was unable to ignore them. But I still made my way up to the door and knocked tentatively.

"Who is it?" I heard Alice's perky, high-pitched voice call.

"Me!" I called back, disguising my voice.

"Me who?" she called back suspiciously.

"Open and find out!" I replied. And suddenly the door was opening wide and I saw the top of Alice's black hair. It was still as short and spiky as ever. Alice seemed to have grown but she was still at least half a foot shorter then me. She took one look at me and screamed, in a voice high enough to break glass. I covered my ears with my hands.

"Bella! Oh my God Bella!" she squealed. She ran outside and tackled me in a big hug. I found myself squeezing her back. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I missed you so much! I can't believe your back!"

"I know! I finally got the courage to leave and I figured I'd come see you guys first. I wanted it to be a surprise though," I said with a laugh. Alice continued to squeeze me in her arms. And for such a tiny girl she was strong. Her pixie face was alight with joy and a smile took up half of her face.

"We have to go shopping!" she shrieked.

"You haven't changed a bit," I said, still laughing.

"Mom, Dad guess who's back?" Alice called into the living room. I saw Esme and Carlisle look at me, both of their jaws dropping in unison.

"Oh Bella you're back!" Esme called happily. She ran over to me and scooped me up in a motherly hug, kissing my forehead. "Look how much you've grown." She stood arms length away and admired me. "You're becoming such a pretty young lady." I grinned sheepishly.

"It's good to have you back Bella. You're practically family," Carlisle said, giving me a comforting shoulder squeeze.

"I bet she will be someday," Esme said lightly, smiling knowingly at Carlisle who grinned back.

"Hey Mom, do we have any- Bella!" I heard Emmett's voice from the door and the next thing I knew I was being gathered up in a big Emmett style bear hug. He squeezed me until I couldn't breath before plopping me back onto the ground.

At age eleven, Emmett was huge. He looked at least thirteen and he must be at least five foot five. He was even bigger than before and I hadn't thought that was possible. His broad chest and thick neck led up to his familiar face and curly mass of black hair. His face had lost some of its boyish roundness and he looked much more grown up.

"Hey Emmett!" I cried.

"When did you get home?"

"This morning. I wanted it to be a surprise," I informed them all. Alice was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Jasper! Rose! Come on in, you won't believe who's here!" Emmett called into the backyard.

"What is it Emmett?" Rosalie's voice came, slightly annoyed. She walked into the room.

She was taller too. Maybe five two. She was still unbelievably skinny and beautiful. She could pass for sixteen if she needed too, thirteen without make-up. Her long blonde hair looked like corn silk. Her face broke into a perfect smile when she saw me.

"Oh Bella!" she shrieked. She ran over to me and hugged me and I marveled at how she was so much taller than me. We had been almost equal height before.

"It's so good to see you Rose!" I said sincerely. Jasper came up and hugged me next.

"Good to have you back Bella," he said.

"Thanks Jasper." When he stepped away I noticed the Cullen's and Hale's had all formed a semi-circle around me. They were beaming at me and I was beaming right back.

"Where's Edward?" I asked excitedly. Esme's grin widened, if that was possible.

"He's out but he should be back in a few minutes or so. He'll be so pleased to see you again," she answered. I felt a little disappointed that I couldn't see him right away.

"Let's all just wait in the living room and see how long it takes him to notice me," I suggested with a giggle. At that exact moment the sound of a car coming up the gravel driveway sounded. We all spread ourselves around the living room, the kid's all giggling. I placed myself in an armchair in the corner, so if you walked into the living room you're back would be facing me.

"I'm home!" I heard Edward's velvet voice call. I wanted to jump up then and wrap my arms around him but I resisted. "Where is everyone?" He then trotted into the living room.

He had grown, that was for sure. He had to be almost as tall as Emmett, maybe a few inches shorter. He was more muscular then I remembered, but not as bulky as Emmett. His hair was as untidy and bronze as ever. He stared curiously at everyone's wide grins.

"Hi Edward, how was Ben's did you have fun?" Alice asked at rapid speed.

"Yeah. What's going on?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. I bit my lip to hold back my laughter.

"Oh nothing," Rosalie said through her giggles.

"Then why is everyone laughing?" Edward asked. He still hadn't moved. He was only a few feet in front of me, his back to me.

"No r-reason," Emmett joked through his chuckles.

"Tell me!" Edward demanded.

"How about you sit in the armchair and tell us?" Jasper suggested. Edward gave him an odd look before wheeling around and seeing me. Everyone burst into laughter. Edward stared at me in complete shock for a minute and then a wide, crooked grin spread across his face.

"Bella!" he called, more enthusiastic and excited then any of his siblings. I jumped up and he gathered me up in his arms, picking me up into the air. I lifted my feet as he pulled me off of the ground and I was surprised by how easily he could hold me. I was laughing still, and a few tears of joy slid down my face. "I can't believe you're really here," he whispered into my ear.

"I missed you so much," I replied.

"I missed you too Bella," he said. He kissed my cheek before setting me back down. Almost everyone had left the room, to give us some privacy. Esme was leaning against the doorway, smiling at us, the same knowing smile she always had when she looked at the two of us.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. It's just good to see you two back together again." She smiled once more before turning and leaving.

"It's good to be back," I murmured, wrapping my arms around Edward once more. He kissed my forehead.

"I'm so glad you're back Bella. My Bella."

_A/N: Okay they are just too cute! So in the next few chapters we'll have the dramatics of middle school and then they will finally be old enough to have some real romance. But will that romance be with each other? Keep reading to find out. And review always help wink wink_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_A/N: Okay I know some middle schools start in fifth grade but in this story the middle school holds grades six, seven and eight._

Bella POV –Eleven

Today is the day of my very first dance. I was nervous, to say the least. I was at the Cullen's, as usual, but with Alice. She was helping me get ready. At the end of the school year, our middle school always had a big formal dance with all three grades. Emmett and Rosalie had already been to this dance last year and they had been trying to scare us. And it certainly worked on me. While Alice curled my hair, Rosalie told me horror stories from previous dances.

"So then the girl…her name was _Ella_. She was wearing heels for the first time," Rosalie was saying. She eyed my navy blue high heels with a nervous expression. "She was eleven and it was her first dance. She was walking up to the cutest boy in the whole grade. And guess what she did?" Rosalie paused for dramatic effect.

"What?" I asked, terrified.

"She tripped. And fell flat on her face in front of the entire school. Everyone made fun of her and laughed at her for the rest of her life. She had to transfer to private school and now she only wears black and shaves her head." She nodded and gave me a wide-eyed, serious expression. "All because of her very first dance."

"Oh no! I'm such a klutz, I'm going to be just like her!" I yelled. I was close to tears, which was not good for the mascara Rosalie had forced on me. "I'm not going. Sorry Alice you'll just have to dance with Rose cause I'm not going!"

"Bella, she was just trying to scare you. That never happened. Tell her Rose." She scowled at Rosalie who was laughing hysterically at my panic.

"I just made that up Bells. A girl did trip at the dance, a few people laughed but everyone forgot by the next day," she said, still giggling.

"I hate you Rose," I pouted. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"All done Bella. Take a look at yourself," Alice announced. Alice was wearing a yellow, mid-thigh length thick strap tank top dress. It had a round neckline and ruffles at the bottom. Rosalie was wearing a bright purple, super short tube top dress. The whole thing was sort of ruffled and she looked about seventeen with her make-up and hair. I walked by both of them and looked in the mirror. My dress was a navy blue halter dress with a bubbled skirt that clung to my mid thighs. It lifted my nearly non-existent bust and made me look older. My hair was in waves down my back and my make-up was impeccable. I smiled when I realized I looked beautiful. (_A/N: All three dresses on profile_)

"Wow guys!" I exclaimed. Rosalie and Alice both came and stood next to me, so all three of our smiling reflections were looking back at us from the mirror. And I must say, all three of us looked beautiful. Today, I felt equal to Rosalie and Alice.

"Wow Bella. You sure don't look eleven," Rosalie teased.

"Yeah and you look about twenty-five," I joked back. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Well Bella I think you might need to bring a stick with you to beat off all of your admirers," Alice said with a satisfied smirk.

"Same to you missy," I replied.

"Well let's go. The boys are all in the kitchen," Rosalie said. They both helped me as I stumbled down the hallway. Heels were hard to get used to.

"Oh boys!" Rosalie called in a seductive voice. Her and Emmett had been flirting constantly, loving to tease each other, but never going further than flirting. But for those reasons Esme and Carlisle also didn't let them hang out in Emmett's room by themselves. Just in case.

"What is it Rose?" Jasper's annoyed voice called back.

"We're ready! Prepare to be amazed!" she called. We were waiting at the top of the staircase to make a "grand entrance." Rosalie turned back to me and Alice. "Ready girls?"

"Totally!" Alice squealed. I nodded, praying I didn't trip down the stairs.

"Okay. I'll go first then Alice and Bella last," Rosalie said.

"Why do I have to go last?" I pouted.

"Because, you look the most different," she answered. "Ready or not, here we come!" she called to the boys again. And with that she strutted down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, catcalls and laughter came erupted.

"Lookin' good Rose!" I heard Emmett yell.

"You know it!" Rosalie replied, giggling. "Get your butt down here Alice!" she called. Alice gave me a quick hug and danced down the stairs. She too was greeted with catcalls and laughter.

"Wow Alice you don't look like a six year old," Emmett said. I could just imagine Alice sticking her tongue out at him and I giggled.

"Alright Bella, stun us with your beauty!" Rosalie called. I took a deep breath, holding onto the railing, and went down at a much slower pace then anyone else. When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs Emmett yelled and cheered along with Jasper. Emmett was in black pants with a white shirt, unbuttoned a bit to show off his chest. Jasper was in black pants and a red shirt, a navy blue tie in a messy knot hanging off his neck. I looked at Edward last.

His normally messy hair was a bit neater, not much though. His eyes were shining and his mouth was open, his jaw dropped. He was in black pants too and a tan shirt. He looked taller and older, more like an eighth grader than a sixth grader.

"Wow, our little tomboy cleans up nicely," Emmett commented and I blushed, walking down the last few steps. I walked over to Edward and plopped myself on the chair next to him. He was still watching me with a stunned expression on his face.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"N-nothing," he said, looking away quickly. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Claudia and John Hale were all there with cameras.

"Oh Bells you look beautiful," Charlie said gruffly. He hugged me slightly. "My little girl's growing up."

"Dad," I groaned.

"Go stand with your friends. I want pictures," he said. I went over and stood next to everyone. First we took pictures of the girls, then the boys. Then the two Hale's and then the two Cullen's.

"Let's get one of Bella and Edward," Esme suggested. "We can hang it next to the picture of them in the mud when they were babies." She laughed. I blushed. There was a picture of Edward and I hanging on their wall, when we were both about two. We were both in just diapers and sitting in a big mud puddle, mud all over our hair and faces. We were hugging and grinning big, toothy grins. It was so embarrassing. So Edward and I stood next to each other and I wrapped my arm around his waist and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and smiled, a perfectly natural, easy, happy smile. Click. We broke apart after a few pictures.

"Okay now we need all of you!" Claudia said. So all six of us lined up. Emmett and Rosalie put their arms around each other and made silly faces. Alice and Jasper stood next to them, their arms wrapped comfortably around each other, about a step away. they were both smiling, not too big, but happy, warm smiles. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and hugged him close for the picture. Click, click, click. All of the parents took pictures.

"Can we go now? We're going to miss the dance," Alice complained. The adults laughed.

"Go get in the car," Carlisle instructed, grabbing the keys. We were taking the Hale's minivan. All six of us raced outside. I found myself in the back, squished between Edward and Jasper. Emmett was in the passenger seat and Alice and Rosalie had gotten the bucket seats. I was nervous already, that I would fall or something and Edward, seeing the look on my face, took my hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"You'll be fine Bella," he said soothingly. I gave him a weak smile. Alice and Rosalie blasted the radio on the way there and we all sang along. When we reached the school, we saw most of the other kids waiting outside in the twilight light, dresses sparkling and boys looking by far much cleaner then usual. Angela was wearing a simple black dress and Jessica was wearing a pink one. They both came over and hugged us when we arrived.

"You look amazing Bella!" Jessica gushed.

"You do too," I said. Then she went over to Edward.

"You look really handsome Edward," she said with a giggle.

"Thanks. You look…nice," Edward replied. I narrowed my eyes at Jessica. Was she flirting with Edward? Rosalie had run off to say hi to some other girls and Emmett was laughing with some of his football (_A/N: American football, not soccer_) buddies. Alice and Jasper were whispering to each other and Edward was standing there, looking awkwardly at Jessica who was beaming back. I walked over to Edward.

"Ready to go in?" I asked cheerily, entwining my fingers with his and giving Jessica a nasty look. She looked taken aback. I quickly gave her an apologetic smile. I knew I was overreacting. But Jessica was my friend and Edward was my best friend. It would be weird if they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So ready," he answered quickly, pulling me to the table where they were taking the tickets. "Thanks for that," he added, his lips at my ear.

"No problem," I answered with a smile. Alice and Jasper appeared behind us.

"So Edward I just heard Jessica and Lauren gushing about how hot you are," Alice said casually. "And apparently both of them are going to try and corner you into dancing with them for a slow song." She and Jasper giggled. "And I heard them saying if that didn't work they'd go for Jasper." Jasper stopped laughing immediately and the color drained from his face. Jasper couldn't tell people no, he always felt so guilty. So basically he would just try and avoid them all night, same as Edward.

"I'll just have to avoid them all night," Edward pouted.

"I'll help you out when I can," I promised. He smiled back. We all made our way into the gym where the music was playing. A few of the braver eighth graders were already dancing but I was too nervous to dance yet. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I all sat down at a table and chatted until the dance floor was filled with people about a half hour later. Emmett and Rosalie got up to dance. When the first slow song came on I saw Lauren making her way over to where Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were sitting.

"Here comes Lauren," I whispered to Edward. He groaned. Lauren was wearing a too short, too low red dress and too high heels. She came over to Edward and attempted to give him a sexy smile but she had something green on her teeth so she failed miserably. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide my laughter.

"Hello Edward," she whispered, her voice low.

"Hi," he muttered.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she asked in the same slow voice. I assume she was going for sexy but she just sounded like she had a cold.

"Um actually I was just about to dance with Bella," he said rapidly. He kicked me under the table lightly and I moved my hand away from my mouth, trying not to laugh at Lauren's expression. "Right Bells?"

"Right Edward. Sorry Lauren." I stood up and Edward and I walked to the dance floor, giving Lauren a little wave on the way. I was giggling loudly by the time we reached the floor. We went near Emmett and Rosalie and Edward put his hands on my hips and I put my hands on his shoulders. We were just rocking back and forth, the typical dance style of kids our age. But I liked the feeling of being close to Edward, it was comforting and familiar. We were dancing pretty close, our bodies maybe three inches apart, but it didn't feel awkward or anything. It just felt right.

"Thanks Bella," he said after a while. Rosalie was smiling at me. She raised her eyebrows suggestively and I shook my head. Rosalie was always telling me to "make a move" with Edward but we were just friends. Best friends, sure, but still, just friends.

"My pleasure," I answered, flashing him a grin. The song ended and he led me back to our now empty table. While we were sitting there talking, a tall boy with long hair came over to us.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Hi. Do I know you?" I asked in my politest voice.

"Um, no, I'm new to this school. I used to go to the school up in La Push," he answered. "You're Bella Swan right?" I nodded slightly confused.

"How do you know?"

"Our dads are friends. I'm Jacob Black," he said, holding his hand out to me.

"Oh! I remember you," I said, comprehension finally dawning on me. "Yeah, you used to go fishing with us. I stopped those ages ago though. How are you?"

"I'm good," he answered. His smile was warm and slightly goofy looking. "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know, I hate fishing so I stopped going with Charlie. I'm good too. This is Edward, he's my best friend," I said, introducing them. "Edward this is Jacob, an old family friend." They shook hands and Jacob turned his attention back to me. I wondered why he was here.

"My dad decided I should switch to this school instead of the one in La Push, I don't know why. I was looking for a familiar face," Jacob explained my unasked question.

"Well you found one," I said, smiling at him. Another slow song came on. Lauren and Jessica were both nowhere to be found.

"Do you…wanna dance Bella?" he asked. I giggled.

"Okay," I said, blushing.

"Wait, I thought you were going to help me avoid Jess and Lauren?" Edward whispered to me. He was frowning.

"They aren't around right now. I promise, I'll save the last dance for you. But…he's kind of cute Edward," I said with another giggle. Edward's frown got bigger.

"Fine," he said stiffly. He threw a dirty look at Jacob and I gave Edward an apologetic smile.

"Last dance," I reminded him. He nodded, not taking his eyes off Jacob. Jacob led me to the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders, the same way I had with Edward. But it felt kind of different. We danced further apart and it wasn't nearly as comfortable, probably since I didn't know Jacob as well. He smiled at me.

"You look really nice Bella," he said, blushing.

"Thanks. You do too," I said. He smiled at me.

"How come Edward is your best friend?" he asked randomly.

"Oh I don't know. We've been best friends since we were babies. I love him," I answered.

"Oh. I…" he hesitated for a moment and then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I don't think he likes me very much." I was all too aware of the step closer he had taken to whisper to me. I shuffled my feet away, trying to put a bit more space in between us without making him feel bad.

"Nonsense. He's just worried about me. He's very protective, like a brother," I said. I saw Edward sitting at the table, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He was looking at the floor, his face in a frown, his eyes sad. I wanted to run over and hug him, make him feel better. The song ended and I removed my arms from Jacob's shoulders. "I'll be right back." He nodded and I walked over to Edward. He looked up and gave me a sad smile when he saw me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Edward. I know you better than that. What's wrong?" I repeated. He looked up at me.

"You know you look really beautiful tonight?" he said slowly. I blushed, pleased, a smile creeping onto my face.

"Thanks Edward," I said quietly. He still looked kind of sad, so I held his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Bella can you promise me something?" he asked.

"What?"

"If I tell you I don't like a guy that you like…will you at least take it into consideration?" he asked.

"Of course Edward," I said, taken aback. "Your opinion matters most to me. You should know that." He smiled at me.

"Good."

"Alright kids this is the last dance of the night. Grab someone and make your way onto the dance floor. No sitting around."

"Care to dance, kind sir?" I asked Edward in a joking voice.

"Of course, my lady," he replied. He took me by the arm and we made our way onto the dance floor. The song Arms of An Angel by Sarah McLachlan came on and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I snaked mine around his neck. Our bodies were just touching, ever so lightly. Emmett and Rosalie were next to us and Rosalie was resting her head on Emmett's chest as he held her close. Jasper and Alice were dancing too, but not as close as Edward and I. About halfway through the song I started singing. My head was resting on Edward's shoulders so I was singing softly into his ear.

"And this sweet madness. Oh this glorious sadness, that brings me to my knees. In the arms of the angels. Fly away, from here," I sang softly. I had my eyes closed and I sang the rest of the song, right into Edward's ear, right to him. At the end of the song, everyone clapped and cheered, making their way out of the gym. But I kept myself wrapped in Edward's arms.

"You have a pretty voice Bella," Edward said softly. I kept my arms around his neck and smiled at him. He grinned back.

"You guys ready to go?" Rosalie asked. She was standing beside Emmett. Alice and Jasper were next to them.

"Yeah," I answered, slightly breathless. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Then come on. Charlie is here and Carlisle and my dad," she said. Edward finally moved his hands from my waist and I moved mine too. I was slightly disappointed that we had to stop. dances were fun, even for klutz's like me.

"Come on Bella," Edward said softly.

"I'm coming," I grumbled. He chuckled and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. Right before we left he turned and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for the dance Bella," he said. He squeezed my hand one last time. "And you do look really beautiful."

"Bye Edward." He drove away and I was left watching, a goofy grin on my face and my hand on the spot where he had kissed.

_A/N: So Bella and Edward are preteens now. And this is like exactly what my first dance was like, except ours isn't formal. Hope you guys like it and remember to REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV –Twelve

Can I just say I hate middle school girls? Everyone is always mean to everyone else. Renee always told me that middle school is the worst and it gets better in high school. I guess now I see what she means. Everyone is boy crazy and everyone is bitchy. It's ridiculous! And right now, most of that bitchiness is directed towards me. Basically because Edward is considered "the hottest boy in the grade" and I am always with him. But we're best friends, so what do you expect? So that made girls jealous. Secondly, because Jacob and I had become good friends. He was considered "the sweetest boy in the grade" so everyone wanted him too. But he was with me most of the time; therefore, jealous, bitchy girls were always hating me. And then I'm best friends with Rosalie who is the most popular girl in the school. Therefore, more jealous girls. The only girlfriends I had left were Rosalie, Alice and Angela.

The meanest, most bitchy girl of the lot was Tanya. She had moved to our school halfway through the year and decided she wanted Edward as hers. And Edward didn't want her, a fact he had to let her know pretty much everyday. She always expected him to change his mind. And since I was Edward's best friend, she had tried to befriend me to get to him and then ended up spilling all my secrets to the school. Not a fun time.

Tanya's wingmen are Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Lauren had always been mean, but it hurt when Jessica left me, since we used to be such good friends. Those three girls were basically the meanest, nastiest group in our school. Rosalie had told them off more than once but they wouldn't leave me alone since they were all after Edward or Jacob. It hurt, to say the least.

As I sat in English, the only class I didn't have with Edward, Jacob or Alice, Tanya came up to me. I braced myself. I knew nothing she could say was nice.

"Hello Bella," she sang.

"Hi," I replied. I'd long ago learned to keep my answers short and simple, void of emotion. If I showed weakness they would keep hitting my soft spot till I crumbled. And that wasn't going to happen, never again.

"How's Edward today?" she asked, leaning against my desk.

"Fine," I answered.

"You know, he told me otherwise," she said slowly. She looked at me and her eyes were full of pity and sadness.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, frustrated.

"You mean, he hasn't told you yet?" she asked, her eyebrows shooting up into her bangs.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this Bella. I mean, it's kind of personal between the two of you," she whispered, biting her lip. I had nervous butterflies in my stomach.

"Just tell me," I said.

"Okay," she said uncertainly. "Well Edward's been telling everyone that you two aren't friends anymore and that he hates you. He thinks you're ugly and look like a boy and that he never wants to see you again." My eyes widened. She couldn't be serious…could she?

"You're lying Tanya," I said but my voice sounded unsure.

"I wish I was Bella. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you such hard news," she said sympathetically. "He also said…no, that's too mean to say." I felt panicked, like I might cry.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"Well…he said that he was going to tell Alice and Rosalie not to be friends with you either. And Emmett and Jasper. Even Angela. I'm so sorry," she said, staring at the desk and tracing some doodles with her fingertip.

"He said that?" I mumbled.

"I'm afraid so," Tanya said. I felt tears sting my eyes. Hold them back, I commanded myself. She's probably lying. You and Edward are best friends. Just then Jessica came up to us.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Edward," she said and she smiled apologetically at me. Oh no! It is true, I thought. The teacher came into the room then and I ran up to her.

"Ma'am can I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling too well," I whispered. My voice was hoarse enough that she believed me and let me go. As soon as I was out of the classroom, the tears fell down my cheeks. Why would Edward say those things? I thought we were best friends! I ran to the bathroom and sank onto the floor, still sobbing quietly. I didn't want anyone to hear me.

Edward, my best friend, had turned against me, just like everyone else. It was only a matter of time, I thought bitterly. He'll probably end up dating Lauren or Tanya and teasing me everyday, just like the rest of them. Just the thought of Edward with one of those girls brought the tears on faster. Then suddenly the door was opening. I didn't have enough time to hide myself.

"Bella!" the person shouted. It was Alice. She sunk onto the floor next to me and wrapped her arms around me and I sobbed into her dress. "What's wrong Bella?" she asked.

"You w-wouldn't h-hate me n-no m-matter what r-right?" I asked through my sobs.

"Of course not Bella," she said, sounding taken aback. "What would make you think that?"

"S-someone s-said Edward h-hated m-me and was going to t-turn you against m-me," I said, trying to take deep soothing breaths.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "You can't believe everything you hear honey. Do you think it's even possible for Edward to hate you?" she asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Cause it's not. He was miserable when you were in Phoenix. He loves you Bella and nothing is going to change that. And I love you and no one can change that either. Okay?" I nodded.

"But what if he does hate me?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Wait right here," she said before jumping up.

"Alice!" I called but she was already out of the door. I sat there for a few minutes, not quite sure what to do. Then I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella." The voice was soft but I would know it anywhere. It was like velvet, like music to my ears. "Come out. I can't go in there."

"Go away Edward," I mumbled pathetically. It was bad enough for Alice to see me like this but for Edward to see it would be a hundred times worse.

"Bella please," he said. I sighed.

"No."

"I will come in there Bella," he said in a warning tone. "I don't want to, but if you don't come out then I will." I sighed and stood up slowly. I opened the door and was met with his crooked grin.

"I was scared I might actually have to go in there," he said with a slight chuckle. But he saw my tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. He had gotten even taller and was almost six feet tall now. I felt dwarfed next to him, at only five foot two. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Tanya," I answered simply. My voice was muffled since I was speaking into his chest but he understood me.

"What'd she do this time," he sighed.

"She said you hated me," I whispered. "And that everyone was going to hate me." Edward gently placed his hands on my face and lifted my head up to look at him.

"Bella," he said, his tone clear and firm. "I will never hate you. You're my best friend and I love you. No one can ever change that. We'll be best friends forever. I promise." He was looking me right in the eyes and my face broke into a watery smile.

"Thanks Edward. I love you too. You're like the brother I never had," I said, leaning into his chest again.

"Your brother. Of course," he said softly. It was a tone I'd never heard him use before and I looked up at him but his face was blank.

"We should probably get back to class," I whispered.

"Yes you probably should." We both whirled around to see the principal, standing with his arms folded across his chest and a stern expression. I took a step away from Edward. I knew what this might look like and I knew it wouldn't be good. "What are you two doing?"

"It was me sir," I said quickly. "I was upset, Edward was just trying to comfort me."

"Is that true Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"Well…yes. But Bella was only upset because of me, so it's my fault," he said. I shook my head.

"I was more upset about something someone said about him," I corrected. The principal looked confused.

"Tell me why I shouldn't give you both detention for skipping right now," he demanded.

"Because Bella was just crying and she didn't want to cry in front of everyone so she came to the bathroom. My sister found her and told me she was crying cause of me so I came to comfort her," Edward explained rapidly.

"Why were you holding her like that?" he asked.

"I leaned into him," I said. "Because I was sad and he's my best friend and…he was just comforting me." The principal looked like he was debating for a second.

"Fine. Go back to class. But if something like this ever happens again, I won't be so lenient," he said in a growl. We both nodded. We walked away and as soon as we turned the corner, burst into giggles.

"That was close," Edward breathed.

"Yeah I thought he was going to give us both detentions," I giggled back. "Thanks for that Edward. And for trying to keep me out of trouble too. You really are extraordinary, you know that?" He chuckled lightly and flashed me his uneven grin.

"No problem Bells. We better get back to class." He rolled his eyes.

"Right. Thanks again." I kissed his cheek and walked into my class. I saw Tanya and Jessica watching me with amused expressions and I flashed them both a wide grin. They looked surprised and disappointed. They probably wanted me to be crying. Jerks.

"Feeling better Miss. Swan?" the teacher asked.

"Much," I answered, sliding into my seat.

At the end of the period I waltzed straight up to Jessica and Tanya.

"I talked to Edward. He said he loves me and that you're both liars and he hates you," I said, flashing them my most triumphant grin. "I bet you're sorry to hear that. Well better luck next time!" I waved to them and cheerily skipped out of the room. Edward was watching with an amused expression.

"You go Bella!" he cheered.

"I know," I replied. He draped his arm over my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist and we walked in triumph to the cafeteria.

_A/N: Okay I know this one is pretty short but I thought I should add in some middle school drama since middle school is so chock full of it. REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV—Thirteen

All the drama of seventh grade was finally over. Summer was finally here. We were going to high school next year. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica may all still hate me but no one really listened to them anymore. In fact, I had my friends and that's all I needed. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob. No one else mattered. Jacob was throwing a birthday/ end of the year pool party. It was coed and everyone was excited. Basically our whole eighth grade was going to be there. Jake had an in ground pool with a diving board and waterslide and so his dad let him have a huge party.

Alice and I were getting ready together, at my house, since it was closest to Jacob's. I wanted Edward to come, but Alice wouldn't let me. She said he couldn't see me till I was "done". Although, I'm not sure why that matters since Edward has seen me at my worst. He really didn't need me to be "done" for him. Plus, I shouldn't have to worry about impressing him anyways. He's my best friend not my boyfriend. And…well I wanted to give Jacob a gift that a boyfriend wouldn't approve of. All things considering though, I doubt Edward would appreciate it anyways. I sighed as Alice pulled my hair into a sexy, casual ponytail at the top of my head.

"You're gorgeous Bella, time to flaunt it," she said with a wide grin. I was wearing a bikini with a polka dot top and brown bottoms. It pushed up what needed to be pushed up and fit me perfectly. Alice was wearing a white with pink plaid bikini that helped give her petite body more shape. (_A/N: Links on profile)_

"I don't want to flaunt it Alice," I told her, rolling my eyes. "I just want to swim in it."

"It's multifunctional," she said, giggling. "I just hope Jasper will finally notice me." Her face slipped into a pout. Alice had a major crush on Jasper. Like, write-her-name-in-her-diary-with-his-last-name crush. But Jasper thought of Alice as a sister, nothing more. He loved her of course, but not in a romantic way. She was always trying to impress him, but Jasper never really seemed to notice. He talked to her the same, no matter what she was wearing, or how she styled her hair. She could probably go up to him wearing a clown suit and he wouldn't notice.

"Hopefully," I agreed. And maybe the boy I had a crush on will finally notice me, I added to myself. Alice handed me a denim mini skirt and a brown tank top and I slid them on over my bathing suit. She was wearing a cute yellow sundress over hers. She perched her too expensive Gucci sunglasses on her nose and did a little twirl.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Perfect," I said truthfully. "As usual."

"And you look absolutely gorgeous as usual," she retorted. I made a face at her. "I bought these for you," she added casually. She handed me a pair of sunglasses. And by the two C's on the side I knew they were expensive.

"Chanel Alice? Are you joking? These sunglasses are probably more expensive then my entire outfit," I sighed.

"No they're not," she scoffed. "Just wear them Bella. If you don't take them I will snap them and then they will go to waste. So take them." I took them, just to get her off my back. When she said she would snap them, she meant it. The last time I had refused a two hundred dollar pair of shoes, she had snapped the heels off of them and thrown them in the trash. So I'd rather just take them then have them go to waste. I slid over my eyes.

"Okay?" I said, my voice sounding annoyed.

"Perfect," she said with a huge grin. "Now let's go." We both went downstairs where Charlie was waiting. He drove us up to La Push, to Jacob's and we hurried into the backyard, clutching our gifts. Jacob greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Bells," he said, squeezing me and lifting my feet off the ground. I giggled.

"Hey Jake," I replied when he put me back down. "Here's your present." I handed him the box and Alice handed hers to him too. I noticed that at least twenty kids were in the pool already.

"Thanks for coming ladies," he said.

"Like I would miss this," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Please, you just wanted to see me without a shirt on," he teased. I giggled again.

"How'd you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just a hunch." He grinned at me before quickly saying goodbye and greeting some more guests. I was walking by the side of the pool, going to put my bag on a chair when suddenly a great force hit my side, sending me flying into the water. I managed to toss my bag aside so it wouldn't get wet but I didn't manage to get any air before going underwater. So when I came back up I was coughing and spluttering, but not so much that I couldn't see who had pushed me in. In fact, he had jumped in with me. He grinned his crooked grin.

"Hey Bella," he said calmly.

"I hate you Edward Cullen," I replied. He laughed. "My clothes are soaked." I pointed to my now see through tank top as evidence.

"Hey, at least you're wearing a bathing suit underneath. And now you won't have to worry about getting used to the water." I stuck my tongue out at him and splashed him with water. He splashed me right back.

"Oh it's on," I growled, trying to hold back my laughter. I jumped onto his back, piggyback style, and pushed him under with me. When we both popped back up, he was laughing and coughing.

"Water went up my nose," he announced and I snorted. Then he ripped me off his back and tossed me a few feet into the air and I screamed as I plunged back into the water. When I came back up he was standing there, laughing and smiling his uneven grin.

"Okay, at least let me take my clothes off," I said, still giggling.

"Go right ahead," he replied. I swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted myself out. I grabbed my bag and brought it over to a chair, peeling off my wet shirt and skirt. I had lost my flip-flops somewhere in the water and just as I was about to turn to get them, something hard hit my back. It dropped to the floor and I saw one of my sopping flip-flops on the ground.

"Missing something?" Edward called from the water. He whipped the other one at me. I slid them under the chair next to my bag and jumped back into the pool, right next to Edward, almost landing on him. When I got underwater, I grabbed his leg and pulled and he slid under with me. I stuck my tongue out at him underwater before coming up for air.

"Hey everyone, we're gonna play spin the bottle!" Mike Newton announced. It was then that I noticed that a big circle had formed at the edge of the pool with a water bottle in the middle.

"Care to join me? Maybe if you're lucky you can kiss me," I joked.

"Maybe," Edward agreed, his eyes alight with excitement. We climbed out of the pool, wrapping ourselves in our towels before taking our spots in the circle, next to Alice.

"Who goes first?" I asked.

"It's Jake's birthday," Angela said. "He should go first." He nodded and grabbed the bottle, spinning it. It whirled around until finally settling on Tanya. Jacob looked slightly disgusted but he walked over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Each person spun the bottle, and miraculously, I didn't get picked once by another person. Maybe luck was on my side today.

"Let's go Alice!" someone cheered as the bottle was passed to Alice. Nervous butterflies flickered in my stomach. This was going to be my first real kiss. I mean, besides the ones with Edward when we were little. I saw Alice take a peek at where Jasper was sitting and then spin the bottle with a flick of her wrist. It twirled before finally stopping right on target. Jasper. Alice stood up nervously and danced over to him. She leaned down and pressed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him to her for a quick kiss. When she pulled away, I noticed Jasper had a slightly stunned expression on his face. He was staring at Alice like he was just seeing her for the first time.

"Bella's turn," Alice sang, handing me the bottle. Her face was slightly pink and her smile looked painful it was so wide. I took the bottle, biting my lip. I was nervous that I would have to kiss someone gross like Mike Newton. I spun the bottle the same way Alice had. It spun and I watched it until I got dizzy. And then it landed…on me.

"Um…what am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

"Spin again," Mike said hopefully. I shook my head.

"Just kiss Edward, since he's next to you," someone suggested. My palms grew sweaty at their words.

"So she has to kiss Edward?" Jacob clarified. Everyone murmured their assent.

"Okay Bella, get on with it," Alice said with a wicked grin. I turned to Edward and he was watching me with his usual crooked grin.

"Come on Bella, it's nothing new," he whispered, just for me to hear. I nodded. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, just like Alice had done with Jasper. I stared into his emerald eyes until my lips were a millimeter from his. Then I let them fall shut and pressed my lips gently to his.

They were warm and soft. Comforting and familiar. I was surprised at how I recognized the feel, the taste from when we were little. It felt really nice, special somehow. I pulled away from him and my lips were tingly. Edward grinned at me.

"That wasn't so bad, right Bella?" he whispered. He was looking at me the same way Jasper had been looking at Alice.

"Not bad at all Edward," I breathed. He grabbed the bottle from my hand and spun it quickly. It landed on Lauren Mallory. Edward groaned. Lauren squealed.

"Come on Edward," she purred. Edward shuffled over to her. He pressed his lips to hers for not even a full second. Then he jumped back, wiping his mouth off.

"Ugh!" he yelled. Everyone laughed and Lauren blushed bright red. "She tried to stick her tongue in my mouth!" Edward was so disgusted he didn't even realize he was being rude. Not that I minded or anything. For some reason I was glad he didn't like kissing Lauren. Probably just because I hated Lauren so much. The game continued until everyone in the circle had gone once. I ended up having to kiss Eric Yorkie. Ew. It was nothing like kissing Edward. Most people left after the game since it was getting late but I stayed with Alice and Edward. Angela, Mike, and a few other people stayed too.

"I think I'm going to open some of my presents," Jacob commented. Now's my chance, I thought to myself, my stomach instantly full of butterflies.

"Open mine first!" I squealed. He laughed and grabbed the box I had handed him. He unwrapped it and pulled out my gift. It was a t-shirt featuring one of his favorite bands. And a note.

"What's this?" he asked curiously. Everyone was watching which just made me more nervous about what I was going to do. But there was no way I was backing out now.

"Read it," I encouraged.

"'Ask me about part two,'" he read. Then he turned to face me. "What's part two?" he asked.

"This," I answered. And then I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips to mine. He seemed shocked for a second but then he was kissing me back eagerly. I heard the box fall to the ground and his hand entered my hair. His lips were different then Edward's I noticed. They weren't as warm and they were kind of chapped. It felt nice kissing Jacob…but different. Like something was missing. I quickly pushed these thoughts from my head and pulled away from Jacob. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you like your gift?" I asked.

"It was the best one," he replied. I smiled back and finally turned to look at everyone around me. Alice looked shocked. Jasper looked impassive, like he could really care less. Jessica looked happy for some reason and Mike Newton looked murderous. And finally my eyes reached Edward's.

He didn't look angry exactly. More of a mixture of sadness and shock. I could understand the shock part but I didn't really get the sadness. I mean why would he be sad that I kissed someone else? He was probably just being overprotective, like any brother figure would be. That must be it. I felt Jacob wrap his arm around me but I couldn't look away from Edward. Eventually the sadness left his eyes and he grinned at me. But it didn't meet his eyes.

"Wow Bella. That sure puts my birthday gift to shame." He waved goodbye before turning and walking out of the backyard.

_A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter ) I had to add some spin the bottle, it's such a middle school game haha. Remember to REVIEW!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV—Fourteen

"Edward!" I called. We were in school and it was a frigid winter day, the last day before winter break. He was a few steps in front of me but when I called out to him he turned and grinned, waiting for me to catch up to him. I hurried to his side.

"Hey Bells," he said lazily. I grinned at him. "How's my favorite girl?"

"I am absolutely wonderful," I said with a goofy grin. "Todd asked me out today and I said yes." Edward rolled his eyes. Jacob and I had ended a few weeks after his party and since then it seems like I had been switching boys every few weeks.

"Another one of Bella's many boy toys," he commented.

"Do you count yourself in that category?" I teased.

"Oh yeah. But I'm your favorite boy toy, since you don't get rid of me when you get bored," he replied with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Like I've said about a million times. I'm looking for the _right_ guy. And none of the guys I've dated so far are the right guy," I explained truthfully.

"He may be closer then you think Bella," he said seriously.

"And you're right girl might be closer then you think. If you'd only tell me about this girl you liked I could help you. I mean honestly, no girl has enough strength to resist you," I said. This comment would've made me embarrassed before, but I was so comfortable with Edward, I didn't even care how much I complimented him. He deserved it.

"You seem to resist me pretty well," he noted flatly. I giggled.

"Oh no. I'm just like Alice. Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen is written all over my diary," I joked. He smiled, his eyes smoldering slightly. "And don't think you can change the subject that easily. You need a girlfriend Edward."

"No I don't need a girlfriend Bella. You just want me to get one so we can double," he replied, his tone icy.

"Maybe," I admitted sheepishly. "Come on Edward. You're gorgeous. Total man candy. You can get any girl you want." I gave him my puppy dog eyes, my lips slipping into a pout.

"Not any girl," he disagreed quietly.

"Who?" I asked curiously. He looked up at me, like he had forgotten I was there, or like I was missing the obvious.

"No one," he replied quickly. "And maybe no girls in this town interest me."

"Edward how is that even possible?" I whined. "You have so many to choose from."

"Not really, Bella. Drop it." He shot me a serious look and I sighed loudly.

"Fine. If you don't want to enrich you're life by getting a nice girl," I began, but he cut me off with a warning glance. "Then what are you planning to do with your time this vacation?"

"I don't know. Hang out with my friends," he said, in a duh tone.

"Yes but what if we're all busy?" I persisted.

"Then I will sit at home by myself and play the piano," he announced.

"Sound like a grand old time," I said sarcastically.

"Better than listening to you gush about hot guys for hours on end," he snapped. "God Bella, sometimes I don't even know who you are anymore." His eyes shifted to his feet as he said this. I froze and he did too. The halls were empty since almost everyone had gone home for the day.

"I'm still me," I said seriously. "I'm still Bella."

"The Bella I know didn't date every guy in school," he replied softly. "I used to be the only guy in that Bella's life."

"Edward…" I said slowly. "Are you jealous? That I'm not spending as much time with you?"

"Maybe…" He glanced up at me before staring at his shoes again.

"Edward. Just because I date sometimes doesn't mean I forget about you. You may not be the only guy but you're always the most important okay?" I said gently. He looked up at me. I wasn't used to Edward looking so serious and vulnerable. It was like he was showing me a secret part of himself and I liked it.

"Okay," he said with a warm smile.

"After all that's what married couples do," I teased. He looked at me, confused. "I still count the wedding Alice threw for us in first grade. I mean, if I ever want to marry another guy, we'd have to write up the divorce papers," I joked. He laughed, remembering.

"So you're cheating on me?" he asked in mock outrage.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry! You just weren't fulfilling my needs anymore and you left me at home every day with our twelve kids," I said, holding my head in my hands and pretending to cry.

"Twelve kids?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yup. You see, we were having trouble getting pregnant so we got one of those medical procedure things to get me pregnant and I had six at once," I answered calmly. He laughed at my serious tone. "Then we decided we wanted one more but we ended up having another set of six."

"Oh I see. I guess six is our lucky number," he replied, still laughing.

"Yup. That's why we have six dogs too." I laughed with him, satisfied at having cheered him up.

"So where do I go everyday while leaving you at home with twelve kids and six dogs?" he asked curiously. I thought about it for a minute.

"You work as a garbage man," I answered.

"Nice. That's what you think I'll become," he said dryly, his eyes alight with laughter.

"I know it's wishful thinking," I teased.

"So I'm a garbage man, you're a stay at home mom and we have twelve kids and six dogs?" he prompted and I nodded. "And where do we live?"

"We live in a mansion in Beverly Hills," I replied.

"With my garbage man salary?" he asked, his body shaking with laughter as his eyebrows shot up.

"No! You're parents paid for it as long as we promised to keep our twelve little devils away from them," I replied.

"Sounds like we have a pretty messed up family," he noted. I nodded.

"Well it is you and I," I reminded him. "But all of the kids are ridiculously good looking. They got that from their daddy." I hip checked him gently.

"No I think they got it from their mommy," he replied, bumping his hip into mine in retaliation. I blushed, smiling, pleased with myself.

"I think we ought to get home. Christmas is in two days and I am nowhere near done shopping," I said, shaking my head.

"I hope you got me something good," he said, his face turning serious, the hint of laughter sparkling in his eyes.

"You'll love it," I promised. I had gotten him a brand new collector's edition of a greatest hits of all time CD's. It was expensive and took me months of saving allowance to buy. But it would be perfect for Edward. "And my gift better be good too."

"Oh it is," he said instantly. We walked outside, pulling up our hoods as we made our way to Emmett's car. He had just gotten his license and I was still nervous about driving with him, especially in that monster jeep and at the speeds he went. Edward and I slid into the back with Alice and Jasper and I was squished between Alice and Edward.

"Nice of you to join us," Emmett said, his voice annoyed. "What were you two doing it in a broom closet or something?" he asked jokingly.

"No, we've already got twelve kids, I think we're done," I answered lazily. Everyone stared at me and Edward burst out laughing, which caused me to go into hysterics as well. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You two are so in love," she muttered. I chose to ignore that comment. Alice and Rosalie were constantly saying how Edward was in love with me but I was too blind to realize it. And I was constantly telling them that Edward and I were just friends and he loved me like a sister. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently. He grinned his crooked grin back, never letting go of my hand.

"Wake up Bella! It's Christmas!" Tiny hands were shaking me gently. I rolled over to see Alice standing next to me, holding a box in her hands. "Merry Christmas Bella!" she sang. I looked at the clock and groaned.

"Alice," I sighed. "It is eight in the morning. Let me sleep."

"No. You and Charlie are coming to my house to open presents so get your butt up. I brought mine over cause I thought you'd like to wear it." She grinned at me, holding out the box as evidence.

"Clothes Alice?" I whined.

"That's what you got me," she replied defensively. It's true. I had gotten her a dress from one of her favorite stores. "Just open it." I sighed and sat up in bed. She handed me the box. She was already dressed and ready. I opened it up to find a white, cashmere sweater dress, a pair of black leggings and a pair of white Chanel flats. An altogether much too expensive outfit.

"It's so nice Alice. But it's too much," I said. "At least take some of it back."

"Oh no," she said instantly. "It's a gift Bella. As in you take it and wear it or you'll make me sad." To prove her point, her face slipped into a perfect pout. I sighed.

"Fine." She squealed and clapped her hands together in excitement. I went into the bathroom and showered quickly before getting dressed. When I got back in my room, I saw Alice had turned my desk into a salon. Hair products and make-up were everywhere.

"Alice, why do you insist on torturing me?" I asked.

"These are yours," she announced, holding her hand out in front of her like she was presenting a game show prize.

"From me." I turned around and saw Rosalie, looking perfect and grinning.

"This is too much guys," I mumbled pathetically.

"You look cute," Rosalie said, completely ignoring me. "And you'll look better when we finish with your hair and make-up."

"Why do I have to get all dressed up just to go to the Cullen's? I mean, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone," I said.

"Except Edward," Alice chimed. I shook my head.

"You guys we're-" I began.

"Just friends," they finished in unison, rolling their eyes in tandem.

"Exactly." Alice sat me down in my desk chair and started blow-drying my hair straight. Rosalie started attacking my face with multiple torture devices known as eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss. After about a half hour, they announced I was finished.

"You look so pretty Bella. So much older then fourteen," Alice gushed.

"We did a good job," Rosalie agreed.

"Can we just go to your house now?" I whined, glancing at the clock. It was already almost ten. Alice nodded. I slid my feet into the Chanel flats and the three of us went downstairs. Charlie was waiting for us with the keys in his hand.

"Merry Christmas girls," he said, not even surprised to see Alice and Rosalie.

"Merry Christmas Dad," I answered.

"Let's go or we'll be late. I'll give you girls a ride over," he said gruffly. We followed him out to the cruiser and I laughed when Rosalie and Alice had to climb into the back, behind the plastic divider.

"Get used to it ladies," I teased. Rosalie made a face and Alice giggled daintily. We reached the Cullen's house in a few minutes, since they lived so close. Alice practically ran up to the house and Rosalie followed, shaking her head. Charlie and I walked at a slower pace, trying not to slip on the icy snow that covered the ground. I detested snow, only because when the rain came back, it froze over and, being one of the clumsiest people in the world, I slipped a lot. Although I had to admit, the icicles hanging off of the trees did look beautiful.

When Charlie and I entered the house, the first thing I noticed was that it smelled like banana bread. The second thing I noticed was the massive Christmas tree in the middle of the spacious living room. It was covered in silver tinsel and ornaments. I smiled when I noticed one that was a star made of popsicle sticks and it had _to Edward love Bella_ written on it in my chicken scratch, from when I four or five. There was also a delicate angel on top of the tree, with a porcelain face and a flowing white dress. The area beneath the tree was stacked with presents and I added mine and Charlie's to the pile. Candles and Santa statues were everywhere, and Christmas carols were playing softly from the stereo system. Edward was sitting on the couch with Jasper and Emmett, the three of them playing Mario Kart on the Wii.

"Christmas gifts?" I asked, plopping down on the couch next to Edward. They were using the little steering wheels and he twisted and turned his whole body with it.

"Yeah," he answered, not taking his eyes off of the screen. I rolled my eyes. Boys and their video games.

"Woo!" Emmett yelled, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air. To my intense surprise, he picked me up in a big bear hug and started singing "We Are the Champions" and swaying me back and forth. I laughed and pushed away from him and he dropped me to the ground.

"Wow Bella you're looking good," he said, whistling. I laughed. Emmett was like my big teddy bear of an older brother.

"You're not so bad yourself," I replied.

"Christmas gifts?" Edward asked with a crooked smile. I blushed lightly.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"And you look very handsome," I commented. He was wearing jeans that clung to his muscular thighs and a navy blue polo.

"Brunch will be ready in ten, okay kids?" Esme called.

"Yeah Mom!" Emmett called loudly. Edward jumped off the couch and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I wanna give you your present. Come upstairs for a sec?" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"Okay," I breathed back, a smile creeping onto my face. He took me by the hand and led me upstairs, leading me in the familiar route to his bedroom. We went into his room and he shut the door. I sank onto the bed.

"Close your eyes," he demanded.

"Edward I hate surprises," I mumbled.

"Please Bella? Humor me," he begged, his lower lip slipping into an adorable pout.

"Fine," I sighed. I mean, how could you say no to that face? I shut my eyes.

"Cover them with your hands and keep them shut," Edward instructed. I nodded and lifted up my hands to cover my eyes. I heard Edward shuffle around, opening drawers and shutting them again. I waited impatiently until I felt him sit on the bed behind me. I sank slightly, slipping back so I was leaning against his legs.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I moved one of my hands to peek but he held it firmly in his own. I noticed how warm his hand felt.

"Don't look," he instructed. He took a deep breath I wondered wildly if he was going to kiss me. But then I felt his hands at the back of my neck, a thin chain around me. A wave of disappointment crashed over me but I pushed it away. He's my friend. I shouldn't _want_ to kiss him. It would be like wanting to kiss Alice or Rosalie. His fingers fumbled for a second and then he moved them, and all that was left was the slight weight of whatever he had hung on my neck.

"Okay," he said, holding both of my hands over my eyes with his own. "Open." He gently lowered my hands and I opened my eyes. I stared in the mirror across from us. The first thing I noticed was Edward's anxious smile and glowing green eyes, the way his hands held mine firmly by my sides. Then my eyes shifted to the blood red stone hanging from my neck. I gasped.

"Garnet?" I asked, my voice breathless. Edward nodded.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously. I moved my hand up to touch it. It was heart shaped, hanging off of a white gold chain, smooth as silk and icy cold. It was beautiful.

"I love it," I said. "Garnet's my favorite."

"I know," he replied, sounding pleased. He smiled shyly at me.

"Wow Edward. This is…amazing." He grinned. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly against me. I felt tears stinging my eyes at the sweetness of this gesture. It must have cost so much but I wasn't concerned with that right now. I kissed his cheek gently, and neither of us noticed the door creak open.

"What are you two doing?" Charlie roared, standing by the door. His face was beet red.

"Dad! Calm down!" I yelled, releasing my death grip on Edward.

"I come up here…you two...on his bed…kissed his cheek." He was babbling incoherently.

"Dad chill out! I was just hugging him to thank him for my Christmas gift." I pointed to my necklace and Charlie blanched, his eyes widening.

"What stone is that?" he asked.

"Garnet, Dad," I replied, rolling my eyes. Men, I thought, resisting the urge to shake my head.

"How much did that cost?" he asked, turning to Edward.

"Dad! It's not polite to ask how much Christmas gifts cost," I scolded him. He took a few deep breaths.

"Right. Well, brunch is ready. And you two are not to be alone in his room anymore! Understand?" Edward and I nodded furiously, pressing our lips together to keep from laughing.

"We'll be down in a minute," I said. Charlie seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he turned and went downstairs, leaving the door wide open. Edward and I burst into hysterics the moment he was out of earshot.

"I thought he was going to pop a vein in his head," I giggled.

"I know! We weren't even doing anything," he replied. For a minute I thought his voice sounded slightly regretful, but I figured it was nothing.

"But thank you Edward. Really. This is the best gift I've ever gotten," I said softly, my giggles fading.

"Really?" he asked proudly

"Well I guess not." He frowned gently.

"What is?" he demanded.

"The best gift I've ever gotten is you," I said gently. I pressed my forehead gently to his and he smiled his crooked grin back at me.

_A/N: Aren't they cute? I hope you guys are liking this! Only one more fluff chapter and then the real story begins, once they're sixteen. I'll stay on sixteen for a while and then maybe I'll give a few ages of adulthood, just so you can see how they're doing. Remember to REVIEW!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV—Fifteen

"All done!" Alice announced, brushing some bronzer on her cleavage. We were going to an end of the year party, celebrating that we were no longer sophomores and that we were going to be juniors. No we had junior prom and everything to look forward too. And, as usual, Alice was helping me get ready. A senior-to-be was throwing it so Rosalie and Emmett were coming too.

Rose and Emmett were officially dating now. They had been since the beginning of this school year. And I honestly don't know any couple that is more perfect together. Except maybe Alice and Jasper, who have been dating for a few months. They aren't nearly as physical as Emmett and Rose, but just seeing them in a room together, you can tell they are in love. It made me happy to see my friends happy but it also made me jealous. I wanted to find my soul mate. Just like them

"Finally. Let's go," I said, jumping up from my bed. "Edward's outside in the car." Edward had gotten his license a month ago and had also gotten a shiny silver Volvo for his sweet sixteen. And Alice had gotten a yellow Porsche. I still had trouble believing the amount of money the Cullen's and Hale's had. We were about halfway down the stairs when I remembered something and whirled around. "I'll be right back," I whispered to Alice.

"Hurry up!" she called. I jogged back upstairs, trying not to trip. I was wearing a denim miniskirt and a long sleeved black sweater, the white Chanel flats Alice had given me for Christmas last year on my feet. I reached into my jewelry box and pulled out my favorite necklace with the blood red heart shaped stone, snapping it into place quickly. I hurried back downstairs and into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo.

"Hey Bella," he said when I got in. "Nice necklace," he added, his eyes sparkling. I wore it almost every day but he always complimented it.

"Thanks. You see my super adorable, super sweet best friend gave it to me," I said casually, flashing him a smile.

"I don't remember giving you that," Alice joked from the backseat.

"I said super sweet Alice not super hyper," I retorted. She made a face.

"Okay Edward try not to go too fast," I pleaded, fastening my seatbelt. He rolled his eyes. Even though he'd only been driving for a short time, he was already perfect at it. And with perfection came confidence; he always drove much too fast. Which scared the crap out of me. He ignored me and pulled out of the driveway at top speed.

"Is Emmett driving Rosalie and Jasper?" Alice asked from the backseat.

"Yeah. Jasper wanted a ride with us but he didn't feel like waiting for the infamous Alice to finish getting ready," Edward said. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

We arrived at the party a few minutes later, thanks to Edward's ridiculous driving. Hip-hop music was blaring and people were milling around in the front yard, red plastic cups littering the ground. The three of us went inside together, greeting everyone. Lauren stumbled by in booty shorts and a too tight tank top, holding a half empty bottle of vodka in her hands.

"Hey Eddie," she slurred. "Wanna go upstairs with me?" she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Alice laughed out loud at the disgusted look on Edward's face, then turned and walked away, shaking her head. Lauren tossed her arms around Edward's neck and he closed his hands around her wrists, pushing her arms length away.

"Um, no," he said. He seemed to be struggling not to gag.

"Come on!" she whined. Oh God how desperate can you get? I thought with a laugh. "I'll make it worth your while."

"He said no Lauren," I snapped. "Leave him alone."

"Shut up you skank!" she shrieked. A few people turned to look at us with mild interest, laughing when Lauren stumbled. "You're just jealous that Edward wants me!"

"No I don't," Edward said cheerfully, raising his hand like he was volunteering information in class. Lauren frowned at him.

"But you'd pick me over…her right?" she asked, pointing the vodka bottle at me, some of it sloshing out of the top.

"No. I'd pick Bella over you any day," he answered, wrapping an arm around my waist. I shot a smug look at Lauren and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, giving him a wet kiss on the cheek. She crossed her arms over her chest and stumbled away.

"She is so clueless," I said with a laugh. Edward grinned crookedly back at me. It was then that I realized his arm was still wrapped around my waist and I blushed.

"Um I'm gonna go find Alice and Rose," I mumbled. Edward moved his arm, seeming reluctant.

"Okay. I'll go find Jasper and Emmett," he replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. I nodded once before hurrying off. What is wrong with me? Edward and I do stuff like that all the time and I choose now to freak out? It's no big deal. It's brotherly.

But the intense heat I felt whenever his skin touched mine was definitely not brotherly.

I sighed and spotted Alice and Rosalie playing quarters at a long table. There were a few boys with them, playing too. One smiled sweetly at me as I sat down with them. He had brown hair and brown eyes, kind of plain looking.

"Bella!" Alice chirped excitedly. I could tell she'd already had a bit to drink. When Alice drank, she got even _more_ hyper. I didn't even think that was possible.

"Alice!" I replied.

"Hey Bella! Care to join us?" Rosalie asked. Now I had never really gotten drunk before. Sure I'd had a beer or two at a party, but never enough to actually get me drunk. And I'd never played any drinking games before. But Alice and Rosalie were smiling encouragingly at me, so I nodded.

"I'm Steve," the boy that smiled at me said. "This is Greg and Chris." He pointed to his friends.

"I'm Bella," I replied.

"Well, Bella you can start," Steve said.

"What do I do?" I asked. Alice giggled and Steve grinned. He demonstrated how to bounce the quarter into the cup.

"When you make it in, you pick someone else to drink," he explained. "And if you miss, you drink."

"Okay," I said uncertainly. He handed me the quarter. I bounced and missed, bouncing it completely off the table. I giggled and flushed, embarrassed.

"Drink up," Steve said. I grabbed the little shot of vodka he had poured me and drank it all in one gulp. It burned slightly and I coughed. I passed the quarter to Alice since she was sitting next to me. She bounced it and made it in, throwing her hands up and cheering. She pointed to Rosalie who expertly took a shot and beamed before grabbing the quarter. She made it in and made Alice drink.

"Rose!" I heard Emmett's booming voice. Rosalie turned and saw he was waving her over.

"Bye, bye boys," she trilled before jumping up. She ran over to Emmett and plopped onto his lap, snuggling into his broad chest. Greg took the quarter and made it in. He pointed to me and winked at Steve. I took another shot, trying to copy Rosalie and I managed not to choke this time. Chris and Steve both went, making it in and pointing to me. By the time the quarter reached me again, I was feeling a bit lightheaded and dizzy. The cups were kind of blurry, so I missed spectacularly once again and had to drink.

"Hey baby!" Alice called excitedly. She only had to drink once so far. I turned and saw Jasper coming up to her. He kissed her lips gently and sat next to her.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hey Jasper," I replied. The game continued, with the three boys pointing to me every time they made it in and me missing every time. Steve kept flirting with me and as I kept drinking I started flirting back. I mean, it was totally harmless. I didn't like him or anything but flirting is fun!

"Hey Bells, Jasper and I are going out with Rosalie and Emmett okay? Edward is still here so look for him when you need a ride," she instructed.

"You got it Alice!" I called, my voice slurring slightly.

"Damn, Bella, you're really drunk," she noted.

"No, no, I'm totally fine. Just go head without me," I said, waving her off.

"I'll tell Edward to come over here before I go," she said, her voice full of worry. I remember marveling at how she had sobered up so quickly.

"No, it's fine Alice. You worry too much," I said, trying to sound serious but hiccupping every other word. I giggled for no apparent reason. Alice turned to Jasper.

"Go to the car. I'll find Edward and then meet you there," she whispered to him, kissing the tip of his nose. He nodded and went outside.

"Stay here Bella okay?" Alice commanded gently. I nodded.

"You got it dude," I yelled, giggling insanely. She rolled her eyes and headed off. Steve slid his fingers into mine and I tried to pull back, but my arms felt like jelly.

"Let's go somewhere," he whispered, his breath blowing into my face. It smelled like beer and cheese puffs, not a good combination.

"Where?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Let's go upstairs," he hinted. He helped me stand up and began pulling me toward the staircase.

"No, no," I said. I was stumbling as he dragged me along. "I don't wanna." My voice sounded like a whiny five year old.

"Sure you do. Come on, it'll be fun," he said, grinning a wicked grin. We were halfway upstairs now. The room was spinning around me and I could barely tell up from down.

"No!" I shrieked, yanking my arm out of his with what little strength I had left. But the force I used sent me falling backwards. The floor slipped out from underneath me and I was suddenly weightless and free falling. It seemed like I was going in slow motion, my head about to hit the stairs. I closed my eyes, preparing to hit my head and tumble backwards down the stairs, but instead I found myself in a pair of strong arms. I leaned into them, whimpering lightly.

"Stay the hell away from her," a velvet voice growled. I breathed a sigh of relief. Steve's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Hey man we were just-" he began but Edward cut him off.

"I know what you were doing. Stay away from my girlfriend," he said viciously. I didn't even have enough strength to wonder why he had called me his girlfriend.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend. Sorry," he mumbled, turning and sprinting up the stairs. Edward was still supporting all of my weight but I was so tired, I couldn't walk on my own. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, loving the feel of his warm body against mine, marveling at how perfectly they fit together.

"Bella?" he whispered gently. "Can you walk?"

"No," I muttered. Edward sighed and I suddenly felt my feet swinging out from underneath me, an arm cradling my neck and another underneath my knees. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's concern filled, smoldering emerald eyes. He was carrying me down the stairs. I felt tears bubble up in my eyes at his kindness and care.

"Edward," I mumbled pathetically. He shushed me gently. I heard people whisper but I kept my eyes closed as Edward carried me out of the party. I felt him slide me onto the familiar leather seats of the Volvo and I finally opened my eyes. Edward was in the drivers seat, already pulling away. He looked angry and concerned.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like shit," I moaned. He chuckled lightly. I glared at him.

"Sorry."

"Call Charlie. Tell him I'm spending the night at your house," I instructed. I suddenly gagged and felt like I was going to throw up.

"Bella, please, I'm begging you, do not puke in my car," Edward pleaded. His eyes were wide with worry, mostly for me, but for his precious car too. I giggled lightly and managed not to throw up the small amount of dinner I had ingested earlier.

"Call Charlie please," I reminded him. He pulled out his phone.

"Hello Mr. Swan?" he said, his voice polite and quiet. "Bella fell asleep in my car. Is it okay if she spends the night with Alice?" He paused as Charlie answered. "Thanks sir. Good night." He hung up.

"That was easy," I noted.

"I know." He flashed me a crooked grin before the car came to an abrupt stop.

"Carry me?" I asked, my voice breaking pathetically.

"Gladly," Edward chuckled lightly. He picked me up in his arms and led me upstairs. I suddenly realized he was taking me to Alice's room.

"No, go to your room," I instructed. He frowned at me. "Please," I added.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"So sure," I replied. "Stay with me."

"I won't leave," he promised. I was struggling to keep my eyes open. The moment Edward lay me on the bed I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a nasty taste in my mouth. I was still wearing my outfit from last night, except it was wrinkled and stained. I was lying on Edward's rock hard body, his arms wrapped around me, my head resting on his chest. He was snoring lightly. From the taste in my mouth, I could tell I had thrown up during the night. I didn't remember making it to the bathroom so I assumed Edward had carried me. How pathetic.

I was uncomfortable in my skirt so I slid out of it, trying not to disturb Edward. I was wearing a pair of booty shorts underneath, so no one could see up the skirt. I then removed my sweater and I was wearing a silky white camisole. I snuggled back into Edward's arms and fell asleep.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD AND BELLA OH MY GOD!" I jumped awake and shot up as Alice's high pitched shrieking pierced through the still air. Edward sat up next to me, grumbling, in just his boxers and an undershirt.

"What the hell Alice?" I groaned. My headache was still pounding and her shrieks were making it worse.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER OH MY GOD!" she shouted. She seemed half disgusted and half proud. Rosalie came running into the room, grinning mischievously.

"We sleep together all the time Alice, it's not a big deal," I grumbled. Alice's jaw dropped to the floor and Rosalie laughed.

"I always knew you two would do it before Alice and Jasper. It was so obvious you were crazy for each other," she said rolling her eyes. I looked down and realized Edward and I were both in very little clothing and in the same bed. Comprehension dawned on Edward and I at the same time. He burst out laughing and I turned fire engine red.

"Alice we didn't have sex," I gasped.

"You didn't?" She sounded confused.

"No, of course not! I'm still a virgin!" I squealed, blushing again, my previous blush growing into this one.

"Oh man. So you two aren't together then?" Her face fell and slipped into a pout.

"No Alice. Chill," Edward said with a laugh.

"Fine. But it will happen. I can guarantee it." And with that, she whirled around and stormed from the room, Rosalie following, shaking with laughter.

"You're family is nuts," I noted.

"I know," Edward sighed.

"Thanks…for last night, I mean. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been there," I murmured softly. "You really are a great friend."

"Well you know me, I can't resist a damsel in distress," he joked.

"Does that mean you're my knight in shining armor?" I asked. He grinned.

"Of course. I'll always be your knight in shining armor." He kissed my forehead and I smiled. There was something very comforting about knowing Edward would always be there for me.

_A/N: Okay, so the next chapter is where all the drama begins! And I'd just like to clarify that Edward is about eight months older then Bella, that's why he has his license before her and stuff. And for the next few chapters I will stay on age sixteen for a while, but you will get lots of Edward and Bella fluff from their adult years! REVIEW!!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV—Sixteen (Finally!!)

"Call me later Bella!" Alice chirped as I climbed out of Edward's silver Volvo. It was about three and they were driving me home, as usual. Winter break just ended, and we were still getting back into the swing of things.

"You got it girl!" I called back. "Bye Alice! Bye Edward!" I waved as they drove off, before turning and opening the door. I realized Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway, which is extremely unusual for this early hour. I felt nervous butterflies in my stomach. This couldn't be good. I took a step inside and saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi Dad. Why are you home so early?" I asked cautiously. He grimaced, clearly wishing he could put off this conversation. The nervous butterflies turned into nervous bees, attacking my stomach.

"Well…do you remember my sister Susan?" he asked. I nodded. "And you know how she married that Italian man, Alessandro and they live in Italy now?"

"Yeah." Charlie and his sister barely ever talked, since they lived so far away from each other and lived completely different lifestyles.

"Well they have a daughter about your age. Her name is Marietta. She's going to be coming to stay for us for a while," he said carefully.

"Like in our house? Why?" I asked. I didn't really know how to feel about this. I know Susan and Alessandro are much richer then us, so she would probably get along with Alice, if she likes shopping. But would I like her? Would she like me?

"Well Susan wants her to come here for the remainder of her junior and senior years so she can apply to American colleges. And she will be in our house," he said.

"Wow. When is she coming?" Charlie took a deep breath.

"Today. I'm leaving to pick her up at the airport in ten minutes," he said. Wow, way to wait till the last minute to tell me this Charlie, I thought to myself.

"Is she staying in my room?" I asked nervously. Charlie nodded.

"I thought maybe you could invite Alice and Rosalie over, have them get to know each other," he suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure," I answered. Alice would jump at the chance to throw a party, no matter what the occasion.

"Okay. I'd better get going." He stood up and walked over to the door. He paused, seeming to struggle with himself. Then he turned around. "Marietta hasn't really had the best life. Her parents are always away and she's been shuffled from relative to relative for years. Try and make her feel welcome okay?"

"Of course," I agreed instantly. I knew it must have been bad if Charlie was being so serious about it.

"Bye Bells," he said, waving once before shutting the door behind him. I sat in shock down in one of the shabby kitchen chairs, in complete shock.

I was about to live with a cousin I had never met. That I'd never even heard of. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hey Bella!" she sang when she answered.

"Hey Alice. Guess what?"

"You finally realized you're in love with Edward and you want him to come over so you can do it all night long?" she guessed, half joking, half serious.

"Ha ha ha, no," I said flatly.

"Then what?" she asked curiously.

"Well my long lost cousin Marietta is coming to live with me for a while. She used to live in Italy and she's coming today." I had to hold the phone away from my ear as Alice screamed in excitement.

"Oh my God! She'll have to show me all her designer Italian clothes! And I can take her shopping! This is so exciting!" she squealed. I giggled.

"So will you come over with Rose to greet her?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! I'll bring the whole family! And Jasper! I gotta go Bella I'll be over in five minutes!" She didn't wait for me to say goodbye, she just hung up, in usual eager Alice fashion.

Four and a half minutes later there was a loud knock on the door. I ran to open it and Alice sprinted inside already jabbering on about baking a cake. Jasper, Emmett and Edward followed her, laughing at their sisters craziness. Esme and Carlisle came in behind them, smiling warmly, Esme holding a plate of fudge brownies.

"Thanks for having us Bella," Esme said kindly, handing me the brownies. "We would love to make your cousin feel welcome."

"Oh yeah what's this chicks name again?" Emmett yelled. Rosalie flicked him on the back of the head. "I mean what's your cousins name?" Rosalie smiled approvingly.

"Marietta," I said. "She's my age."

"Is she good looking?" he asked. Rosalie sighed loudly. "What! This is for educational purposes only!" he said defensively. Rosalie shook her head.

"I've never seen her before. I have no clue what she looks like," I answered truthfully.

"Well if she's related to Bella we know she'll be clumsy," Edward said. Everyone laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And she'll blush a lot," Emmett added, which of course made me blush.

"And she will be beautiful," Alice added. "If she lets me give her makeovers which she never does."

"I thought we were talking about Marietta," I grumbled. Alice laughed her wind chime like laugh.

A little less then an hour later Alice had made a cake and written _Welcome Marietta_ on it in pink frosting. We were all waiting in the living room for Charlie to return. Alice was the first to see the cruiser and she shrieked.

"She's here!" she announced.

"Let Bella greet her first, then we can unleash our family on her," Edward suggested. Alice looked disappointed, but took a step back and I gave Edward a grateful smile. I watched out of the window as Charlie unloaded many bags from the car. Marietta had her back to us but from what I could see, she had long wavy brown hair. It was the same color as mine, but longer. She was wearing a mint green mini dress and tights, holding one bag on her arm. Her and Charlie made their way to the door, but she kept her head down. I opened the door for them. Charlie shuffled by, upstairs to drop Marietta's bags.

"Marietta?" I said lightly. She looked up at me. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she was clearly embarrassed. Her skin was tanner then mine and her eyes were a lighter brown, but all of her features were very similar, if not identical. We could've easily passed as sisters. She was very pretty.

"Isabella?" she asked. Her voice had a heavy Italian accent. I nodded. She smiled and kissed both of my cheeks in greeting.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Bella," she repeated with a smile. "Beautiful. It suits you." I grinned back, blushing.

"It's really good to meet you," I said.

"You too. Forks is…rainy." She wrinkled her nose slightly and I laughed.

"You'll get used to it," I promised. She seemed nice and kind, I knew instantly we would get along. We were interrupted by a loud _ahem_ from behind us. I turned and rolled my eyes at Alice.

"Marietta this is my friend Alice," I introduced. Alice leapt forward and kissed both of Marietta's cheeks.

"Hi! It's so good to meet you! You look just like Bella, except more Italian. We have to go shopping sometime! You're clothes are adorable I love that dress!" Alice said rapidly. Marietta seemed slightly afraid.

"Excuse her, she's a little hyper." Edward's velvet voice cut Alice short. "I'm Edward," he said, holding out his hand. Marietta ignored it and kissed his cheeks instead.

"He's my best friend," I added.

"Si?" she said curiously. "Lui é molto bello," she whispered to me.

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say but I didn't like the way she was looking at Edward. She looked dazzled and impressed. "Um, that's Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper." I pointed them out. "And they are Esme and Carlisle, the Cullen's." I noticed Rosalie narrow her eyes slightly when Marietta kissed Emmett's cheeks but I knew she meant nothing by it. That was just how they did things in Italy.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Marietta said.

"You too dear," Esme said sweetly.

"Scusi? Dove il bagno?" she asked, turning to me. She seemed to realize I didn't know what she meant so she quickly added, "The bathroom I mean."

"Upstairs, middle door," I said.

"Grazie," she said gratefully before hurrying up the stairs. I noticed Charlie was back, chatting with Carlisle. Edward came over and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"What do you think of her?" he murmured, sending shivers down my spine.

"She seems nice," I said.

"She's very pretty," he said. I suddenly felt a stab of jealousy, put I pushed it away. I always said I wanted Edward to get a girlfriend. I'd just appreciate it if that girl wasn't my cousin. "She looks a lot like you." Did he just say I was very pretty? Or did he just mean she was a prettier version of me? I thought rapidly. He straightened up and I noticed Marietta coming back downstairs. She came back up to me and Edward, smiling at both of us.

"Are you two together?" she asked curiously. I blushed furiously.

"No, we're just friends," Edward answered. Marietta looked surprised

"Mi dispiace. I just thought…I mean the way you look at each other…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"We've been best friends basically since we were born," I explained. She nodded. "But Emmett and Rosalie are together. And Alice and Jasper." She turned around in time to see Emmett give Rose a quick peck and Alice and Jasper were holding hands. She nodded once before turning back to us.

"Where in Italy did you live?" Edward asked curiously.

"Roma," she answered dreamily. "Molto, molto bello." She used her hands to punctuate her words, like she was illustrating her sentences with her hands.

"Do you miss it?" Edward asked sympathetically.

"Si. Every day. But America has it's perks too," she said, raising her eyebrows slightly, her voice seductive.

"Yes, although I'm sure Italy has some perks as well," Edward murmured, smirking back at her. I think my jaw literally hit the floor. They were flirting. Marietta was flirting with Edward. Edward was flirting with Marietta.

"Well maybe you could show me some of these American perks?" she asked. I was instantly jealous of her alluring voice and accent. I waited for Edward to politely decline, like he did with every other girl.

"I'd like that," he said. I stared at him in shock. He peeked at me and his smirk grew more pronounced. I wrapped my hand around his and squeezed his fingers, getting him to look at me.

"Can we talk?" I hissed. He nodded.

"Excuse me," he said to Marietta, who was watching me with curious eyes. I dragged him away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I whisper shouted. He looked taken aback, but I thought I saw some smugness flash in his eyes.

"I am talking to your cousin," he replied.

"No you are shamelessly flirting with my cousin," I snapped.

"So? You're always telling me to find a girlfriend. Maybe I like your cousin," he said defensively. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine. Fine then. But how would you like it if I dated your cousin?" I asked skeptically.

"I wouldn't. I don't like it when you date anyone Bella," he said quietly. I was about to ask him what that meant when we were interrupted.

"Scusi? Bella?" Marietta came up, looking timid.

"Yeah?" I asked. She took a step back at my harsh tone and I gave her an apologetic smile. Be nice, I reminded myself.

"Charlie wants to talk to you," she said tentatively.

"Okay. Thanks." I gave Edward a meaningful look and stalked away to find Charlie. He was talking to Esme and Carlisle still.

"Hey Dad, Marietta said you wanted me," I said.

"Right. Esme and Carlisle are about to leave so I wanted to ask you if you could find Alice. We think she's in your room but we're not positive," he said calmly. I nodded and half ran up the stairs. When I opened the door, sure enough, there was Alice, peeking in Marietta's suitcases.

"Alice! What are you doing!?" I squealed, giggling.

"Sorry I just wanted to see her clothes," she said instantly, dropping the purse in her hands. "This is original Fendi! It's not even available in America yet!" I laughed. Alice and her fashion.

"You're leaving Alice. Get out of here," I mock scolded. She smiled.

"So I noticed Edward and Marietta seem to be getting along nicely," she said casually. I tensed slightly.

"They were just talking. Plus it doesn't matter to me anyways," I said, but my voice sounded unsure and shaky.

"Sure it doesn't." She gave me a knowing look, winked, and left the room. I followed behind her and saw everyone ready to leave. Emmett gave me a big bear hug before leaving.

"Bye Bella!" Alice sang in an I-know-something-you-don't-know voice. Edward came over and hugged me quickly, pecking my cheek before leaving.

"Bye guys!" I called.

"Ciao!" Marietta sang, waving her delicate fingers. Once the door was closed Charlie came up behind us, placing a hand on each of our shoulders.

"How did you like the Cullen's and Hale's Marietta?" he asked.

"They were very nice," she said sincerely.

"That's good. Well I'm going to head up to bed. You two ought to go too, since it's a school night and all," he said. He clapped me on the shoulder once before clomping up the stairs. I turned to Marietta.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and followed me upstairs to my- our- room. She changed into pajamas and climbed onto the air mattress. I felt kind of guilty that she had to sleep on it but Charlie said her bed should arrive tomorrow. I turned off the lights and snuggled under my blankets.

"Bella?" Marietta asked suddenly.

"Hm?" I answered sleepily.

"Do you…like Edward? I mean, as more than a friend?" she asked her voice a mixture of caution and eagerness.

"No," I answered too quickly. She didn't seem to notice.

"Is he single?" she asked, the eager beating out he caution.

"Um, yeah," I mumbled. I could feel myself getting angry, but I knew it wasn't Marietta's fault.

"He's very good looking," she giggled.

"Yeah. But he doesn't really date," I said. It was the truth, but I had a feeling Edward thought Marietta was "very good looking" too. The thought hurt me much more then it should.

"Oh. Well I can try," she decided finally.

"Right. Well goodnight Marietta," I said, ending the subject.

"Buona notte Bella."

_A/N: Okay so they're sixteen and they will stay sixteen for a while, I'm not sure how many chapter yet. And if anyone is confused about any of the Italian words, just ask, although I tried to make them simpler ones. REVIEW please!!_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV—Sixteen

"Bella?" Marietta called from the bedroom. I had just gotten out of the shower. She had woken up a full hour before me so she could shower and blow dry her hair. "Is this too dressy for school?" she asked when I entered the bedroom. She was wearing a knee length skirt with a long sleeve sweater and flats, her hair cascading down her back in soft waves.

"No you look fine. Don't worry," I assured her. I pulled on my outfit, jeans and a polo, and turned back to her. Her eyes scraped over my outfit, not in a judging way, just in a curious way.

"But you look so much more casual," she said nervously. "Are you being honest with me?"

"Of course. Don't worry, Alice will probably be just as dressed up as you," I promised. And it was true. Alice always looked her best for school. She was somehow able to do her full hair, make-up and outfit in less than in hour. She was truly gifted.

"Okay. If you're sure." She bit her lip and looked at my outfit again. "I love your necklace! Molto bello!" she exclaimed. She came over and lifted the garnet stone with her fingers, running her finger over the smooth texture.

"Edward gave it to me," I said, somewhat smugly.

"Wow. He must really like you then," she noted. "This necklace looks expensive."

"It probably was." I grimaced. "The Cullen's and Hale's are always spending too much money on me."

"You don't like it?" she asked, cocking her head to one side in confusion.

"No I love it. It's just…too much." There was a beep outside and we both jumped. "Speaking of the Cullen's, that must be Edward."

"Un momento," she said quickly, holding up one long, delicate finger. She ran to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror, smoothing on some lip-gloss and patting her hair nervously. "Okay. Let's go." She took a deep breath and hurried down the stairs with me. I led her to the Volvo, before sliding into the passenger seat. She sat in the back with Alice.

"Buon giorno," Marietta said politely.

"Hey there," Edward answered, his voice alluring. I couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose or not. "How are you today?"

"Bene," she answered instantly, a knee-jerk reaction. "Nervoso," she added.

"Don't worry, everyone will love you," Edward said sweetly. I pinched his arm and raised my eyebrows in a what-the-hell way. He just shrugged, biting back a smile.

"I hope so." She bit her lip and looked up at Edward, who gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back, looking dazzled. Alice was watching my face carefully and she seemed pleased about my reaction for some reason.

"I was complimenting Bella on her necklace this morning," Marietta said after a short, slightly awkward silence. "She told me you gave it to her. You have magnificent taste. It's very pretty."

"Thanks," Edward said. "Garnet is Bella's favorite. And she is my best friend. She deserved it." I blushed, feeling pleased.

"I love your skirt," Alice gushed suddenly. "Gucci?"

"Si. Grazie," Marietta said. She blushed lightly. It wasn't as noticeable on her darker skin, but it was still there.

"Oh look!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, pointing at Marietta's cheeks. "She blushes just like Bella!"

"Are you clumsy too? Do you always fall down the stairs?" Edward asked eagerly. I made a face at him.

"Well…I used to," she admitted. "But I've been taking ballet for years and I've gotten over my clumsiness, thankfully," Marietta said, still blushing.

"Maybe you should try ballet Bella," Edward suggested shrewdly.

"Maybe you should try shutting up," I replied lamely. He laughed.

"Well I like your clumsiness. As long as I'm always there to catch you," he said, squeezing my hand gently, teasingly. His hand sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Yeah I would've cracked my head open a good ten times if it wasn't for you," I admitted. He smiled my favorite crooked grin. We pulled up to the school and the four of us climbed out.

"Um…where is the main office?" Marietta asked shyly.

"I'll take you there," Edward volunteered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Grazie, Edward," Marietta said, fluttering her eyelashes slightly. The two of them walked off towards the office, their shoulders almost touching. I turned to Alice, who was smirking at me, her face smug.

"Will you look at them? It's gross. They're all over each other," I burst. Alice giggled. "What?" I asked her, frustrated.

"I'm just excited," she said.

"About what?" I asked incredulously.

"About how you and Edward are this close to getting together," she said, holding her index finger and thumb less than a centimeter apart as proof. I rolled my eyes. "Look how jealous you are!" Of course, this triggered one of my easy blushes.

"I'm not jealous! I just think it's weird and awkward! I mean, what if she wants to talk to me about him, like gushing about him like you do about Jasper. It's like talking about my brother," I said instantly. But my voice sounded fake to my own ears.

"Sure Bella. But when you finally realize you love Edward, can you at least call me and tell me? Rose and I have a bet and the deadline is coming up soon," she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure Alice," I said, my voice dripping sarcasm. "I'll call and tell you the moment I fall in love with Edward."

"No, you're already in love," Alice corrected, her voice completely serious, shaking her head slightly. "Just call me when you figure that out."

"Whatever Alice." I rolled my eyes again. Marietta and Edward were making their way back over to us. He was smiling my special crooked grin and she was giggling daintily. I wanted to punch them both in the face, but I held it back.

"Bella, Edward said we were in a lot of the same classes! He is too," Marietta exclaimed. She hugged me quickly and I felt immediately guilty about wanting to hit her earlier.

"That's great," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"We'd better go. I don't want to be late on my first day," Marietta said.

"We're not in the same class, but do you want me to show you where your room is?" Edward asked her softly.

"Si," Marietta breathed. The two of them walked away, chattering about classes, leaving a furious me and a smug Alice behind.

"Remember to call me," Alice sang as I stalked off to class by myself. I growled under my breath and ignored her.

That afternoon, I got a ride home from Rosalie. I couldn't stand to be in the car with Marietta and Edward.

All throughout the day all they did was flirt. Flirt, flirt, flirt, flirt, flirt! It was ridiculous. Alice was still watching me with that same smug expression, like she expected me to throw myself at Edward's knees and declare my love for him. Not gonna happen. Because I don't love him. Well I do, but like a brother.

Everyone was going crazy about Marietta. Mike, Tyler and Eric all asked her out, but she politely declined. Boys were literally drooling over her, just because she was new. Even Jacob was eyeing her appreciatively, and he hardly ever dated.

"Thanks again Rosalie," I said, just to break through my torturous thoughts.

"No problem Bella." She smiled at me, then looked both ways before adding, "Can you wait to admit your love to Edward for another two weeks? Cause I really don't want to lose this bet with Alice."

"Goodbye Rose," I snapped. I climbed out of the car and into my house. The moment I was inside, my cell phone rang. Alice.

"What?" I answered.

"Someone's touchy," she said cheerfully. "I just wanted to let you know that Edward and I are coming over with Marietta."

"Why?" I groaned.

"Because. I'll talk to you when we get there. Which will be right…" There was a loud knock on the door. "Now."

"Goodbye Alice." I hung up quickly, rolling my eyes as I made my way to the door.

"Hello Bella!" Alice chirped when I opened the door. Marietta's eyes were filled with worry and concern and Edward's were filled with some unidentifiable emotion.

"Long time no see," I noted sourly. Alice smirked and danced into the room. I could practically feel the excitement bubbling off of her. The four of us walked into the living room. Marietta and Edward sat on the couch, Alice and I sat on the floor.

"Well Marietta invited us over. Where did you disappear to after school?" Edward asked. He sounded slightly annoyed, but there was something else. Something I couldn't quite place.

"I got a ride with Rosalie," I said coolly.

"Perche?" Marietta asked obliviously.

"Because…I don't know. I felt like the Volvo was getting a little…crowded," I said, my eyes narrowing slightly as I scowled at Edward. He raised his eyebrows, challenging me. Marietta's eyes widened.

"Mi dispiace. I can drive myself if it is overcrowded!" she exclaimed and a wave of guilt washed over me.

"No, no, it's okay," I assured her. "I was just kind of stressed today. I'll be fine, it's not overcrowded."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. Don't worry about it Marietta," I said sincerely. I felt kind of guilty about my previous feeling towards her. She really was a nice girl, she had no idea how I felt about Edward. Not that I felt anything for him, that wasn't brotherly. Of course.

"Okay," she said uncertainly. Edward gave her an encouraging smile.

"Well we'd better get going," Alice said, giving Edward a meaningful look.

"Right. Well I guess I'll see you both later," he said, nodding towards me and Marietta. His eyes met mine and they were smoldering. A sudden, irresistible urge to kiss him overwhelmed me. I had to grip the rug on the floor to keep myself from jumping at him.

"Arrivederci!" Marietta sang, rolling her R's sexily.

"Bye," I breathed. Alice's face was suddenly overcome by a hundred watt smile.

"Bye!" she sang. "And don't forget to call me when your realize Bella!" She winked at me once before grabbing Edward's arm and pulling him from the house. I rolled my eyes and stood to make dinner. I cooked spaghetti while Marietta made a salad.

"So…what are your plans tonight?" she asked tentatively. Charlie had just called to say he would be home in five minutes. Marietta was lying the table settings on the kitchen table while I finished the spaghetti.

"Homework and stuff," I answered nonchalantly. "You?"

"Edward is taking me out to show me around Forks," she announced excitedly. "He's really sweet. Kind. A lot of boys here are." I couldn't answer her. I was crushed by a wave of jealousy so strong, I nearly fell to the ground. Just then, the door slammed open and Charlie came clomping in. I decided I'd deal with whatever this is later.

"Hey Dad. Dinner's ready," I said. I scooped spaghetti into three bowls, trying not to think too much.

"Thanks Bells," he said excitedly. He hung up his gun belt and plopped onto the chair. Marietta sat next to him and I sat next to her.

"Is this spaghetti as good as the pasta in Italy?" Charlie asked jokingly.

"Nowhere near as good," Marietta teased. "Just kidding. But Bella could give the Italian chefs a run for their money. It's very good." I forced a smile at her compliment, but I couldn't do much more than that. I stayed silent throughout dinner, not listening as Marietta and Charlie chatted. Then there was a beep outside, a sickeningly familiar beep.

"Mamma mia!" Marietta exclaimed, jumping up. "Mi dispiace Charlie. I forgot to tell you I'm going out with Edward tonight. I'll be back before eleven. Ciao, ciao!" She kissed Charlie's cheek and then mine, before grabbing her raincoat and hurrying outside. I didn't need to look and see the familiar silver Volvo. I knew it would hurt too much.

"That's nice, that Edward's being so kind to Marietta," Charlie said cautiously.

"Yeah," I said, my tone harsh. "Just peachy!" I stormed upstairs and into the bathroom. I turned on the water, to a scalding hot temperature. I didn't let myself think about Marietta or Edward or their…date. I just focused on the water on my skin, the shampoo in my hair. I must have been in the shower for hours. The water ran cold, my fingers were all pruney. When I walked out of the bathroom, I realized it was already ten. I was surprised to see Marietta was already in our bedroom, on her just-arrived-from-Italy bed.

"Ciao Bella," she said softly. She sounded sleepy.

"Hey," I replied. I didn't bother asking how her date was. I didn't want to know. I don't think I could handle it.

I pulled on my pajamas and climbed into bed.

"Buona notte Bella," Marietta yawned.

"Night Marietta," I replied.

I finally let myself think freely. And almost as soon as I did, the tears started flowing.

I had to admit to myself that I was jealous of Marietta and Edward. I didn't want Edward to get a girlfriend, especially not my cousin. My mind skimmed over the countless memories of Edward. Laughing and holding hands when we were kids. Our first kiss, our first dance. Everything with Edward was special. Even more recently, when he gave me my favorite necklace, when he let me sleep in the same bed as him and helped take care of me when I was drunk. Edward was always there for me. He was my best friend, my protector, my savior. No matter what.

My mind conjured up a magnificent picture of him. His bronze hair fluttering gently in the wind. His glowing green eyes, smoldering with love and care. His lips, curved into my special crooked smile. His perfectly muscular body and angular features. His hand, warm and strong in mine, his arm around my waist, the heat of his skin on mine. Even the way his lips felt against my cheeks, my forehead. He was so devastatingly handsome, caring and kind. I had to admit to myself something I had denied fervently for years.

I am in love with Edward Cullen.

I sighed loudly and stood up, grabbing my cell phone as I headed for the bathroom, to get privacy.

"Where are you going Bella?" Marietta asked groggily.

"I promised Alice I'd call her," I grumbled.

_A/N: Yay! Bella realized she's in love with Edward! WOOO!! And for everyone that reviewed last chapter, I'm sorry I haven't replied, my e-mail wasn't getting them, but it's fixed now. But keep reviewing, I still love reading them! And sorry I didn't post this last night but I was at a Billy Joel concert till like 1 AM he was amazing!! Remember to REVIEW!!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV—Sixteen

"Bella?" Alice answered, her voice eager and excited. She probably already knew why I was calling. I took a breath as I prepared to say the four words that would open the floodgates and unleash the full wrath of Alice's excitement and smugness.

"Alice, you were right."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Alice shrieked. I jumped about a mile in the air, holding the phone arms length away from my head. I could still hear her perfectly though "I KNEW IT I WAS SO RIGHT! YOU LOVE EDWARD! I TOLD YOU SO!" she squealed. I could practically see her beaming, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alice," I hissed. "Keep it down! I don't want him hearing."

"BUT I WAS RIGHT!" she squeaked. "You totally love him. I knew it. I completely knew it. Bow down to me Bella, cause I was right and I always will be right!" Her voice was so smug it was sickening. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Alice you were right. Would you like a metal? A round of applause maybe?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope. The limited addition hot pink Louis Vuitton tote I just won from Rosalie is prize enough," she announced happily. I rolled my eyes again.

"Rosalie will be disappointed," I mumbled. Alice giggled.

"Yes but that doesn't matter, all that matters is you finally realized you're in love with my brother!" I shushed her again. "So when are you going to tell him?" she asked excitedly. I blanched.

"Tell him?" I gasped.

"Yes…you are planning on telling him, aren't you?" she asked, her voice suddenly devoid of excitement, disapproval and skepticism taking its place.

"No! He…he sees me like a sister! If I tell him, I'll ruin our whole friendship," I explained. I could feel tears stinging my eyes, but I kept the pain out of my voice. Mostly.

"Bella! He's been in love with you for ages! He's just been waiting for you to figure it out," Alice said exasperatedly. I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"Has he ever told you that?" I asked skeptically, wishing it could be true.

"Well…not exactly. But it's true! It really is. Have you ever seen the way he looks at you? Have you ever wondered why everyone just assumes you're together when they first meet you? It's cause you're both in love!" She seemed determined to prove her point. To be right.

"Alice, no. I'll…tell him eventually. Maybe. Just not yet." My voice was sad and hurt.

"No. You'll tell him now. EDWARD! PHONE!" she called. I gasped.

"Alice, no! Stop Alice! Don't-" I began, but Edward's silky smooth voice cut me off.

"Hello?" he answered curiously.

"Uh…hi," I said awkwardly.

"Bella?"

"Yeah." My breath was coming in gasps and I was mortified. I had no idea what to say.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just fine." My voice was slightly hysterical. Edward seemed to notice.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. I have to go." I hung up and groaned. Tomorrow was going to be horrifically awkward.

"Wake up Bella," Marietta sang. "Edward will be hear in an hour and you need to get ready." She poked my side gently, teasingly.

Truth be told I was already wide awake. I had gotten about three hours of sleep, after my phone call with Alice. I had so many things to think about. Would I tell him? Should I tell him? Does he feel the same way? Would he say anything about that awkward phone call yesterday? I groaned loudly.

"Bella?" Marietta asked in a voice that questioned my sanity.

"I'm up," I said loudly. "Thanks."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs. Eating breakfast." She spoke slowly and deliberately. She must think I'm insane.

"I'll be down in a few. Thanks," I repeated. She smiled briefly and left the room. I climbed out of bed and into the bathroom. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, purple bags were under them from my lack of sleep. No amount of make-up was going to make me look presentable today. I sighed and tossed my hair into a ponytail. I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs. Marietta was eating a bowl of cereal and watching me carefully.

"Hey," I said, trying and failing to sound cheery.

"Ciao Bella," she replied cautiously. "Come stai?"

"I'm good. Just tired," I answered quietly. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and started chewing in silence. Marietta opened her mouth to say something but her cell phone rang loudly.

"Scusi," she said apologetically. "Hello?" Whoever was on the other line caused her face to brighten into a hundred watt grin. One guess. "No." She giggled daintily. My hand was shaking, my spoon causing my milk to ripple. "Si." Another girly giggle. "Ciao." She hung up and skipped back over to me, her grin wide and excited.

"He's so sweet," she gushed. "Oh that-"

"Yeah I know," I said loudly. I hated the way she said his name with her Italian accent. Edwarrrrd. She rolled the R to make it long and sexy. Marietta's face fell slightly but then there was a beep outside and we both jumped. I quickly dropped my bowl in the sink. Marietta and I walked silently to Edward's Volvo. I was surprised to see Marietta climb into the back. I figured she would want to sit up front with her new lover. I slid into the passenger seat, anger and jealousy threatening to overwhelm me.

"Man, Bells, you look awful," Edward noted.

"Thanks," I said icily.

"No, you look beautiful of course," he quickly backtracked. "Just tired. Worn down. Are you okay?"

No, I wanted to say. I won't be okay until you love me the way I love you. But I didn't.

"I'm fine. Just fine."

"Bella," Alice whined from the backseat. "Please, just take a chance!" I knew instantly what she was talking about. And now was so not the time for it.

"Drop it Alice," I warned, making each word perfectly clear.

"But Bella! It's just tragic!" she exclaimed. Edward looked at me, eyebrows raised. "It's unjust and unfair!" Alice continued.

"What is?" Edward asked. He sounded slightly amused.

"Bella! She just…doesn't see herself, or anyone around her, clearly!" she pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Alice, drop it!" I was surprised to hear Edward's voice saying this. He pulled swiftly into the parking lot, turning the car off in one fluid motion.

"Fine. But I hope Bella will just once, take my advice." Her voice was hard and grave. "Cause if she doesn't it could turn out to be the biggest mistake of her life." She climbed out of the door and slammed it behind her, storming off to class. I saw Marietta climb out and she was instantly surrounded by Jacob, Mike, Tyler and Eric. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"What is she talking about Bella?" Edward murmured, his velvet voice unintentionally seductive.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. "We'd better get to class." I jumped out of the car and almost ran to my next class in my desperate attempt to avoid awkward conversation with Edward. When I got into class I sunk my head onto my desk and groaned again.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob's cheery voice caused me to lift my head off the desk and peek up at him. His wide grin mirrored Marietta's from this morning. His russet skin seemed to glow with excitement.

"Hey Jake," I said unenthusiastically, my voice flat and bored. But that didn't discourage Jacob. I sunk my head back onto the desk and tried to tune him out.

"Guess who I have a date with after school?" he began, but I didn't catch the rest. Honestly, I couldn't handle hearing about romance when the man I was in love with was crushing on my cousin. The teacher came in and Jake stopped short. I think he was talking about the beach or something.

"Okay class turn your books to page 108 and begin reading please…"

The day went by painfully slow. Every class didn't pose enough of a challenge to actually hold my attention. I tried my best not to think about Edward. But he kept popping into my mind at the most inconvenient times.

Like at lunch. We were all sitting together, me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Edward and Marietta. Alice kept shooting me death glares, trying to get me to tell Edward. Rosalie was scowling at me for making her lose the bet. Jacob and Marietta chattered constantly and Edward kept asking me if I was okay. Each time I would want to admit to him my feelings, seeing as he was the only one on my mind. But I couldn't.

And I kept accidentally calling people Edward. Like when Alice came up to me telling me to admit my love to Edward, I said "go away Edward" to her. Which of course brought on another ten minutes of her smugness.

And after a while, I decided Alice was right. I would never know what would happen with Edward if I didn't try. If I didn't at least admit my feelings, I would never know if he felt the same way. And if I didn't say it now, he could be dating Marietta in a week and it would be too late. And I couldn't lose Edward. Not now, not ever. He was much too important.

Sure I could be setting myself up for the greatest pain I have ever felt in my short sixteen years of life. But then again, I could be setting myself up to experience the greatest love and pleasure I have ever felt in my short sixteen years of life. And that was a risk I was willing to take. For Edward, and for myself.

So that's what brought me to Edward's locker after school. My palms were sweaty, my stomach was so full of butterflies, I thought I might puke, and my hair was a mess from running my fingers through it constantly. When Edward came over, he was in a rush for some reason.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me, reaching forward to undo his lock. I took a few deep breaths, willing myself to speak. Edward looked up at me, his eyes confused, probably wondering why I didn't answer him. "What's up?" he asked, grabbing a few books and sticking them in his backpack.

"Hey Edward," I breathed. He smiled, satisfied that I had finally answered. I smiled back, satisfied that I had found my voice. "I have to tell you something," I began.

"Can it wait?" he asked apologetically. "I have an appointment after school and I can't be late." He gave me puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"It's important," I persisted. I knew if I didn't tell him now I would lose my nerve.

"I know, but I really can't be late. Can you get a ride with Rose?" He glanced at his watch and cursed softly.

"Edward I really-" I began, my voice weak. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I bit them back. I would not let him see me cry.

"I know, Bella, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm already going to be late. Call me later and you can tell me then." He smiled my favorite crooked grin, pecked my forehead and hurried away. I stood behind him, breathless and shaky.

There I was, ready to take my big leap. But Edward had rushed away so quickly, I hadn't even gotten a chance to jump. I had already taken the first few steps toward the edge, preparing myself. I was still standing on the edge, looking down below, wondering what would happen if I really took a dive. I had been ready. But he had sidestepped me easily, like he had known what I was going to say and didn't feel the same way. My lower lip trembled lightly and I stumbled off, trying to find Rosalie. She was standing with Alice and Emmett, frowning.

"Did you tell him yet?" Alice asked when she spotted me.

"Yeah did you?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"You better have," Rosalie snapped. "You made me lose the bet!" I frowned at all three of them.

"Damn Alice did you tell everyone?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Well Rosalie needed to know cause of the bet and she told Emmett. And I couldn't keep it from Jasper," she defended herself. I sighed.

"Well no, I didn't tell him. I tried, but he ran off," I said. Alice pouted and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Emmett looked like he couldn't care less. "And now I need a ride, cause apparently he can't give me one."

"Sure," Rosalie agreed instantly. "Does Marietta need a ride too, since Edward apparently needs the Volvo to himself?" she asked

"No she was going out after school," Alice answered.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Edward's "appointment" is a date with Marietta. That's why he didn't want to drive Alice or me and why Marietta didn't need a ride home. Because she was going out with Edward. He must have asked her when he called this morning. And he must have figured out how I felt about him, so that's why he lied. He could have easily heard Alice when she was yelling on the phone last night. And he was trying to let me down easily. I felt a sob make it's way into my throat but I somehow managed to hold it in.

Unendurable pain was crushing down on me. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest and ground up in a blender. I felt like I couldn't breath, like my lungs had been stabbed with the pain. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate, but I tried to control it by taking deep, steady breaths. I will not cry in front of everyone, I promised myself. I will not cry.

"Earth to Bella?" Rosalie's voice snapped me out of my daze. She was waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah, sorry," I said quickly. Everyone looked at me, startled by the pain in my voice. "I just zoned out."

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine. Just fine," I answered. I took a deep breath and let it out through my teeth.

"Let's get you home," Rosalie said uncertainly. "You don't look so good." I just nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak.

They led me to the car and I sat in the back with Alice. Rosalie and Alice kept shooting me worried glances, but I ignored them both. I will not cry, I repeated over and over, my mantra. I will not cry.

"Okay Bella," Alice said softly when we reached my house. "You're home."

"Thanks," I croaked. My voice was hoarse and broken. Alice opened her mouth, probably to ask if I was okay again, but I was already out of the car and running up to the front door, to the sanctuary of my own room, my comforting bed. When I got inside I called out, but no one answered. Surprise of surprises, Marietta wasn't home.

I finally let the gloom that had threatened to crush me in the car overtake me. I sank onto my bed, crushing sobs ripping through my chest. Tears were streaming down my face, fast and furious, unrelenting.

I cried for myself. I cried for the pain I was feeling and for lost love. I cried for what could have been. I cried for all of the shared memories. When I looked back now, it was so obvious I was in love with him. I was the last person to know, and now it was too late.

I continued to sob and sob until I heard the front door open. It was Marietta. She was giggling, her voice excited. Another voice, a low, male voice, was whispering to her. it didn't sound like the velvet I was used to, but I figured it was because I was so far away from him. I wanted to run downstairs and toss myself into his arms, but I couldn't. I managed to calm myself down enough so my pain wasn't noticeable as Marietta came running into the room, already jabbering excitedly.

"Oh Bella!" she cried. "I just had the most wonderful date ever!" I tuned her out then. I didn't want to hear about her perfect date with perfect Edward, my Edward. But he's not my Edward and he never will be. She talked about, how they had gone to the beach and blah blah blah. I kept trying to tune her out but her last words cut into me like a knife.

"And he kissed me! Right before he dropped me off. He is an amazing kisser, so sweet and tender. And his lips are so soft and smooth," she gushed. I almost gagged. Tears started streaming down my cheeks again. "And we're going out again tomorrow! It's so wonderful! He's so wonderful." She sighed happily, opening her mouth to continue. But I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" I shrieked. She looked taken aback and scared. She took a few steps backwards and looked at me, worry in her eyes. "I can't take it anymore! I don't want to hear about your amazing date with Edward Cullen! It's gross and I don't want to hear how amazing of a kisser he is! I don't want to hear any of i-it!" I started sobbing so hard that by the end, I couldn't even speak any longer. Marietta was watching me and to my disgust and fury, she was smiling, her face bemused.

"Stop smiling like that! It's killing me having to hear this! And you think it's funny!" I snapped, disgusted by my best friend stealing cousin.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you Bella?" Marietta said with a sly smile. She shook her head slightly but she didn't look mad. Just bemused, understanding on her face.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"You weren't listening to me." It was a statement. I shrugged, not really apologetic. I didn't want to listen, as I had clearly stated. "Because if you were listening," she continued. "You would have realized that I wasn't talking about Edward Cullen at all." My jaw must have hit the floor at this.

"What?" I gasped.

"Edward and I are just friends. He told me last night, when he showed me around Forks. He said he loves someone else and he was sorry but he wanted us to be just friends," she explained. The walls were spinning. My whole world felt like it was being tipped upside down. She didn't look too upset about Edward not wanting her. but then everything else caught up to me.

"Then who were you on a date with?" I asked.

"Jacob Black. He called me this morning, remember?" she said calmly. And then it hit me. It wasn't Edward that had called her. It was Jacob. He even told me he had a date! Why hadn't I listened? I nodded mutely. "And he asked me to go out to the beach with him. So I agreed."

"So you weren't with Edward?" I verified.

"No," she said. She had a playful smirk on her lips. "You love him, don't you?" she asked. I nodded again, unable to speak. "You know, I think you're the girl he said he was in love with. I mean it is painfully obvious. The way he looked at you, especially that first day I was here. I mean, I just assumed you two were together. It was shocking that you weren't." She smiled at my clear confusion.

"But Edward rushed off after school…" I said, more to myself then her.

"He had a doctors appointment. He told me," she said simply. "He wanted to make sure I had a ride home."

So the reason she didn't need a ride from Rosalie wasn't because she was with Edward. It was because she was with Jacob. I should have known earlier. They kept chatting throughout lunch. And Jacob chose to tell me about his date, probably thinking I'd want to know since it was my cousin. It was all so obvious now. The relief that washed over me was so immense, it was like a huge burden was being lifted off my shoulders.

"So…you two aren't dating?" I asked breathlessly.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "He's crazy about you Bella. And I think you're pretty crazy about him too."

"I am. Oh Marietta I am!" I gasped. I jumped up and tossed my arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. She giggled lightly. "I have to go!" I squealed.

"Tell him Bella. I'll see you soon." Her eyes were twinkling and she beamed at me.

"Thanks Marietta! Tell Charlie where I went, if I'm not back in time," I gasped. I kissed her cheek and sprinted out of the door, jogging all the way to the Cullen's. I pounded on the door and Alice answered.

"Go tell him!" she commanded, pointing upstairs. Of course Alice already knew why I was here. I just nodded and made my way up to his bedroom at top speed. I froze when I was outside of his door, catching my breath.

There were two ways this could turn out.

One, I could go in there and tell him how I felt. And he could say he didn't feel the same way. My world would be crushed, my heart broken. And I would lose my best friend,

Two, I could go in there and tell him how I felt. And he could say he did feel the same way. He could sweep me up into his arms and kiss me passionately and lovingly, and my heart would sing, my world would be completed. And we would live happily ever after.

I raised my sweaty hand to knock on the door, praying to God it would turn out like option two.

_A/N: Cliffy hehe. I know, aren't I evil? Review! And the next chapter should be up soon! And for all of you who hated Marietta, your hate was unjust. Now she has Jacob. REVIEW everyone!! Love you!_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV—Sixteen

I raised my sweaty hand to knock on Edward's door, nerves bubbling in my stomach. I took a deep breath and hit the door, three quick raps. I waited for what felt like an eternity.

"Come in," his musical, velvet voice called out lazily. I let my breath out, not even realizing I had been holding it. I opened the door and walked in. He was on the computer, his back to me. I walked over and placed my hands on both of his shoulders, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Guess who?" I said breathlessly. He wheeled around in his spinny chair and grinned my favorite crooked grin. He was just as beautiful as always, his emerald eyes alight with surprise.

"Hey Bella. I didn't expect to see you here," he said. He sounded pleased and I took that as a good sign.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know I was coming over till about five minutes ago," I explained. "Otherwise I would've called."

"No need," he said, waving it off with one of his hands. "You're always welcome here." I grinned at his words. I slowly made my way over to his bed and sank onto it, patting the space next to me. I waited until I felt his weight next to me before I continued.

"You know, I thought you and Marietta were going on a date after school today," I confessed. I shivered lightly, in anticipation for what I was going to do. "That's why I thought you were rushing off."

"If that was it I would've told you the truth Bella," he said gently. "I had a doctors appointment."

"Yeah, I figured that out when Marietta came home. She told me all about her date, but I thought it was with you," I said. I took a deep breath. "It made me very angry. Just the thought of you and her. A romantic date on the beach. Kissing." I mock shuddered and he laughed. It sounded like wind chimes and it gave me the courage to continue.

"So I yelled at her," I said. Edward's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I flipped out actually. I didn't want to hear about her dating you. It was making me sick." He was staring at me now. His face was looked surprised and slightly hopefully. His eyes were sparkling.

"And then she told me she was out with Jacob. Not you. And I can't even tell you how relieved that made me feel," I said softly. I was staring at my hands, not able to look at his eyes.

"And I realized how stupid I was. If I had stopped wallowing in my misery for five minutes, I would've heard her say she was going out with Jake, not you. Then I would of saved myself a lot of unnecessary pain," I continued. A blush was steadily making its way up my face, as I confessed my feelings for him. I could feel Edward scoot a bit closer to me.

"Were you jealous?" he asked, his voice half incredulous half teasing. I gulped once before continuing.

"Very." I peeked up at him and his eyes were smoldering, drawing me in. I wanted to kiss him so badly. But I quickly averted my gaze back to my hands before continuing. "For so many years Edward, I've loved you like a brother. But when I saw you flirting with Marietta." I shivered again. "It made me much more upset then a sister should be. I felt things…that sisters wouldn't feel, not for their brothers."

"What are you saying Bella?" he asked. His voice was hopeful but cautious. He scooted a tiny bit closer to me and I took a deep breath, gathering my strength. Her I go. I closed my eyes, preparing to leap off of the cliff into uncharted waters.

"Edward…I think I'm in love with you," I managed to mumble.

For a moment, the whole world seemed to freeze. I could feel Edward stiffen beside me and I automatically stiffened. Oh my God, I realized with a crushing wave of sadness. He doesn't love me. He's going to tell me he doesn't feel the same way. Oh my God this is-

My internal suffering was cut short when I felt his warm hand entwine with mine. His other hand gently cupped my chin, lifting my head up to look at him. His sparkling green eyes were blazing, like fire and he was grinning my favorite uneven grin. He looked at me, right in my eyes, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Finally," he whispered. And then he crushed his lips to mine.

I could've laughed right then I was so relieved so excited and happy. Sure, I had jumped off the cliff but all I had found was a pair of warm arms to catch me. I felt joy bubbling inside of me and I just wanted to do a happy dance. But instead I just pressed my lips back against his. I reached my arms up around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. The heat and electricity zipped through my body, causing my skin to rise in temperature. His tongue grazed my lower lip and I gladly allowed him entrance, anything to keep him close to me. His lips were smooth and velvety, like his voice. Kissing him felt like magic, like passion. The hand cupping my chin moved to my neck and his other hand wrapped around my waist, holding me against him. I could've stayed there all day, every day, forever.

If it wasn't for the applause behind us.

At the sudden burst of noise we split apart. His lips were red and slightly swollen from kissing, as I'm sure mine were too. We both turned to his open door to see his entire family, not to mention Jasper, Rosalie and Marietta, clapping and cheering, wide grins plastered on everyone's faces. I blushed fire engine red. I couldn't believe Esme and Carlisle had just seen me making out with their son! Although, even our company, couldn't wipe the goofy grin off my face.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. She ran in and tossed her arms around both of us. She seemed almost as happy about this as I was. "Finally is right Edward!"

"Were you listening the whole time?" I gasped. Why didn't I close that damn door? She grinned sheepishly.

"Well we've been waiting for this for years Bella. We wanted to watch," Rosalie answered for her. I blushed even redder, if that was possible. I felt like my face might burst into flames.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, it's so good to finally see you two together," Esme said. She came over and hugged me.

"So you don't care that I was just making out with your son right in front of you?" I asked skeptically, embarrassment in my voice.

"Not one bit. It was romantic," she whispered, making me giggle.

"Although next time you should shut the door," Emmett suggested.

"Man Alice did you go tell everyone?" I asked exasperatedly.

"No! I was just standing here watching with Rose and then everyone else came. We couldn't resist watching, you guys were just so cute!" she shrieked. "You were so nervous Bella! And Edward looked like he had just seen the light!" Everyone laughed.

"Marietta?" I asked.

"I didn't want to miss it either," she said simply, shrugging. I turned to Edward and he rolled his eyes, still grinning. "I may not have known you guys for very long, but your love was obvious to even me."

"Okay, everyone out of my room," Edward announced. Alice moved to grab me but Edward quickly scooped me up in his arms, pulling me onto his lap. "Except Bella. She can stay."

"I'm honored," I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm so happy I could sing!" Alice sang as she left the room. Jasper chuckled and followed her.

"I'm going to call Jacob. He told me to call once you two got together," Marietta announced.

"Even Jacob knew?" I asked incredulously.

"Everyone knew Bella. Except you," Rosalie said. "Have fun kids!" And with that she dragged Emmett by the arm and left with Marietta.

"I don't mind you two staying up here," Esme said. "But just know these walls are sensitive and we will know if you're doing something you're not supposed to be." I blushed again at this, mortified, and looked down until Esme and Carlisle had left, shutting the door behind them. I turned to Edward.

"Well that was mortifying," I sighed.

"It could've been worse," Edward said.

"How?" I mumbled.

"They could've taken a picture," he grinned.

"Don't worry I did!" Alice shouted.

"Get out of here Alice!" I yelled. She cackled wildly but I heard her footsteps leave. The whole way down she was singing show tunes.

"No privacy," he murmured. Then I was struck with a sudden inspiration.

"I know where we can go. C'mon," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked cautiously.

"You'll see," I sang. I dragged him down the stairs as fast as I could go without tripping. We ran, hand in hand, out of the front door and across the street, into the woods.

"Bella, do you have any idea where you're going?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Yes!" I said indignantly. He raised his eyebrows and I smirked. "Mostly. I haven't been there in quite some time but I remember the general direction."

"You're going to get us lost!" Edward exclaimed. Although he didn't look too upset about the idea. I grinned at him and squeezed his hand gently.

"No I'm not. Just come on," I urged him. We went further into the woods. I knew it was somewhere near the center, I just had to keep going. We walked around for at least twenty minutes, me struggling to find the place, him laughing and catching me when I fell. Finally I recognized the small clearing. I beamed.

"Close your eyes," I instructed excitedly.

"I don't feel safe walking in the woods with you with my eyes open," Edward teased. "And you expect me to close them now?" I sighed, placing my hands over his eyes. I had to stand very close behind him, our bodies pressed together. Not that I minded.

"Just walk forwards. And I'll tell you when we get there." I slowly inched my leg forward and he moved with me.

"Okay," he said cautiously. He was grinning though and I could tell he was excited. I led him forward into the circular meadow.

The wildflowers were in full bloom. Red, purple, pink, white and yellow were showering the ground beautifully. The last of the sunset could be seen in the sky. I led Edward to the very center of the circle.

"Okay," I said excitedly. "Open." I removed my hands. He looked around curiously for a minute. And then comprehension dawned in his eyes and he grinned.

"This is where we ran away to," he said, a lopsided grin spreading over his face. "When you were going to move to Phoenix." I beamed. I was so happy that he remembered, that I remembered. But every memory with Edward was cherished, unforgettable.

"Yup," I answered. "We were going to live here forever. Just the two of us."

"That didn't work out so well," he chuckled lightly.

"No. But that doesn't mean we can't still come here to be together," I answered gently. He turned to face me, placing his hands on either side of my face. He brought his lips to mine, sweetly, tenderly and I kissed him eagerly back. He stroked my hair gently, pulling me closer to him. I shivered slightly at the cool breeze.

"I love it Bella," he sighed as our lips broke apart. He sank onto the ground and motioned for me to join him. We both lay on our backs, staring up at the sky. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me close. Our bodies fit together perfectly.

We stayed like that for hours. Not really talking, kissing sometimes. Just enjoying each other's presence. Eventually all signs of the sun were gone and the sky was littered with stars. I lifted my hand and gently traced a shape in the sky. Edward watched my hand curiously.

"It's a flower," I announced. Edward grinned, reminiscing. He held me close to him, kissing me gently.

"They were right you know," he said calmly.

"Who?"

"Our families. Our friends," he replied.

"About what?" I asked curiously. He smiled at me.

"About how I've loved you for years. I was just waiting for you." He lightly tapped the tip of my nose with his finger.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," I mumbled. "I was clueless."

"Yes you were," he agreed with a laugh. I made a face at him. "But that's okay. I'd rather have it late then not at all."

"Me too," I agreed wholeheartedly.

"Oh and Bella," he said casually.

"Yes?"

"In case it wasn't clear," he began. "I love you too."

And with that he brought his lips back to mine for one, last, perfect kiss.

_A/N: Okay who else wants to throw a party to celebrate the fact that they are finally together? Cause I know I do! And this isn't the end! I am not going to write a sequel but I will be continuing this story, as they grow older. REVIEW!!_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV—Seventeen

"Okay, everyone grab your special someone for this final dance," the DJ announced seductively, the hip-hop effortlessly gliding into a slow song. It was senior prom. Every girls dream night.

Except mine. Sure, I don't mind dances. But prom really wasn't something special to me. Alice and Rosalie forced it to be something special for me. They had insisted on bringing me to prom against my will. They even made Marietta come, but she was much more excited about it then I was, since Jacob was going too. Plus she had years of dance training, so she probably wouldn't make a fool out of herself. Rosalie couldn't come, obviously, since she was out of high school. But her and Emmett came home for the weekend to help us all get ready and give us mental support. And she thought that the mental support I needed was _prom_. Of course, Edward helped persuade me. He gave me the puppy dog eyes and kissed me so sweetly that I couldn't disappoint him.

"Come on love," Edward whispered, his breath tickling my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I shivered slightly and turned around. He didn't move his hands; just let them trail along my waist until I was facing him. I snaked my arms around his neck and pressed against him, a wide smile spreading unintentionally across my face. He was wearing a plain black suit, a white shirt and blue tie that matched my dress. He looked even more devastatingly beautiful than usual.

Alice had forced me into an all too expensive, purplish blue dress. It was strapless and lifted my small bust. There was a bow right under my chest, leading to a slightly ruffled floor length bottom. She had done my hair into an elegant bun, a few curled pieces of hair falling into my eyes.

"Told you you'd have fun," Alice sang. She was next to me, with Jasper. Her dress was dark pink (of course) and sparkly. It was a halter, tight on her upper body and leading to a poofy skirt. The back was low with three strips of pink going across it, holding the dress together. The whole top part was sparkling in the dim light.

"Only cause Edward is here," I teased. She smiled and turned back to Jasper, looking lovingly into his eyes.

"You know, I'm glad I got to experience prom. There is nothing like this in Italy," Marietta noted. She was dancing with Jacob. Her dress was a dull gold halter dress, tight and ruffled until about her knees, where it flared out. The bust line was sprinkled with sparkling rhinestones and they trailed down her dress. The halter strap was also littered with sparkles. (**All dresses on profile)**

"Well I'm glad to help," Jake told her. He had to lean down far to whisper to her since he was at least a foot taller, even though she was wearing heels. They looked so happy and in love.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" Edward murmured into my ear. I turned back to face him, smiling, before resting my head on his chest and breathing in his marvelous scent.

"Yes," I breathed back. "Have I told you that you look as gorgeous as ever?"

"Yes," he replied. I could hear the smile in his voice. We rocked slowly back and forth. The song was the one from Titanic, My Heart Will Go On. It was sweet and sad and romantic. I just held myself close to Edward, swaying slowly back and forth, praying that this moment could last a lifetime. It was perfect.

"I love you Bella," he whispered, just as the song came to an end.

"I love you too," I replied. I stood on my tippy toes, kissing him gently. He deepened it, and I wrapped my fingers in his hair. His tongue grazed my lower lip and I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. Our tongues intertwined, wrestling for dominance. We were like that for a few minutes when I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my math teacher standing there with a stern look on her face, squinting at us from behind her glasses. I blushed and Edward pressed his lips together to keep himself from laughing.

"Public displays of affection are not tolerated at this prom," she said stiffly. I was still red but I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling.

"Sorry," Edward said quickly, trying not to let his humor show. She narrowed her eyes at both of us before turning and storming away. I snorted and we both broke into hysterical giggles.

"Did I miss something?" Alice's high pitched, chipper voice calmed us down a bit and we were able to control our laughter.

"No," I said, smiling at Edward.

"Well are you two going to the after party? It's up at Jacob's beach place," she asked. Jacob's beach place was at the very top of California, almost in Oregon. It was a few hours drive but everyone was staying over night, so it didn't really matter. I opened my mouth to answer but Edward beat me to it.

"Maybe later. I have to take Bella somewhere first," he said. His eyes were sparkling with excitement and he had a sly grin on his face.

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," he sang. I pouted at him. Of course I was secretly excited, but I wasn't going to let him know that. He noticed my expression and smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll love it. And I have to keep it a surprise, for now at least," he murmured into my ear. His cool breath made my arms break out in goose bumps. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But be sure to drive up soon you don't want to miss all the fun!" she said sternly. She kissed my cheek, then Edward's and hurried off with Jasper, into the limo they had rented.

"Yeah Bella, I've never been to an after party. It should be fun!" Marietta gushed. She kissed me on both of my cheeks before hugging me. Marietta and I had gotten much closer; she was practically my sister now. "Hurry!" She smiled at Edward before hurrying off with Jake, his arm wrapped around her small waist.

"So are you going to take me to this mystery spot?" I asked Edward, raising my eyebrows. He grinned.

"Of course." He held his elbow out to me and I hooked mine onto his.

"Very gentlemanly," I complimented.

"Well you are a lovely lady, and ladies deserve gentlemen," he said jokingly. I smiled at him as he led me out to his car. We had decided earlier to forgo the limo. I guess I know now why Edward had insisted on taking the car. I slid into the passenger seat and Edward climbed into the drivers seat. He had a nervous expression on his face, which instantly sent butterflies to my stomach.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Bella," he began slowly. "I need you to put this on." He held up a black blindfold.

"No!" I screeched immediately. He was not blindfolding me!

"Please Bella," he said. He looked into my eyes with his smoldering green ones. His lower lip jutted out into a slight pout. Don't fall for it! I yelled in my head. "It will ruin the surprise if you don't." His voice was so sad and pleading. I cursed myself for being so weak.

"Fine," I muttered angrily. He grinned, all traces of sadness gone. He slid the blindfold over my eyes, tying it tight, so I couldn't see anything. I bit my lip nervously.

"Okay, here we go," Edward said excitedly. He turned the car on and pulled away. He turned the radio on softly, soothing classical music coming from the speakers.

"So will you at least tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"No," he answered instantly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Edward," I said seriously.

"Bella," he said, his tone matching mine.

"Please?" I tried again.

"No Bella," he said, his tone ringing with finality. I didn't bother trying again. For a few minutes at least.

"Can I have a hint?" I hedged.

"Okay. Ask one question and I'll answer it," he promised. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Okay," I agreed instantly. He had to see this one coming. "Where are we going?" He chuckled.

"Not that one," he corrected. I giggled.

"It was worth a shot," I said. He chuckled again.

"You can ask another," he reminded me.

"Okay…" I said, thinking it over. "Have I ever been there before?" I decided on.

"Yes," he answered instantly.

"Have you?"

"I said one question," he said. His tone was amused. He was having a blast.

"Fine. Are we almost there?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I said one question," he repeated.

"Edward!" I pouted.

"Fine. We're here. But we need to walk a ways," he said softly.

"I can't walk with a blindfold," I reminded him, hoping he would let me take it off. He knows what a klutz I am.

"I'll help you," he said. He must have seen me open my mouth to protest because he quickly added, "Or I can carry you if you prefer."

I knew he couldn't do it. I was a good hundred and ten pounds, plus he wouldn't be able to get a good grip because of the silky dress. So I decided to challenge him,

"Fine. I want you to carry me," I announced. I smiled, sure that I had beaten him.

"Really?" he asked. He didn't sound worried or unsure, he just sounded amused and surprised.

"Yup," I replied. I heard him climb out of the car and slam the door. "Edward?" I asked tentatively. Then suddenly my door was opening and two warm arms were scooping me up bridal style. I let out a squeal of surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding myself against him.

"You don't really have to carry me!" I shrieked.

"I know. I want to," he said happily. I could feel him start walking below me. "Plus, knowing you, you would fall and break your leg in those heels." I stuck my tongue out in his general direction and heard him chuckle.

"Will we be there soon?" I asked.

"Five minutes. Maybe ten," he replied. "Can you figure out where we are?" he asked gently. I sighed.

"Blindfold Edward," I reminded him, lifting one arm to point at my covered eyes. He laughed.

"I know. But what do you hear, what do you smell?" he asked quietly. Then he fell silent. I listened for a minute but I didn't hear anything. Then I sniffed and was overwhelmed by a woodsy smell.

"I smell trees," I stated, surprised. Edward chuckled again.

"Yes you do," he agreed

"Where are you taking me?" I asked nervously. If it were anyone but Edward, I would've thought they were going to murder me and leave my body in the woods. But it was Edward so I wasn't scared. Mostly.

"You'll see," he said firmly. I sighed. He started traveling faster and I could tell we were nearing our destination. I continued to listen and every time I breathed, the woodsy, musky scent of trees would fill my nose. All I could hear was his light footsteps, the occasional breaking twig or crunching leaf.

"Okay," Edward said suddenly. He had come to a stop. "I'm going to put you down now." He gently lowered my feet to the ground, keeping one arm wrapped around my waist. I took another breath and jumped slightly in surprise.

"Edward, why do I smell vanilla?" I asked curiously.

"Take a look," he suggested softly. I felt his hand reach up and untie my blindfold. He lowered it slowly.

I gasped.

"Oh Edward," I breathed. We were in our meadow. But it was completely transformed.

Long, white candles lined the perimeter, casting the whole meadow in a romantic glow. In the very center of the meadow was a navy blue and white-checkered picnic blanket. There was a light colored, wooden picnic basket in one corner, a crystal vase filled with pink roses in the center. Pink and white rose petals littered the blanket. There were two more white candles on it, and next to them two long stemmed wine glasses. And to top it all of a bucket of ice with a champagne bottle sticking out of it.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his voice unsure. As if it was even possible not to like it.

"I love it Edward," I said breathlessly. I circled the meadow, making sure to keep my dress away from the flames of the candles. "How did you manage this?" I asked once I reached him again.

"I paid Emmett to do it," he admitted with my favorite crooked grin. "He wasn't doing anything tonight and I was at prom with you so…" He shrugged.

"It's amazing Edward."

"You think so?" He still sounded unsure.

"Absolutely," I said. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him earnestly. "It's perfect."

"Come on," he said eagerly. He pulled me over to the blanket and we both sank down, my dress billowing around me. He opened the picnic basket and pulled out a bunch of different containers.

"I made all the food and stuff beforehand," he said casually. "I didn't trust Emmett with it." I giggled. The big, goofy grin that had been plastered on my face since we arrived still stood strong. He opened up some of the containers and I saw a bundle of green grapes, chocolate covered strawberries and what looked like fudge brownies.

"This looks so good," I gushed. Chocolate covered strawberries were by far my favorite food.

"Thanks," he said sheepishly. He picked one up and held it up to my lips. I opened my mouth and let it slip inside, biting on it delicately. He pulled the end away and tossed it into an empty container. I grabbed one too, feeding it to him. He grinned.

"This is so sweet," I said. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Edward reached over and wiped them away, one by one. "I love it." He grinned again and handed me a piece of brownie.

"Open up," he instructed. I did and he dropped a bite of brownie into my mouth. Just as I was about to close it and chew he squirted a drop of whipped cream into my mouth. I closed my mouth and ate it hungrily. It was delicious.

"Did you make these brownies?" I asked curiously. Because if he did, he was making them a lot more often.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But Esme helped me."

"This is amazing Edward," I said again. I just couldn't get over it. We were at a romantic picnic in our special spot. We were both all dolled up, looking our best. There was delicious food and candles. Rose petals were everywhere. It was like a fantasy come true. I picked up a pink rose petal and rubbed it between my fingers, marveling at the silky smooth texture.

Edward decided to take advantage of my momentary distraction. He grabbed the grapes and ate a few before tossing one at me. It his me square in the forehead. He laughed and my jaw dropped in surprise. And he took that as an invitation to toss a grape into my mouth. I almost choked on it, but managed to chew and swallow it. I grabbed a few grapes and tossed them back at him, giggling wildly.

"There's something else I want to give you," Edward said quietly, once our grape war had settled down. He reached into the basket and pulled out a long leather book. I looked at it curiously. He handed it to me and I ran my fingers over the cover.

"Open it," he encouraged. I turned to the first page and giggled slightly.

The first page had a picture smack in the middle. It was of Edward and I, when we were just babies, in diapers. We were sitting in a big mud puddle, mud in our hair and faces. And we were hugging and grinning. It was the embarrassing picture Esme had hung up on her wall. On the top it said, "diaper love" in fancy lettering. I bit my lip to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Edward…" I began. But he shushed me gently.

"Keep going," he instructed. I turned the page.

On the next page were more pictures of us. In one, we were both on the swings. Whoever took the picture was behind us so we were both leaning over and grinning. We were upside down in the picture, our butts on the swings. My hair was falling out underneath me, hitting the ground. Edward was grinning next to me.

In another, there was a picture of us on our first day of school. Edward was hugging me and I looked ready to burst into tears at any moment. I was wearing a little blue dress that Renee had forced me into and pouting. Edward was laughing and hugging me, clearly trying to comfort me.

"Oh God," I breathed as I turned to the next page. There was a picture of us from the day we "got married" in first grade. I was in the long white dress and had toilet paper trailing from my hair. Edward was next to me, grinning and holding my hand.

The next page featured a picture of Edward and I right after I broke my arm. My pink cast was held out in front of me and Edward's name was clearly visible. He had his arm around me and I was leaning into him. "So you'll always know who helped you break it" was written across the page in Edward's elegant script. I giggled, remembering.

It continued like this for the next few pages. Pictures of us as we grew up, in each one we wear hugging or holding hands, always touching. I recognized the ones from our first dance, our first day of high school. There were only two pages left. I flipped to the second to last one and laughed out loud.

"I thought Alice was joking when she said she took a picture," I giggled. It was a picture of Edward and I, on the day I told him I loved him. We were kissing, our bodies entwined. You could clearly see our lips connected and the glow on our faces. "Finally" was written across the top.

"Nope. I had to ask her specially for this though, she was reluctant to give me any of her hundred copies," he teased lightly. He seemed to tense as I turned to the last page. And what I saw made me gasp, one hand clapping up to my mouth in surprise.

It wasn't a picture. In fact, there was hardly anything on the page. The only thing was a small, circular ring, taped to the middle of the page. A diamond ring. I looked up at Edward, my expression shocked, his nervous. He reached over and gathered the ring in his hand.

"Bella," he said cautiously. "I know we've only been dating for a year. You've been my best friend for years and I've loved you for as long as I can remember. And I know we're young. But I already know that I love you more then anything else. I know I want to spend my life with you and grow old together." He took a deep breath and rearranged himself so he was on one knee. "I love you more then the earth, the sun, the stars combined. I will love you forever, always. Will you marry me?" My eyes were probably as wide as saucers at this point. I was completely speechless.

"This is more of a promise ring then anything," he said quickly, seeing my shocked expression. "I mean, we're going off to college soon and I just want everyone to know you're mine and no one else's. And we have the actual wedding until after college, once we're ready." He was babbling during my speechlessness. He seemed to think I was going to say no. I quickly cut him off.

"Edward, stop," I said, breathlessly but firmly. His mouth snapped shut. "Of course I'll marry you Edward." He grinned and laughed, quickly wrapping his arms around me and kissing me passionately. He slid the ring onto my left hand, the third finger. I held it up in front of me, admiring it. It had a huge diamond in the middle, littler ones surrounding it. It was old fashioned and perfect.

"Thank you Bella," he said, still excited. He grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured us both a glass. I took a sip, still in shock. I was going to _marry_ Edward. Edward asked me to _marry_ him.

"I love you Edward," I told him. I kissed his lips gently, before taking another sip of champagne.

"I love you too Bella," he replied instantly. His voice became soft and sweet, joyous. "You just made me the happiest man alive. And now I'll get to spend my life with you, in happiness. In love."

_A/N: Okay I know they are young. Bella is 17 and Edward is 18. I think I'll do another chapter at this age. And they aren't planning on getting married soon. Like Edward said, they'll get married after college. But they just want to make all the other college students know that they are unavailable indefinitely. REVIEW!!_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV—Seventeen

I kissed Edward's lips one last before sighing contently, leaning back on my hands. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift to the glittering ring on my finger. It already felt like a part of me, like it had been there forever. Like it was meant to be there. Edward was grinning wildly, his smile lighting up his whole face. I was pretty sure I had a smile that mirrored his exactly.

"We should probably get to the after party," I sighed, not wanting to leave this perfect moment behind. "Alice would kill us if we withheld this information." Edward chuckled softly.

"I guess so," he agreed. Neither of us moved for a minute. And then we both giggled.

"I don't wanna go," I pouted.

"Neither do I," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Let's stay here then," I challenged, raising my eyebrows. He chuckled, but reluctantly shook his head.

"Like you said, Alice would kill us. But we can stop by my house and change," he suggested. I nodded, sighing one more time. Edward got carefully to his feet, holding out a hand to help me up. I placed my hand in his and he lifted me effortlessly off of the blanket, surprising me when he kept pulling me until I was pressed against his chest. I felt my breath catch in my throat and he chuckled, kissing me gently.

"We'd better blow out these candles," I breathed, once he removed his lips from mine. He grinned and nodded. We both made our way around the circle, blowing out each of the vanilla scented candles and gathering them up. I handed my pile to Edward and he dropped them all in the large picnic basket. Then, he gathered up all of the leftovers and dropped them into the basket too, along with champagne and glasses. I dropped myself back onto the blanket just as he bent down to roll it up.

"What're you doing?" he asked. I didn't say anything. I just lay on my back, staring up at the stars, the full, round moon. I pulled him down next to me and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Edward," I told him.

"I love you too Bella," he replied, surprised, but sincere. I leaned up on my elbows and lifted myself over him, pressing my lips to his with a fiery passion. I draped the upper half of my body over his and he responded enthusiastically. I moved my hands up to his shoulder and slowly began to remove his jacket. He froze for a moment, before allowing me to pull his jacket off. I then went to work on his tie, unknotting and tossing it aside.

"Edward," I breathed, breaking my lips off of his. He didn't respond, he just moved his lips to my neck, kissing up and down my collarbone. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt, removing it to reveal his perfectly sculpted muscles. I ran my fingers over his abs, marveling at the bump of each one. His hands ran up and down my sides and his right hand paused on my zipper. He looked up at me, asking permission, and I nodded. He lowered the zipper and before I knew it my dress was off.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly. We removed the last of the clothing that was still covering our bodies. Even though it was cold, the heat of his body kept me warm. He looked up at me one last time, his eyes cautious. I just nodded, biting my lip.

And suddenly we weren't virgins anymore.

It was perfect. Better then anything I could've imagined. With the stars and moon our only light, rose petals showering the ground. Everything was amazing, new, wonderful.

"I love you Bella," he sighed. He was holding me in his arms, the picnic blanket wrapped across us as we cuddled.

"I love you too," I replied, perfectly content. I could spend the rest of my life like this, with just Edward, holding me, loving me.

"We should probably get to the after party," he said reluctantly. I giggled.

"I guess so," I muttered. I kissed his neck, his chin, both sides of his mouth and finally his lips. He kissed me back lovingly before pushing me off of him lightly. He handed me my dress and went to gather his clothes, which had scattered across the meadow. I blushed, embarrassed at having tossed them aside so carelessly.

After a few minutes we were both dressed, our hair a little messier, our cheeks a little pinker, but other then that, perfectly fine. Edward gathered up the picnic blanket and stuck it under his arm. Then he grabbed the picnic blanket and the two of us headed back to his car in a comfortable silence.

We drove to his house, his right hand holding my left. He was constantly running his finger over my ring, smiling. I couldn't help but grin too; tonight was everything I could've asked for and more. We reached his house and he pulled into the driveway, turning to me before we climbed out.

"Ready to tell Emmett, Rose and my parents?" he asked cautiously. I bit my lip but nodded. I knew Rosalie and Emmett would be excited and happy. I had no idea how Carlisle and Esme would react. I knew they loved me and Edward but they would probably think we were too young.

"Let's go," I said finally. He jumped out of the car and came to wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We walked into the Cullen's house and Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were all sitting in the living room, watching the news.

"Hey," Edward said, announcing our presence. Everyone except Emmett looked surprised to see us. I figured he knew what we were up to, since he was the one who set up the meadow.

"What're you two doing home?" Esme asked.

"We wanted to come get changed before the after party," Edward answered. She nodded. A silence filled the room for a minute as we waited for them to notice the ring on my finger. We both had huge grins on our face and Esme was watching us curiously, obviously trying to figure out what had gotten into us. Edward, tired of waiting, swung our entwined hands so my ring caught the light, bouncing off the wall slightly before our hands fell back to our sides. I knew he had done it on purpose and Esme's eyes instantly zeroed in on my left hand. She gasped.

"Is that…?" she asked, her eyes wide and her voice shocked.

"An engagement ring," Edward finished for her. I must have blushed about ten shades of red. Or maybe green, I was so nervous. Esme stood up and walked over to both of us. She lifted my left hand from Edward's examining the ring, her expression impossible to read.

"Oh Bella," she sighed, a wide smile overtaking her face. She gathered me up in her arms and hugged me tightly. Let me tell you, that was not the reaction I was expecting. "I've always considered you a daughter," she whispered. "But now it will be official. I'm so happy you'll be joining our family." I hugged her back, touched.

"Thanks Esme," I said sincerely. She smiled, her eyes slightly watery. Carlisle came up to me next, hugging me too.

"We all knew it was going to happen, we just didn't know when," he whispered jokingly. I smiled. "It's good to have you in the family Bella."

"Thanks Carlisle," I mumbled. I could feel my eyes getting watery and I tried to hold back the joyous tears.

"I knew it!" Emmett announced. "Rose you owe me ten bucks! I knew when you made me set that whole thing up." He grinned at Rosalie triumphantly.

"Why is it I lose all bets concerning you two?" Rosalie asked me rhetorically, pulling out a crumpled bill and handing it to Emmett. I giggled and she hugged me tightly. "Congratulations Bella."

"Thanks Rose," I murmured, hugging her back. Her hand froze on my back and I felt her pluck something off. She held it up and I blushed bright red.

"A rose petal?" she asked, her voice confused. I giggled nervously.

"All right Edward!" Emmett cheered suddenly. "Our little boys a man!"

"What do you…?" Carlisle began. But then his eyes traveled to our messy hair, the ring and it must have clicked. "Oh,"

"We're going to go change now," Edward announced loudly, pulling me toward the stairs.

"Does that mean round two?" Emmett yelled after us.

"Oh God!" I gasped, mortified. This was worse then when they all watched me confess my love for Edward! Esme and Carlisle must think I'm a skank!

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward exclaimed. We started up the stairs and, me being me, I tripped. I tossed my hands out in front of me to try and break the fall, but instead, a pair of strong arms circled my waist. And then he was scooping me up in his arms again.

"Come on Bella," he chuckled, carrying me the rest of the way up the stairs.

"You seem to be doing this a lot lately," I noted, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well I have to practice for when I carry you across the threshold," he said matter-of-factly. We reached the top of the stairs and he let me walk by myself to his bedroom. When he opened the door, the first thing I noticed was an outfit on a hanger. I walked over to it and noticed it was a pair of silky pajama boxer short and a silk camisole, both light pink with white designs. A sticky note that said _you're welcome_ was stuck on the shirt.

"Alice," Edward and I said in unison. I grabbed it and quickly tried to remove my dress. But I couldn't reach the zipper.

"Edward?" I pleaded, pointing to the zipper. He came over and swiftly lowered it and I stepped out of the dress. I could see his eyes traveling over my body and I instantly flushed red. He pulled me against him and kissed me fiercely.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled into my lips. I just focused on breathing. Eventually, he released me and I pulled on the shorts and cami. He just pulled on shorts and a t-shirt. It was extremely casual dress since everyone was basically going to get drunk and have fun and they wanted to be comfortable.

"Let's go," I said, lacing my fingers through his. We walked back downstairs at a slower pace so I wouldn't trip.

"How was she Edward?" Emmett asked with a wink. I was grateful to see that Carlisle and Esme had left the room at least.

"Amazing," Edward answered instantly. Emmett held up a hand for a high five but Edward ignored him. So I jumped up and clapped my hand to his. He laughed, surprised and instantly engulfed me in a bear hug.

"Congrats Bella," he whispered. "On getting engaged and on taking our little mans virginity." I instantly blushed and knew he could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Emmett!" Edward, Rosalie and I all yelled in unison. He just grinned and dropped me back onto the ground, sending me stumbling into Edward. Edward caught me, his arms cradling my elbows, steadying me. I turned around to face him and kissed his lips quickly. When I pulled away, he was grinning, Emmett's comments easily forgotten. Emmett seemed to notice that we had forgotten him too.

"Hey Edward," he said casually. "Cars are good for more then just driving." He winked and Rosalie hit the back of his head playfully.

"Goodbye Emmett," Edward said flatly, taking my hand and leading me towards the door.

"Wait!" Rose squealed. "Tell me about it!" I looked at her incredulously. I was not about to go into details on my sex life right now. She seemed to realize what I was thinking and quickly starting giggling. "No I meant the proposal!" she laughed. I blushed.

"Oh," I said softly, before launching into the story. Rosalie awwed in all the right places and Emmett gagged in all the wrong places, causing a few annoyed playful punches from Rosalie.

"Sorry about him," Edward said once we got into the car. He started it and it purred to life.

"It's just Emmett being Emmett," I sighed. He chuckled and nodded before pulling out of the driveway.

It took us about an hour to get to Jacob's beach place, with Edward's ridiculous driving. We didn't talk much, just blasted the radio, leaving the windows open and letting my hair blow in the wind. It was very relaxing and distracted me from what was coming. But when we pulled into the driveway, nerves instantly flooded my stomach.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" Edward asked softly. "If you want, we can go straight home." I bit my lip, debating. We would have to tell them eventually. And Alice would kill us if we never showed, especially since we said we would go.

"No," I said with certainty. "Let's go."

"All right," Edward said calmly. "Just tell me if you change your mind." I nodded and stepped out of the car. We made our way inside, still holding hands. A few people greeted us, but no one noticed the ring on my finger. At least not yet.

"Hey Bella!" Angela called. She ran up to me and tossed her arms around my neck. "You looked so beautiful tonight," she said sincerely.

"Thanks Angela!" I mumbled, hugging her back. "Have you seen Alice?" She took a step back from me, still grinning. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, her curled hair tossed into a sloppy ponytail.

"Yeah she's right in there," she said, pointing to the room next to us.

"Thanks Ang," I said, kissing her cheek quickly before opening the door. Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Marietta were all in the room, drinking and talking.

"You made it!" Alice squealed when we walked in. "And I see you found my outfit. I figured you would go home first." She jumped off of the couch and wrapped her arms around me. She was wearing a polo and shorts. I wrapped my arms around her and brushed my ring across her arm accidentally. She froze and quickly pushed me away so I went stumbling backwards before grabbing my hand and yanking me back again.

"OH MY GOD IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?!" she shrieked. She was jumping up and down in excitement, still holding my left hand. I giggled nervously and nodded.

"It's an engagement ring," Edward said smoothly. I heard Jasper and Jacob gasp and Marietta yelled excitedly. Alice let out an ear-piercing scream before tossing her arms around me again.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO BE SISTERS! THIS IS GOING TO BE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! YOU HAVE TO LET ME DO YOUR WEDDING!" she exclaimed at the top of her voice. She was still jumping up and down and I had to jump with her since her arms were wrapped around me.

"Chill Alice!" I shouted. She stopped bouncing but didn't move her arms. "It's not going to be for a few years."

"But I can still do it in a few years right?" she verified. "I mean I did your first wedding!" she teased. I giggled, remembering the toilet paper wedding Alice threw for us in first grade.

"Yes, you can. But I get final say on everything. Nothing too big. And no toilet paper," I said sternly. She shrieked again, giggling excitedly.

"Congratulations Bella," Marietta said once Alice had released me from her death grip. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Marietta," I said sincerely. She took a step back and admired my ring, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Beautiful," she noted. Now that she had lived here for a year, she was using less and less Italian and more English. I smiled at her and she kissed my cheek one last time.

"Congratulations Edward," she said, turning to him and hugging him too. Suddenly I was scooped up in a pair of arms.

"Congrats Bells," Jacob whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly and lifting my feet off the ground.

"Thanks Jake," I replied, kissing his cheek. He placed me softly back on my feet before going to shake Edward's hand. Jasper came up and hugged me too.

"You've unleashed a monster," he whispered, pointing to Alice. She was already on her iPhone, searching for dresses. I giggled. "Congrats." He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Jasper." Once everyone was done hugging us we took a seat on the love seat. Edward pulled me onto his lap and wrapped one arm around my waist, the other instantly grabbing my left hand. He ran his finger along the ring, kissing it lightly.

"You like it?" I asked curiously.

"I like it a lot," he answered. He pressed his lips to the ring one more time before lifting them up to kiss mine.

_A/N: Okay, so there is everyone's reactions ) I think I'm going to do one or two more chapters at this age before moving on. And I'm already looking up dresses and stuff, trying to find the perfect one! But I'm not sure if the maid of honor wears a different dress then the bridesmaids. Does anyone know? It would be greatly appreciated. REVIEW!!_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV—Seventeen

"Come on Bella spill," Rosalie said firmly. "We have been waiting and waiting. Now it is time to come clean."

We were having a girl's night. Marietta, Alice, Rosalie and I. I came thinking that we would just eat junk food, watch movies and go to bed early, since graduation is tomorrow.

But no. This turned out to be a "let's discuss Bella and Edward's sex life" discussion.

Even though Edward and I had been engaged for a few days now, the excitement didn't wear off. All of our classmates took it well. The girl's were jealous and mad that Edward was officially off the market- although it didn't stop girls like Lauren from trying anyways.

Charlie's reaction was…not too bad.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I walked into my house, the night after prom. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching football, having just finished dinner._

_"Hey Bells," he said calmly, his eyes still glued to the TV. "Hey Edward."_

_"Hello Charlie," Edward said kindly._

_"Hey Dad," I replied, my voice shaky and nervous. This got his attention. He turned to look at me curiously._

_"What's up?" he asked cautiously._

_"Well Dad, we have something to tell you," I said slowly. He instantly looked panicked._

_"What?" he asked nervously. "You didn't do anything illegal did you?"_

_"No!" I said instantly, slightly offended. Charlie relaxed slightly._

_"Good. Cause I am a cop and that would put me in an awkward situation. Plus kids do crazy things on prom night," he said, slightly defensive. But then he seemed to realize we still hadn't told him. "Well if it's not that, what is it?"_

_"Dad," I said. I walked over to him and took his hands in mine, preparing to tell him. _

_Bad idea. He looked down at our hands and saw the ring. He looked up at me, then at Edward, then back at the ring._

_"We're engaged?" I finished, sounding more like a question. Charlie looked up at me, his jaw wide open._

_"No!" he roared instantly. "No flipping way! You are much too young to get married! This is ridiculous!" He jumped off the couch and started pacing, his face turning red. He turned to Edward. "Why would you propose so young? Are you stupid?"_

_"Dad!" I yelled instantly, my tone sharp. He froze and looked at me. "We're not going to get married soon. Just…eventually."_

_"What the hell does that mean?" he asked, frustrated._

_"It means that we will wait until after college, once we are both mentally and physically mature enough to handle a marriage," Edward answered for me. "Once we are financially stable and have a good education and jobs." I almost snorted. Edward never needed to worry about money. His family had money coming out of the wazoo._

_"Well that sounds," Charlie began, struggling for words. "Reasonable."_

_"Thanks Dad," I said, hugging him tightly. Once I pulled back he looked at my ring again, then back at my face._

_"I'm assuming there is nothing I can do to talk you out of this," he said, his voice hopeless._

_"No Dad, sorry," I replied, rolling my eyes._

_"I promise you Charlie," Edward said suddenly, his voice passionate. "I will always take care of Bella. I plan to love her and care for her forever and I would never hurt her." His voice rang with sincerity. Charlie seemed to believe him._

_"Okay. I know you two are in love, you have been since you were in diapers practically," he said, chuckling slightly. "But at least I'll get to see your wedding this time." He smiled his crinkly eyes smile and I beamed back._

_"Yes but some things might be similar," I said with a giggle._

_"I love you Bells. I don't want to lose my baby girl," he said gruffly. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. Edward tactfully walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water._

_"I love you too Dad. And you wont lose me. I'll just be a little further away," I replied. He chuckled slightly before finally releasing me from his arms._

_End flashback_

We hadn't told Renee yet. We were waiting to tell her in person when she came down for graduation tonight.

"Earth to Bella!" Rosalie said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Don't think you're going to get out of telling us that easily!"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I zoned out."

"Clearly," Alice said cheerfully. "Will you tell us now?" I groaned.

"He's your brother Alice! Doesn't this disgust you?" I asked, trying to avoid the topic. Edward and I had only had sex one more time since prom night but it was as magical and passionate as the first time.

"Well I just pretend you're describing someone else. And yes you still have to tell us," she answered, flashing me a grin.

"Fine," I mumbled. "He was…really good."

"Bella," Rosalie sighed, holding a hand to her forehead like this was giving her a migraine. "Please."

"Well it was after we had packed everything up. I lied on the blanket and it was romantic with all the stars and the flower petals and stuff. And we were kissing and…we did it," I said. I knew they were going to press for more information but I was hoping to subdue them long enough for a distraction.

"Come on Bella! Details!" Marietta urged.

"Why do we have to talk about my sex life?" I asked desperately. "Let's talk about one of yours."

"No," Alice answered. "You've already heard plenty about mine and Rosalie's. And Marietta's is still nonexistent." Marietta made a face at her. She was very insistent on waiting until marriage and Jacob was happy to comply. "So therefore, yours is the most new and interesting."

"Fine. Well it was very…fun," I said tentatively.

"Is he big?" Rosalie asked. Marietta burst into giggles and I gasped.

"I don't know!" I squealed. "I guess so. I don't have anything to compare it to." I was blushing bright red at this point. I swear, my face was going to stay red for a week!

"Show us!" Rosalie commanded. "Compare it to something." I groaned and held my hands the length I approximated it was.

"Wow," Alice sighed wistfully.

"Ew Alice he's your brother!" I shrieked. She giggled wildly.

"Technically he's my cousin," she corrected. I gave her a horrified look, not even believing what she was saying. "Ew Bella!" she yelled upon seeing my expression. "You've got a dirty mind. He's like my brother and I would so never do anything like that with him! Yuck! I was just correcting you!" I blushed even redder.

"I'm not his cousin," Rosalie noted. "And I would so-"

"Okay enough talk about my boyfriends private parts!" I said loudly, blocking out whatever Rosalie was going to say next. Marietta and Alice burst into giggles.

"Technically it's fiancé," an amused velvet voice corrected from the doorway. My jaw dropped open and I blushed furiously. "And why were you talking about my private parts?" he repeated, chuckling. I turned around and jumped into my arms.

"They made me talk about our sex life," I gasped. "It was awful!"

"I didn't think I was that bad," he said, pretending to be offended.

"You aren't. But the conversation was," I corrected.

"Bella was just telling us a bit about you Edward," Rosalie said in a fake flirty voice. "I said I'd like to get to know that side of you better."

"Back off he's mine," I threatened before breaking into giggles.

"No thanks Rose," Edward said smoothly, still smiling.

"Aw man," she mock pouted. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Is it too early for me to take you back?" Edward asked. I leaned my head onto his chest, hugging him closer to me.

"Yes!" Alice answered firmly. "No girl chooses a guy over her girlfriends. It's practically against the law." Her voice was completely serious.

"Well I wouldn't want Charlie to have to arrest you," Edward said, clearly amused by this whole situation. "So I'd better go."

"Do you have to?" I mumbled into his chest. He chuckled, his chest vibrating under me.

"Unfortunately. But I'll be back…" he trailed off, peeking at Alice.

"In the morning," she answered for him.

"In the morning," he repeated. He kissed me tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I breathed. He kissed my forehead one last time before disappearing back to his room- probably listening just in case they tried to torture me again.

"You two are so sickening," Rosalie noted.

"I think it's adorable," Alice said. "They're so in love."

"But it can get slightly sickening at times," Rose said. Marietta nodded in agreement.

"You guys are nuts," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. They all burst into giggles and I couldn't help but join in.

The next morning Edward came and rescued me as promised. We spent the day together, kissing, cuddling and talking. Until Alice kidnapped me again to help me get ready for graduation.

"I bought you this," she said, handing me a white sundress. It had thick tank top straps and a v-neck. The top was tight with a bow just under the chest and then under that was flowy.

Alice of course was already completely dressed and ready. Her dress was also thick straps, but not as thick as mine, with a v-neck. It was a beige color with a red, navy blue and white floral design.

"It's too much Alice," I said, but she just rolled her eyes and shoved the dress at me. I took it reluctantly. It was really cute and looked comfortable.

"Don't worry Bella she bought mine too," Marietta said. I turned, surprised to see her there. Her hair was in its usual waves cascading down her back. Her dress was a bold red with white polka dots, it was also a tank top with two red stripes and one white on it. It fell to mid thigh but looked cute with her red peep toe pumps.

"You guys look pretty," I noted.

"Grazie," Marietta said, grinning.

"Thanks," Alice said distractedly. "Now go put that on before Rosalie comes to do your make-up," she instructed.

I hurried into the bathroom and pulled on the dress. It fit me perfectly and I was right about it being comfortable. When I came back out, Alice forced me into a stool in front of her mirror, quickly going to work on my hair with heated curlers. The weight of them on my head made my neck ache.

"That's a great hairstyle Bella." Rosalie's voice came from the doorway and I turned to see her. She was smirking. "You should definitely wear that to graduation."

"Bite me Rose," I muttered, still annoyed at having to play Bella Barbie. Rosalie laughed and walked over to me, pulling out bags of make-up. She was wearing a lime green dress that went just above knee length, with a white bow at the top and white straps. (**All dresses on profile**)

"You look nice," Alice said to her.

"Thanks. You guys all do too," she replied. She walked over to Marietta first (thankfully) and went to work on her make-up.

"Alice come get theses torture devices off of me!" I yelled, half joking to her. she came over and started pulling them out. Each piece of hair fell into a ringlet curl. When she finally finished pulling them all out, my hair was a sexy mass of curls, all falling into my face. Alice clipped a bit of it back, but most of it stayed messy and framed my heart shaped face perfectly.

"Rose!" she called casually. I groaned. Make-up was my least favorite out of all of this.

"Coming!" she called. I saw that she had done Marietta's make-up dark and smoky. She came over to me and carefully began applying more natural colors. Brown eyeliner, clear lip-gloss, pink blush, very subtle. I loved it.

"Beautiful," Rosalie announced, taking a step back and admiring her work. "If I do say so myself."

"Thanks guys," I said sincerely. "As much as I hate the process I love the results."

"No problem Bella," Alice sang. "We'd better get going. It's already six and we're supposed to be there in a half hour. Go get Edward and Rose get Emmett," she instructed.

"Gladly," I said, jumping up. I half ran down the hallway in my excitement to get back to my love. I didn't bother knocking I just let myself in. He was standing there in khaki dress pants, pulling a navy blue shirt over his head. I marveled once again at his perfect chest and abs. I watched him silently until he pulled on his shirt. Then I cleared my throat. He turned around, smiling.

"You look absolutely dazzling," he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my recently glossed lips.

"You don't look half bad yourself," I whispered breathlessly when our lips parted.

"Is there a reason you came in here?" he asked. "I know Alice wouldn't let you out of that room without a reasonable excuse."

"Well we're about to go," I said. "Not that I wouldn't mind staying here like this." I moved my mouth onto his and sighed as his lips moved with mine. He pulled away all too soon, chuckling.

"As much as I wish I could take you up on that offer, I doubt Forks High would be very excited about two of their students missing the ceremony," he said with a smile. I nodded, pouting slightly. He kissed my puffed out lower lip.

"Come on love," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me out of his room. Alice, Jasper, Marietta, Rosalie and Emmett were all waiting in the hallway.

"So Bella and Marietta will go with Charlie," Alice said. "I'm going with Edward and Emmett with our parents. And Rose will go with Jasper and her family."

"And I'm meeting Jacob there," Marietta added.

"They're probably going to want pictures so hurry up," Alice instructed. She may be hyper and crazy, but Alice was extremely organized and functional when she needed to be.

She was right. As soon as we got downstairs all the parents started gushing and demanding pictures. The girls took pictures together, then the boys, then each couple. Marietta and I took a picture together, then the Cullen kids then the Hale's. And then family pictures.

I was all too aware of Renee in the room and tried to keep my ring out of sight until we told her about it. Edward and I hadn't gotten a chance to tell her yet, since I had been with Alice the whole time she's been here.

I could tell things were tense with her and Charlie. They weren't talking much and whenever they did it was forced and awkward. I didn't know why; usually they got along okay when they had to. But it seemed extra tense for some reason.

"Okay we have to go or we're going to be late!" Alice announced finally. The parents looked at the clock, seeming to jump simultaneously. It was actually quite amusing. Charlie pulled Marietta and I to the car, Renee trailing along behind us. The car ride was tense and silent. Renee tried to make some conversation but it all failed miserably. I was never so grateful to arrive at Forks High in my life.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," I whispered, hugging them both.

"Good luck Bells," Charlie said, clapping me on the shoulder lovingly.

"I love you honey," Renee said, kissing my forehead. I waved once before linking arms with Marietta and heading to get our hideous yellow cap and gowns.

"Here Bella," was the first thing I heard. It was Alice, handing me my cap and gown. I pulled on the gown quickly and Alice adjusted the cap in my hair until she was satisfied. She already had hers on.

"Good luck my Bella," Edward whispered, scooping me up in his arms for a quick but passionate kiss. We all lined up; Alice and Edward were closest to the front, Jasper a few rows behind them. Marietta and I were both in the S section, near the back. I was sitting directly next to Jessica Stanley.

"Hey Bella!" she said enthusiastically when I sat next to her.

"Hi," I replied.

"Congrats on the engagement," she said, glancing at my ring with envy.

"Thanks," I said kindly. She opened her mouth to say something more but the principal's speech interrupted her.

He was talking about community and memories and blah, blah, blah. I really didn't need to remember much of my school years; everything important was coming with me. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Marietta and Jacob. We weren't all going to the same college but we were all within an hour of each other, so we would be able to hang out on weekends. For some people, high school was the best years of their lives. For me, I knew it was only going to get better from here.

I was shocked when the principal started reading off names. I had completely zoned out during his speech. He was quickly through the A's and B's and was now at the C's.

"Alice Cullen!" he announced to tremendous applause. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett in the crowd and I cheered along with them, screaming for my pixie like best friend. Alice had a hundred watt grin on her face, clearly loving all of the attention.

"Edward Cullen!" he said. He was met with equal cheers and yells, mostly from girls I noticed. He was half smiling.

"We love you Edward!" I heard Tanya and Lauren yell in unison. Honesty, how desperate can you get.

"I love you Edward!" I yelled, louder then them. Well if you can't beat 'em join 'em. Edward peeked over at me and gave me his best crooked grin as he grabbed his diploma. Marietta laughed next to me. The names kept rolling until he reached the H's.

"Jasper Hale!" he announced. I heard Alice's high-pitched squeals even over the other loud claps and cheers. Jasper had a shy smile on his face as he accepted his diploma. The names continued until finally he reached the S's. I waited, nerves racking my stomach, until it was my turn.

"Jessica Stanley!" I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Isabella Swan!" I could hear Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Marietta, even Jasper. My family was cheering, along with the Cullen's and Hale's. I couldn't help but smile slightly as the principal handed me my diploma.

"Marietta Swan!" I yelled and cheered as I made my way back to my seat for my sister like cousin. She was beaming almost as wide as Alice. She half ran back to her seat and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Congrats Marietta," I whispered.

"You too Bella," she replied. We waited until the very last students were called.

"Ladies and gentlemen," our principal began in a sports announcer type voice. "I know present you with the Forks High School class of 2008!" Everyone cheered and yellow hats littered the sky, like spots of sunshine in the gray weather. People were instantly off, finding friends and family to celebrate with.

"Congratulations love," a seductive voice whispered in my ear, arms encircling my waist. I whirled myself around and latched my lips onto his, kissing him fiercely.

"You too," I murmured, once we had broken apart. He chuckled.

"I should congratulate you more often," he noted. I smiled.

"Congrats Bells!" I heard from behind me. Edward let go of my waist and I spun around to see Charlie and Renee, beaming. I launched myself into my mother's arms and she squeezed me tightly before passing me onto Charlie. He hugged me too.

"Thanks guys," I said gratefully. Renee instantly pulled out her camera and Edward and I posed in our gowns. Alice came over and was forced to pose with us, as well as Marietta.

"Enough with the pictures!" I said exasperatedly. "Let's go home."

"Sure," Renee said instantly, wrapping one arm around me and hugging me close to her. She led me to the car while Charlie and Marietta walked a bit ahead of us.

"How've you been Mom?" I asked as we walked to the car. I had my left hand hidden behind her back so she wouldn't notice the ring.

"Oh Bella! It's been absolutely wonderful!" she squealed. "Do you remember Phil Dwyer? You met him when you were nine or ten," she prompted.

"Not really no," I said apologetically.

"He plays baseball," she said, as if that would help me.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay. You'll meet him at the wedding," she said matter-of-factly.

"Wedding?" I asked. She held out her left hand and I noticed for the first time a glittering ring.

"You're getting married?!" I shrieked. She nodded before wrapping her arms around me. Well now I knew what had caused the obvious coolness between Charlie and Renee.

"I'm so happy Bella. He makes me so happy," she whispered.

"I'm happy for you Mom," I said sincerely. Even though I had never met the guy (that I remembered at least) I was still happy if she was. My mother deserved happiness.

"You'll be the maid of honor right?" she said quickly, moving her arms to my shoulders.

"Of course," I answered instantly. "Thanks Mom."

"I love you sweetie," she whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too."

We eventually made it to the car. I was going to tell Renee I was engaged when she told me but what was I going to say. "Hey what a coincidence! I'm engaged too, isn't that just so funny?" Yeah I'm sure that would go over well.

We were all going to the Cullen's afterwards, all the kids at least. I decided Edward and I would tell Renee when we reached the house. I didn't want to put it off much longer, I felt bad leaving my mother in the dark.

By the time we pulled up to the house my stomach was a steel ball of nerves. My hands were shaking and I felt like I might throw up. Renee always told me not to get married until I was older, mature. Well technically, that's what I was doing. We were just _engaged_ young. There is a difference.

"Mom," I said carefully as I stepped out of the car. "Can you come here for a second?" She looked confused but she followed me into the house anyways. All of the other parents had left. Claudia and John Hale had gone home, Charlie had driven away in the cruiser. Renee was using a rental car to get back and forth to the hotel. Esme and Carlisle were upstairs, giving us privacy.

"Edward?" I called gently. I gave him a pointed look and then looked at my mother. He got the picture and quickly followed us into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Renee asked nervously.

"Well Mom," I began. Edward came over and laced his fingers through mine, encouraging me. "Edward and I are very much in love. We've been getting a lot closer. I know I told you we were dating but it's so much more then that. We are sure that we want to be with each other in every way."

"Are you talking about sex?" Renee asked, her tone somewhat disgusted.

"What? No!" I squealed, mortified. Edward was pressing his lips together to keep from laughing. I realized how my words could sound like that and I sighed. "I'm talking about…" I hesitated for a second. Renee gasped.

"You're pregnant! That is so irresponsible Bella!" she scolded instantly, her face horrified.

"I am not pregnant Mother," I said fiercely.

"Oh," she said, calming instantly.

"But I am engaged," I said. "We're engaged." Renee's jaw dropped open.

"I'd rather you be pregnant," she grumbled.

"Mom!" I yelled incredulously.

"Well that's not true I guess. But this is just as irresponsible. You're much too young for marriage. Do you want to make the same mistakes I did? Too young and married and having a child before you're ready?" she asked, her voice passionate. I suddenly felt tears in my eyes. Her words stung, piercing me with sadness.

"I was a mistake?" I asked, my voice soft. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"No!" Renee gasped, instantly wrapping her arms around me. "That's not what I mean. I just mean I was too young. Maybe if I had waited a few years, things would have worked out. You are the best thing I got out of my young marriage."

"We're not going to get married until we're out of college. Once we have jobs and stuff," I informed her. She visibly relaxed.

"Well that's good. If you are sure you're in love and know you want to spend your lives together, then you have my blessing. As long as you wait," she said. I squeezed her tightly and Edward was smiling.

"Thanks Mom. I love you," I said earnestly.

"Love you too. I'd better go." She removed her arms from around my neck. "I have to get back to the hotel and call Phil." She kissed my forehead once more before leaving.

"That went well," Edward noted. I nodded.

"She took it better then I thought," I replied.

"I'm glad she accepted it though," he whispered, gathering me up in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pressed his lips firmly to mine.

"Let's get back to our friends." His hand slid from my neck to my waist as we went to spend our first night as high school graduates with my best friends. My family.

_A/N: I think this is one of my longest chapters yet, if not the longest! I hope you guys like it and I hope Charlie and Renee's reactions were good. And I think I'm going to do the next chapter at age 18 when Bella goes to Renee and Phil's wedding. And happy 4th of July everyone!! REVIEW!!_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV—Eighteen

Tonight was the night. I still wasn't sure how I felt about it. I mean I wanted Renee to be happy but I hardly knew Phil. And now it's their wedding day.

I mean Phil certainly seems like a great guy. And he makes my mom happy. He's got a stable job, a nice home, a good amount of money. He was polite and definitely seemed to love my mother. Sure he was a bit young but love doesn't care how old you are.

My freshman year of college was…crazy. There was no other word to describe it. Edward and I both attended the same college; Alice and Jasper weren't too far from us. Rosalie, Emmett, Marietta and Jacob were all going to the same college, about two hours away from us. All eight of us would get together almost every weekend, usually with Alice forcing us to party.

The work wasn't too bad, especially with Edward there to help me. He is a complete genius in all the subjects I'm weak in. So whenever I needed help, he would come over and we'd stay up late, studying. Well studying some of the time but mostly kissing and fooling around.

Having Edward at college with me was truly spectacular. We would spend all of our time together, at each other's dorm rooms, or studying for our shared classes. Everything was perfect. Sure we had a fight here and there; who doesn't? But we always managed to overcome it. A lot of people were shocked to hear we were engaged, but once they saw us together they knew we were serious.

The only bad thing is Edward's roommate. His name is James and he is a total flirt and player. He was constantly bringing girls back to the room. Him and Edward got along okay, since Edward spent most of his time at my dorm. But I still found James creepy whenever I go over there. He even tries to flirt with me sometimes, even though his roommate is my fiancé. He's just completely ridiculous.

But I mostly managed to avoid being alone with him, so everything was perfect. Edward and I couldn't be happier. I know it sounds clichéd but my life is literally perfect. I have the perfect lover, the perfect friends, am going to my perfect school and getting decent grades.

Okay, enough about me, back to Phil and Renee and the situation at hand. They were having an afternoon wedding, in Phoenix. The Cullen's and Hale's had flown up with me from Forks for the weekend. They were really the only one of Renee's Forks friends who she kept in touch with, the only mutual friends left with her and Charlie. The wedding wasn't for a few more hours but I already found myself being put through multiple forms of torture.

The wedding party wasn't big. I was the maid of honor and Claudia Hale and Esme Cullen were the only two other bridesmaids. Phil had chosen his brother as best man and two of his best friends as groomsmen. Renee hadn't made many friends in Phoenix, at least, not ones that she is close enough to put in her wedding party.

So Renee, Esme, Claudia and I went through the usual torture of manicures, pedicures, waxing, facials, hair and make-up. The whole time I had to listen to the three older women gossip like schoolgirls. They loved all of this pampering stuff. I didn't.

I was glad that Edward was going to be with me though. I still had no idea how I was going to react to the fact that my mother was actually marrying someone else. And it was nice to have the man I'm going to marry to be there with me.

"Time to get dressed honey," Renee said excitedly. We were at a salon getting our hair and stuff done. They hadn't even started on me yet. We had the whole place rented out, the only appointments booked. There were only three hairdressers and I volunteered to sit out and wait.

The wedding was going to start in two hours- Renee had been getting her hair and make-up done for the last hour. She had hired professionals for her hair and make-up and I was praying to God that I wouldn't have to be put through what she's going through right now. She was still in a big t-shirt, her hair up in heavy looking rollers.

"Okay Mom," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Go get beautiful," she instructed teasingly, pointing to a door that led to another room. I laughed and left the room, off to a little side room. When I got into the other room I was happy to see Alice and Rosalie.

Renee had invited Marietta, more out of courtesy then anything. But Marietta decided not to come so she's in Forks with Charlie. She didn't want to intrude when Renee wasn't her real family. Renee wasn't really disappointed but I found myself missing my cousin more than I thought I would.

"Oh good," I said, feeling relieved that complete strangers weren't going to be touching my face with various torture devices. "I thought some random people were going to be playing Bella Barbie today," I joked.

"Like we'd ever pass over a chance to play Bella Barbie," Alice scoffed. Of course, she was already completely ready, her make-up done, her hair straightened and falling to her chin. Her dress was a magenta color with thick, gemstone-studded straps. It fell about knee length and fit her perfectly.

"Yeah Bella," Rosalie agreed. Rosalie's dress was a gray tube top dress, with a strap under her bust line with a rose in the middle. It fell to about mid thigh with three ruffles. On anyone else, it would look slutty, but Rosalie looked perfect, as usual. "Bella Barbie belongs to us." She flexed her muscles and made a supposed to be tough growling sound. The three of us burst into laughter.

"Well then get to it," I commanded. I didn't really want to play Bella Barbie but at least now they had a legitimate reason to play it. Alice and Rosalie laughed and came over to me and sat me into a chair placed directly in front of the mirror. Tubes, brushes, containers, creams and perfumes littered the counter. I gulped before closing my eyes and let them have their way with my face.

"Go put on your dress," Alice instructed after about forty minutes. I hurried into the bathroom, grabbing my bridesmaid dress on the way. It was a halter, a deep blue that fell just over my knees. There was a darker blue strip under the bust and at the very bottom. I pulled it on quickly before going back into the other room with Alice and Rose. They both wolf whistled and catcalled, causing me to blush. **(All dresses on profile)**

"Looking good!" Rosalie cheered, doing that whistle thing where you stick to fingers in your mouth and it's really loud. I don't really know what it's called.

"Sexy but sophisticated," Alice agreed, her finger on her chin thoughtfully as she appraised me. "Now come on so we can do your hair!" she announced. I groaned.

"Come on Bella Edward will love it," Rosalie teased.

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "He loves that color on you. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you." I giggled. The midnight blue color was one of my favorites; it contrasted perfectly with my skin. And Alice had bought me a few midnight blue…sets from Victoria's Secret. And Edward really seemed to like those.

"Fine, go ahead," I said reluctantly. Alice instantly started pulling a brush through my hair, working through all of the tangles. I winced every once in a while but she was pretty gentle.

After an hour of hard work, Alice managed to transform my hair from a lifeless lump into an elegant twist at the back on my neck. We knew it was better to keep my hair off of my head, since it was going to be hot, not to mention it's June so it will be even warmer. She let a few pieces hang onto my face, framing it perfectly. I had to admit it; I looked gorgeous.

"Come on Bella it's time to go!" Renee's panicked voice came from the other side of the door. It wasn't an "oh my God I'm making the biggest mistake of my life" panic. It was more of a "oh my God I'm getting married" panic, which was just fine.

"Coming Mom!" I called, jumping out of the seat.

"Just don't thrash your head around too much and your hair should stay fine," Alice said.

"Oh you know me," I said sarcastically. "I love to head bang to the heavy metal my mother will be playing at her wedding." Rosalie snorted, and Alice rolled her eyes before pushing me out of the door. I stopped dead when I saw Renee.

"Oh Mom," I gushed. "You look beautiful!" And she truly did.

Her dress was white with thick straps and a v-neck. Right under her bust was a stunning beaded design that fell to about her hips. And under that was just plain, white and flowy but gorgeous. **(Dress on profile) **Her hair was done up in a curly bun, the veil sitting around it perfectly. Her make-up was subtle, emphasizing her natural features. It was simple, but elegant, and Renee was almost glowing. Any doubts I had of this wedding instantly vanished. She looked too happy for this to be a mistake.

"Thanks honey," she said, wrapping her arms around me and embracing me tightly. "You look wonderful too. That dress fits perfectly." It better, I had about ten fittings, I thought bitterly. But then I focused my thoughts on hugging Renee back and making sure we made it to the wedding on time.

"We'd better go," I said, gently pulling myself out of her arms. "The bride can't be late for her own wedding."

"Oh!" she gasped, her hand flying up to her heart. "You're right! Let's go." She turned away from me and I saw Esme and Claudia, there dresses the same as mine, their hair similar. They both looked amazing too.

"We'll see you there," Alice said, kissing my cheek. She and Rosalie headed outside, gushing compliments, and drove off in Alice's rental car, a yellow Porsche remarkably similar to the one she had at home. Renee, Esme, Claudia and I all made our way to the limo, practically buzzing with excitement.

"Oh I just love weddings," Claudia sighed happily.

"Me too. But I always cry," Esme said. "Always." Claudia patted her hand sympathetically. I rolled my eyes. When had they all become such old ladies?

The car ride wasn't too long, only a few minutes. The wedding was going to start in a half an hour. Renee hurried inside, into a side room of the church, not wanting Phil or anyone to see her. I peeked into the church, where guests were already seated. I could see Alice and Rosalie sitting with Jasper and Emmett. I craned my neck, trying to find Edward, when I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist.

"Looking for someone?" a musical voice whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I spun around, closing my eyes and kissing him quickly. His eyes traveled up and down my body when we broke apart and I instantly blushed. "You look absolutely stunning," he said seductively, causing goose bumps to rise on my arms. It was amazing the affect he had on me, even after two years.

"Thanks," I murmured, still trying to catch my breath from the kiss. "You do too." He chuckled lightly at my breathlessness.

"I'd better go sit down. The wedding is going to start in ten minutes and I want to have the pleasure of seeing you walk down the aisle," he said, kissing my forehead gently. "If only you were in a white gown and I was at the other end of it," he murmured. I giggled nervously.

"Only a few more years," I assured him. "Once college is done."

"Right. Only a few more years," he repeated. He kissed my lips quickly one more time. "Bye love."

"Bye," I replied breathily.

"Bella come on!" I heard a stressed out voice calling. I turned to see the wedding planner, holding a clipboard and looking frazzled. She waved me into the other room where Renee was waiting. She was sitting in a chair, perfectly at ease, her eyes slightly watery. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back instantly.

"I can't believe it's finally happening," she whispered. "I'm finally marrying Phil."

"I know Mom. I'm so happy for you." My voice was sincere and truthful.

"Thanks honey. I love you so much. I'm glad you're a part of this," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"I am too." I kissed her forehead.

"Come on!" the wedding planner hissed, not seeming to care that she was breaking up a Hallmark moment. "Here's your bouquet." She handed me a bouquet filled with yellow roses, a single white one sticking out in the middle, taller then the others. It was beautiful.

"Line up, line up!" she demanded, placing me behind Esme and Claudia. Their bouquets were white roses with a single yellow one in the center, the opposite of mine. I could hear the music starting up in the other room. _Don't trip,_ I repeated to myself, over and over. _Don't trip._

"Good luck Bella," Esme said, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Esme," I replied. "You too."

"And go!" the wedding planner announced, lightly pushing Claudia Hale out of the door. She was met with one of Phil's best friends and the two of them walked down the aisle together.

"Next," she hissed, when Claudia and Phil's friend had reached the end of the aisle I'm assuming, and Esme walked off with Phil's other friend.

"I love you Mom," I said. She was standing behind me, already beaming.

"I love you too."

"Go, go, go!" the wedding planner growled, pushing me so I went stumbling out of the door. I quickly regained composure, and luckily stayed behind the door so no one saw me. I threw the lady a quick glare before linking arms with Phil's brother and starting down the aisle. I tried not to look at anyone in the large crowd of people. But my friend's faces caught my attention as I made my way down the (long) aisle.

Edward was grinning my favorite crooked grin. When I met his eye, he winked once and I blushed, smiling back. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat in excitement. Emmett had a huge, goofy grin on his face. "Don't trip" he mouthed. I resisted the urge to make a face at him, knowing the wedding guests wouldn't appreciate it. Rosalie had tears in her eyes. Weddings were her weakness. Jasper had a slight smile on his face. I grinned back at all of them.

We finally reached the end of the aisle and I was proud of myself for not tripping. I stood closest to the spot where Renee would stand. Phil was right next to me and I smiled warmly at him. He returned it with an enthusiastic smile of his own.

And then suddenly the music switched to the bridal march and the doors opened wide. Renee made her way down the aisle, beaming. Everyone turned to look at her. But she only had eyes for Phil. She slowly made her way down the aisle by herself. She had insisted on it. Since her father was dead she didn't want anyone to take his place. And she had said no one had to give her away. She could give herself away to whomever she pleased. I grinned at the memory.

She had a few tears of joy in her eyes and when she reached Phil, he wiped them away gently. He took her hands in his and the two of them stood in front of the priest, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

The priest began saying the vows, with Phil and Renee repeating after him when they were asked to. Renee's eyes were still watering slightly but she looked like the happiest woman on Earth.

I didn't really pay close attention to the whole ceremony. I kept getting distracted by the looks of people's faces.

The absolute love and happiness on Renee and Phil's. the tears in Rosalie and Alice's eyes, even as Alice continued to smile. Emmett's slight grin as he held Rosalie. Jasper's slight smile as he held Alice's hand. And Edward's complete absorption in the ceremony. He couldn't remove his eyes from the priest, Renee and Phil. I could tell he thought this was truly magical. It was so sweet.

"I do," I heard Renee say clearly. I jumped, startled at having missed most of the ceremony.

"And do you, Phillip Dwyer, take Renee to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and cherish, honor and love until death do you part?" the priest said, his voice deep and rich with wisdom.

"I do," Phil said.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The room burst into applause as Phil wrapped his arms around Renee, pulling her closer to him and kissing her passionately. Even I couldn't help but smile, although I was slightly disgusted seeing my mom make out with a guy. They looked so happy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you with Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Dwyer!" The two of them danced happily down the aisle and into the limo, already making their way to the reception. Everyone else got up after them, heading for their cars. I was taking the limo with the other members of the wedding party.

I made my way over to Edward, hoping to steal a few kisses before I had to leave in the limo. When I reached my friends, Alice and Rosalie were still wiping away tears. Edward was grinning at me. I walked straight up to him, snaking my arms around his neck before pulling him in for a kiss.

"You liked that didn't you?" I asked after I pulled away. He looked confused.

"I always love kissing you Bella," he said. I giggled.

"No. The ceremony. The wedding," I corrected. He smiled back.

"Yes. It was simply…magnificent. The happiness you could see between them, the vows, the rings. I guess I'm a sucker for a wedding." He grinned sheepishly and I kissed him again.

"I think that's so sweet," I told him.

"Bella, you realize the limo is about to pull away right?" Alice's voice cut into the private bubble Edward and I had melted into. I looked outside and saw, sure enough, everyone loading into the limo.

"Gotta go," I said, giving him one last peck before hurrying outside.

"Where were you Bella?" Claudia asked once I climbed in, slightly breathless from the jog.

"Talking. Sorry," I said apologetically. She just smiled warmly before the limo pulled away.

The reception hall was a good size. There was a stage at the front of the room where the band was already set up. In front of them was a large dance floor. And circular tables lined the floor in a semicircle, beautiful flower arrangement in the center of each one.

Renee was letting me sit with my friends during dinner and not the wedding party. Her and Phil were already settled at a table in the very center of the room, holding hands and whispering to each other. I made my way over to congratulate her, before I would sit and have dinner.

"Congrats Mom," I said as I approached them. She turned to me, beaming.

"Thanks honey," she replied happily.

"Congrats Phil," I said politely.

"Thanks Bella," he said kindly, obviously pleased that I was being nice to him. I gave him my warmest smile before turning away and finding my friends, all sitting around one table. I sank into the chair next to Edward and he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"That was so awesome," Alice was bubbling across from me. "Her dress is so fab. And I love the bridesmaid's dresses. Speaking of Bella I have been looking through dresses and I have few for you to choose from." I groaned.

"Alice. We have a few years. I don't need my dresses yet," I told her.

"I know but I'm having too much fun!" she squealed. I just rolled my eyes. The food was served once everyone arrived. It was chicken and it was delicious.

"It's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance," the lead singer of the band announced eventually. Everyone stood up excitedly, making a circle around Phil and Renee. Phil held out his arms to Renee and she stepped gracefully into them. I didn't recognize the song, but it was sweet and romantic. Everyone awwed as they held each other, slowly revolving on the spot, gazing into each other's eyes. The love and happiness radiating off of them was contagious. Couples were soon flowing onto the dance floor to join them.

I watched as Esme and Carlisle walked out, effortlessly swaying with the music. Even after all these years of marriage, they were still so in love. Claudia and John Hale soon filed on, smiling and laughing. I saw Phil's parents, elderly and wrinkly, but still smiling brilliantly. I envied them. So in love, even after so many years.

"Would you care to dance?" Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to see him smiling grandly, holding a hand out to me. Alice winked at me as she walked by, heading to the dance floor with Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were pretending to waltz and giggling madly.

"I would love to," I replied, slipping my hand into his. He led me onto the dance floor, a few feet from Renee and Phil. He slid his arms around me and I placed mine around his neck and we slowly danced to the music. I couldn't help but watch Renee and Phil. They were in their own little bubble, oblivious to the couples dancing around them. They were so happy, so in love.

"That's gonna be us one day Edward," I whispered. He followed my gaze to Renee and Phil and a grin spread across his face.

"Only a few years," he whispered.

"I know. They look really happy huh?" He nodded.

"You can tell he loves her," he agreed.

"Do you think we'll be that happy, on our wedding day?" I asked, my gaze not leaving Renee's glowing face.

"No," Edward answered instantly. It took a minute to process what he said. I turned back to him, hurt apparent on my face. But he was still smiling. "I think we'll be a hundred times happier."

_A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the last one but it is still long! I'm on a roll ) I'm sorry if I got any of the wedding stuff wrong, I've only been to one wedding in my life and it was when I was little so I don't remember much. And guess what? My birthday is in 10 days!! Yup, on July 15__th__ I will officially be 15 years old! And I also got nominated for the Twilight Awards!! I had no idea and I'd like to thank Kaypgirl who told me I was nominated and nominated me haha! I got nominated for best work in progress, which is just so incredibly sweet, even if I don't win! And this is probably my longest authors note ever. Wow. Well I'll wrap it up then. REVIEW!!_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_A/N: This is Bella and Edward's sophomore year in college. Edward is twenty, Bella is nineteen. It's around January._

Bella POV—Nineteen

I dropped my bag into my dorm room, saying a quick hello to my roommate, Katy, before walking to my car. I had one of my first child development classes earlier today. It was tough, but fun. I had decided I wanted to major in education, with a minor in special education. I wanted to become a kindergarten teacher.

I loved kids. I love their innocence and sweetness, their kindness and bluntness. How they would be so oblivious to the bad things in the world around them. Their only concerns were what they would play at recess and what they would eat at snack time.

Plus I loved the idea of working with them at such a young age. I would basically teach them the most important things in their lives, how to read, write, the numbers, the alphabet. I would be teaching them the building blocks of the rest of their lives. It was inspiring.

I was headed to Edward's work, to stop by for a few minutes and say hello. On Wednesday's, like today, he worked while I had my child development class. Wednesday's are when we spent the least time together. I would always try to see him at work, usually bringing him a treat. And since we both didn't have morning classes on Thursday's, we would usually spend the night at his place or mine, just cuddling and falling asleep in each other's arms.

He worked at a bookstore and was working particularly late hours tonight. I slid into my truck, turning on the radio to a CD of Edward playing the piano. He gave it to me for our two year anniversary (among other things) and I loved it endlessly. I would play it whenever I was in the car, whenever I went to bed, whenever I had free time on my hands. And the first song was the most beautiful, sweet, romantic lullaby I ever heard. My lullaby. The rest was a mix of different, complicated, intricate songs that I loved. It was truly the best thing Edward could've gotten me, my favorite gift. Aside from the garnet necklace hanging from my neck.

I was in simple jeans and a t-shirt, nothing to fancy. Edward's shift ended at midnight; it was half past ten and I wanted to be comfortable. I was bringing him a coffee, just as an excuse to see him really. Edward could probably stay up for days if he wanted to. He went to bed later then me and woke up earlier, but somehow, he never seemed tired.

"Can I help you?" the Starbucks guy asked when I walked in. He raised his eyebrows suggestively and I fought the urge to gag. He had a unibrow and acne.

"Can I just have a medium coffee, with cream and two sugars," I requested, knowing it was Edward's favorite.

"Sure thing," he said in an attempt at flirty. I just rolled my eyes, placing my left hand on the counter in an effort to make him see my ring and leave me alone. He gave me a pouty frown before turning to make my order.

"Thanks," I said after a few minutes, grabbing the coffee and handing him the money. I stopped back in my truck before driving the few minutes it took to get to Edward's work. When I walked in, I saw him standing on a little ladder, organizing the books on the top shelf. It was pretty much empty, and I tip toed over to him, trying to be sneaky. I found myself level with his butt. I giggled silently.

"Nice view down here," I said in a conversationally, like I was talking about the view out a window or something. He jumped about a mile, almost falling off the ladder.

"Bella!" he said excitedly when he realized it was me. I giggled and he jumped down, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. "I missed you," he whispered.

"It's only been a few hours," I reminded him.

"Exactly," he agreed. His lips moved to my neck and I could feel my breathing speeding up. "Much too long." He froze when we heard a loud "ahem" coming from behind us.

"Mr. Cullen I don't think that would qualify as work," a middle aged woman with a big manager tag stuck to her shirt scolded. I took an automatic step back from Edward.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," she said stiffly. "Just get back to work."

"Right," he said instantly. We waited until she rounded the corner to burst into silent laughter.

"Well I hate to be distracting you from work," I said seriously, but my playful smile gave me away. "I just brought you this." I handed him the Starbucks cup.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," he teased. He took a grateful sip. "I'm exhausted." I rolled my eyes. Edward was never exhausted.

"Well it's a good thing I brought that then," I noted. He smiled.

"Just having you here is enough to wake me up," he murmured seductively into my ear. I shivered lightly.

"Ahem!" we heard again from the next row over. She must be watching us from behind the books. How sketchy. We both burst into giggles.

"I'd better go," I said reluctantly. He pulled me in for another lingering kiss.

"Meet me back at my dorm when my shift ends," he instructed. "James said he probably wouldn't be around tonight so it will be just the two of us." I shivered again at the suggestiveness of his words.

"I'll be waiting," I promised. He kissed my forehead one last time before I hurried outside. My cell phone rang shrilly from my pocket and I grabbed it, wondering who would be calling so late.

"Hello?" I answered curiously.

"Bella?" It was Alice. She sounded kind of worried.

"What's wrong Alice? Is someone hurt?" I demanded instantly, set off by her nervous tone.

"No, no! I was just sitting here with Jasper when I got this really strange feeling that…you and Edward were going to break up." She whispered the last part. I could just picture her and Jasper, her eyes wide and nervous, him trying to soothe her. But nothing calmed Alice when she got her hunches.

"Alice," I said uneasily. "I was just with Edward. We're doing perfectly fine, I can assure you of that."

"Are you sure?" she persisted. I racked my mind. We hadn't had any fights recently and I couldn't imagine something that would come up.

"Yeah," I said, my voice distant.

"Well…I don't know. I just got this weird feeling," she said, sighing.

"It's probably nothing," I heard Jasper whisper.

"Right," she agreed. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself. "It's probably nothing."

"Right," I agreed, reminding her I was still on the phone. "I'll let you get back to Jasper. Night Alice."

"Night Bella…be careful okay?" she said, her voice still serious.

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, feeling slightly uneasy. Alice's feelings were almost always right. She was known for them. I just hoped she was wrong this time. I didn't want anything to separate me and Edward.

But she had to be wrong. Edward and I were getting alone perfectly fine. We were still in love. And it definitely wasn't lack of a sex life or anything. I pondered it for a minute before deciding to just put it out of my mind.

I decided to kill my time by going back to the room and hanging out with Katy and her boyfriend Sam. They were both Native American, and really nice. I couldn't have asked for a better roomie. She loved the same books as me and liked to create awkward situations and make sexual references. We got along perfectly.

"Hey," I said as I walked into the room.

"Hey Bella," Katy greeted with a smile. She was sitting on the couch, cuddled into Sam. They were watching The Notebook. "Your fiancé's roommate is a creep," she announced suddenly. Katy was one of the only people I knew that always called him my fiancé aside from my close friends. Everyone else was determined to call him my boyfriend.

"What'd he do this time?" I sighed. James was becoming even more of a problem. He flirted with me almost every time I went to Edward's. Sometimes even right in front of Edward! I mean, how thick can you get? Edward never thought of it as flirting though; he wasn't worried about me cheating or anything. Cause why would I? I have everything I could ever want or need with Edward. To go for another guy would just be…stupid.

"He tried to get me to come back to his room with him." She shuddered delicately. "Gross. I told him I had a boyfriend and he didn't even care. He was just like 'he doesn't need to know.'" She rolled her eyes.

"Someone needs to knock some sense into that boy," I said, shaking my head.

"I'll do it," Sam volunteered instantly, his voice a growl. He raised his fists and cracked his knuckles menacingly. Sam was tall and well built, almost as muscular as Emmett.

"You know I don't want you to fight," Katy scolded lightly. He sighed

"Sorry babe," he murmured, kissing her.

"I'll just go in my room," I told her quietly, rushing from the room to give them some alone time. "I'm going to Edward's around midnight."

"Okay," Katy called back, slightly breathless.

I busied myself with reading for a while. I read Romeo and Juliet for a while, then Wuthering Heights. But I kept finding myself distracted by Alice. What she had said earlier was kind of creeping me out. She thought Edward and I were going to break up. I couldn't let that happen. I loved him much too much.

At around 11:50 I decided I couldn't sit around by myself any longer and got up to make the short drive to Edward's. I changed into sweatpants, knowing I would probably end up sleeping over anyways. I had a key, so I wouldn't be waiting outside in the cold either. Plus, according to Edward, James was gone for a while, so I wouldn't have to deal with his flirtatious comments either.

When I opened the door, I saw Katy and Sam, asleep in each other's arms. I smiled; they were too cute. I turned off the TV and draped a blanket over their sleeping forms before making my way outside.

Edward's dorm was only a two or three minute drive. I could easily walk, but being out alone this late at night made me nervous, so I usually just drove the short distance.

When I pulled up to the dorm, all of the lights were off. I let myself inside, figuring James was probably still out with one of the bimbos he took off with every night. I rolled my eyes. Poor Edward couldn't have been stuck with a worse roommate.

I made my way into the tiny kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water to keep myself busy before Edward got here. I wasn't really paying attention. I knew that when Edward got here he'd just come in and come over to me. I was taking a sip of my water when I felt two arms circle around my waist, pulling me against his body. Something felt off but I didn't think too much about it. I just spun around, my eyes already fluttering shut, and pressed my lips to his.

That feeling that something was off came back to me tenfold. He froze for a second when I started kissing him but after that started kissing me back. But it wasn't the usual, love filled, passionate kisses we shared. It felt more rushed and lusty. It wasn't really enjoyable. It made me feel kind of slimy.

And then it was the lips themselves. Somewhat dry, colder then usual. And they tasted different. I figured it was the coffee I gave him that gave it the weird taste.

And then Alice's warning popped into my head again and I couldn't help but wonder if this was what she was talking about. This sudden difference, the lust more pronounce then the love. I went to push Edward away when I suddenly heard Edward's voice.

"What the hell?" he burst. That was so strange. He was kissing me, but talking at the same time. No not talking. Yelling.

I pushed away from Edward, opening my eyes. And my jaw dropped when I saw that it wasn't Edward that I was kissing. No, Edward was standing by the door, his eyes wide with shock and fury. The arms that had encircled my waist weren't Edward's. The man I was kissing wasn't Edward.

It was James.

"Edward it's not what you think," I said instantly, taking a step towards him and pushing James's arms away from me. I felt dirty just touching them.

"Really Bella? So you aren't kissing my roommate then?" he asked, his tone bitingly sarcastic. He clearly thought I was just making excuses. He thought I was really cheating on him. I had to fix this!

"No! I mean I was but-" I began desperately but he cut me off.

"Save your excuses," he spat. The look of disgust, fury and pain on his face was enough to bring a roll of nausea to my stomach. "I'll just let you two get on with it." And with that, he stormed from the dorm, slamming the door behind him. I instantly went to follow but by the time I wrenched the door open, the Volvo was already speeding away.

"Come back," I whispered, my voice cracking pathetically. Pain threatened to crush me and I felt my knees buckling underneath me.

"It's okay baby. Now we can finally get together. I know you've been wanting to for a while," James said huskily from behind me. His sickening words brought on a fury that I hadn't felt in years. That I hadn't felt since I thought Edward was dating Marietta.

"You complete asshole!" I screeched. "Why would you put your arms around me like that!? Why would you even put your filthy hands on me?! You're disgusting! And then you just let me kiss you! I thought you were Edward! I am engaged and you're a pig!" I ranted. I couldn't help it. What a slime ball.

"Don't act like you didn't want it," James said, taking a step closer to me.

"I didn't want it you horrible ass!" I yelled in my loudest, meanest voice. And then I used all the strength I had in my left hand to punch him in the face. Right in the jaw.

"Gah!" he yelled, jumping back, his hand reaching up to his face to clutch the spot I had hit. I saw that my ring had cut a hole in his cheek and he was bleeding freely.

"That's what you get!" I spat. And then I turned on my heel, stomping from the room and into my truck. Once I was seated, away from James, the fury melted into a pain that threatened to crush me.

Edward was gone. Who knows where he went. And he thought I was cheating on him. With James. I had to find him, I had to explain. I knew he wouldn't be mad when he found out the truth. I just had to find him so I could tell him the truth. I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Alice's number as the sobs began racking through my chest. I knew Edward wouldn't answer. He wouldn't want to hear it.

"Hello?" she answered. She sounded sleepy. I glanced at the dashboard clock and realized it was ten past twelve.

"It's m-me," I choked. "You w-w-were r-right."

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "I'll be right there." She hung up the phone, probably already getting dressed and on her way out the door.

I sat and waited, letting the waves of misery wash over me. Poor Edward. He thought I had betrayed him. My fiancé, my love. I could never.

And what if he didn't believe me? What if he thought I was just making excuses? I can't live without Edward. He is my life, my reason for living.

What would possibly happen if Edward and I never made up?

_A/N: I know you all probably hate me right now. Honestly, I hate myself. But I had a dream like this and I was like I'm gonna add it to my fanfic! And I also found out that I'm nominated for not only best WIP but for best general romance and best alternative universe. That is so cool!! Thanks to whoever nominated me and whoever votes for me, you're all so sweet and kind and I love you (in a non creepy way)!! Shout out to Katy!! And sorry you're Native American, if you aren't in real life, but you're basically taking the place of Emily haha! REVIEW!!_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_A/N: This is Bella and Edward's sophomore year in college. Edward is twenty, Bella is nineteen. It's around January._

Bella POV—Nineteen

I knew Alice probably would be go to my dorm room, not expecting me to still be at Edward's. So I put my car in drive and went the short distance home. I went inside. Katy was awake, Sam was gone. She took one look at my haggard appearance and ran over to me, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"What's wrong Bella?" she gasped.

"J-James," I choked.

"What did he do to you!?" she demanded, her voice furious.

"I th-thought he w-w-was Edward. H-he wrapped h-his arms around m-m-me from be-behind and I j-just kissed him!" My words wore hardly understandable. "I n-never expected it to b-be h-h-him!"

"What a jerk! Why would he wrap his arms around you in the first place?" she burst. I could tell she was just as angry about this as I was.

"I d-don't know. He wasn't s-s-s-supposed to b-be h-home either," I informed her, doing my best to overcome my sobs. Katy wrapped her hand in mine and then gasped, yanking her hand away from mine. I looked at her curiously and slightly hurt.

"Bella! What'd you do?" she squealed, pointing to my left hand, the one that I had punched James with. I looked down and saw that there was blood dotting my fingers and my ring.

"I p-p-punched James. A-after Edward l-l-left," I said, slightly sheepish. She burst into laughter, humor quickly masking her fury. I didn't find it nearly as funny.

"Sorry Bella," she apologized, trying to choke back her giggles. "But that's just a hilarious mental image." I attempted to smile. I could see how it would be funny. If an unendurable pain wasn't crushing me right now, I would probably laugh too. "Let's get you changed," she said calmly. She led me to my bedroom, tossing me a pair of silky pajama pants and a comfy t-shirt. I pulled them on gratefully.

"Thanks Katy," I sighed gratefully. She just smiled in return, leading me to the bathroom to wash my hands. But on our way, Alice burst through the door, ran straight up to me and tossed her arms around my neck.

"Oh Bella I knew it I just knew it!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "I told Jasper, but he didn't believe me! I am so sorry."

"Its ok-kay Alice," I half sighed. I was finally managing to get control of myself, taking deep, steady breaths. Sitting here crying wasn't going to help me. I had to find Edward.

"No it's not! You need to find him right now! What happened?" she demanded.

"I was at his d-dorm," I said, my voice finally starting to steady out. "He told me that James wasn't h-home. And someone wrapped their a-arms around me. I thought it w-was Edward. So I turned and k-k-kissed him. And Edward came in and th-th-thought…" I couldn't finish, I was just shaking my head, trying to keep the sobs under control.

"Oh my God," Alice sighed sympathetically. She looked close to tears. She was probably in almost as much pain as me from this. "You have to find him and talk to him!"

"I don't know where h-he is Alice," I half squealed, my voice becoming hysterical.

"I think I do," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "The meadow."

It all clicked. Of course. That's where I would go if something like this happened. I would want to go back and remember, the good times, the better, happier times. It would calm me.

"Thanks Alice!" I said, my voice holding a shred of hope for the first time all night. I kissed her cheek, gave Katy a quick hug and bolted from the door.

I took off, pushing my truck to the height of its internal speed limit. I was going about sixty miles an hour, desperately trying to coax my whining engine into going faster.

It took me about an hour to get to the woods near the meadow. I hoped to God that Edward would still be there- if he had gone there at all. I knew, with his Volvo, he had probably reached it at least an hour and a half ago. Why would he stay for so long? I could only hope.

It wasn't until I started my trek through the woods that I realized I was only in my slippers. My arms were freezing, my feet were cold and wet and my legs had goose bumps. But I continued. And when I reached the meadow, my heart caught in my throat.

Edward was sitting in the very center, holding something in his hands, his shoulders hunched. His back was to me, but I could tell by the occasional shaking of his shoulders that he was upset. I froze on the outskirts of the meadow. I was scared. What if he didn't believe me? What if he didn't want to see me? I took a few tentative steps towards him. My footsteps were almost silent; but I could tell from the sudden stiffening of his body he knew I was there.

"I don't really feel like talking right now Bella," he said, his voice hollow and dead.

"Please Edward," I pleaded, my voice desperate and hurt. "Just let me explain. If you really want me to leave." I took a deep breath before continuing. "If you really want me to leave, I will. But please, please give me a chance to explain." He sighed, still not turning to look at me.

"Fine," he said eventually. He sounded frustrated and pained. I felt my lip quiver but I wanted to hold back my tears. For now at least. I closed the distance between us, plopping myself on the ground next to him, so our knees were touching. He didn't move any closer, but he didn't move further away either. I closed my eyes before starting, begging to God that he would understand.

"I went over to meet you," I began. "I thought James wasn't going to be home."

"I bet you were pleasantly surprised," he whispered bitterly. It broke my heart.

"No!" I shouted hysterically. He half turned his head towards me and I saw that his eyes were watery. I'm sure mine were too. "I was just leaning on the counter, getting some water. And I felt arms wrap around my waist. How was I supposed to know it wasn't you? Who else would do that?!"

"Can't you tell the difference?" he asked. He sounded disappointed but not disbelieving.

"Well, yes. But I wasn't expecting anyone else. I noticed something was off but I didn't think too much about it. I knew you were coming home and you told me James wasn't around. So I just turned around and kissed…him." I shuddered. "I thought it was you. I always close my eyes, so I didn't see. But…his lips felt different. Worse. I thought it was just the coffee or something. But then I heard your voice…" I trailed off, surprising both of us when I snorted.

"And my first thought was 'wow, he can talk and kiss at the same time.' I certainly thought you were talented." He didn't look near me. I could tell he was still having difficulties with this. "And then I realized who I was kissing. I was disgusted. I was sickened with myself for not telling the difference and for hurting you."

"It killed me Bella," he said his voice soft, merely a ghost of his earlier pain. "To see you with him."

"I know," I murmured. "And the worst part is, he thought I wanted it. I love you so much. I could never hurt you." Edward was looking at me now, sideways, just watching me from his peripheral vision.

"I don't know Bella," he said slowly. I could feel my breathing quicken. I couldn't lose Edward, I wouldn't.

"I love you Edward. I'll do anything to prove that to you." And before I could really register what I was doing, I stood up. Edward looked at me curiously, his brow furrowing. I wanted to do something dramatic, something that would truly prove my love for him. I grinned when I figured out exactly what I was going to do. I started running to the edge of the meadow.

"Bella?" Edward called, longing in his voice. I desperately wanted to turn around and toss myself into his arms but I was on a mission now. I tossed myself to the nearest tree with the lowest branches.

"Bella what are you doing?" His voice was nervous now, worrying. But I ignored him, briefly at least. I tossed myself into the tree, praying my clumsiness wouldn't kill me. I started climbing the tree, hoisting myself up onto the branches. I climbed and climbed; Edward's worried voice propelling me higher. When I finally reached as close to the top as I could, I looked back down at Edward. I was at least twenty-five feet in the air.

"I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!" I yelled at the top of my voice. "I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!"

"Bella! You're going to kill yourself!" Edward shouted back. But he sounded pleased under his worried tone.

"DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW EDWARD?" I called. "THAT I LOVE EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!? AND THAT I'M SORRY?!"

"Yes Bella I believe you! Now get down here!" he shouted, laughter and slight panic in his voice.

"NOT UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME BACK! CAUSE I LOVE YOU EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! MY LOVE, MY FIANCE! I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY!" I continued shouting like a madwoman. I was being foolish, I know. but I wanted him to believe me, I wanted him to understand.

"I LOVE YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" he yelled back, his voice full of laughter. I giggled back, elated and relieved. "NOW GET DOWN HERE!" I looked down again and clutched myself tighter to the tree.

"I don't think I can!" I called. "Help me!" His laughter was obvious now.

"You climb up there and then get stuck Bella?" he called, still laughing.

"Just get me down!" I screeched. I could hear his chuckle; the best sound in my world. He started to climb the tree. I watched as he got closer and closer. Finally, he reached me. He didn't stand on the same, branch as me; probably afraid it would snap under our combined weights.

"Just follow me down Bella," he said soothingly.

"No, I need help," I whispered, my voice hoarse in panic. Funny how I didn't realize my fear of heights until I was already up here.

"Okay," he sighed. "Is that branch sturdy?" I looked down at my feet. It was a thick branch and seemed very strong.

"Sure," I answered. He hoisted himself up, standing next to me. I cowered against the tree trunk, wrapping my arms around it to hold myself up. He was grinning my favorite lopsided grin. He placed his arms against the tree trunk, on either side of me, holding us both in place. And then he kissed me furiously and I kissed him back, just as passionately. I was even brave enough to move one of my hands and entwine it in his hair. I loved him so much; I was so relieved and happy that he forgave me.

"I love you Bella," he murmured, breaking apart from me.

"I love you too." I peeked down again and clutched closer to the tree. "Now get me down." He chuckled again.

"Do you trust me Bella?" he asked suddenly, his voice cautious.

"Of course," I answered instantly. How could he doubt that?

"Then I need you to climb on my back. Because you're clearly not getting down on your own and I can't carry you," he explained.

"No!" I screeched. "You'll fall and kill us both! I'll be too heavy!" He laughed again, amused at my panic.

"I can hold you up Bella and I won't fall. But I need you to move your arms away from the tree," he said delicately. I cowered against the tree, clutching my arms around it.

"I can't," I whimpered.

"Yes you can," he said, his voice encouraging.

"I'll fall."

"I won't let you." I sighed.

"Okay. But if I fall and die I am coming back as a ghost and haunting the crap out of you okay?" I warned. He laughed.

"You won't fall and you won't die," he said certainly. He left his arms on the tree trunk, level with my sides. I tentatively moved my arms from around the tree. The branch we were on was thick and I had my balance; at least for now. The moment I moved my arms away from the tree, I clung onto Edward, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm going to turn and I need you to climb on my back," he instructed.

"You'll kill yourself!" I shrieked, panicking.

"No I won't Bella," he said calmly. He turned around, and I backed against the tree trunk, giving him as much space as possible. "Come on," he urged. I wrapped my arms around his neck cautiously. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and clutching to his neck. I felt the branch wobble underneath us and I let out a small scream.

"Shh Bella," he soothed. "We're okay." I opened my eyes and saw that we were perfectly fine, still balancing on the branch. Edward had one arm on the tree trunk, steadying us, and one holding the back of my thigh, keeping me hoisted on his back. I'm not saying I minded his touch. Not at all.

"How are we gonna get down?" I whispered.

"I'm going to climb. Can I move my arm?" he asked politely.

"Yes," I mumbled, my voice cracking. He moved his arm slowly, trailing along my leg. I had a feeling he did that for more reasons then one.

"Here we go. Hold on tight," he instructed. I clung to him like a spider monkey and he started his way down. I kept my eyes closed, my face pressed against his back. And after a few minutes, he stopped moving.

"We're on the ground Bella," he said, chuckling lightly. I opened my eyes and saw that we were, indeed, back on the ground of our precious meadow. I unlatched my arms and legs, falling to the ground. But I didn't even care. I rolled around in the grass.

"I have never been so happy to be on the ground before," I giggled, still rolling around. I heard Edward's laughter and he sank onto the ground near me. I rolled right on top of him, leaning him back into the grass. I kissed his nose lightly.

"I thought I lost you Bella," he admitted in a whisper. "It hurt so much. I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward. And it killed me too, not knowing where you are, knowing what you thought." I kissed him delicately, gently.

Sometimes, I just wished that Edward and I were married already; we would never have to worry about these things. Of course I would never elope. It would kill Alice, not to mention Charlie and Renee. Of course I would always let Alice have her fun. But…maybe we didn't need to wait till graduation. I mean, what's the point? We know we'll be together forever. Why wait?

"Hey Edward," I said nervously.

"Yes, love?" he replied, grinning back up at me.

"I've always wanted an October wedding," I said. We hadn't really talked about details of the wedding that much. The most we ever did was to agree to wait until we were older. Edward slowly sat us up, still holding me in his lap, staring intently into my eyes. I could see the hopefulness. Although he never admitted it to me, I know he was only waiting because of me. If it was up to him we would already be married by now. "And I think eight months is plenty of time for Alice to throw a wedding together."

"What are you saying?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm saying let's get married. I'm sick of waiting. I just want everyone to know that you're mine and mine only." I looked up at him anxiously. "What do you think?"

"I think an October wedding sounds lovely," he said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"So that's it?" I asked excitedly. "We're getting married!"

"We're getting married," he repeated. I giggled ecstatically, cuddling into him, molding my body against his. It felt so right, so perfect.

"By this time next year, we'll be married," I whispered.

"I can't wait Bella," Edward said, kissing me again. "I can't wait to be able to call you my wife. I can't wait to spend all of my life with you. To have kids and grandkids and an eternal love. I just can't wait."

_A/N: So I really wanted to move up the wedding cause I found what I think is a perfect dress for Bella. And I really want people to see it ) And I made a poll about what story I should write next, so everyone go check it out and vote! And sorry about the spider monkey comment, I couldn't resist D REVIEW!!_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_A/N: This is Bella and Edward's sophomore year in college. Edward is twenty, Bella is nineteen. It's around January._

Bella POV—Nineteen

I sighed contently in Edward's arms. I could stay like this all night. Just us, in our meadow. But it was late and starting to rain and January. And I was freezing.

"Let's g-g-go," I said, my teeth chattering from the cold. Edward took in my appearance, probably for the first time and chuckled.

"Nice slippers Bella," he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I blushed. He got to his feet, reaching his hands down to pull me up. He pulled his left hand away from mine the moment I was up and looked at me curiously.

"Why is their dry blood on your hand Bella?" he asked. He looked slightly scared but mostly amused. I blushed again, realizing I had forgotten all about it in my rush to get to Edward.

"Well…when you left. I got very angry with James. And I punched him." Edward burst into laughter. "My ring must have hit his face and cut it." He was doubled over in laughter now. I couldn't help but join in, giggling, although much less exuberantly then him.

"Good for you Bella," he said proudly.

"Well my hand hurts a little," I confessed. "But I'm sure his face hurts more." Edward's grin widened.

"I love you Bella, you know that?" he said happily.

"I did." I grinned, kissing him briefly. "And I love you too." He laced his fingers through mine (on the not bloody hand) and we made our way back. He led me to the Volvo, deciding I could get my truck later.

We listened to the radio as we drove, singing sappy love songs and laughing. Honestly, sometimes fighting is worth it since the making up is so wonderful. We drove to my dorm and I was surprised to see Alice's car still in the driveway. It was at least three in the morning, probably later. But she had stayed.

"Ready to tell Alice about the wedding?" I asked. He grimaced.

"I guess," he finally agreed. "She's going to go nuts."

"Oh yeah. But at least you won't be trying on dresses. For hours and hours. And hours." I groaned at the thought and he laughed.

"Let's go love," he said finally. The two of us climbed out of the car.

"Wait," I said and we paused on the doorstep. He looked kind of nervous, like I might change my mind. "Let me wash my hands before we tell her." He grinned before breaking out into laughter.

"Deal," he agreed. I opened the door easily; it was unlocked. All I heard was Alice's shriek before I was instantly engulfed in her arms. She had another arm wrapped around Edward and was squeezing us both, causing our heads to bump together.

"Yay I knew you two would make up! I couldn't sleep until I was sure! And Edward how can you be so stupid to think Bella would do that!? And what took you guys so long?!" she shouted, all in one breath. Eventually, Edward was able to push her off us and she just stood arms length away, beaming.

"Let me wash my hands," I said calmly. "And then we'll tell you the whole story." She sighed impatiently but let me get by her to the bathroom. I took special care to wash all of the dry blood off of the ring. Maybe I'd take it to a jewelers and get it professionally cleaned, just to be sure. When I got back into the living room, I saw Katy sitting on the couch- watching Edward and Alice, who were fighting- with an amused expression.

"What're they arguing about?" I asked Katy, sinking onto the couch next to her.

"Alice thinks Edward is hiding some big news. But he won't say anything until you get back," she explained.

"But I am back," I pointed out. She laughed.

"I know that. But they don't." We continued to watch Alice and Edward argue.

"Just tell me! Bella won't care!" she commanded.

"No Alice, I'm waiting for Bella!" Edward retorted.

"Come on Edward I can tell it's huge! And it's your news too so you have a right to tell me!" she begged. Katy and my heads flipped back and forth as we watched them argue, both of us stifling laughter.

"I have a right to, but I'm not going to," Edward corrected. "I'll wait for Bella." Alice opened her mouth to respond but I stood up from the couch and stood between them.

"I'm right here. Like I have been for the last few minutes," I said, bursting into giggles. Alice closed her mouth, looking sheepish. Edward grinned, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Okay now can you please, please, please tell me?" Alice pleaded. I looked up at Edward.

"Go ahead," he said, his eyes soft and shining.

"We picked a date," I started. Alice began bouncing up and down. Katy was grinning excitedly. "This October."

"AHHHHHH!" Alice screamed. I swear, whatever glass was in the room just broke. She launched herself at me, flinging her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, sending me toppling backwards into Edward. "FINALLY!"

"Get off my Alice!" I yelled. She laughed and dropped her legs back to the ground.

"There is so much to do! Will you come and try on the dress I bought? I think you'll love it!" she squealed.

"You already bought me a dress?" I asked incredulously.

"I've had it for a year Bella," she said, rolling her eyes. "It was just so you! I couldn't not buy it!" I rolled my eyes.

"You'll be the maid of honor right?" I asked. She grinned even wider and hugged me again.

"Of course! And I found these adorable bridesmaid dresses I think you will love!" she burst.

"And you'll be a bridesmaid too, right Katy?" I asked, turning to her.

"I'd love to," she answered. She came over and hugged me. "Congrats."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Okay, I am going to bed now. Alice would not let me sleep until you two got back. And now you're back and I'm exhausted. Night all." She gave us a wave and headed into her bedroom. Alice grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the door.

"Alice! Where do you think we're going?" I asked.

"To try on the dress," she said in a duh tone.

"Alice it's like four in the morning!" I burst.

"So?" I shook my head. This little pixie never ran out of energy.

"So, I am going to sleep. I promise, I will try on the dress soon. And I'll pick out flowers and whatever else you need me to do. But I am exhausted." I looked at her with pleading eyes and she sighed.

"Fine. But Saturday, you are all mine." She kissed my cheek once before skipping back out to her car.

"I don't know how Jasper keeps up with her," I said, shaking my head. Edward chuckled.

"If you're so tired, I think it's time for bed," he said. He picked me up, bridal style and carried me into my bedroom. Katy and I were lucky enough to have separate bedrooms, even if they were tiny. Edward laid me gently on the bed before turning towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I demanded.

"Home?" he answered, sounding more like a question.

"No you are staying right here." I patted the bed next to me. "No way are you going back to James." I made his name sound like a disgusting disease.

"It might be too tempting," he warned with a devilish smile. "And I know you're tired."

"I'm not that tired," I disagreed, but then a traitor yawn overcame me. Edward chuckled.

"Do you really want me to stay?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered instantly. He smiled and sank onto the bed with me, encasing me in his arms. I buried my head in his shirt, molding my body against his.

"You want to sleep in your work uniform?" I giggled, realizing he had never changed. He looked down and chuckled too.

"Do you care if I take these off?" he asked.

"Not one bit," I said, smiling wickedly. Edward stood and pulled off his jacket and shirt, exposing his perfect chest to me. It was hard to not jump up and run my hands up and down his body. He then pulled off his jeans before climbing back under the covers with me, in just his boxers. I cuddled up to him again, sighing contently.

"What day in October?" Edward asked.

"Hm?" I mumbled sleepily.

"What day in October do you want to get married?" he clarified.

"The twenty first," I answered instantly. He raised his eyebrows at me, curious. "I don't know. It seems like a good day." I shrugged and he laughed.

"The twenty first it is," he agreed. I grinned into his chest, letting sleep wash over me.

I groaned as the last traces of sleep left me. The sun was shining brightly through the window. I could feel Edward's chest moving steadily up and down, his breathing even. He was so warm, so comfortable. I kissed his forehead before shimmying out of his grasp and off of the bed. His clothes were tossed on the floor next to his side of the bed. I rolled my eyes at his sloppiness.

I bent down and picked up his jeans, folding them carefully and placing them on top of my dresser. Then I grabbed his shirt and folded it, plopping it on top of his jeans. I grabbed his jacket, searching for a hanger to put it on, but a small piece of paper fluttered out of it, hitting the ground. I picked it up, realizing this must be what was in his hands when I first found him. I realized it was a photograph. It had landed backside up, so I quickly picked it up, flipping it over.

My chin started quivering when I recognized it. It was Renee's wedding. It was a candid shot of him and me, neither of us looking at the camera. We were dancing, that much was clear. I had my eyes closed, resting on his chest, a blissful smile on my face. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips were pressed to my hair.

Alice had taken it, causing us both to jump, angry at her for having taken our picture without permission. But I forgave her when I saw it, having fallen in love with the picture the moment I saw it. It was so clear that we were in love, happiness was radiating off of us, even on film. I smiled down at the picture, tracing the outline of my face and his.

"That's been one of my favorites since I first saw it." Edward's voice startled me and I jumped, whirling around to see him standing in his boxers, his hair messy from sleep.

"Was this what you were looking at?" I wondered out loud. He nodded.

"I wanted something to remind me of how happy we were." He looked a little nervous to continue but I nodded encouragingly. "And try and figure out what I did wrong." I could feel my small smile falter at this.

"You never did anything wrong," I said fiercely. He smiled up at me.

"I know that now. But at first I didn't." I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me and kissing him passionately. He placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He backed me up against the wall and started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Oh Edward," I moaned, closing my eyes as I leaned my head against the wall. His hands were about to venture up my shirt when we heard an uncomfortable laugh from the other room.

"Sorry!" I heard Katy yell. I blushed. I had forgotten she would still be here, in the heat of the moment. "I'll just…go." I looked up at Edward and sighed, dropping my legs back to the floor.

"You don't have to go Katy!" I called. "We won't do anything."

"No I don't want to…interfere." I could hear how she was about to burst into giggles at any moment. "Continue, I'll go to Sam's or something."

"No Katy it's okay I was about to go apartment hunting anyways," Edward called. "Cause there is no way we're having a repeat of last night," he added, whispering to me.

"Oh!" Katy cried, her voice suddenly excited. I heard her run over to the door but she stopped in front of it. "Are you decent?" she asked. Edward chuckled and I blushed. He moved his body a few steps away from me and pulled on his jeans.

"Yes," I replied. She opened the door. She looked at Edward's bare chest for a second, blushing lightly, before turning her gaze up to his face.

"If you're looking for an apartment, Sam's been looking for a roommate to share the expenses," she said enthusiastically. "He would love to share a room with you. Plus we would never have to worry about roommates bursting in…during stuff." She blushed again. That was one of my favorite things about Katy. She blushed almost as much as me. "Since Bella and I could switch off. Like you could come here and I could go to Sam's." She smiled, proud of herself for thinking of such a great solution.

"Wow, that would be wonderful," Edward said gratefully. **(Hi) **Katy gave him the address and promised to tell Sam he would be coming soon, since she was going to his apartment anyways.

"That was productive," I noted once Katy had left the dorm.

"Yes it was. I found a new apartment, we set a date for out wedding and climbed a tree together." He grinned, his tone light, amused. "There's just one thing I would like to do still." He smiled mischievously.

"And what's that?" I asked innocently. He brought his lips to mine, picking me up and laying me across the bed. He trailed kisses down my neck.

"I'll show you," he whispered seductively. My goofy grin was covered up when he crushed his lips against mine once more.

_A/N: Sweet ) I think the wedding will be in two chapters. I'm not positive yet though. I know this chapter was very fluffy but I wanted to put a few things in there. And I hope you like my newest secret message Katy, haha! Vote for my poll!! REVIEW!!_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_A/N: This is Bella and Edward's junior year in college. They are both currently twenty (Edward's birthday is in December I decided even though it's in June according to Stephenie. For my story, his birthday is in December.) It's October, near the wedding, which is scheduled for the 21__st__._

Bella POV—Twenty

The wedding is in a week. Most of the planning is done, thanks to Alice, but everyone was stressed. My dress had to have a few alterations, but it fit me perfectly now and was ready to go on the day of. The bridesmaid dresses were ready and altered to fit each of my bridesmaids perfectly. Edward had picked his tux and the groomsmen had theirs too.

Alice is my maid of honor. Rosalie, Marietta and Katy are all going to be bridesmaids. Emmett is Edward's best man, since he's his brother and all. Jasper, Jacob and Sam are going to be the other groomsmen. Ever since Edward moved into Sam's apartment, they had become great friends.

Edward had only gone back to his dorm room once, to get his stuff. James was there and Edward refused to tell me if (or what) he did to him. Although I pretty much figured it out the next day. We were walking down the sidewalk, on our way to class and James was going in the other direction, headed straight for us.

_Flashback_

_Edward had his fingers laced through mine as we made our way to class. We were about half way there when James walked by. Edward's eyes narrowed at James, who hadn't noticed us yet. He finally looked up and I stifled a gasp when I saw him._

_He had at least four stitches on the right side of his face; where I had punched him. My ring must have cut him worse then I thought. I felt slightly embarrassed but also proud. I was strong._

_His left eye was also puffy and bruised. I looked up at Edward who grinned sheepishly back._

_"You punched him," I accused. I meant to sound stern but my voice was amused._

_"So did you. And at least I didn't give him stitches," he retorted. And then we both burst into laughter. James glared at us, turning red, and hurried past us. We laughed all the way to class._

_End flashback_

"Bella!" Alice screeched, running into my dorm room. I jumped about a mile into the air.

"What?" I asked.

"Where is the number for the caterers? I need to double check the menu," she burst. Her eyes were looking around frantically. Alice was so stressed, but she was loving every minute of it.

"Didn't I text you the number yesterday?" I asked tentatively. She froze, pulling out her cell phone and scrolling through her texts. After a few minutes, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes. Thanks Bella!" And with that, she ran back out of the door, slamming it behind her. Alice has been doing that for days. She would run in looking for something, find it, and run out. All at breakneck speed.

At first, Rosalie was extremely helpful, with dresses and flowers and everything. She even found me the perfect cake. But recently, she seems constantly distracted. Whenever I ask her about it, she just brushes me off.

Her and Emmett are engaged now. It happened over the summer. Emmett took her to their favorite beach at sunset and proposed. It was actually really sweet and romantic- especially for Emmett. They were planning on getting married next summer, after college, since they are both seniors. Emmett is majoring in business and is thinking about opening a gym. Rosalie is majoring in mechanics and wants to work at a garage.

Alice and Jasper aren't engaged yet. Everyone thought they would be engaged before Emmett and Rose, simply because no one thought Emmett was ready for that kind of commitment. But he was ready, it was clear he was deeply in love with Rosalie. Alice never gets mad though; she says Jasper will propose when he's ready, in his own way.

Alice is majoring in fashion design, Jasper in psychology. Alice already has a job lined up with Ralph Lauren as a designer but one day, she wants to make her own line. Jasper wants to become a child psychologist.

Edward is majoring in medicine. He's following in Carlisle's footsteps, becoming a doctor. He wants to become a neurosurgeon, like Derrick from Grey's Anatomy. I always tease him and call him Dr. McDreamy. He pretends to hate it but I think he secretly likes it.

I'm still planning on becoming a kindergarten teacher. I'll be student teaching all next year, along with my classes. But by then, the teachers would all be able to call me Mrs. Cullen. I smiled at the thought.

"Bella!" Edward's voice was coming from behind the door. He must have been knocking, but I was so zoned out I couldn't even hear him. He has a key, of course, but he still likes to knock.

"Come in!" I called. He unlocked the door and made his way into the bedroom, where I was currently laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hello love," Edward said as he came into the room. He kissed me gently, settling onto the bed next to me. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from Alice," I answered, grinning into his chest. "I swear if I have to pick one more time between cream and eggshell I'm going to scream. They're the same color!" Edward chuckled, sending vibrations down his body.

"Well you don't seem so angry," he noted. "What were you thinking about so deeply that when I knocked for five minutes you couldn't hear me?"

"Five minutes?" I asked skeptically.

"Okay, so more like thirty seconds, but don't think you can change the subject," he said, his voice jokingly stern

"I was just thinking about how next year, my students can call me Mrs. Cullen," I admitted truthfully.

"Mrs. Cullen," Edward repeated. I could hear the smile in his voice. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I," I replied, moving my head up to kiss his lips. But just as we were about to deepen the kiss, there was a knock on my door. It was loud and quick, sounding somewhat frantic. I furrowed my brow and unwillingly separated myself from Edward, jumping up to answer it. Edward followed, wrapping his arm around my waist. When I opened the door, Rosalie was standing there, her face tense and nervous.

"Hi Bella," she said. Her voice sounded anxious and her eyes flickered to Edward. "Hi Edward."

"Hey Rose," I replied. Edward waved once.

"Bella I really need to talk to you," she said urgently. She rested her hands on her hips and glared up at Edward, her ring sparkling in the light. He seemed to get the hint.

"I'll see you tonight then love," he murmured, kissing me. The rehearsal dinner is tonight, with both of our families and the wedding party. "Bye Rose."

"Bye," I breathed as he walked down the hallway and outside. Rosalie came inside and instantly plopped herself on the couch. She was biting her nails; something she never did, unless she was really, really nervous about something. I sat next to her, angling myself so I was looking at her.

"Alright, spill," I demanded.

"Bella," she whimpered. Her voice was so sad, so uneasy that I instantly wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me and I could tell she was crying. Not really sobbing, but crying.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked sympathetically. "Is it Emmett?"

"Not really," she said, her voice bitterly sarcastic.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Well it's half Emmett." She seemed to be trying to give me a hint but I wasn't getting it.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Bella I think…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

Okay, that was not what I was expecting. My jaw just about dropped to the floor. I couldn't picture Rosalie pregnant. I mean, I know her and Emmett have sex and are going to get married but I knew this was an accident. Rosalie was a firm believer in starting a good career then having kids.

"How did this happen Rose?" I asked. I know her and Emmett use protection; I've seen her take the pill before.

"Well Bella," she began sarcastically. "When a man and a woman are very in love, there is something they like to do to share their intimacy-" I cut her off there.

"You know what I mean," I said exasperatedly. "I thought you were on the pill."

"I think I forgot to take it one night. I didn't realize until a few days later when I found it in the side of the container." She looked up at me with wide, watery eyes. "I never thought I would get pregnant, just cause of that one night. And Emmett and I never use condoms, since I'm on the pill."

"Have you taken a test yet?" I asked nervously. She shook her head.

"But I'm two weeks late," she said desperately. "And I've been getting sick almost every morning."

"Rose I think you should take a test," I said firmly. "Come on, we'll go buy one right now."

"Bella I can't!" she half yelled. "What if someone sees us?"

"We'll go to the next town, no one we know will be there," I said, already having answered that question in my head.

"Okay," she said uneasily. "Let's go." I led her out to my car but she sighed and pulled me towards her convertible. She handed me the keys though; she wasn't really in a state to be driving. I took them willingly and we made our way to Port Angeles, which is about fifteen minutes from the university.

"Have you told Emmett yet?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I've just told you," she whispered. "I didn't want to worry him yet."

"What are you going to do…if you are pregnant?" The last part came out as a tense whisper.

"I'm going to keep it," she said firmly. "I can't get an abortion, I can't take its life. And I don't think I can handle adoption anyways." She seemed to have given this a lot of thought.

"I'll always be there for you Rose. I'm here," I told her, removing one hand from the steering wheel and lacing my fingers through hers. She smiled gratefully up at me and squeezed my hand.

We made the trip in ten minutes since I was speeding. In my truck, I can always feel the speed and know when I need to slow down. In Rosalie's car, I can't even feel how fast I'm going and I end up going a lot faster then I normally would. It felt kind of exhilarating.

We pulled up to a store and Rosalie and I got out. She took a deep breath as we made our way to the pregnancy tests. She looked at them uncertainly, not sure which one to pick.

"Get at least three," I told her. You always wanted to confirm. And I only knew this because I had a pregnancy scare with Edward, our freshman year of college.

_Flashback_

_I had three different tests laid out in front of me. I had already…well peed on all of them and was waiting tensely for the results. Edward and Alice were with me. Edward had his arms wrapped around me and Alice was holding one of my hands._

_Alice had coached me on which ones are the best brands and told me everything I needed to know about using them. I chose not to ask how she knew all that._

_"So if they turn into little pink pluses," Alice said. "Then you're definitely pregnant. If they all turn into blue minuses you definitely aren't pregnant. If two are positive and one negative, then you're probably pregnant but we should call a doctor and be sure. And if two are negative-" she babbled on and on. I had to cut her off._

_"Alice you're not helping!" I snapped._

_"Sorry," she said apologetically. I squeezed her hand reassuring her that I wasn't mad._

_"It's been three minutes," she whispered after another thirty seconds or so. I took a deep breath and peeked at the tests. All three were little blue minuses._

_"Oh thank God," I breathed. Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly._

_"As much as I want to be a father I'd like to wait a few years," he joked into my ear. I laughed but it was shaky and breathless. And from then on, I was sure to use the pill and a condom, every time._

_End flashback_

"Which three?" she asked quietly. She looked nervously over her shoulders, probably checking to make sure no one saw.

"These ones," I said, picking up the same three Alice had me use. Rosalie grabbed them and shoved them under her arm, out of sight, as we made our way to the register. She handed them to the cashier.

"Good luck," he said as we made our way out. I just rolled my eyes. Who says that?

The car ride home was dead silent. Rosalie was eyeing the plastic bag of tests like it was about to bite her at any moment. I was focusing on getting home but I couldn't help feeling vicarious nerves.

"You ready?" I asked Rosalie as I closed the door of my dorm. Luckily, Katy was off with Sam somewhere and wouldn't be home until just before the rehearsal dinner.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. She grabbed the three tests from the bag and made her way to the bathroom. I waited, sitting on the living room floor, until she came back out a few minutes later.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we wait," I answered. She sank onto the floor next to me and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her. I set a timer on my phone to go off in three minutes.

Rosalie was taking deep, steady breaths. Her eyes were glued to my phone, counting down the seconds until the tests were ready. I focused on keeping calm and comforting Rosalie.

Suddenly the loud ringing of the phone made me jump. Rosalie was expecting though, having counted down the seconds along with the phone.

"You ready?" I asked again. She just nodded, seeming unable to speak. We made our way to the bathroom, hand in hand. She was squeezing my hand so tightly I felt like it might break off.

"On three," she said. "One."

"Two," I said.

"Three," we said in unison. I turned to look at it.

And three little pink pluses stared back at me.

"Oh Bella," Rosalie gasped, sinking her head onto my shoulder and shaking with sobs. "What am I going to do?"

"You'll be okay Rose," I assured her. "You'll be out of college around the time the baby comes. And whatever you miss you can make up in night classes. I'm always willing to baby sit so you can take classes. And you can find a job and marry Emmett just like you planned. But now you'll have another little life to take care of and to love."

"But what if Emmett doesn't want to keep it?" she whispered, her voice terrified.

"I'm sure Emmett will do whatever you want. He's your fiancé and he loves you. This isn't going to change that one bit," I said fiercely.

"I have to tell him," she whimpered.

"I'll be there if you want me to," I said. "We can call him and have him come over. We can tell him right now if you'd like." She nodded mutely.

"Call him please?" she asked, handing me the phone. "I need some time alone." I nodded, kissing her forehead comfortingly.

"I'm here for you Rosalie," I promised.

"Thanks Bella." I left the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I dialed Emmett's number.

"Hey babe!" he answered enthusiastically, not knowing it was me. "I was thinking we could use the bathroom at Edward and Bella's wedding to our advantage and add to our list of-"

"Emmett if you even think about having sex at my wedding I will personally make sure you are unable to have sex ever again!" I screeched. No way where they having sex at my wedding.

"Bella?" he asked nervously. "I didn't realize it was you."

"Clearly," I murmured.

"Why are you using Rose's phone? Where is she? Is she okay?" he asked, suddenly anxious.

"She's fine Emmett. But I need you to come down to my dorm okay? It's important," I said.

"What is it?" he asked his voice starting to panic.

"We just need you to come Emmett. You'll find out when you get here," I answered, trying to sound calm but not lessen the urgency of my tone. "Please just get here as fast as you can."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he said, already hanging up. I hung up too, tossing her phone onto the couch. I made my way back to the bathroom, knocking lightly. I could hear Rose crying.

"Rose, honey, open the door," I said soothingly. She opened it for me. She sitting on the closed toilet seat, sobbing into her hands. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. "Emmett's on his way."

"He's going to flip," she murmured. "He's not ready to be a father. We're not even married yet."

"But you will be soon."

"I know but…" She looked up at me. "Do you think we should just get married before the baby comes?"

"I think you should do whatever you think is best," I answered. "I don't think you should rush into anything. I think if you wanted to get married next summer, then you should."

"But the baby will be so little then," she said.

"I know Rose, but I could hold him, or Alice or Esme," I said, trying to calm her. We sat like that, in silence for a few minutes, before there was a frantic pounding at the door.

"Bella!" It was Emmett. Rosalie paled. "What's wrong? Open up!"

"Come out into the living room when you're ready okay?" I told Rosalie. She nodded, looking like she was about to throw up. I left the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I made my way to the front door where Emmett was still yelling.

"I swear if you don't open this door in ten seconds I'm going to smash it down!" he threatened. I just rolled my eyes and opened the door. He shoved by me, trying to find Rosalie. When he couldn't see her, he wheeled back to me.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" he demanded.

"She's in the bathroom and she's fine. Sit down, she'll come out when she's ready," I said firmly. He sighed, but sank onto the couch, staring at the bathroom door, huffing impatiently every once in a while.

After a few minutes, Rosalie came out of the bathroom, looking timid and sad. She had tears in her eyes still. Emmett jumped up and instantly wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"What is it babe?" he asked lovingly. Rose just sobbed into his broad chest while he rubbed her hair and whispered into her ear. After a few minutes of that, her sobs subsided and she pushed Emmett back to the couch. He sank onto it, but wouldn't let go of Rosalie's hands. So she ended up sinking down next to him. She held out one hand for me and I came over and took it. She squeezed my fingers and turned to look at Emmett.

"Em," she said gently. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he repeated. "Is it good or bad?"

"It depends on how you look at it. It's bad timing but it's essentially a good thing," she said. I stared at her, simply shocked by her answer. She had sobbed and cried about being pregnant. And now she's saying it's a good thing? Do pregnancy mood swings start early?

"Okay," Emmett said slowly. "What is it?"

"Emmett," Rosalie said softly. She took a deep breath and looked him right in the eye. "I'm pregnant." Emmett froze. But then he wrapped his arms around Rosalie, pulling her into his lap.

"Oh honey," he sighed. "That's a good thing." Rose and I both stared at him in shock.

"It is?" she asked timidly.

"Sure," he said, half smiling. "It's a blessing really. A baby is always a blessing. Sure it's a little earlier then we wanted but we can still do everything we want to do. We can still get our dream jobs and finish school and get married. But now we'll have someone to share it with, someone who we love and who loves us unconditionally."

My mouth was hanging open. Did Emmett honestly just say that? Emmett? Who knew he could be so…profound.

"Oh Em!" Rose gasped. "I was so scared at what you would think! I thought you would be mad or break up with me or something."

"I would never do that to you," he said fiercely. "I love you Rose and nothing can ever change that."

"I love you too Emmett," she sighed happily. They kissed then and Rosalie finally released my hand. I just shook my head, turning around to give them some privacy. But honestly, what could I do? We were in my dorm! And I wasn't exactly comfortable with leaving and knowing they were adding my couch to their "list."

"Guys," I said tentatively after a few minutes of them making out. "I'm happy for you and all but I'd rather it if you…celebrated elsewhere." Emmett laughed his usual booming laugh. Even Rosalie giggled a bit.

"Don't worry Bella, we're saving ourselves for your wedding reception," Emmett said, winking.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "If you do it at my wedding I swear there will be hell to pay!" I exclaimed angrily. He just laughed.

"I promise, we won't have sex at your wedding. If we do, you can have sex at ours," he promised, his eyes sparkling.

"Fine. But if you do it at my wedding I'll do it at yours in front of everyone. Right in the middle of the reception as you guys are cutting the cake I'll just toss Edward on the table and you will regret doing it at my wedding!" I threatened. They both laughed, holding hands and making there way to the door.

"Thanks Bella," Rosalie said before they left. "For being there. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." I smiled at her and she hugged me briefly before leaving with Emmett. I instantly pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"You can come back now," I said happily.

"I'll be there in thirty seconds. I was only down the street," he said with a chuckle. "What did Rose have to tell you?" I instantly tensed. I had no idea if Rosalie was going to tell people. But Edward is my soon to be husband.

"It's kind of a secret," I said. "I mean you will find out really soon, but I'd rather let her tell you."

"I understand," he said calmly. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now can you open the door?" I laughed, closing the phone and opening the door. And there was Edward, standing there, grinning. I pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him and instantly attacking him with my lips. He responded eagerly. I pushed him towards the bedroom but he stopped me halfway. I pouted at him.

"I have to use the bathroom," he explained. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Fine. Meet me in the bathroom when you're done," I said. He nodded and headed off to the bathroom. I made my way into my room, making the bed quickly. Honestly, we were probably going to ruin it anyways, but I'd like to have it neat. Edward came back in the room a few minutes later.

"Hey love," I sang, whirling around. But his face made me freeze. He looked scared and breathless. He stared at me with wide, nervous eyes.

"Bella," he began. "Why are there three positive pregnancy tests in your bathroom?" he asked, his breathing becoming heavier with his nerves. I burst out laughing as I realized what he thought.

"This isn't funny Bella!" he exclaimed. "Are you pregnant? Is that why you wanted to rush into this wedding?"

"First off Edward," I said, my eyes narrowing slightly. "I told you I wanted the wedding this month eight months ago. So if I was pregnant then, I would either already have a baby, or be a blimp. Second off, I love you and I wanted the wedding soon. If you think we're rushing into it, then we can postpone it." His eyes widened even more at the threat in my voice.

"No, no, no!" he said quickly. "I just…well you were so determined to get married after college and then you suddenly changed your mind. I wasn't thinking I'm sorry. But I saw three positive pregnancy tests in my fiancé's bathroom. What was I supposed to think?" I took a deep breath.

"Okay, fine. I'm not pregnant Edward. Those aren't mine," I explained. "And I did want to wait…before. But now I know that I don't want to wait another minute." He pulled me into his arms and sighed, relieved, into my ear.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," he murmured. "I just…got scared when I saw those tests. I don't think I'm ready to be a father."

"That's okay. I forgive you." I kissed him gently. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just a little stressed out."

"You're forgiven," he replied, kissing me. We deepened the kiss as I led him to the bed, pressing him down onto the mattress. His hands made their way up to my sides before freezing suddenly. His lips froze too. I pulled away from him, confused and somewhat hurt.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If they aren't yours," he said slowly. "Then who's are they?" I instantly started sweating with nerves.

"Um…they're…um," I said, trying to think of a good excuse. But suddenly, comprehension dawned in his eyes.

"They're Rosalie's," he said. "Aren't they? That's why she was here." I groaned.

"Yes," I answered hurriedly. "She's pregnant. But you can't say anything! I wasn't supposed to tell!"

"Well you didn't technically, I figured it out," he replied jokingly. But then the smile was instantly wiped off his face. "Pregnant. Wow."

"Yeah," I agreed. Our fooling around was instantly put on hold and we laid side by side on the bed, each lost in thought.

"Did she tell Emmett?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"How'd he take it?"

"Really well actually," I answered, the surprise clear in my voice. "Rose was really nervous and scared about it but Emmett convinced her it was a blessing and he was happy with it."

"Wow," Edward said.

"Wow," I agreed. He rolled over and kissed me again but I pushed him away.

"Let's not have sex again till our wedding night," I suggested.

"Why?" he pouted. I giggled. Men and their sex.

"Well for one it will make that night more romantic and satisfying. And second of all, all this pregnancy talk is not exactly getting me in the mood." We both laughed.

"I guess you're right. Fine. No sex till our wedding night," he agreed. We both sighed then, leaning back on the pillows. The urge to touch him was overwhelming.

"Starting tomorrow?" I suggested.

"You read my mind," he answered, instantly rolling on top of me and kissing me passionately.

_A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in two days! I know, I'm awful. But I made this chapter extra long for you all! And I've been busy with field hockey and stuff so I haven't had time to write. Vote on my poll and REVIEW!!_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_A/N: This is Bella and Edward's junior year in college. They are both currently twenty (Edward's birthday is in December I decided even though it's in June according to Stephenie. For my story, his birthday is in December.) It's October, near the wedding, which is scheduled for the 21__st__._

Bella POV—Twenty

"Thanks for coming everyone," I said, awkwardly standing up. All of my closest friends and family where sitting with us. Edward was next to me, Alice on my other side. Next to her was Jasper, then Emmett and Rosalie, then Marietta and Jacob. Next to Edward was Renee and Charlie, Carlisle and Esme, Claudia and John Hale and Sam and Katy. Everyone was just eating and talking. We had run through everything earlier and everyone was prepared for the actual wedding ceremony. Every time I thought I got nervous and excited butterflies.

"It feels really good that you all support Edward and I." I smiled down at him and he laced his fingers through mine, holding them on the table. "And it's good to have all of my friends and family in one place. Thanks." I sat back down and everyone began chattering.

If it was possible, Emmett and Rosalie grew even closer since they found out she was pregnant. So far, they hadn't told anyone and neither had Edward. He didn't even say anything to them. They said they wanted to wait to tell everyone until after the wedding, so the attention would be on me, not them. But I told them to let everyone know tonight. The wedding isn't for a week, so it would have died down by then. Plus, all of their closest friends and family were all gathered in one place. It couldn't be easier.

I gave Rosalie a pointed look and she shifted in her seat. Emmett wrapped his arm around her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and they both stood up. Everyone looked at them curiously, falling silent.

"Okay. Emmett and I have something to say." She took a deep breath. "And I would also say this is Bella and Edward's time not ours and I don't think it's right to announce this hear-" I interrupted her then.

"But I told her she should so she needs to stop feeling bad because it's perfectly fine with me," I injected. She smiled at me and everyone's heads flitted between Rosalie and Emmett and me.

"Well what is it?" Claudia asked after a minute of silence.

"Well Emmett and I." She paused, staring straight at her mother, sort of smiling. "Are going to have a baby."

The silence was deafening.

Rosalie looked around, the smile wiping off of her face.

"Mom," she said uneasily. "Say something."

"Wow honey," Claudia said finally. "Pregnant. Are you sure?"

"Positive. I took three tests and they were all positive," she said.

"Are you two ready for this?" Carlisle asked calmly. Esme was looking at Emmett with her jaw dropped.

"Yes," Rosalie said. "We've talked about it a lot and we want to keep it. We're ready to be parents, even if it was unexpected."

"Well then I'm happy for you," Esme said finally. "Both of you." She stood up and hugged her son and her soon to be daughter in law.

"I have plenty of doctors I can recommend," Carlisle said. "We can make sure you have a healthy baby."

"I guess I'm happy for you too," Claudia said. She embraced her daughter, then gave Emmett a small hug.

"Daddy?" Rose said, jutting her lower lip out in a pout.

"I think you're too young," John said. "But if you say you're ready then I believe you. Congrats." Rosalie beamed, hugging her father.

"Oh my God I have to go shopping! You'll be needing lots of baby stuff! Can I plan your shower?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly. She launched herself up and into Rosalie's arms. "Please?"

"Sure Alice," Rose said, giggling. Then Alice tossed her arms around her huge brother, looking completely dwarfed. Edward got up and hugged them too, playing along with the charade. Everyone gave their congratulations before sitting down again. The seats were rearranged slightly so Rose was sitting with Esme, Claudia and Renee and Emmett was with Carlisle, John and Charlie, all presumably talking about the baby.

"You knew Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"I bought the tests with her," I admitted.

"Well you had good knowledge," she sighed. She seemed a little disappointed but she got over it quickly. "Oh my God I'm going to be an auntie!" she squealed, tossing her arms around Jasper.

"Let's have a baby Jas!" she said excitedly. Jasper paled, his eyes going wide. I snorted. "Well not right now! But someday," Alice corrected herself.

"Someday," Jasper agreed, hugging his pixie girlfriend. I peeked at Edward's watch and saw it was already getting close to midnight. Marietta came over to me, kissing both of my cheeks before leaving.

"I'll see you soon Bella," she said happily. "Ciao Edward!"

"Bye Bells!" Jacob exclaimed, hugging me quickly before the two of them took off.

"See you at home Bella," Katy sang. She took Sam's hand and the two of them made there way out. Alice and Jasper left next, Alice still chattering happily about the baby.

"Have you scheduled a doctors appointment yet?" Carlisle was asking Rosalie. She shook her head.

"I only found out today," she admitted.

"Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"I don't know. Two months, three maybe?" she said, shrugging.

"Well I recommend Dr. Shirley, she's supposed to be really good, especially with first time parents," he said. He started writing stuff down for Rosalie who was paying close attention.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Charlie asked Emmett.

"I'd like either. A boy would be good cause I could teach him to throw a football and stuff but I always wanted a Daddy's little girl," he answered with a grin. I saw Rosalie smile at his answer.

"You'll be needing lots of vitamins. You're eating for two now. And take one last, good look at your body. It will never be the same," Claudia said. She laughed as Rosalie paled.

"Well we'd better get going," Emmett said. He wrapped an arm around Rosalie, pulling her up. "Thanks for your support everyone."

"No problem. Come to us if you need anything," Esme said, her voice passionate.

"Bye guys." Rosalie came over and hugged me.

"I know Edward found out," she whispered. I instantly blushed, but she laughed it off. "Don't worry, if you were pregnant, I'd tell Emmett." She pulled away then, grinning.

"Bye Rose," I said. She waved. Emmett came over and gave me a bear hug before departing with his fiancé.

"Well we all better get going too," Esme said finally. The last of the adults all left, hugging and kissing Edward and I goodbye. When they were all finally gone, I sighed contently, leaning back in my chair. My eyelids instantly drooped. I was exhausted.

"Come on love," Edward said. I groaned groggily in response, earning a musical chuckle from him. I felt his arms scoop me up, bridal style, and carried me to his Volvo.

"I love you Edward," I sighed, but my voice was like mush.

"I love you too," he replied, placing me gently in the seat of his Volvo. I was out before my butt hit the seat.

"Bella. You need this!" Alice exclaimed. I was mortified. We were standing in Victoria's Secret with Marietta, Katy and Rosalie picking out "wedding night lingerie" which, according to Alice, is an absolute necessity. My wedding is tomorrow. Tomorrow!

"Alice it's not like this is our first time or anything," I sighed exasperatedly. "I don't need anything special."

"Yes you do Bella," she said firmly. "It's customary. And this is adorable and will look perfect on you! Edward will love it!" I opened my mouth to say something but I honestly couldn't argue with that. Edward would love it.

"No Alice," I said finally. "No."

"Bella. You are buying this," she said sternly. "You wouldn't let me throw you a bachelorette party so you are buying this and you are going to wear it on your wedding night."

"Fine Alice. Just buy it before anyone sees," I agreed. I know Alice was never going to let me leave until I bought that lingerie.

"You need to try it on first," she said in a duh tone.

"No! Absolutely not!" I squealed. "People might see me Alice!"

"Here." She completely ignored me, handing me the set. "Go put it on." I groaned, grabbing it and stalking off to the dressing room. I pulled it on and looked in the mirror. And the effect was shocking

The bra was dark blue and lacy, with a pink bow in the middle. It was push up and made my small bust look huge. The bottoms were a little lacy navy blue skirt with a matching pink bow. It made my legs look miles long. **(Pic on profile) **I opened the door, peeking my head out to look at Alice. I kept my body completely hidden behind the door. Alice, Rosalie, Marietta and Katy were all watching me, giggling at my self-consciousness.

"Come on lets see sexy!" Rosalie called. I timidly walked out, holding my arms over my stomach, trying to cover myself up. All four girls started whistling and cat calling which caused everyone in the store to look over. I blushed, wishing I could just sink into the floor. I ran back in the dressing room and locked it behind me.

"We are definitely buying that one Bella!" Alice called.

"I might buy one for myself," Katy mused. "Sam would like it." I just rolled my eyes, quickly pulling my regular clothes back on. When I came back out of the dressing room, at least four different guys were eying me appreciatively. I almost gagged.

"Here," I said, tossing the outfit to Alice. She giggled, catching it easily. We made our way to the counter and Alice handed my purchase to the cashier.

"It's for her wedding night," Alice said proudly to the cashier, who smiled at me.

"We get lots of girls in here before weddings. It's perfectly normal," she assured me, sensing my discomfort. I smiled gratefully back.

"Thanks," I said, grabbing the bag as she handed Alice back her credit card.

"Bella I've decided to give you an early wedding gift," Katy announced. I groaned.

"No more gifts! I can't take it anymore!" I moaned. Katy laughed, sounding oddly like a dolphin in puberty. You know, like a dolphin's cry, but lower.

"You'll like this once," she promised.

"What is it?" I asked, bracing myself.

"Sam's sleeping over our dorm tonight. So that means you and Edward will have the apartment to yourselves." She smiled up at me, proud of herself.

"Thanks Katy!" I cried, hugging her. "That's much better then lingerie!" Alice made a face at me.

"I knew you'd like it," she teased.

"Well I'm going home, bye guys!" I called, trying to make a break for the exit. But Alice was already blocking my way, knowing I was going to make my escape.

"I don't think so. You're honeymoon is in California and for that you will need bikinis!" she sang, dragging me to the next store. I groaned again. Edward and I had decided to just spend a few days in California for our honeymoon. We hoped to take a second honeymoon over the summer and travel to Europe. But we still had school, so we couldn't exactly skip weeks of classes to travel.

After hours (and hours and hours) of shopping with the girls I was finally able to go back to Edward's apartment. I didn't even bother going home to drop off my bags. I just brought them inside with me, knowing Alice would probably pack them for me anyways.

I hadn't even knocked when the door pulled open. Edward was standing there eagerly, my favorite uneven grin on his face. I pulled into the house, my piles of bags dragging. Edward chuckled and grabbed a few, helping me.

"Eager are we?" I teased.

"Eager to have you in my arms again," he replied.

"Cheesy," I sang.

"I know." He grinned again, dropping the bags. His eyes went over them, probably checking the brands. And then he noticed the Victoria's Secret bag.

"What's this?" he asked, reaching for it. I quickly grabbed it, hiding it behind my back.

"Nothing," I said casually.

"Bella," he said, his voice low and warning.

"You can't see this," I told him firmly.

"Why?" he pouted. I giggled.

"It's for my other fiancé," I deadpanned.

"Oh really?" he asked skeptically. I nodded. "And when's your wedding to this one?"

"The day we get back from our honeymoon. I'm going to divorce you and take all of the money and marry my other fiancé while wearing my sexy Victoria's Secret lingerie," I said simply. But then I burst into giggles and he laughed too.

"So it is lingerie then?" he asked seductively. I shivered involuntarily.

"Just one more night Edward," I reminded him, pulling away swiftly. He groaned.

"One more night," he repeated.

"And please don't look in this bag. I promise, you'll see it soon," I said quickly. "But I won't wear it if it's not a surprise."

"Fine," he sighed in agreement. I kissed him chastely.

"Thanks Edward." I dropped the bag behind me, careful to keep the lingerie completely covered up. Edward plopped himself on the couch, holding his arms open for me. I climbed onto his lap and snuggled into him.

"This time tomorrow, we'll be husband and wife," Edward said dreamily. "You'll be Bella Cullen."

"I'll be sisters with Alice," I added. Edward chuckled.

"That too." He kissed my forehead lovingly. "Are you excited?"

"Yes," I said truthfully. "Although, knowing me, I'll probably trip down the aisle and rip my dress or something." Edward snorted.

"You know, we won't be able to spend any time together tomorrow. At least, not until the wedding. You know Alice is going to steal you in the morning," he said sadly. I smiled. He really didn't want me to go. I took pleasure in that small fact.

"I know. But at least you won't have to go through torture. I'll have to get a manicure, pedicure, waxing, hair and make-up. Honestly, I should've made you wear the dress," I said, rolling my eyes. He chuckled

"That would have been lovely," he said sarcastically.

"Yup," I agreed. "You can throw the bouquet and wear that awful lingerie." I was sent into a fit of giggles as I pictured Edward in the lacey little skirt and bra.

"Can I get pregnant too?" Edward asked in mock enthusiasm. But I couldn't answer I was giggling so hard. Edward soon joined in my laughter and we were soon both on the couch laughing our heads off for no apparent reason. I could hardly breath.

When we finally sobered up, I curled back into his side, kissing his jaw lightly.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"It's 11:30," he answered.

"Well I'm sure Alice is going to have me up at the crack of dawn tomorrow," I sighed. "Let's go to bed." Edward nodded, intertwining his fingers with mine as we made our way to his bedroom. I changed into a pair of pajamas that Alice had bought me and curled into bed next to him. He pulled me against him and I fell asleep, breathing in his glorious scent.

_A/N: This was kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter is the wedding!! Basically the chapter I've been eager to write since I started the story. REVIEW!! And my poll is done, the movie star one won so the first chapter in that story should be up in a few days!  
_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_A/N: This is Bella and Edward's junior year in college. They are both currently twenty (Edward's birthday is in December I decided even though it's in June according to Stephenie. For my story, his birthday is in December.) It's October, near the wedding, which is scheduled for the 21__st__._

Bella POV—Twenty

"WAKE UP BELLA! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Alice's voice was like nails on a chalkboard, completely impossible to ignore and annoying. "TIME FOR THE BRIDE TO GET READY! SAY GOODBYE TO EDWARD YOU'RE AT MY MERCY NOW!" She started laughing, a mock evil laugh.

"Save me," I whispered to Edward, clinging to him. He chuckled, kissing me chastely.

"There's nothing I can do," he said. I could hear Alice stomping down the hall, her heels clicking.

"Come on Bella!" she called, pounding on Edward's bedroom door.

"I'm coming," I grumbled. I pulled Edward to me, kissing him fiercely. I never wanted to pull away. But Alice came in and pulled me away from him, ignoring my protests.

"I love you!" I cried to Edward as Alice forced me outside in my pajamas.

"I love you too!" I could faintly hear him say. I couldn't believe the next time I saw him, I would be walking down the aisle.

"Come on Bella. We have to start now if you want to be ready by five," she said firmly. She pushed me into her yellow Porsche, instantly skipping to the driver's side. The clock on the dashboard said six AM. How anyone could be so chipper this early is beyond me.

"You couldn't have let me get some sleep Alice?" I complained.

"It's not my fault if you stayed up late with Edward. You should've though of that earlier," she said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house. My parents are gone for the day so it's just going to be us girls, getting ready. I have manicurists coming at seven," she said.

"What else are we doing today?" I groaned.

"Well the manicures and pedicures should take at least an hour and a half. Our dresses are getting dropped off at nine. We have waxing appointment at ten and that should take at least an hour. At noon we'll have lunch. At one we'll start your hair and make-up, which will take at least two hours, probably more. Everyone else will get ready then too. So we'll leave my house at four and be at the church by 4:30. And then you'll walk down the aisle at five." She smiled after all of this, proud of herself. I had to admit, she was very organized and prepared. It was comforting.

"Thanks Alice. I really appreciate you doing this for us," I said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure," she said with a toothy grin. We reached her house in twenty minutes or so, and when we got inside, I saw Katy, Marietta and Rosalie all eating fruit, grumbling and yawning.

"You got all them too?" I asked Alice incredulously. She nodded.

"Katy was the most stubborn," she informed me, rolling her eyes.

"You came to my dorm at five in the morning! I was exhausted," she complained.

"Doesn't matter. It's Bella's day," Alice said firmly. "So she got to wake up last."

"So you were all up before me?" I asked, turning back to my other friends. They nodded grimly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Rosalie said. "It is your day after all." She gave me a tired smile that quickly turned into a yawn.

"Thanks for this guys. This really means a lot to me," I said. I was about to choke up.

"Save the tears for later," Marietta advised. "You'll need them."

"Group hug!" Alice squealed, wrapping her arms around me. Katy, Marietta and Rosalie all stood up and hugged me too.

"Oh crap!" I heard Rosalie exclaim suddenly. We all turned to her but she was running to the bathroom, hand clasped over her mouth.

"Way to ruin the moment Rose," Alice pouted.

"Well it's the baby, not her," Marietta corrected.

"Sorry," I heard Rosalie yell weakly from the bathroom.

"It's okay, take all the time you need," I said kindly. Rosalie had gone to the doctor's a few days ago. They found out she's three months along, due May 22nd. The baby is perfectly healthy and developing the way it's supposed to. The doctor said she probably wouldn't start showing for another month or so, at the start of her second trimester. She still had awful morning sickness.

"Manicurists are here!" Alice sang suddenly. She skipped to the door and pulled it open, revealing five women, all holding big, suitcase like boxes. Alice led them inside and into the living room. I followed Alice into the room and she shoved me into their huge recliner. The manicurists opened the boxes, which held foot spas, and started filling them with water, setting up all of their nail necessities.

"Come on everyone!" I called, once the first women told me they were ready. Alice sank onto the couch, dipping her feet into the warm bubbling water. I slid off my shoes and placed my feet into the spa in front of me. Katy, Marietta and Rosalie, still looking a little green, all came into the room, sitting down at separate foot spas.

Alice had timed everything almost perfectly. The manicures and pedicures took a little over an hour. The dresses got dropped off at nine. The girls all tried on their bridesmaid dresses and, luckily, they all fit perfectly. At ten we went to get our waxing. Each of us had to go separately, so that took an hour and a half. At noon we all ate, our eyebrows and bikini lines raw. At 12:30 I took a long shower and shaved. And at one Alice started my hair.

She instantly wrapped every strand of hair in hot curlers, dousing it in hairspray. While my hair was in the curlers, I put on my dress, which fit like it was made for me. Which it was.

Rosalie spent an hour perfecting my make-up, making sure to use waterproof mascara. Everything that she used highlighted my natural features, making my chocolate eyes sparkle and my full lips look ever fuller. When she was done, Alice unrolled my hair so it fell in ringlets around my face. She pulled some of it back, using a small clip to hold it there. Katy, Marietta and Rosalie got ready while Alice was finishing me up- she was already dressed and ready, all in the hour it took Rose to do my make-up.

"Done," Alice announced, arranging my hair. It was already almost four. "You look amazing Bella. Absolutely perfect."

"Can I see myself now?" I asked.

"One sec," she exclaimed. She quickly grabbed my mother's pearl necklace that I was using as my something borrowed and clipped it across my neck. Then she handed me my grandmother's diamond stud earrings as my something old and I clipped them on. Finally, she handed me a dark blue garter, my something blue, and I slid it up my leg. That was the part of my wedding I was least looking forward to. My something new was my dress or my veil, whatever floats your boat. Finally, Alice nodded, helping me to my feet and leading me to the full-length mirror. I gasped when I saw myself. I did look amazing.

My dress had short sleeves and flowed to the ground beautifully. The back was just simple white. The front was an intricate design of beading, with the white clipping on my stomach and showing the beading to the floor. It was perfect. Everything I could ever want, and more.

My hair was curled and framing my face. Alice set the veil in my hair, on the clipped back strands. My make-up was flawless, my skin almost glowed. I felt beautiful, even next to my perfect friends.

Alice was standing next to me in the mint green bridesmaid dress I had picked. It was very simple, with spaghetti straps and fell to the floor. There was sort of an extra piece of fabric at her side that fell down to about mid calve on the dress. It looked as good on petite Alice as it did on tall, modelesque Rosalie. **(Pics on profile)**

"Oh my God," I breathed.

"You look stunning Bella," Rosalie said. She was beaming. Marietta and Katy agreed wholeheartedly.

"You guys all look wonderful too," I gushed.

"Well let's get out of here," Alice said. "You are getting married in exactly one hour and we need to be at the church." Nervous butterflies flooded my stomach. I am getting married in one hour! But the excitement quickly overtook the nerves. When I went downstairs, I saw Renee and Esme standing in the living room. They both came over and started gushing about how beautiful I looked. I blushed and returned the compliment.

Renee was wearing a pretty silver dress that fell to the floor. It had a little half sleeve jacket on over the silver beading of the top. Her hair was done in an elegant bun. Esme was wearing a beautiful light purple dress with short sleeves. The top part had a pretty beading design and it fell to the floor in slight layers. Her hair fell down her back in cascading waves. **(Pics on profile)**

"It's ten past four everyone, we need to go!" Alice announced. They led me out to the limo and the five of us settled in, Renee and Esme taking the Mercedes with Phil and Carlisle. Charlie was driving to the church and meeting us there.

My friends all babbled the whole car ride but I couldn't focus. All I could think about was the fact that in an hour, I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. I would be married to Edward, my best friend, my lover. It's a day I've dreamed about and everything is perfect.

"We're here Bella," Alice's voice broke me out of my reverie. We were a bit late, it was 4:45. I hurried inside, to a back room where Charlie was waiting. He hugged me.

"You're not my little girl anymore," he said gruffly. "I'm not going to be the main man in your life anymore."

"You'll always be my Dad," I promised him. "Edward will be my husband but I'll always love you."

"I know sweetheart," he said proudly. He kissed my cheek. Renee came rushing in tossing her arms around my neck. Charlie left the room briefly to give us some time.

"Oh baby," she said, hugging me tighter. I could feel myself starting to choke up again. "I can't believe it. It feels like just yesterday we were at my wedding. And now my little girl is getting married."

"I love you Mom. I'm glad you're here," I said, my voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too baby," she said. "I'm going to go sit down so I can watch you walk down the aisle." Her eyes sparkled with excitement. She kissed my cheek too and left to sit down. I sat down in front of the long mirror hanging on the wall. I looked like a totally different person, a beautiful, confident woman. I took a deep breath.

"Bella?" I turned and saw Marietta standing in the doorway. "The bridesmaids are about to go. I just wanted to come say good luck." She stepped into the room and I stood, wrapping my arms around her. Even though I'd only know her a few years, she was like a sister to me.

"Thanks Mari. I'll be watching from here," I promised.

"I love you Bella. I'm so glad I came to live with you and Charlie," she replied.

"I am too. And I love you too." She kissed both of my cheeks and rushed back out of the door, wiping her eyes. I stood in the doorway and sure enough, all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen were lined up and ready to go. Marietta and Jacob were first, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, Katy and Sam and last Alice and Jasper. Even though Alice and Emmett are the maid of honor and best man, we decided to have everyone go with their significant other.

The music swelled and I could hear the church fall silent. I watched in awe as Marietta and Jacob walked out of my sight, down the aisle. Rosalie and Emmett were next, both of them beaming. Katy and Sam went after them, smiling shyly and nervously. Alice danced through the door with Jasper, winking my way before she went out of sight.

"Ready sweetie?" Charlie asked. I nodded, tears already pooling in my eyes. He held his arm out for me and I took it gratefully, holding my bouquet of white roses and purple lilies in my hands. We made our way to the door, pausing out of sight. The music suddenly changed to the wedding march and the nervous butterflies tripled in my stomach. I could hear people getting to their feet to see me.

"Let's go," I whispered. Charlie led me to the opening in the door and we took the first few steps out.

At first, all I could see were the people in the crowd. My family, Edward's family, our high school friends and college friends. Everyone I cared about was beaming up at me, some crying, some just smiling. But when I looked up at Edward, everyone else faded away.

His smile was elated and as crooked as ever. He kept his eyes glued to me, taking in every inch of me, and I felt a huge grin spread across my face. His eyes were sparkling and it looked like he was using all of his energy not to run to me. Honestly, I was doing the same thing. I wanted to hurry Charlie along, but knowing me, I would trip. So instead, I just kept my eyes locked with Edward's as we made our way to the alter.

The alter was up two small steps and Edward was standing in front of the priest, who was all dressed up in his white robes, Holy Bible in hand. When Charlie and I finally reached him, he ran right down the two steps and reached out for me.

"Take care of her," Charlie said kindly.

"I will sir. Always," Edward promised. Charlie released me and Edward gathered me up in his arms, leading me up the two steps and back to the alter. I handed my bouquet to Alice, who had tears in her eyes and was beaming. Edward and I stood facing each other, holding hands. It reminded me a lot of our wedding in first grade and I almost giggled out loud at the thought.

"You look absolutely stunning," Edward murmured.

"So do you," I replied. And he did, with his classic black tux, his hair as messy as usual. Everyone in the church sat back down and the priest began in his deep, ringing voice.

"We are gathered here today to join Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony," he said importantly. My whole body tingled at his words.

The ceremony was long and I couldn't exactly focus. I mean, I heard everything the priest said, but I was much more caught up in Edward's eyes to really pay attention. He basically just asked if we were here of our own free will, if we would honor each other as husband and wife, and if we would accept God and we answered each question with "I do." Finally he got to the part I was most looking forward to.

"Please join your right hands," he instructed. Since we were already holding hands, we just let go with the left and turned to face him. "May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder," he recited.

"May I please have the rings?" he asked turning to Emmett. Emmett pulled the rings out of his jacket and handed them to the priest.

"I'm insulted you didn't ask me to be the priest Bella," he whispered as he leaned over to give the priest the rings. "I thought I did a good job for your first wedding." I bit my lip to stop the giggles that threatened to break through.

The priest blessed the rings as symbols of love and faith. He handed Edward mine.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Edward said, repeating after the priest. He slid it carefully onto my finger, never breaking eye contact. I could feel tears slipping down my cheeks and he reached up to wipe them away. the priest handed me Edward's ring and repeated the same line.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I repeated, my voice choked up. I slid it onto Edward's thick finger. It was perfect.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" the priest asked in his booming voice.

"I do," Edward said firmly.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" he asked, turning to me.

"I do," I said, my voice confident and sure through my tears.

"I know pronounce you man and wife," the priest said. His careful mask broke free and he smiled down at us. "You may now kiss the bride." Edward instantly wrapped his arms around me, dipping me and kissing me passionately. I almost laughed into his mouth I was so elated. Everyone burst into applause as Edward gently lifted my body back up. We finally broke apart, both of us beaming and trying to catch our breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen!" the priest sang. Edward and I laced our fingers and almost skipped down back down the aisle as everyone clapped. I finally let my elated giggles escape. Edward and I made our way to a separate limo and both of us climbed in the back. Edward instantly brought his lips to mine, kissing me with just as much passion as he had on the alter. We broke apart after a few minutes.

"It took all the strength I had not to jump you when you came down the aisle in that dress," he whispered, his voice alluring. I giggled.

"Well, I'm now officially Mrs. Bella Cullen," I squealed. God, I'm starting to sound like Alice.

"I love that," Edward said, grinning. He pulled my lips back to his and we were instantly attacking each other with our lips and hands. We pulled up to the reception hall ten minutes later, our lips red and slightly swollen from kissing.

"Come on Mrs. Cullen. Let's go make sure everything's perfect," he said, grinning widely.

"Of course my loving husband," I replied. We linked arm and made our way into the reception hall. Everything was perfect. The tables were set wit the centerpieces we wanted, the dance floor and baby grand piano were there just like we requested. All of the band's equipment was set up and ready.

"Wow," I breathed, walking over to the cake. It had three layers, each one with detailed designs that didn't seem real. I was tempted to touch the frosting, just to make sure it was actually a cake, but I resisted.

"It's perfect," Edward decided. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I snaked my arms around his neck and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Is this how you imagined it?" he murmured.

"Yes," I answered truthfully. "Everything is just…amazing."

"So do I get to see the mysterious lingerie tonight?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled again.

"Maybe," I teased. I pressed my lips against his again but we were interrupted by a loud coughing.

"Alice," we both sighed.

"Yes it is!" she answered. She danced into the room, instantly launching herself into my arms. I hugged her back.

"Thanks Alice. Everything is exactly how I wanted it," I said.

"I know! We're sisters now Bella! Like, officially!" She began jumping up and down.

"Oh my God, I know!" I replied excitedly. Edward rolled his eyes. I hugged every one of my friends, all of who filed in behind Alice. Alice scurried off into the kitchen to make sure everything was going right.

Edward and I sat down at the table in the center, our friends and family joining us. Renee and Esme instantly started gushing about the ceremony and dresses and this and that. Edward laced his fingers through mine and rested our entwined hands on my lap under the table. We graciously accepted the congratulations of our many guests.

"Congrats Bella!" Angela Weber came running up to me, tossing her arms around my neck. I hadn't seen her too much since high school, she was going to school in Texas so I only saw her during the summer.

"Thanks Angela!" I replied, hugging her one armed. My other hand was still on my lap with Edward's. I squeezed her hand and was surprised to find a band on her ring finger. A wedding band. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed, holding it up. She blushed.

"Ben Cheney and I eloped," she confessed. "It was only a few weeks ago. Only us and our parents."

"Wow, congrats Ang!" I hugged her again.

"Thanks Bella. Well I have to go, Ben's sitting by himself." She waved one last time and skipped off to where her husband was sitting.

Dinner was served once everyone arrived. Edward and I had decided on grilled salmon and it tasted scrumptious. After that it was time for mine and Edward's first dance as husband and wife. Edward had insisted on picking the song, saying he knew I would love it. It was important to him so I let him choose it. We made our way to the center of the dace floor and everyone gathered around us. Edward placed one hand around my waist, pressing me against him, and the other held mine.

The music began to play and I gasped audibly, whipping my head around to the piano. It was my lullaby, the one Edward wrote for me. A man in a suit was sitting at the baby grand, his fingers like blurs as he worked the complicated piece.

"I wanted to be the one playing it," Edward murmured. I turned around to face him again, a smile spreading across my face and my eyes starting to water. It was so sweet. "But I can't play the piano and dance at the same time."

"Edward," I choked, my voice cracking slightly. He pulled me closer against him, kissing away my tears. "That is the sweetest most romantic song you could have ever picked. It's perfect." Edward grinned, bending down to press his lips to mine.

I could vaguely hear the crowd awwing at us. a few other couples had drifted onto the dance floor. I remembered when that was Edward and I, watching my mother dance like this. And Edward was right. I felt a hundred times happier.

An hour or so later it was time to toss the bouquet. Single women of all ages flooded the dance floor and I turned around, flinging it over my shoulder into the crowd. I heard what sounded like a brief scuffle and I whirled around to find a woman with honey blond hair and hazel eyes was holding it, smiling shyly. She looked to be about Renee's age and I had no idea who she was so I figured she was a member of Edward's family.

And then the part I was dreading. Tossing the garter. Someone pulled over a chair from the table and I sank into it, already blushing red. Edward walked over to me in a flood of catcalls and whistles and slowly trailed his hands up my legs. My skin felt like it was on fire. He kept riding his hands up until he found the garter. He knew he was driving me crazy and he was just grinning. He looped his fingers through it and slowly, teasingly pulled it back down my leg. Once it was finally off (and I was approximately the color of a stop sign) he tossed it towards the crowd of single men that had gathered. I was embarrassed to see that Charlie had caught it. He looked embarrassed, like he was with those men against his own will, which he probably was.

I hurriedly got out of the seat, Edward standing up with me. The woman who caught the bouquet got shoved towards the chair and sat awkwardly in it. Charlie came over, blushing almost as much as me and slid the garter up the woman's leg, being sure to touch as little skin as possible. I giggled slightly as everyone clapped and whistled. Once the crowd dissipated, I saw Charlie and the woman exchange names and they went to a table and sat down together, chatting.

"Who is that?" I asked, turning to Edward.

"That's one of Esme's best friends. Her name is Eliza," he explained. I nodded, watching as Charlie said something that made her throw her head back in laughter.

The cutting of the wedding cake was next. We had picked a chocolate mousse cake with vanilla frosting. I placed my hand on the knife and Edward placed his over mine as we brought the knife through the cake, both grinning as cameras clicked our picture. Edward picked up a little piece and fed it to me, being careful not to smudge my make-up. I picked up a slightly larger piece and brought it up to his face. He opened his mouth but instead, I smooshed it onto his nose, giggling madly. It left a huge dollop of frosting right on the tip of his nose.

"Oops," I sang innocently. He narrowed his eyes, grabbing another piece of cake and smashing it right into my face. We both burst into laughter as the photographer snapped another memory.

Once we had cleaned the frosting off our faces, it was time for the father/daughter dance. I had picked Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel) by Billy Joel, because it was a sweet song, and Charlie always listened to him when I was little. I noticed that he was still sitting with Eliza and looked kind of sad to leave her. I smiled at the thought.

Charlie came up to me as the music started, holding me a much greater distance away then Edward did. We danced slowly as I thought of a way to bring up his new friend.

"So," I said casually. "How's Eliza?" His blush confirmed what I thought. Charlie had a crush.

"She's very nice," he said awkwardly. I laughed.

"I like her," I decided. Sure I hadn't talked to her or anything, but if Charlie and Esme liked her, then I probably would too.

"I do too," he admitted.

"You should ask her out," I suggested.

"I hardly know her!" he whisper shouted.

"So what?"

"Bella," he said warningly.

"Charlie," I said, matching his tone. He smiled.

"Maybe." The song ended and Charlie and I stopped dancing. Edward came over.

"Can I cut in?" he asked formally. Charlie nodded, handing me off to Edward. We started dancing as the next song came on.

"I think my dad has a crush on Eliza," I whispered.

"Really?"

"Yup. Is she nice?"

"She is. She used to sneak me cookies when we visited her." He grinned.

"Sounds like a class A gal," I said sarcastically.

"No she is very nice. And single." He winked for effect.

"Good. I want Charlie to get over Renee, he's been alone for so long," I sighed. The song ended as Emmett climbed onstage, grabbing the mic from the singer. I groaned.

"Oh crap," Edward groaned.

"Hi everyone!" Emmett yelled. Everyone turned to give him their attention. "I'd just like to say congratulations to Edward and Bella, the bride and groom." Everyone clapped politely.

"So as the best man it's customary for me to make a speech. I would like to talk about Edward and Bella's physical relationship from the beginning." He paused, finding us in the crowd and waving for no apparent reason. "Edward and Bella have been best friends since they born basically. The two of them were in love since they were kids. At age four, Edward and Bella were engaged to be married. But they decided to wait till age six, when they were joined together in holy matrimony by yours truly." A few people chuckled.

"At age seven, they ran away together for the first time. Then at age eight, they shared their second kiss. Well, Edward kissed Bella and she wiped her mouth off. But then she returned the favor for their third kiss."

"At age eleven they had their first dance. I remember it like it was yesterday. They had their first slow dance and Edward got jealous for the first time. It was so cute."

"At age thirteen, they had their first real kiss in a game of spin the bottle at Jacob's birthday party. But, Bella, being as oblivious and clueless and clumsy as she is, decided to kiss Jacob after that too, causing Edward his first heartbreak." I looked up at Edward guiltily but he was just smiling up at Emmett, still holding me. And then I glared up at Emmett because me being clumsy had nothing to do with heartbreak.

"Bella then proceeded to date her way through the male population of Forks." I blushed furiously and I heard a few people laugh. "Edward watched by jealously, too scared to confess his love to the oblivious Bella. At Christmas, he gave Bella a heart shaped garnet necklace. They were so close to getting together then but Charlie started flipping out and Bella and Edward were kept tragically apart."

"At age fifteen, Bella got wasted for the first time. Edward saved her from possible had trauma and proceeded to bring her back to our house to sleep it off. In the morning, Alice found her in her undergarments, lying in bed with Edward. She said they slept together all the time." I heard a few gasps and I blushed instantly red. "But not in the fun way, like actually sleeping."

"At age sixteen the real drama began. Bella's cousin Marietta," he paused, waving to her. She waved back, blushing. "Came from Italy. Edward and Marietta started flirting and jealousy reared its ugly head in Bella. She realized that she loved Edward. And she was incredibly jealous of her hot Italian cousin."

"But Edward didn't actually go out with Marietta so Bella came to our house to confess her love. They both sat on his bed, not looking anywhere near the door. So, of course, the entire family watched as Bella confessed her love and her and Edward had a pretty intense make out session. We even got a picture." I heard a few people laughing again.

"At age seventeen, the sexual tension between Edward and Bella was intense." I blushed furiously. "It was prom night. You could practically see them undressing each other with their eyes. But, luckily for all of us, they relieved that tension that night." Oh my God Emmett did not just announce that we had sex on prom night!

"That was also the night they got engaged with plans to get married after college. As we know, those plans got shoved to the side when Edward and Bella decided to get married today."

"After many, many, many, college…experiences Edward and Bella are finally married, which means everything they've been doing is now considered morally right. Although I'm sure they will do some things that are not considered right by anyone's standards." He grinned and winked down at me.

"So we've come full circle. Edward you're my brother and I love you. Bella, I've always seen you as a sister and I love you in a sisterly way. So congratulations to you both!" He held up his full champagne glass and everyone around us took a sip.

"Thanks for the Em," Alice said cheerily, climbing on stage. "Unfortunately I don't have any embarrassing stories that I want to share. So you can look now Bella." She grinned down at me and I moved my head from off of Edward's chest.

"Oh and also Emmett, the engagement came before the relieving of the sexual tension. The relieving of the sexual tension was an effect of the engagement. But it was still sweet and romantic, not just crazy and animalistic."

"Not helping Alice!" I squealed. Oh, how I regret telling her details about my sex life.

"Well I just wanted to say that I'm happy for my adopted brother and sister-in-law. I love you both and wish you the best. And when you two have kids, remember this night and remember who designed it and let that person design their bedrooms. Please." She skipped off the stage. I just shook my head.

Everyone left around midnight. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Katy, Sam, Jacob, Marietta and our parents were the last ones left. Charlie had gotten Eliza's number and they were planning on going out sometime next week.

"Have fun on your honeymoon Bella!" Alice sang. "Your bags are already in the limo."

"Thanks Alice. For everything." I kissed the top of her spiky hair.

"No problem Bella!" she trilled. Only Alice could have so much energy.

"Have fun honey," Renee said, wrapping her arms around me. Luckily for me, our parents had decided not to comment on Emmett's slideshow but I could tell that they were slightly disgusted but unsurprised.

"Thanks Mom," I replied, embracing her back. I hugged and kissed Charlie too. Esme and Carlisle hugged Edward before hugging me goodbye.

"Thanks for coming you guys. We love you," I said as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Our pleasure," Esme said with a smile. "It's the least we could do for our daughter." Her words pleased me more then she would ever know.

"Have a good time in California. Soak up some sun for me," Rosalie said.

"Promise to take good care of the baby. And save me an ultrasound picture," I retorted.

"I will," she promised, moving a hand to her still flat stomach.

"Have fun kids," Emmett said, giving us a goofy grin.

"Tell Emmett I'm not speaking to him," I said to no one in particular. Emmett just grinned wider.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll punish him," Rosalie promised. Emmett's eyes instantly widened.

"Have fun," Jasper said calmly. We thanked him too.

"Goodbye everyone! See you on Wednesday!" I sang as Edward and I made our way outside. The limo drove us to a nearby five star hotel, the best one in the area. We gave our bags to the bellhop to bring upstairs. The moment we handed off our bags, Edward scooped me up in his arms.

"What're you doing?" I protested.

"Come on Bella. It's our wedding night. The least I can do is carry you across the threshold," Edward said, pouting adorably. I kissed his jutted out bottom lip and slid my arms around his neck, resting my head against his chest as he carried me to the room. It didn't take him very long and he didn't seem to struggle at all with my weight. The moment we were inside, he kicked the door shut behind us and carried me to the bedroom, laying me across the bed. He crawled next to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me gently.

I instantly pulled away, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Just a second," I whispered, trying to sound seductive. He nodded eagerly. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I pulled off my wedding dress, revealing the skimpy lingerie Alice insisted I wear underneath. Luckily, my dress was thick enough that you couldn't see the blue. I hung my dress up on a hanger and hooked it to the back of the bathroom door so it wouldn't get wrinkled. I pulled the veil out of my hair, leaving it on the top of the hanger with the dress. All I had left was my lingerie and jewelry.

"Bella?" Edward called, slightly impatient. I giggled.

"I'm coming," I replied. I opened the door, peeking just my head out, leaving my body covered by the door. I was feeling self-conscious now.

"Come on," Edward said encouragingly. He had taken off his jacket and shoes, his tie loosened sexily across his chest. I took a few tentative steps outside, revealing myself to him. He just groaned.

"Alice is right," he said. When I looked at him, confused he explained. "That does look very sexy on you. Now come over here so I can take it off." I giggled.

"Not so fast Mr. Cullen," I scolded. I made my way over to him, walking slowly. I climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips. I rubbed against him lightly, making him moan.

I slowly, teasingly removed his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He brought his lips to mine passionately, his fingers leaving trails of fire on my skin. We made love passionately and lovingly. It truly was special, just like we wanted it to be. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day.

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen," I yawned. I cuddled against his naked body, bringing the blankets up to my chin.

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

_A/N: The wedding ) I hope it met everyone's expectations. And be sure to check out my profile for the album that has all of the pictures of the dresses!! And this chapter is extra long, my longest yet I think, so I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!!_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_A/N: This is Bella and Edward's junior year in college. Bella is twenty, Edward is twenty-one. It's currently May, 7 months after the wedding._

Bella POV—Twenty

"Thank you all for coming," Rosalie said happily. She was sitting on a white folding chair, one hand placed gingerly on her stomach, addressing the twenty or so women in front of her. "And for all of your wonderful gifts. Emmett and I really appreciate it." I could see her starting to get teary eyed. Her pregnancy hormones were raging.

"No problem honey," Claudia said, placing one hand over Rosalie's. I stared over to the massive pile of baby items; everything from clothes to cribs to car seats, all stacked up neatly.

Rosalie and Emmett found out they were having a baby boy. Alice had painted the nursery light blue and stuffed the dresser draws to the brim with adorable little baby clothes.

Rose had started showing around her fourth month. Rumors flew. But Rosalie took them all, her head held high. She spent most of her time in my dorm, away from her school and all of the insulting girls. Everyone said Rosalie and Emmett would never make it, the strain of the baby would kill their relationship and they wouldn't be able to take care of him. But they were wrong. Emmett and Rose had gotten closer because of this.

People started to make their way out of the Cullen's backyard, where we were currently having the baby shower. A big, white tent covered tables and tables with white tablecloths and blue decorations. White folding chairs sat by the half dozen at each table. It was just the girls. The only boy in the whole place was Emmett, but he fit right in. I caught him having an intense discussion with Eliza bout General Hospital.

Charlie and Eliza started dating around the time Edward and I got back from our mini-honeymoon. They had been together ever since. Eliza was kind and quiet and loved to cook, all of which fit well with Charlie's personality. Charlie had officially introduced me to Eliza as his girlfriend in November. He invited me out to dinner with them and the whole time I had to fight back giggles. It reminded me of when I would bring home a boyfriend and Charlie would scrutinize him to determine if he was good enough. I felt like the parent and Charlie the nervous teen.

But his nerves were unfounded. I loved Eliza. She was so kind and she truly cared about Charlie. She had been married before, but her husband died in a car accident. Esme confided that she this is the first time she's really been showing life since the accident, and I was happy Charlie could help her. And she was even helping Charlie. He took down all remnants of Renee from the house. He repainted the cabinets, took down the pictures. He was finally moving on, like I'd wanted him to do for so long.

Alice and Jasper are engaged. He had taken Alice to the beach and set up a sweet little picnic and proposed at sunset. Alice had been so excited; I don't think the smile left her face for weeks. Marietta and Jacob are engaged too. I guess he fixed up a car for her and hooked the ring onto the keys. When he handed her the keys to her new vehicle, he got down on one knee and proposed, even learning how to say 'marry me' in Italian. It took them three days to get the ring off the key chain.

Rosalie and Emmett set their wedding date for July 15th in Mexico, on the beach. It was just going to be small; the Cullen's the Hale's, Charlie and Renee and me. Rosalie had asked Alice to be the maid of honor and she wanted me to hold the baby during the ceremony, up near her and Emmett, so he could see his Mommy and Daddy getting married.

They still hadn't picked a name. Emmett suggested Seven. As a name. Rosalie had flat out denied that. I mean Seven. As a name. She wanted Preston, which, if you ask me, is just as bad as Seven. Either way, that poor kid was going to be tortured.

"Bella can you hand me a slice of cake?" Rosalie asked sweetly. I jumped, startled, and looked around to see that no one was left except for me, Rosalie, Esme, Claudia and Alice.

"Sure thing," I said, jumping up instantly. Rosalie when she's hungry is not a pretty sight. I grabbed her a slice of the "Congratulations!" cake and handed it to her. She dug in instantly.

"We got, like, four strollers. We'll have to return some of them," she informed me. I nodded. She seemed to be in a good mood. "And that bassinet Esme bought is just lovely. It matches mine and Emmett's bedroom perfectly."

Emmett, after hearing about the baby, bought a house. I am not joking. Of course, he has tons of money, thanks to his parents, so he just up and purchased a house. It was four bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, living room, furnished basement. When they bought it, the house was a piece of crap. But Emmett worked hard to fix everything up in time for the baby. Everything was done now and the house looked extraordinary. They were planning on moving in tomorrow.

"That's good," I said cautiously.

"Is it just me, or is it really hot out?" she asked suddenly. It was just her. It had to be about sixty degrees outside with a chilly wind. Most definitely not hot.

"I think it might just be you," I said in a small voice. Whenever we mentioned any of Rosalie's pregnancy issues) swollen ankles, mood swings, temperature stuff) she flipped.

"Oh," she said simply. I just stared at her, waiting for the explosion, but it never came. She stood up, waddling over to the food table. Rosalie was still as beautiful as ever, even pregnant. The rest of her didn't gain too much weight, only her stomach. She looked like she had just eaten a basketball or something. But she also seemed to glow, her happiness was just radiating off of her.

"Help me clean up Bella?" Alice called. She was holding a mountain of baby clothes in her hands, probably mentally deciding which ones to return and which to keep. I jumped up, grabbing a huge box that seemed to be a highchair and made my way to the car. Once everything was packed up, Alice and Claudia took off to bring them to the house, taking Emmett to lift the heavier things, leaving Esme and I to clean up. Marietta and Katy had already left. Rosalie was sitting down by the food table, picking at the vegetables and dip.

"Bella?" Rosalie called. She waved me over and I walked over, plopping myself in the seat next to her.

"Ready to go?" I asked cheerily.

"So ready. Can we go to your dorm for a little while?" she asked, her eyes staring at the floor.

"Sure Rosalie, it's fine," I said, my voice soothing.

"Thanks Bella. You're too good to me." Her eyes were starting to water.

"It's nothing more then you deserve honey," I assured her. She nodded and moved to stand up. But then suddenly her eyes widened and she dropped back on the chair.

"What is it?" I asked instantly.

"Bella," she said, eyes wide, searching, and finally landing on mine. "My water just broke." All of the color drained out of my face.

"Where's your baby bag?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"It's at the h-h-ah!" She broke off suddenly, reaching for my hand. I gave it to her and she instantly squeezed it, closing her eyes as well. She was having a contraction.

"Breathe, Rose, breathe," I reminded her. She glared at me and I trembled. After thirty seconds or so, the contraction subsided and she let go of my hand.

"The bag's at the house," she said wearily.

"Come on Rose, I'm driving you to the hospital," I told her, helping her to her feet. "Esme!"

"Yes dear?" she called back.

"Ugh!" Rosalie groaned, answering for me.

"Is she having the baby?" She sounded shocked. Rosalie wasn't due for another week or so.

"What do you think?" Rosalie growled. Esme came running over.

"Go get the car Bella and I'll help her," she instructed, handing me car keys. I nodded, glad to have someone experienced in this area before. I ran to find Esme's car, knowing my truck wouldn't be able to handle it. I found the Mercedes and instantly slid in, turning the car on. I sped over to where they were and Esme opened the door, sliding in back with Rosalie. She was helping her with her breathing.

"In he, he, he, out ho, ho, ho," she instructed. Rosalie copied her breathing but was overcome by another contraction. She groaned loudly forgetting about the breathing. The hospital was only ten minutes away. I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Emmett's number.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" he asked calmly.

"Rose went into labor," I said.

"Are you serious?" he burst, his tone instantly panicked.

"No Emmett," I said dryly. Rosalie picked that moment to groan again. "Rosalie just felt like taking a drive to the hospital and popping out a baby."

"Funny," he replied sarcastically. "I'll be at the hospital in fifteen minutes."

"Goodbye Emmett."

"Wait!" Rosalie exclaimed. She held her hand out for the phone.

"Rose wants to talk to you," I informed Emmett before handing it to her.

"I HATE YOU!" she screeched into the phone. "If you would just get over the uncomfortableness and wear a freaking condom I would not be in this pain right now! This is entirely your fault!" And then she hung up on him, tossing the phone into the empty passenger seat. I burst into laughter but a glare from Rosalie silenced me instantly.

We reached the hospital a few minutes later and grabbed a wheelchair for Rosalie. She sank into it, clutching her stomach and moaning in pain. She was gripping the armrests so hard, I thought they might break off.

Rosalie's OB/GYN was paged to the room where they rushed Rosalie off to. They had her change into one of those hospital games and she sank onto the bed, sweat dripping down her forehead, her hair mussed, her face contorted in pain. Even like this, Rosalie still managed to look flawless.

"Bella," she moaned. "Where's Emmett?"

"He's on his way Rose don't worry," I assured her.

"I love him so much," she cried. Apparently she changed her mind since the car ride. "I need him here."

"I know Rose, he'll be here soon," I promised. She suddenly yelled out in pain, scaring me half to death. The OB/GYN was completely calm as she inspected Rosalie.

"You're already five centimeters dilated," she said cheerily. "Half way there. Would you like an epidural?"

"Yes!" Rosalie screamed instantly. "Quickly!" The doctor just chuckled and walked away, completely calm, to get her the shot.

"Rosalie?" I heard Emmett's far off voice yelling. "Rosie baby?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie moaned back. He burst into the room suddenly, knocking me off to the side, almost toppling over. But, lucky for me, Emmett didn't come alone, and a pair of comforting arms caught me.

"Hello love," Edward said calmly.

"Hi," I replied. I spun around and kissed him gently, pulling away when Rosalie groaned again. The doctor came back in holding a very long needle.

"Okay Rosalie you ready?" she asked happily. Rose nodded, sitting up, grasping Emmett's large hand in her own. I turned away in squeamishness while Rosalie was given the shot. She didn't make any nose except a slight intake of breath when the needle broke through her skin. I was impressed. Apparently, those things hurt.

"Okay, it should help the pain," the OB/GYN said walking away from the room. "Nurse, tell me when she gets to ten centimeters, okay?"

"Yes Doctor," the nurse said instantly, checking under Rosalie's dressing again. "Six centimeters now."

"Edward?" I murmured, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Let's never have kids, okay?" He chuckled, realizing my fear.

"What's a little pain compared to a lifetime of love?" he asked, kissing my forehead affectionately.

"Coming from the guy who just sits there and watches while I squeeze out a baby," I muttered, rolling my eyes. He laughed again.

"I'm afraid there can only be three people in here at a time," the nurse said apologetically. Emmett stayed with Rosalie along with Esme.

"Bella, stay," Rosalie groaned. I kissed Edward gently before turning back to Rosalie, taking her free hand. Emmett was holding the other one and Esme was instructing her on breathing.

"Seven centimeters," the nurse said, sounding slightly impressed. "You're moving right along."

"Thanks," Rosalie muttered sarcastically. She groaned again, her whole body shaking with pain.

"This might take a while Rose," I cautioned her.

"Nope," she said instantly. "This baby will be out within the hour. I can feel it." I rolled my eyes, knowing that probably wasn't the case.

Fifteen minutes went by with Rosalie contracted every five or so minutes. The nurse came back.

"Eight centimeters," she said, raising her eyebrows. "The baby is almost ready to come out." Rosalie just let out another small yell. Emmett was utterly flustered. His face was red, his eyes wide with panic, his whole face covered in nervous sweat. It would have been comical if Rosalie wasn't screaming in pain every few minutes.

"This sucks Bella," Rosalie complained ten minutes later. "My body feels like it's going to split in half. The epidural hardly helped."

"I know honey but the baby will be out soon," I promised her.

"I know," she replied before letting out another low moan of pain. Another ten or so minutes went by and the nurse came in, checking her casually.

"Ten centimeters!" she burst. "You're ready to push! Let me go get the doctor." She scrambled from the room.

"Here that Rose? All you have to do is push," Emmett said, trying to be soothing.

"ALL I HAVE TO DO IS PUSH!" she repeated. "Emmett Cullen pushing hurts like hell!"

"I know babe I'm so sorry, so sorry," he whispered.

"You should be," she growled. "You got me into this mess." I saw Esme biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"When I gave birth to Emmett, he was a big baby, and I was just like this," she informed me. "Yelling at Carlisle about wanting a divorce and all this crap. I was angry, to say the least." She smiled affectionately at Emmett, remembering. The OB/GYN walked in, snapping gloves on her hands.

"You ready to have this baby?" she asked.

"Get it out of me," Rosalie moaned. The doctor giggled. She said on a plastic chair at the foot of Rosalie's bed.

"Okay, on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can," she informed Rosalie. I tensed, squeezing Rosalie's hand almost as hard as she was squeezing mine. "I want you to keep pushing, count to ten in your head okay?"

"Okay," Rosalie agreed wearily.

"Alright," she said. "One." Rosalie's fingernails dug into my palm. "Two." I heard her breath quicken slightly. "Three!" Rosalie closed her eyes and made a slight grunting noise as she pushed.

"You can do it baby come on, push, you can do it, I love you," Emmett said encouragingly. Rosalie moaned slightly but tried to focus all of her energy on pushing. After ten seconds, she sunk back onto the pillows, breathing heavily.

"Come on Rosalie, don't give up, let's push again," the doctor encouraged. "On three okay."

"Yeah," Rosalie panted.

"One. Two. Three." Rosalie's face contorted again as she pushed with all her might. After this push, she started almost crying with the effort.

"One more tiny push and it'll be over, come on Rosalie, you've got this," the doctor said. "One. Two. Three." Rosalie gave one last, hard push and all of the sudden; the air was filled with a baby's cry.

"It's a beautiful boy," the nurse cried. "Perfectly healthy." They cleaned him off quickly and handed him off to Rosalie. She held him tenderly, half laughing, half crying. Emmett leaned over her, placing his massive hand on the top of the baby's tiny head. I could see a lot of Emmett in him; he was pretty big already and they had the same mouth and he already had the dark hair. But he had Rosalie's eyes, the soft blue that shined. He was perfect.

"It's our baby Emmett," Rosalie said, her voice breathless. "He's our baby."

"Hey there," Emmett cooed. "Hey son." I smiled, my eyes watering slightly.

"Hey Em?" Rose said, not looking away from the face of her child.

"Yeah?"

"How about Joseph? For a name," she suggested hopefully.

"I think Joseph is perfect," Emmett said. "Joseph Tyler?"

"Joseph Tyler," she agreed softly. "Joseph Tyler Cullen."

_A/N: I thought everyone deserved to see Rosalie's childbirth ) I have absolutely no idea if that's how it really works since I've never given birth or seen anyone else give birth. Ew. But I hope I got it mostly right. Also, today is my birthday!!(Jlu 15th) Woo hoo I'm officially 15! And I posted my other story, the movie star one from my poll, so go check it out!! REVIEW!!_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_A/N: This is Bella and Edward's junior year in college. Bella is twenty, Edward is twenty-one. It's currently May, 7 months after the wedding._

Bella POV—Twenty

"Do you want to hold him Bella?" Rosalie asked me. She lifted one of her delicate fingers and lightly tapped Joey on the nose. He was just starting to fall asleep.

"I'd love to," I answered. I washed my hands quickly and she handed him to me. His eyes were shut, his little mouth opening and closing every once in a while, his little feet kicking at the blankets that bound him.

"Hey there honey," I whispered. I rocked him gently, not peeling my eyes away from his precious face.

"Can we come in?" There was a light knock on the door and I recognized Jasper's quiet voice.

"Sure," Rosalie called. All of the family came in, Alice holding a bundle of "It's a boy!" balloons and a little teddy bear. Edward came up behind me, after washing his hands, and gently stroked Joey's face with the tips of his fingers.

"He's beautiful," he breathed.

"What'd you decide on for a name?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Joseph Tyler Cullen," Rosalie said proudly, lacing her fingers through Emmett's. "But we'll call him Joey."

"That's so cute!" Alice gushed. She came over to me. "Can I hold him Bella?" I nodded and gently passed him over to Alice. Jasper leaned over her to get a better look at his nephew. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back against his chest, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"He looks a lot like Emmett," Edward whispered in my ear.

"But he's got Rosalie's eyes. That's going to be one good looking baby," I noted, giggling slightly.

"Ours will be better," he murmured.

"As long as they take after their Daddy," I replied breathlessly.

"I hope they don't get your clumsiness," he teased. "We'll have medical bills up to our ears." I playfully nudged him with my elbow.

"Well I hope they don't get your sense of humor. Cause you're not funny," I replied flatly, making him laugh. Esme and Carlisle rushed in then, Claudia and John right behind them.

"Oh look at my little grandson," Esme gushed instantly, gathering him up in her arms. She kissed him lightly. "You're so handsome."

"Hey there honey," Carlisle said. He was still in his doctor's uniform.

"Let me hold him!" Claudia demanded giddily. Esme handed him off and Claudia instantly started cooing at him. John chucked his chin lightly with his finger.

"When we're grandparents, promise that we'll never do that," I whispered to Edward. He chuckled. Joey's cried interrupted us.

"I think he needs to be fed," Rosalie said, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"That is something I definitely don't need to see," Jasper said instantly. "Let's go Alice."

"Okay," Alice said, pouting slightly. "Bye Rose. Bye Emmett." She hugged them both while Claudia held the baby, rocking him to try and keep him quiet.

"Bye Alice. Thanks for being here," Rosalie said kindly.

"Bye Joey," Alice cooed, taking the baby from Claudia and kissing him. Jasper kissed him too before Alice handed him to Rosalie.

"Bye guys. Congrats," he said with a smile.

"Thanks." Alice and Jasper left, waving to Edward and I.

"I have to get back to work," Carlisle said, checking his watch. "Bye kids." He kissed Rosalie's cheek and the baby and then was off.

"I'd better go too, I have to finish cleaning," Esme said. She kissed her son, soon to be daughter-in-law and grandson before hurrying out after her husband.

"Call me if you need us sweetie," Claudia said, kissing her daughter before rushing off with John, leaving just Edward and I.

"We better go too," I said. Breast-feeding wasn't exactly one of my top things to see.

"Wait," Emmett said quickly, sharing a meaningful glance with Rosalie.

"Will you guys be the godparents?" she asked.

"Of course!" I answered instantly, completely shocked and touched.

"I would love to," Edward answered.

"Thanks guys. We thought, since Alice and Jasper were going to be bridesmaid and best man that we wanted you two to be Joey's godparents," Emmett answered, sounding oddly mature.

"We would love to, don't worry," I said breathlessly. "It really is an honor." I pulled out of Edward's arms and hugged Emmett, who gave me a bone-crunching bear hug in return.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to us," Edward said lightly. He kissed the baby, a look of pure love in his eyes. I kissed little Joey too.

"You're going to have a wonderful life sweetie," I whispered to him. "You're blessed with a loving and caring family." I kissed his forehead and stood back up. Edward wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Bye!" we called as we left the room. We walked down to Edward's Volvo, holding hands the whole way.

"Bella," Edward said hesitantly as he pulled out of the parking garage.

"Yes love?" I replied, a small smile on my face.

"Well…this has had me thinking about kids. When…do you want to have them?" he asked, almost shyly.

"Oh I don't know," I replied truthfully. "Not until after we graduate at least. And I'd like to get a job first too. Maybe in a few years."

"A few years?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I asked, watching him skeptically.

"No I just…I don't know. I've always wanted someone that you could love unconditionally and that would always love you back. Someone that you raise and love your whole life," he said wistfully. I could see the longing in his eyes.

"Edward I want a baby too. I truly do." His eyes were alight with excitement. "But we can't just yet. You still have another year of internship and I still have to get my masters degree. It's just bad timing." I reached over and took his hand in mine.

"I understand Bella," he said sadly.

"I do want to have kids with you Edward," I assured him. "I really, really do. But we can't just yet. Maybe after we graduate okay?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry I know it's kind of ridiculous to be wanting kids while we're in college and-" I cut him off quickly.

"No Edward I understand, it's okay. We are married and it is what most married couples do. But we're also still in college," I reminded him. "We have only a few months left of this year and then next year and then, I promise, we can have kids."

"You mean it?" he asked eagerly.

"I really do." He grinned at me and I kissed his cheek quickly.

"How many kids do you want?" he asked.

"Three," I answered without hesitation. "How about you?"

"Ten." I blanched until I saw the teasing look in his eyes. "Just kidding. I want three or four."

"That's much more reasonable," I said. "Let's go home."

**2 months later…Rosalie and Emmett's wedding**

I walked down the aisle, my arm linked with Edward's, Joey cradled against my body with the other arm. Well it wasn't really an aisle, as much as a strip of sand. The Mexico sun was blaring from the west; it was sunset. The sky was orange, yellow, pink, blue, red, gold. It was magical.

Joey was awake, but quiet, which was unusual for him. Rosalie and Emmett loved being parents. Although Joey had a tendency to wake up and cry multiple times during the night. And watching Emmett change a diaper for the first time was downright hilarious.

_Flashback_

_I had gone over to visit with Rosalie, but she was at class, leaving Emmett with the baby. I came in and kissed Joey quickly. He was crying and Emmett was rocking him, shushing him gently._

_"What's that smell?" he asked suddenly, wrinkling his nose. I sniffed and then made a face._

_"I think Joey needs a diaper change," I told him. He just stared at me. "Please tell me you know how to change a diaper?" I groaned._

_"I do," he said defiantly. He looked around before placing Joey on the changing table Rosalie had bought._

_"Good start," I taunted. He made a face, reaching below the table for a diaper. He came back up and placed it next to Joey, who was wailing, kicking his little feet in the air. Emmett reached forward and undid the sides of the diaper, taking it off._

_"What do I do now?" he asked. I started giggling wildly, unable to answer. And that's when it happened._

_Little Joey started to pee._

_"Gah!" Emmett yelled, dropping the diaper on the floor and holding his hands in front of him to block it. I burst into laughter, my eyes watering, my sides aching. "Stop it Joey!"_

_"Em-Emmett p-put something over h-him," I choked out through my laughter. Emmett quickly grabbed a washcloth and dropped it over his midsection._

_"Emmett honey I bought-" Rosalie's voice abruptly stopped when she walked into the laundry room, where the changing table was._

_"Hi Rosie," Emmett said._

_"Oh Em," she sighed. I laughed even harder, clutching at my sides. There was Emmett, his hands dripping, a dirty diaper on the floor and I was just sitting there laughing. "Go take a shower."_

_"Sorry babe," he whimpered pathetically before clomping upstairs to the shower. Rosalie glared at me but my laughter wouldn't subside._

_"Bella, please change his diaper while I clean this up," Rosalie said, sounding exhausted. I nodded, still giggling and headed over to Joey. He had stopped crying._

_"Nice aim," I whispered to him. And then I burst into giggles. And he smiled back at me, an adorable toothless grin._

_End flashback_

Edward and I continued our way down the short, makeshift aisle to where Emmett was standing, grinning his usual goofy grin, his face glowing. My dress, light pink, knee length and swishy, blew lightly in the breeze as we made our way down. **(Pic on profile)**

When we made it down, standing next to Marietta and Jacob, Alice and Jasper followed us. Alice was almost skipping down the aisle. I turned my attention to the small crowd watching. I could name every face. Claudia, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Eliza, Renee and Phil. My friends, my family.

The music suddenly changed and everyone turned their attention to where Rosalie was slowly making her way down on John's arm. She was beaming, her eyes on Emmett. Her dress was beautiful. It skimmed the sand, with flowy layers. It was a tube top dress and had beautiful designs on the bust. Her golden hair flowed down her back in light waves, her veil falling almost to the sand. **(Pic on profile)**

Rosalie reached Emmett, who took a few steps towards her, sweeping her up in his arms. Rosalie had tears in her eyes. Emmett half carried her back to the priest. He began with the usual stuff, all of it familiar from my wedding and Renee's. I rocked Joey, who was watching his Mommy and Daddy with rapt attention, for an infant at least.

"And now, the bride and groom will exchange vows they have written themselves," the priest said in a gravelly voice. I saw Rosalie and Emmett both pull out little slips of paper.

"Rosalie," Emmett began. "I have loved you, basically, since we were born. You always seemed like that gorgeous, unattainable tease. You are smart, funny, beautiful, sincere and loving. And all mine." Rosalie smiled, the sun sparkling off her perfect white teeth.

"But I was lucky enough to get you to fall in love with me. And I promise, Rosalie, to love you forever and ever. I promise to take care of you, when you're old and gray and wrinkly." Rosalie's nose scrunched slightly at this mental image and I smiled. "I promise to take care of Joey and all of our future, not yet born babies. I promise to always love you no matter what."

"Emmett," Rosalie began, her voice emotional. "From the day I first met you, I fell in love. You were able to make me laugh when I wanted to cry, make me forget all of my problems with one joke. I fell in love with your laugh, your smile, your dimples and your personality. I love everything about you and I always will. I promise to take care of you always, to take care of our kids and grandkids. I promise to sit on an old porch bench and watch our grandkids play in the lawn. I promise to love you until the day I die." I didn't even realize I was crying until Edward wiped away my tears.

The priest said their final vows and Rosalie and Emmett were officially made husband and wife. Emmett lifted Rosalie off of her feet and swung her around before pressing his lips to hers fiercely, kissing her with all of his strength. Joey was smiling in my arms, his eyes closed, but a peaceful smile on his face. We were having the wedding reception back in a small room in the hotel restaurant. It wasn't anything big, since there weren't too many of us. We took pictures on the beach first, mostly of Emmett, Rosalie and Joey. Those were my favorites. Each time the camera snapped, Rosalie and Emmett would be looking down at the baby, not the camera. They were perfect.

"Congrats guys," I said to, hugging Rosalie. "We're technically sisters now."

"Oh my God I know! You, me and Alice are all related now!" she squealed. Jasper came over and embraced Rosalie after me.

"Thanks for making me related to my girlfriend Rose," he teased lightly.

"Fiancé," Alice corrected, popping out of nowhere and tossing her arms around Rosalie. "And it's okay Jas, we're not blood related, so it's still legal."

"Good to know," Jasper said, wrapping his arm around Alice and kissing her. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Want to take a walk down the beach?" he whispered quietly, his breath tickling the back of my neck. "Before we go to the reception."

"I'd love to," I replied. He kept one arm wrapped around my waist and led me down the beach. The sun was almost fully down. It hovered on the horizon, in a limbo between night and day. Time seemed momentarily frozen. Edward turned to face me, holding both of my hands in his.

"One more year love," he whispered softly, kissing me. "One more year until we're done with school. I'll be a doctor and you'll be a teacher. We'll officially be adults." He grinned slightly, staring out at the water, the sun reflecting off of the waves, sending glares into my eyes every once in a while.

"Everything's going by so quickly huh?" I said softly, watching as a dolphin's fin appeared at the surface of a wave before slowly dipping back under. "We're married. Emmett and Rose are married. Charlie's got a girlfriend. Emmett has a kid." I shook my head.

"Bella," Edward whispered. He took a step closer to me. "I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead," I encouraged.

"Would you…I mean, do you want to…move in with me?" he asked quietly. "Sam asked me if it was okay if Katy moved in with us and I told him I'd just find my own place. And I thought we could buy a house together. And really live together, like husband and wife."

"I'd love to Edward," I answered instantly. But he still looked nervous.

"Um Bella?" he said quietly. "I kind of already bought a house." My jaw dropped.

"What's it look like?"

"It's white with blue shudders and a yellow door. The backyard has a built in swimming pool. It's got four bedrooms and four bathrooms. The basement is also a game room."

"And you already bought it?" I verified.

"Yes. I know you don't like it when I buy you things but I figured this is different so-" I pressed a finger to his lips to stop the babbling.

"I'm okay with this gift," I replied. "I love you Edward. Of course I want to live with you."

"Good." He grinned. "I feel like now we can be like a real married couple. I can wake up, holding you in my arms, every morning and kiss you goodbye before work."

"That sounds really, really good," I breathed as he pulled me closer. I could feel the water starting to creep around my feet but I didn't care. I pressed my lips to Edward's and, as the sun glowed upon us, everything else was forgotten.

_A/N: Okay, so I skipped a pretty big chuck of time in the middle haha. Oh well, I really wanted to get to Edward and Bella's senior year of college. Check out the pics on my profile!! And check out my new story "This is Me" REVIEW!!_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_A/N: Bella and Edward are graduated college. This is the September after their senior year. They are coming up on their two-year anniversary. Bella has a job as a teacher and Edward is a resident at a hospital. And to clarify, Edward and Bella weren't living together because Bella had to stay out the year in her dorm or she would have to pay to move out. Edward was nervous because he bought a house without her seeing it first._

Bella POV—Twenty-two

I stared down at the small strip in front of me. I had seen it before, a few times. Sometimes it was mine, sometimes Rosalie's or Alice's. Once it even belonged to Marietta. Most of the time it was just caution; not really necessary but it made you feel better to see the result. And the result was usually different. Only one other person stared down at the same strip as me, the same color, the same symbol. I took a deep breath, a smile spreading across my face, and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Edward.

"Hello love," he said. He kissed my cheek.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour," I told him, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Just enough time for me to shower," he said happily. He pulled my lips to his briefly before climbing up the stairs to our bathroom to take a shower.

I had gotten a job as an assistant teacher at Forks Elementary School, in a kindergarten classroom. Basically, I would just observe and get enough experience to get my own classroom. I would probably teach a lesson a day, something like that, just to gain knowledge of how things work. I was excited though. The thought of teaching all of those cute little kids caused a smile to crawl onto my face.

Edward was working at the hospital in Seattle, the same one as Carlisle, although they worked in different sections. He left every morning at six and came back around five. He didn't get to perform many surgeries or anything, he mostly did paperwork and observed, but eventually he would be able to do brain surgery. How cool is that? My husband can operate on people's brains.

Joey is sixteen months old now and he's a little firecracker. He started walking at around a year and now all of our houses had to be baby-proofed. Everything on low surfaces had to be moved or he would knock them over and giggle. He definitely took after his daddy. He already broke three of Esme's antique vases and he smashed a picture frame in our house. Every cabinet had to have those little baby locks on them. He got into the food cabinet once and dumped everything on the floor, stomping it up and smearing it all over the place.

He couldn't talk too much. The only real words he could say were Mama, Daddy, Grammy, and Papa. He could also say Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper. He hadn't gotten the auntie and uncle parts yet. I loved him with all of my heart. I usually baby-sit him in the afternoons, since I have the shortest workday.

Alice's career was booming. She worked for Ralph Lauren and they loved her designs. She was quickly on her way to becoming her own brand. Jasper worked at a child physicology office and helped cure kids of nightmares and go through divorces and stuff. I've never seen them happier. They, of course, had a huge wedding planned, with about everyone Alice has ever spoken to in her life. And I thought she had gone overboard on my wedding. But it was nothing on hers.

Rosalie worked afternoons down at a garage in Port Angeles. I watched Joey from around three to five every day but I didn't mind a bit. Sometimes he would go to Esme's or Claudia's or Alice's but then I would feel kind of lonely. Edward wouldn't be home and mostly everyone else would be working. So I really enjoyed having baby Joey to keep me company.

Emmett's gym was opening in a few months. He had splurged on all of the latest treadmills and bikes, weight lifting machines and even a huge pool to swim laps in. It was extremely nice and he already had company's wanting to advertise inside. Him and Rose adjusted to married and family life perfectly. They couldn't be happier.

I quickly lay the dinner out on the table. I used the small plates that we had and laid the meal out on it. I had made a small piece of chicken for each of us and an assortment of fruit and vegetables. I had baby peas, baby carrots, those little bananas and tangerines (I was running out of small fruit.) I really hoped Edward would see the theme here.

"Something smells good." His voice wafted in from the living room as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my lips to his. I tried to keep my head during the kiss. After all, I was on a mission. But, as usual, I completely forgot and got wrapped up in the kiss. His light chuckles snapped me back into reality and I pulled myself away from him.

"Sorry," I mumbled, my cheeks reddening.

"Never be sorry for that," he replied, pulling a chair out for me and then sitting down.

"Always a gentleman," I sighed and he chuckled again. He picked up his fork and stared at his food for a minute.

"Bella, why does this meal look like it was made for Munchkins?" he asked. I giggled.

"Well what do you see there love?" I asked, trying to help him along.

"I see baby peas, baby carrots, baby chicken…tangerines…those little bananas," he stated slowly. I could almost hear his mental wheels turning.

"What's the theme here?" I hedged.

"It's all…little," he stated.

"And?"

"It's all…baby," he replied, his voice breathless. He lifted his eyes from the food and met mine.

"And what do you think that means?" I asked calmly.

"Bella are…does it mean…are we going to have a baby?" he asked, trying to hide the longing in his voice. But I could still hear it.

"Yes," I replied, a smile breaking out onto my face.

"Really?" he asked, his face stunned.

"Really," I replied. "I took a test today. We'll need to go to the doctor and get it confirmed but I'm pretty positive. I'm pregnant."

"Bella this is…" he trailed off, a magnificent smile spreading over his face. He stood up and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up from the chair. He spun me around, laughing, elated, before pressing his lips fiercely to mine. I giggled into his lips. He quickly hitched my legs up around his waist and pressed me against the wall, kissing me with as much passion and love as he had. He lips traveled down to my neck and he started to suck and nip at the skin on my neck.

"Edward," I moaned involuntarily. He chuckled against my skin before slowly letting my legs slide back to the floor. I felt my face slip into a pout as he put me down.

"Come on love, let's have dinner. You're eating for two now," he reminded me, an excited sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh right," I replied, still dazed from our kiss. It's amazing how he still has that effect on me. We both sat back down and he picked up his fork, chuckling again. "What?" I asked.

"Not that I don't love the way you told me," he began, his eyes still sparkling. "But you couldn't have made more of it?"

"I thought I was the pregnant one," I retorted. "So shouldn't I be the one needing more food?"

"Hey, I'm a guy. And I'm related to Emmett Cullen. I've got an appetite," he teased.

"Well if you really want some more, the rest of the chicken is in the oven," I told him.

"Thanks love," he whispered, standing up to grab it. He kissed my cheek on the way back.

"We'll have to find a good doctor," I said. "And make an appointment to make sure everything is healthy."

"I know a few great OB/GYN's," Edward said. "Maybe we can use the one Rose used."

"I don't really care, as long as she's good and will take care of our baby," I said. I noticed how his smile grew when I said our baby.

After dinner we just cuddled and watched a movie. I could feel myself drifting off and Edward lifted me up, bridal style, and carried me upstairs.

"You won't be able to do this anymore," I told him drowsily.

"What do you mean?"

"Once I get all big and pregnant, you won't be able to carry me," I clarified. He chuckled.

"Well hopefully, when you're all big and pregnant, you'll be able to go upstairs on your own," he retorted. I smiled, keeping my eyes closed. Edward placed me on our bed and kissed my lips lightly.

"Grab me one of your t-shirts?" I asked. I always loved sleeping in Edward's clothes. They were like coming home after a hard day. I felt a heavy piece of fabric land on me and I quickly wriggled out of my jeans shirt, sliding into his. I sighed contently.

I felt the bed sag slightly as Edward climbed in. He leaned over and kissed my lips. Then he lifted up my shirt and kissing my stomach.

"You be good okay," he whispered to my stomach. To the baby. "Don't do anything wrong. And be healthy. We already love you." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes at the sweetness and caring in his words.

"I love you Edward," I said. He pulled my shirt back down and kissed my lips again.

"I love you too Bella."

"Hello my name is Dr. Michaels." She held out her hand and I shook it. "Dr. Cullen," she said, nodding at him. They were clearly already acquainted.

"Please call me Edward," he said softly. "And this is my wife Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella," she said again. "Edward talks very highly of you." I blushed slightly and squeezed Edward's hand. He smiled back at me, kissing the top of my head lightly.

"So, Bella, we got the results for your test back," she said happily. "And you're about eight weeks along." My eyes widened. Eight weeks. How had I not noticed until a week ago?

"Wow," I breathed. Dr. Michaels smiled at me.

"Would you like to have an ultrasound? You won't be able to see too much," she said, leaving it up to us. I looked up at Edward and his eyes were filled with as much excitement as mine.

"Yes, I'd love one," I said instantly. She led me to the room with the ultrasound machine and had me lie on that little table. She squirted the gel onto my stomach and spread it around. I shivered slightly from the cold and Edward rubbed my hand soothingly. Dr. Michaels began moving the probe thing around my stomach until she finally settled on a certain spot.

"See that, right there," she said quietly, pointing to a little dot in the ultrasound. "That's the baby." My eyes were glued to the screen in awe. It didn't look like a baby really; it was tiny and didn't have a shape. But it was there.

"It's amazing," I heard Edward breath from next to me. I turned to look at him and he was completely transfixed in the screen. His eyes were glowing. Dr. Michaels continued moving it around my stomach, pointing out certain things along the way.

"So everything is perfectly fine right now," she said happily, handing me a towel to wipe the goop off of my stomach. I wiped it off gratefully. The gel was kind of cold. "And we hope that everything will go smoothly. You can come back in a few weeks to do another ultrasound." Edward and I made another appointment and he took me out to the Volvo. He drove me back to work, kissing me quickly.

"I love you," he called as I made my way into school, a little late.

"Love you too!" I replied, almost skipping into the classroom. All of the little eyes turned to me.

"Mrs. Cullen why are you late?" a little girl names Carol asked.

"Carol," the teacher scolded.

"I went to the doctor's office," I replied happily, sharing a meaningful glance with the teacher, who's name is Anne.

"Are you sick?" Carol asked.

"No honey, it was just a check up," I replied. "Now pay attention to Mrs. McDonald." She nodded and turned her attention back to the front of the classroom. Anne raised her eyebrows at me and I mouthed 'I'll tell you later.'

Once the kids got dismissed at the end of the day, Anne came up to me and sat on her swivel chair, spinning around so she was facing me.

"So…spill," she said, smiling wickedly. Anne was only in her mid thirties or so and we got along really well. "Where were you really?"

"I really was at the doctors," I said truthfully. She narrowed her eyes skeptically. "An OB/GYN."

"You're pregnant?" she burst. I nodded. She squealed excitedly and tossed her arms around me. "How far along?"

"Eight weeks," I replied.

"Congrats," she said cheerily. "So was this planned or accidental?"

"Well…we were planning on having kids, just not yet. So it was kind of an accident. But a good accident," I explained. She nodded.

"Good for you girl. Now get on home to that gorgeous husband of yours and have as much sex as possible, because once you get really pregnant, it's not going to happen anymore," she instructed, rolling her eyes. Anne had a daughter already who was almost ten. "And then not until the baby is at least a few months old. It's a big gap."

"Thanks Anne," I replied sarcastically.

"You're sarcastic now," she mumbled. I waved goodbye and made my way outside, where I was surprised to see a silver Volvo waiting for me. I climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over to kiss my husband.

"I'm surprised to see you here," I said.

"I decided to take the day off. I was thinking we could go see our parents and tell them the news," he said too casually.

"Oh God," I breathed. Sure we were married but I knew Renee wouldn't be too happy.

"We'll be fine love," Edward promised instantly, speeding off towards his parent's house. At least we're telling them first.

"Mom? Dad?" Edward called when we reached their house. He opened it with his key and let himself in. "Hello?"

"Edward?" I heard Esme call back, her voice puzzled. "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Bella and I have something to tell you," he replied. We went out back, following her voice, and saw her sitting at her garden, pulling at the weeds. Carlisle was lounging silently behind her. He winked at me. He knew. He probably heard it through the grapevine at work.

"What is it?" Esme asked, leaning back on her knees.

"Well," Edward said slowly. He looked over at me and I nodded in encouragement. "Bella and I are going to have a baby." Esme's jaw dropped open.

"That's wonderful kids," Carlisle said, his voice sounding a tad too surprised.

"You knew," I accused.

"Maybe," he admitted sheepishly. "I saw Dr. Michaels. She told me Edward came in with you to see him today."

"And you didn't tell me?" Esme growled.

"Well I decided to leave that up to the parents," he said, kissing his wife fondly. He hugged me and Edward.

"Congratulations then," Esme said, standing and kissing my cheek, then Edward's. "Two grandkids in two years. I feel so old."

"You're not old," I said instantly. "You're kids are just having kids young." She laughed at that.

"I guess so," she sighed. "Have you two told anyone else yet?" I shook my head.

"We're going to tell Charlie next," Edward said and I groaned.

"I have no idea how Charlie is going to react to this," I explained when they all looked at me curiously.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine with it," Esme said soothingly, her voice instantly turning soothing. I hoped I would be as good a mother as her. She just knew when anyone was feeling sad or hungry or self-conscious and she always knew just what to say.

"Thanks Esme," I said sincerely, pulling her into another hug. She embraced me back with passion. Esme truly loved me like I was her own daughter.

"We'd better go love," Edward said. I nodded, trying to keep my eyes from watering at Esme's kindness.

"Right. Thanks again," I said. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up against him, his skin on mine soothing me instantly.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad," Edward said, kissing Esme's cheek once before leading me back to the Volvo.

"Let's go tell Charlie," I sighed. "And I'll have to call Renee." I groaned again at the thought of telling Renee.

"Oh Bella it won't be that bad. You're married, they must be expecting it sometime," he said logically. We pulled up in front of Charlie's house and I opened the door with the key under the eave.

"Dad?" I called.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie yell back. He was in the living room watching a baseball game. I followed the sound of the TV and saw him sitting with Eliza, holding her hand on the couch.

"Hey Dad. Hey Eliza how are you?" I asked politely. Eliza and I were on close terms now and she really was perfect for Charlie. She actually enjoyed watching sports with him.

"I'm good Bella how are you?" Eliza responded.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Dad, Edward and I have to tell you something," I said nervously. I saw Charlie stiffen at the tone of my voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly.

"Nothings wrong. It's a good thing," I insisted.

"Okay…so what is it?" he asked slowly.

"Dad," I said cautiously. "Edward and I are going to have a baby." It took all the strength I had in me to not turn and hide my face in Edward's chest.

"And this is what you want Bella?" Charlie said. He didn't sound mad.

"So much," I replied, my voice breathy.

"Then I'm happy for you Bells," he said, standing up and hugging me. "You shouldn't be so nervous to tell me. If this is what you want and it makes you happy then I'm happy."

"Thanks Dad," I said, hugging him tightly. I kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations you two," Eliza said, hugging me carefully. I hugged her back to let her know it was okay.

"Thank you," Edward said.

"Parents huh?" Charlie said, looking back and forth between the two of us. "Oh man, I'm going to be a grandpa."

"You'll be a wonderful grandpa," I told him. "But we'd better go. We still have to tell our friends and Renee."

"Okay. Good luck to both of you," Charlie said.

"Goodbye," Eliza said. We waved and made our way back out to the Volvo.

"That went well," I said as Edward pulled out of the driveway. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to go tell Rosalie and Emmett?" he asked.

"Sure. Let them know Joey will have a little playmate," I said with a smile. We reached Emmett and Rosalie's house in fifteen minutes. We let ourselves in, not wanting to knock and wake the baby, just in case.

"Rosalie? Emmett?" Edward called once we got inside.

"Edward! Bella!" Joey cried out to us and toddled over, tossing his arms around my legs. I giggled and picked him up, hitching him onto my hip.

"How are you sweetie?" I cooed, kissing him lightly. Edward playfully ruffled his curly blond hair. "Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

"Food," he said happily.

"Kitchen," I translated. Edward and I made our way to the kitchen where Rosalie was stirring something on the stove.

"Hey," Edward said, startling her. Emmett came back into the room and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Joey on my hip.

"There you are buddy," he said, reaching out for him. I passed him over. "I thought I lost you."

"Daddy," Joey giggled happily.

"We should get one of those baby leashes," Emmett said thoughtfully. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"He's not a dog Em," she said.

"That's why it's called a _baby_ leash," he replied in a duh tone.

"Oh God," Rosalie sighed. She turned to Edward and I. "So what's up?"

"We actually wanted to tell you something," Edward said, sliding an arm around my waist.

"And that would be?" Emmett hedged impatiently.

"I'm pregnant," I announced. Rosalie instantly squealed, sounding uncannily like Alice, and tossed her arms around my neck.

"That's wonderful Bella!" she exclaimed. "Now Joey will have a little friend close to his age! Babies are wonderful Bella you'll just love it!"

"Congrats man," Emmett said, hugging his brother. Joey let out an impatient yell from his high chair. "They change your life, but they're so worth it."

"Thanks guys," I breathed, a giddy smile on my face.

"Have you told Alice yet?" Rosalie asked.

"Not yet. We're going there next," Edward said. Joey started crying from behind us.

"We'd better get going," I said. I made my way over to Joey, who stopped crying instantly, smiling up at me. "Bye cutie." I kissed his head and made my way out to the car with Edward.

"Alice is going to go crazy," Edward said. "She's going to want to design the nursery and plan the baby shower."

"I know," I groaned. "Might as well let her though. Takes some of the stress off us."

"I guess so," he sighed. Alice and Jasper already lived together; the only ones that lived together before marriage. They lived about five minutes away from Rosalie and Emmett, so we made it to their house in no time.

"Hey guys!" Alice opened the door before we even had a chance to knock. Hyperactive pixie.

"Hey Alice," I said, sidestepping her and walking inside. Jasper was sitting on the couch, reading a book and he smiled when we walked in.

"Tell us the news!" Alice squealed.

"How do you know there's news?" I asked.

"I can just tell. So spill!" she commanded.

"We're going to have a baby," Edward said. Alice's shriek was deafening.

"Yay! I'm going to be an auntie! Again!" she yelled, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.

"Congrats guys," Jasper said, smiling at his overexcited girlfriend.

"Thanks."

"You have to let me plan the baby shower! And design the nursery!" Alice shrieked, still bouncing.

"Of course," I said. She shrieked even louder, if that's possible. Jasper reached up and took her hand and she stopped bouncing, sinking contently onto the couch with Jasper.

"We need to have a baby soon too," Alice said. Jasper gulped slightly. "I mean, once we're married."

"Once we're married," Jasper agreed. I giggled.

"We just wanted to tell you guys," I said, sliding towards the door. "We'd better go home. We still have to call Renee."

"Bye," Edward said, kissing his sister's cheek.

"Bye guys!" Alice chirped. Edward and I drove home in silence, exhausted from the day's events. When we got home, I called Marietta and Katy to tell them the news. They were both really happy for us. I called Renee last.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Mom," I replied, trying to sound casual.

"Hey Bella! How are you dear?" she asked cheerily.

"I'm fine Mom. More then fine. I'm wonderful," I said.

"How come?"

"Well…" Edward wrapped his arms around me, encouraging me. "Edward and I are going to have a baby."

I swear, in the silence that followed, I could of heard a pin drop.

"Oh honey you're so young," Renee said.

"I know Mom but I'm married and I'm not that young. Edward and I are in love and we really want this baby," I told her, my eyes starting to water.

"Oh sweetie. If you're happy with this then I'm happy for you," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks Mom," I sighed in relief. We talked for a little while longer before I decided to go. I was exhausted.

"Bed time," I told Edward.

"I couldn't agree more," he said, rubbing his eyes. He laced his fingers through mine and we made our way upstairs. I quickly changed into my pajamas, crawling onto the bed. Edward sank next to me and I cuddled into his chest.

"Goodnight love," he whispered.

"Goodnight," I mumbled. I felt his hand reach down and land on my stomach, holding it there, his other arm wrapped around me. He was holding us both. Me and the baby.

When I woke up the next morning, his hand was still on my stomach.

_A/N: YAY!! Bella's pregnant! Isn't everyone excited?! REVIEW!!_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV—Twenty-two

_Four months later..._

"Mrs. Cullen?" A small, high-pitched voice came from the circle of students, sitting cross-legged on the rug. I was reading them a story, sitting on a child-sized chair at the front of the circle, all of them gathered around me. I turned to see a little girl, Amanda, sitting with her hand held timidly in the air.

"Yes Amanda?" I asked kindly. Normally the children didn't interrupt during story time, they're usually so engrossed in the book.

"How come your tummy is getting big?" she asked. I laughed and placed a hand on my protruding stomach. I was only six months along and the baby bump wasn't huge, but it was a very noticeable difference from my usual flat stomach. I was surprised it took the kids this long to notice; I had been steadily gaining weight for weeks. Maybe they didn't know if they should ask or not.

"Well, honey, it's because there's a baby in there," I told her softly. Her eyes went wide and started to fill with tears.

"You ate a baby?" she whimpered and I heard gasps from the other students and all of the little faces suddenly looked close to tears.

"Oh no, sweetie, no!" I exclaimed quickly. "It's my baby. It'll stay in my belly until it's big enough to come out. The baby grows in there." I had no idea how to explain pregnancy to five year olds. I couldn't exactly give them the intricate details on how babies are made.

"I don't get it," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes warily watching my stomach, like she was expecting the baby to pop out any second.

"Well, when two married people want to become a mommy and a daddy, the mommy starts growing a baby in her belly. Once the baby's big and grown, he'll come out of your belly," I tried to explain. Anne walked into the room at the beginning of my little speech and was hiding her laughter behind her hand. I silently begged her to help me but she just smirked.

"What do you do to get the baby in your belly?" one of the little boys asked. Oh God.

"Um…well you…" I began nervously, begging Anne for help. She came over and clapped her hands together for attention.

"All right, enough talking about Mrs. Cullen's baby," she instructed. I could see most of the students faces slip into pouts but I smiled gratefully at Anne, who winked. I smiled back gratefully.

"I can handle it from here? Why don't you go get some rest? You look like you need it," she whispered to me.

"Thanks Anne. I'll be back bright and early tomorrow, I promise," I replied. I grabbed my jacket, which hardly fit over my stomach anymore. I got into my car, fighting to keep my eyes open the whole ride home. I was so tired, even though I had been wide awake an hour ago. Damn mood swings. When I got inside, I made myself a pickle sandwich (don't ask) and went straight to bed. I curled up on my side of our bed, closing my eyes and breathing in the sweet scent of Edward that lingered everywhere.

I thought about my family as I tried to fall asleep. Alice's clothing line had been sent out, under Ralph Lauren's company. It was so odd to see people walking around in the clothes Alice had designed. Whenever we were together and we passed someone wearing her clothes, she would beam. Emmett's gym was open and thriving with all of his old football and college buddies. News had spread quickly by word of mouth and soon, all of Forks seemed to join. Plus, there was no other gym in town, so a lot of people joined for convenience. Little Joey was starting to speak in sentences. He could say little things, like how he was feeling or whatever. But he was talking all the same and Rosalie was ecstatic. They were also excited to start potty training him, since it meant no more diapers. They're going to start potty training him in a few months, once he's almost two.

Thinking of my family, I was suddenly, overcome by a wave of loneliness. I felt tears sting my eyes and I longed to be in Edward's arms, so desperately, it felt like I was being crushed. I cried for a few minutes before deciding to go see him at work. I couldn't sleep when I was so lonely; it was impossible. He wouldn't mind, plus, it was almost his lunch hour. I wiped away my tears and hobbled down the stairs with a newfound determination. I climbed into my truck, a smile on my face, and made my way to the hospital. Like I said before, damn mood swings.

I pulled into the employee parking lot, passing Edward's silver Volvo on the way. I climbed out of the car, my breath coming out in a whoosh as my feet hit the ground. I walked up to the main doors, letting my fingers trail along Edward's Volvo. It was still as smooth and silky as the day he bought it.

My feet were starting to get tired as I wandered through the hallways, trying to find Edward. I found out from a nurse that he was volunteering in the clinic today, since he didn't have much else to do. I ran into Dr. Michaels on my way. She waved, and seeing her made me remember my ultrasound from a week or two ago.

_Flashback_

_She squeezed the gel on my now inflated stomach, spreading it around, making me shiver slightly. Edward held my hand as we both watched the screen intently. I could almost feel the excitement radiating off of him and I'm sure I had a big, goofy grin on my face. He did too. Dr. Michaels moved the machine around, finally focusing on a certain point. And that's when I saw it. Our baby._

_"There's the head," Dr. Michaels said softly. "Both arms. The legs." She moved the handle around, showing both of its arms, it's fingers, and it's toes and feet. She zoomed out a bit and I could see our whole baby. He looked like a baby was supposed to and I could feel tears of joy stinging my eyes._

_"It's our baby," I breathed to Edward, squeezing his hand. He just nodded back, his face full of awe._

_"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Michaels asked._

_"No," I said at the same time Edward said, "Yes."_

_"Absolutely not Edward," I said fiercely, turning to him in to find his face a mixture of confusion and surprise, probably a mirror of my own. "I want it to be a surprise."_

_"Oh come on Bella," he pouted. He looked so adorable, I almost gave in. Almost. "That way we'll know how to decorate the nursery and which clothes to buy."_

_"We'll buy gender neutral and Alice is decorating the room so we don't have to worry about the color," I said decidedly. He pouted even more, looking up at me from under his eyelashes. "And don't give me that look. I want my first to be a surprise." I gazed up at him, trying to mimic his irresistible pout. He sighed loudly but a small smile played at his lips._

_"Fine," he sighed, kissing my jutted out lower lip. "But can we at least get a picture?" Dr. Michaels nodded and printed one out for us._

_When we got home, Edward spent hours just sitting on the couch and staring at the picture, a look of utter concentration on his face. I saw his finger trace the picture over and over._

_"What?" I asked when he had been sitting for silently for at least three hours. "Has it changed or something? Am I really just getting fat from too much junk food and not pregnant?"_

_"No," he said slowly, looking up at me, probably noticing I was in the room for the first time. "I think it's a boy," he decided._

_"Oh do you?" I asked skeptically._

_"Yes." He seemed certain._

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"See that?" he asked, pointing to the baby's crotch area. "I think that means it's a boy." I giggled._

_"I there's nothing there Edward," I laughed._

_"Hey! Don't insult our son," he scolded, a teasing smile embracing his face. I bit my lip to hold back my laughter._

_"That's not a…boy part Edward," I told him. "It looks more like a piece of my stomach or something."_

_"Nope. He's a boy. I know it."_

_"Sure Edward," I agreed sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He chuckled and pulled me down onto his lap, kissing my protruding stomach._

_"When you come out, and you're a boy, I'll be sure to tell Mommy I told her so," he whispered to my stomach. I just shook my head._

_End flashback_

I smiled at the memory. Edward had that picture hung up on our wall and he pointed out the baby's parts to anyone that would come over. No one else saw it, except him. And Emmett. But Emmett hardly counts.

I glanced around the clinic and I saw Edward, sitting with a clipboard in his hands. He was engrossed in his work so I started to sneak over, wanting to surprise him. But someone brushed by me and I froze in place. Tanya.

I would recognize her anywhere. She had the same curly, strawberry blond hair, the same too tight clothing, the same arrogant smirk on her face. She had hardly changed since high school, except maybe she gained a little weight. I was oddly smug at that thought. Although, I am pregnant, so it's not like I'm skinny. I watched as she ran over to Edward. He looked up from his clipboard and smiled at her. Okay, not the reaction I was expecting. For all I knew, they hadn't spoken since high school.

I watched as Tanya said something, jumping up and down in excitement, a wide smile spreading across her face. And I watched, my eyes widening in horror, as Edward wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Tanya let out a high-pitched giggle, wrapping her arms around him and kissed his cheek. There was hardly any space in between their bodies. I felt my breath catch in my throat and I let out a sob before turning and running as fast as my pregnant stomach would let me. I had no idea if he saw me or not. I just had to get out of there. Immediately.

I ran to my car, slamming the door and speeding off, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to cripple me. A few people inside, that recognized me as Edward's wife, said something but I ignored them. I just needed to get out, get away. I took off from the parking lot, going as fast as my beat up truck would let me. I had no idea where I was going, until I found myself parked outside of Rosalie and Emmett's house. Emmett wasn't home and I could see Rosalie holding Joey in the window, her tickling his sides while he giggled. He had Emmett's dimples.

I parked the car and stumbled inside, sobbing. Rosalie instantly panicked, placing Joey in his playpen and half dragging me to the couch. She wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her chest.

"What's wrong Bella?" she murmured her voice shaky with nerves. She probably thought something was wrong with the baby.

"Edward," I choked.

"Is he hurt? What's wrong?" she asked frantically. I shook my head. "Did you two fight?" Her voice instantly became soft, comforting.

"I s-saw h-him with T-Tanya," I sobbed. Rosalie stiffened. "She s-s-said s-something and h-he h-hugged h-her. A-and sh-she kissed h-his cheek. Th-they w-were so c-close t-together!" My voice was slightly hysterical.

"Oh Bella," Rosalie sighed. "Stay here, I'm going to grab you a cup of tea okay?" I nodded, unable to form words through my sobs. I had my head buried in my hands until I felt a soft tug at my pant leg. I looked down to see Joey, the fingers of his left hand in his mouth, his right hand holding my pant leg.

"Why you sad?" he asked me, holding up his arms. I picked him up, placing him on my lap.

"Oh sweetie," I said, not really knowing what to tell him.

"Uncle Edward?" he asked. I nodded. "Was he mean?"

"I guess so honey," I told him, smiling at his innocence.

"Do you want Daddy to beat him up?" he asked, his longest sentence yet. I almost laughed.

"No baby that's okay," I told him. He rested his head on my stomach and wrapped his arms around me, trying to give me a hug over my baby bump.

"I sorry," he said.

"It's okay honey. It's not your fault." I kissed his forehead, hugging him tightly. Right now, all I needed was the closeness.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied, pulling him closer. Honestly, Joey's words had comforted me much more then Rosalie's. Rosalie came out with my cup of tea in hand.

"Joey how did you get out of your playpen?" she sighed when she saw him resting on my stomach.

"Climbed," he answered, flashing her a triumphant grin. Rosalie shook her head.

"Honestly, I need to buy a cage to keep that kid in one place," she joked to me. I gave her a halfhearted smile and took a sip of the tea she handed me. "Leave Auntie Bella alone Joey."

"No Rose it's okay. He helped me," I told her. Rosalie looked skeptical but shrugged, allowing Joey to stay on my lap. I looked up at the clock, noticing how it was already almost five. Edward would be coming home soon. I wondered briefly what he would do when he didn't see me there. But then again, he might have seen me. Maybe he already knows and didn't want to face me. That thought caused another sob to choke from my throat.

"Don't cry," Joey said, his voice weak. He looked like he was going to cry so I instantly held my sobs back, for his sake.

"I'm sorry baby," I said, kissing him again before handing him off to Rosalie. "Can I go into the guest room? I need some sleep."

"Go ahead," Rosalie said. "Do you want me to come up?" I shook my head. I really needed to be alone.

"Where you going?" Joey cried.

"I'm going to take a nap okay?" I told him. He nodded sadly. I made my way upstairs, sinking onto the guest bed and letting my sadness take me. I couldn't stop the tears, the sobs. Of course Edward would want someone like Tanya. Here I was fat, pregnant and an emotional wreck. Maybe he didn't really want our baby. Maybe this was all too much for him.

I heard a loud pounding on the door and I tried to make myself as quiet as possible. Someone got up to answer the door.

"Is Bella here?" I recognized Edward's voice, full of worry and panic. It took everything in me not to start sobbing.

"Yes," I heard Rosalie say firmly. I heard a few footsteps but they suddenly stopped.

"Where is she? Is she hurt?" Edward demanded. Yes, I wanted to yell down. I am hurt. So hurt.

"She's fine," Rosalie said, her voice hard and cold. "But I don't want you to go see her. She's really upset."

"Look, can I just see her Rose," he said impatiently. "I'm leaving work today and Dr. Graves stops and tell me he saw Bella running from the office, hysterical and driving off somewhere. What the hell happened?" I could hear Joey start to cry loudly and Rosalie was trying to shush him and be soothing.

"Uncle Edward!" Joey cried. "You hurt Auntie!"

"What?" Edward asked, his voice laced with confusion.

"She said you mean!" he shouted. I almost smiled. Joey was so protective of me.

"What happened?" Edward said, his voice still confused but full of worry.

"I don't really know," Rosalie said. Her voice was so quiet, I could hardly hear her. "She shows up here, sobbing, talking about how she saw you hugging another woman and she kissed you cheek."

"What?" Edward burst. He didn't sound guilty he just sounded confused and surprised, like that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Does this sound familiar Edward?" Rosalie snapped. "Did you cheat on her?" I had to strain to hear her voice on the last part.

"Of course I didn't!" Edward said instantly. "I would never do that to Bella." Oh how I wished that was true. But I know what I saw. And why would he stay with someone as plain as me, as boring and crazy as me when he could have someone beautiful, someone perfect like Tanya.

"She's in the guestroom," Rosalie sighed after a moment. I braced myself as his footsteps thundered up the stairs.

_A/N: Cliffy! You haven't had one in a while, so no complaining. Actually, complain all you want! Oh and I have over 1000 reviews!! That is so crazy and I love you all so, so much! Keep reviewing, I love them!!_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Winnie the Pooh.**

Bella POV—Twenty-two

_Four months later..._

"Bella?" His voice was soft, concerned. He knocked lightly on the open door.

"Go away," I whispered into the pillow, knowing he couldn't hear me. But somehow he did.

"Bella please," he begged. "Can we talk about this?" I didn't answer and I heard the door open and then shut gently. I heard his quiet footsteps as he walked over to the bed. I was lying on my back, the pillow squeezed over my face. I wished I could lie on my stomach but my big, pregnant bump prevented that. I felt Edward's weight settle onto the bed and his hand touched my arm gently. "Bella."

"What?" I growled. My sadness had suddenly turned to anger, red hot and blaring. I was overcome with an urge to hit something but I settled for smashing my fist against the mattress.

"Bella," he said firmly, reaching over and grabbing my wrist with one hand, holding it against th mattress- probably for fear of his own safety. "I honestly have no idea why you're upset. Please, will you tell me?" Was he honestly going to make me say this? Make me say that I saw him with Tanya.

"You know why I'm upset," I settled for, not wanting to actually say the words out loud. If it did, they would seem so much more real.

"No Bella, I really don't," he said softly. "All I know is you left the hospital in tears and weren't at home. I was so scared Bella. I thought you were hurt, or someone else was. And I had no idea where you were."

"Why do you even care?" I mumbled pathetically. The anger had faded as quickly as it came and the sadness and guilt was returning full force.

"Because I love you Bella," he said quietly. His hands moved from my arms to the pillow and he pulled it off of me. "Why would you ever question that?" he asked. I turned to look at him and his emerald eyes were full of sadness and confusion and pain.

"I saw you today," I told him, flipping my head to the side so I could look away.

"Saw me today?" he repeated, clearly confused. He was probably trying to think back. Maybe he forgot about Tanya already. Maybe she was just a quickie, one time thing. I sobbed harder at the thought and Edward reached out, placing a warm hand on my cheek. "When? What was I doing that got you so upset?"

"I s-saw you a-and Tanya," I clarified, the words stabbing me like knives. I turned to look at Edward and saw his eyebrows furrowed, his face deep in thought. Then comprehension dawned in his eyes and a smile spread across his face. I felt a sob catch in my throat and I was instantly pissed. I mean, really pissed. "How the hell can you stand there and smile right now!?" I burst. I raised one hand, to hit him, to hit a pillow, I don't know. But he quickly reached out and grabbed it with his hand, pulling it back down to my lap, holding it with two of his own.

"Bella," he said calmly. "You saw me hugging Tanya right?" I nodded. "And then she kissed my cheek?"

"Why?" was all I could manage.

"Bella. I did not, nor will I ever, cheat on you," he said firmly, moving his hands up to my face, forcing me to look into his sincere eyes. "Tanya was my patient. We were surprised to see each other again, that's all. And she had good news."

"What news?" I asked cautiously. I was feeling hopeful. Please let him be telling the truth, I begged silently.

"She's pregnant," he whispered, his eyes begging for my understanding. "With Tyler's baby. She was happy about it and so I hugged her. Nothing more then that." His voice was firm but quiet, strong but sincere and truthful.

"Really?" I breathed.

"Really Bella. I love you. I only love you and I will always only love you," he told me, his voice rough with passion. "How could you even think I could do that to you?"

"Well," I said uncertainly. "I mean look at me. I'm plain. I'm fat and pregnant. I'm always hungry and I have crazy mood swings."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he interrupted my rant. "You are far from plain. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. And so what if you're pregnant? That's our baby in there and you look more beautiful then ever. And who cares if you're always hungry? It means I get to cook for you more. And who cares if you have mood swings? Most of the time they're a lot of fun." He grinned teasingly.

"How can you love me when I'm like this?" I asked, gesturing to my baby bump, my red, puffy eyes.

"I always love you Bella," he told me. "Please know that. No matter who or what comes our way I will always love you."

"Promise?" I whimpered.

"Promise," he replied, pulling me onto his lap and kissing me fiercely. I lost myself in his lips, thinking of what a fool I had been to doubt Edward, even for a moment. Of course he loved me; he's loved me since we were kids. He married me, he wanted to have kids with me, to grow old with me. I should never doubt him.

After a few minutes of kissing, Edward broke apart, chuckling.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, we are still at my brothers house," he said, his eyes blazing.

"Oh right," I said sheepishly. I had forgotten. Edward helped me off of the bed and the two of us made our way downstairs. when we reached the bottom of the stairs three things happened simultaneously. Joey yelled "Don't be mean!" Rosalie yelled "Joey no!" and Edward crouched over in pain, just managing to not fall over.

"Edward!" I gasped, sinking down to try and comfort him, to see what hurt. It was then that I noticed Joey was holding a mini-hockey stick, raised in the air, a determined expression on his face. Then it clicked. Edward was holding his private area and doubled over in pain. Joey thought Edward was being mean to me and was holding a hockey stick at about crotch level. I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter.

"You feel better Auntie?" Joey asked as Rosalie pulled the hockey stick from his hands, picking Joey up.

"Much. Thanks sweetie," I giggled. He smiled triumphantly even though Rosalie was scolding him, threatening him with time out.

"But I was helping Auntie," he whimpered, his eyes starting to water, his lower lip sticking out.

"You don't hurt anyone Joseph. That was mean," Rosalie said sternly but I could see the weakness in her eyes. "Apologize to Uncle Edward and then you can go play with Daddy."

"Sorry Uncle Edward," Joey said.

"That's okay buddy," Edward said in a strained voice. I giggled again.

"Go play with Daddy," Rosalie instructed, rolling her eyes and biting her lip to hold back laughter. She set Joey down and he instantly toddled into the other room where I could hear Emmett's booming laugh greeting him.

"You okay?" I whispered to Edward.

"I think so. Kid's got quite an arm," he mumbled. I noticed he was blushing; a rare occurrence for him. So I leaned closer to him, moving my lips up to his ear.

"Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" I purred. I saw a smile break out on his face.

"I think I might have to take you up on that offer," he replied huskily.

"Okay let me leave before you two start doing each other on my stairs," Rosalie said, making a face at us.

"No, no, we're leaving," I said, blushing.

"Yes. Bye Rose." He raised his voice. "Bye Emmett! Bye Joey!"

"Bye Uncle Edward!" Joey sang. He came running at top toddler speed into the room and came crashing into my legs. I picked him up and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Bye Auntie Bella!"

"Bye Joey," I replied. He grinned and I placed him gently back onto the floor. "Bye guys. And thanks Rosalie." She smiled knowingly back and Edward and I made our way outside.

"Let's go home," Edward sighed. I pouted, realizing we'd have to drive home separately since we had brought two different cars.

"How about we leave my car here?" I suggested. I really didn't want to leave him, not yet at least.

"My thoughts exactly." He grinned, looping an arm around my waist and leading me to his crookedly parked Volvo. I raised my eyebrows at him. "I was in a rush. I thought you were hurt." I lowered my eyes to the ground, feeling embarrassed, as I slid into the passenger seat.

"How you feeling?" I asked innocently as we pulled away from their house. I burst into giggles as Edward winced slightly.

"Better," he said. "That kid loves you."

"I know," I smiled. Spending two hours a day together, just us, got us much closer. Joey was very protective of me and hated it whenever I was sad or angry. Which is why he smacked Edward where the sun don't shine. "Well he thought you were mean to me and he wanted to show you he didn't tolerate that. He also offered to have Emmett beat you up." I grinned.

"And apparently he hates me," Edward chuckled.

"No he just hates people who are mean to me," I clarified. "He'll love you again tomorrow."

"Good. I don't think I can handle another beating," he said and I could tell, even behind his joking tone, he was half serious. Which, of course, made me burst into laughter again. We pulled up at our house and Edward led me back inside, to the living room. I sank onto the couch gratefully.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Edward.

"I'll cook," he offered.

"You don't have to. You worked all day. I got off early," I said guiltily.

"It's fine, love. What do you want?" he asked.

"I would love some toasted raviolis," I said, licking my lips at the thought. I noticed Edward biting his lip nervously. "And I want them from a restaurant since I know you would mess them up," I teased.

"Good," he sighed, relieved. "Cause I don't think I could make them either. I'll call and then go pick it up okay?"

"You got it," I replied, placing my feet up on the coffee table and leaning back.

"Yes, I'd like to place an order to go," Edward's velvet voice floated in from the kitchen. "Can I have a large order of toasted raviolis with a side of spaghetti. And also chick parmesan with a side of ziti. Cullen. Okay, thank you." He hung up and came back into the living room, sinking onto the kitchen next to me.

"Large?" I said, raising my eyebrows teasingly.

"I want to make sure our baby boy is well fed," Edward said jokingly.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I questioned, rolling my eyes.

"Cause he has boy parts," he answered. "Speaking of which you still owe me a kiss to make me feel better." I giggled and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him, sitting as close as my pregnant stomach would allow me. The phone ringing, shrill and loud, caused us to break apart. I rolled back onto the couch and he stood to get it.

"Hello?" he answered, sounding annoyed. "Oh hey!" His voice brightened. "Yes. Of course. She has no idea." His voice lowered to a whisper but I could still hear him. "Right. Okay. Love you too. Bye." He came back into the room, trying to hide a smile.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh…um Esme," he said quickly. My brow furrowed in confusion. He sounded nervous kind of. Unsure. "I'd better go pick up the food. Bye love." He kissed me quickly, grabbing a jacket and making his way outside. I watched him from the couch as he climbed into his Volvo, speeding off towards the nearest Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. He could make it there and back in half an hour, when it would take a normal person an hour at least.

The phone rang again and I debated about answering it. I was so comfortable. But it might be something important. I sighed and stood up with difficulty, shuffling out to grab the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi," a female voice said nervously. "Is this Bella?"

"Yes. Who's this?" I asked curiously. I vaguely recognized the voice but I couldn't place it.

"It's Tanya," she said. Oh.

"Hi," I said uncertainly. Was she calling to ask about pregnancy or something?

"Bella I can't bear to do this to you any longer," she said, her voice suddenly full of passion.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Look. Edward didn't want me to tell you this but…I hate to tell you this but…Edward and I have been together for weeks. I'm so sorry Bella. We couldn't fight the feeling!" she burst, her voice nervous. I thought the world was crashing down around me.

"What?" I gasped.

"I talked to him on the phone today and he told me he told you about the baby. Our baby." Our baby. Our baby. It repeated in my head, over and over. It couldn't be true.

"It's not Tyler's?" I asked, managing to keep the sob out of my voice.

"No. I'm sorry Bella. Edward wanted to wait until you had the baby to tell you but I don't think it's fair to you. I'm so, so sorry. But we're in love. I'm sure he'll always care for you, but we couldn't fight it any longer," she said. I just hung up the phone. I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't talk to anyone. I sank to the floor, shaking in sobs.

How could this be happening? He just assured me he loved me more than anything. How could he lie? I basically had proof now. And I felt disgusting. I was having his baby and so was she. Could that be possible? It all fit. He was talking on the phone earlier and he said he loved her. He told me it was Esme, but he seemed so unsure. And how else would Tanya know that Edward told me she was pregnant? Plus, why would he be so happy about her pregnancy?

I pulled myself of the floor, glancing at the clock. Edward would be home in fifteen minutes or so. I had to go. I had to leave. I went upstairs as fast as possible and tossed random clothes in a suitcase. I walked into the nursery too- it had a Winnie the Pooh theme. I made my way to the dresser, grabbing handfuls of baby clothes and shoving them into my bag. I took one last look at the mural on the wall. It involved all of the characters- Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga, Roo- playing together, all with happy smiles on their faces. Alice had worked hours and hours perfecting it. And now it was all going to waist.

I made my way downstairs, tears still in my eyes. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and I quickly jotted a note to Edward.

_Edward,_

_ I can't believe you'd lie to me. You assured me over and over that I was the only one you could ever love. But you lied. I'm not telling you where I'm going- I don't even know yet. But please, just leave the baby and me alone. Plus, you'll have another baby to look after in a few months. I'm sorry it has to end like this. I'll always love you, even though you've clearly moved on._

_Bella_

Tears stained the paper as I stuck it on the kitchen table. I slowly slid off my wedding ring. I had never taken it off before. Sobs racked through my chest, threatening to crush me to the ground. I placed my wedding and engagement rings on the paper, holding them in place. The baby kicked, almost as if in protest. I made my way outside.

"Goodbye Edward," I whimpered, shutting the door behind me. Shutting the door on my house, my love. My life.

_A/N: Okay I know you all probably hate me right now. But please don't throw pointy objects at me! I think I'm going to do the next chapter in Edward's POV, review if you want that! Or review if you want to tell me how much you hate me. And I told everyone this cliffy was worse! REVIEW!  
_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

EDWARD POV—Twenty-two

"Edward Cullen? Is that you?" I heard an astonished voice ask. I looked up from my clipboard full of paperwork to see a woman with strawberry blond hair standing in front of me. I squinted my eyes, trying to place her.

"Tanya?" I said suddenly, my eyes widening.

"Yes! You're a doctor now huh?" she asked and I could hear her voice slipping into a tone I recognized. I almost groaned. She was trying to be flirty.

"Yup," I replied. "A happily married doctor."

"Married?" she repeated. Her eyes darted to my hands, noticing my wedding band for the first time.

"Yes. To Bella Swan," I informed her, pride slipping into my voice. I was the luckiest man on Earth. Married to the girl I'd been in love with since I was a kid. The most beautiful woman I had laid eyes on. She was caring, loving, sweet, funny, smart, wonderful. Every morning I woke up with her in my arms and knew how lucky I was. Bella is my everything, my world.

"Bella Swan?" she repeated in an almost disgusted tone. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yes. We've been married for over two years," I said proudly, a smile creeping onto my face. "She's pregnant too."

"Pregnant?" Tanya gasped, her eyes going wide. "That must be a pain."

"No actually," I said coldly. "It's wonderful." It truly is. Bella always seemed to be glowing, even when she was angry or tired. I loved to just sit with her, hands on her stomach, feeling our son kick. And I'm sure it's a boy. I could tell from the picture! I mean, sure I'm no ultrasound technician but I know what I see.

"Well I know pregnant women aren't always the most satisfying," she said softly, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Is there a reason you're at the hospital Tanya?" I asked. Other then to flirt with married men, I added silently.

"Yes. I've been sick actually." She sank onto the bed, draping one leg off, leaving a view up her skirt. I quickly averted my eyes; no need to be scarred for life. "Every morning I throw up. I can hardly stomach food anymore." I almost laughed.

"Tanya have you had any sexual activity in the last two or three months?" I asked, smiling pleasantly as she blushed.

"Well…yes I have," she mumbled.

"Did you use protection every time?" I asked, biting my lip to stop the laughing.

"I can't really remember," she whispered, quickly sitting up and closing her legs, her face beet red.

"I think you should go take a pregnancy test. We can provide one, if you'd like," I suggested, pulling one out of a side table near me. I handed it o her. "Good luck."

"Thanks." She jumped off of the bed and scurried away to the bathroom, leaving me chuckling. I turned back to my paperwork, trying to finish this last file. I sat alone for a few minutes, absorbed in my work, until I heard footsteps tapping back to me. Tanya was standing in front of me.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed, a smile spreading across her face. I could tell, behind her flintiness and bitchiness she was actually happy to have a child.

"That's great Tanya!" I burst. She tossed herself into my arms and I hugged her awkwardly before she placed a kiss on my cheek. I pushed her away in time to see someone bursting through the doors, her back to us. "Who's the father? If you don't mind my asking."

"Tyler," she said with certainty. But then a frown covered her face. "Or maybe it's Mike…or Conner." I raised my eyebrows, my body shaking in silent laughter. Seems like Tanya has been getting around. "Or Professor McDonald." Wait _what_? I opened my mouth to say something but she quickly cut me off.

"Well we can always take a DNA test later. I'm pretty sure it's Tyler's," she said. "Thanks Edward! We should get together sometime, I'd like to see Bella again!" Her voice actually sounded slightly sincere. Bella might get angry though. Oh, maybe she won't mind.

"That would be fine," I told her, writing our home phone number on a slip of paper and handing it to her. "We could catch up."

"Okay," she said, smiling widely, almost evilly. "Bye Edward!" She almost ran from the hospital, probably off to tell the possible-fathers.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. There was a car accident on the highway and I was in surgery for a few hours. When I finished, I was allowed to go home and I was grateful. I wanted to see Bella. I hated leaving her alone, especially since she's pregnant. She always has those crazy mood swings.

I smiled as I got in the elevator, thinking of Bella. Just this morning, I woke up to find her singing and dancing around the house, smiling beautifully. Ten minutes later she was throwing a burnt omelet on the floor and stomping on it. It was actually quite amusing.

I almost didn't hear Dr. Graves as he called out to me. Dr. Graves is highly respected, one of the oldest and best doctors at our hospital.

"Edward!" he called and I turned to say hello.

"Hello sir," I said politely.

"I saw your wife today, she came by the hospital earlier. I've been looking for you all day," he said, his voice was slightly panicked. My stomach dropped. What's wrong with Bella? Is she okay? Is she hurt?

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked quickly

"I don't know," he said apologetically. "She was sobbing and she didn't even hear me ask what's wrong. She sped off somewhere in her car, I've been looking for you ever since."

"I'd better go find her," I said instantly. "Thank you sir."

"No problem. I hope she feels better," he said kindly. I nodded and ran out to my Volvo, speeding out of the parking lot and towards home as fast as I could. I couldn't understand why Bella was in the hospital today? Was she sick? Hurt? Is it the baby? Is something wrong with the baby? My breath increased in pace and I knew I was panicking but I couldn't stop myself. When I reached the house I parked quickly, not even bothering to lock the car. Bella's truck wasn't outside and my stomach dropped again. I ran inside.

"Bella?" I called. "Bella love? Are you home?" I checked every room, the kitchen, the living room, our bedroom, the nursery. Bella was nowhere to be found. My breath quickened and I sprinted back outside to my car, speeding off towards Rosalie and Emmett's. Bella and Rose had gotten so much closer with the baby thing in common. Hopefully she would go there.

I rejoiced when I saw Bella's truck parked in Rosalie's driveway. I sprinted up to the door and pounded it with my fist. I had to see her, hold her, make sure she was safe. Rosalie answered the door, Joey clinging to her leg, his thumb in his mouth, glaring at me.

"Is Bella here?" I asked nervously, looking over her shoulder to see if Bella was hiding in the corner or something.

"Yes," Rosalie said, her voice hard. I took a few steps forward trying to find her but Rosalie pressed both of her hands to my chest, stopping me.

"Where is she? Is she hurt?" I asked in a panic, struggling to get by her. Why wouldn't Rosalie let me see her? What happened?

"She's fine," Rosalie said harshly. I stopped struggling, stunned by the tone of her voice. "But I don't want you to see her. She's really upset." Her words caused my eyes to widen and my stomach to drop again. If she's upset then I have to go see her! Why is she upset?

"Look, can I just see her Rose?" I burst, trying again to push past her and get to Bella. "I'm leaving work today and Dr. Graves stops and tell me he saw Bella running from the office, hysterical and driving off somewhere. What the hell happened?" I tried to keep my voice level but the anger and worry was causing me to raise it. Joey started crying beating his little fists on my shins. Rosalie quickly grabbed him, settling him on her hip and trying to shush him.

"Uncle Edward!" he yelled, glaring at me. "You hurt Auntie!" What? So Bella is hurt? And what does that mean, I hurt her?

"What?" I asked, turning to Rosalie.

"She said you mean!" Joey answered angrily.

"What happened?" I asked Rosalie again, ignoring Joey. I was far too worried about Bella to be concerned about a toddlers feelings right now.

"I don't really know," Rose said, trying to keep her voice down. "She shows up here, sobbing, talking about how she saw you hugging another woman and she kissed you cheek." Rosalie's voice was angry.

"What?" I burst again, completely confused. When did this happen?

"Does this sound familiar Edward?" Rosalie snapped, her voice mocking. She lowered it then, loud enough so I could hear it but hopefully quiet enough so Bella couldn't, wherever she was. "Did you cheat on her?"

"Of course I didn't!" I was appalled. How could she even think that of me? I refused to date even when Bella did, back before we got together because I felt that would be unfaithful to her. I would never cheat on Bella. She is everything I could ever want. "I would never do that to Bella." Rosalie's eyes appraised mine and she sighed.

"She's in the guestroom," she said, apparently believing me. I instantly stormed past her, thundering up the stairs. I stopped outside the guestroom. Bella was lying on the bed, a pillow held over her face, her stomach sticking up in the air. Her body was shaking slightly with tears and I just wanted to hold her.

"Bella?" I said gently. I knocked on the open door, asking permission.

"Go away," she groaned. My heart broke at the sound of her voice. She sounded so hurt and pained. I walked in anyway.

"Bella please? Can we talk about this?" I pleaded. I shut the door softly behind me and sank onto the bed next to her. I placed one hand on her arm, needing to touch her. "Bella."

"What?" she spat. I could tell she was trying to sound angry but she just sounded sad. Defeated. It crushed me. She raised her fist in the air and I thought she was going to hit me for a moment. But then she sent it crashing onto the bed. I reached over and grabbed her wrist, not wanting her to hurt herself.

"Bella," I said, trying to sound calm. "I honestly have no idea why you're upset. Please, will you tell me?"

"You know why I'm upset," she whimpered after a moments thought. But I really didn't. I couldn't remember hugging anyone today. I was in surgery most of the time.

"No Bella, I really don't," I said softly, gently, trying to make her believe I wasn't lying. "All I know is you left the hospital in tears and weren't at home. I was so scared Bella. I thought you were hurt, or someone else was. And I had no idea where you were."

"Why do you even care?" she mumbled, her voice cracking. I was instantly crushed by a wave of sadness. I moved both of my arms to the pillow; I had to see her face.

"Because I love you Bella," I said, sincerity ringing from my voice. I pried the pillow away from her fingers and tossed it aside. "Why would you ever question that?" Bella had to know I loved her. I looked into her eyes and her chocolate pools were brimming with tears and pain. I just wanted to kiss away her tears.

"I saw you today," she whispered, so quietly I could hardly hear her. She had an expression on her face like she was in physical pain; like the words were hurting her. But I still didn't know what she was talking about. She flipped her head to the side to look away from me.

"Saw me today?" I repeated, racking my brain for anything that could of upset her. I reached out and took her face in my hand, rubbing a tear away gently. "When? What was I doing that got you so upset?"

"I s-saw you a-and Tanya," she choked, sobs erupting from her chest. Tanya? When did I see- And then I remembered. She hugged me when she found out she was pregnant. She had squeezed herself against my body. I realized what it must have looked like. A smile broke across my face when I realized it was all a misunderstanding. "How the hell can you stand there and smile right now?" Bella half shouted, clearly angry at my expression. But I couldn't help it. She raised her hand, most likely to hit me, and I grabbed it, pulling it onto my lap, holding it in both of my own, squeezing it gently.

"Bella," I said, fighting joyous laughter. "You saw me hugging Tanya? And then she kissed my cheek?" Bella nodded, tears running down her face as she started sobbing.

"Why?" she croaked.

"Bella. I did not, nor will I ever, cheat on you," I said, reaching over and turning her face to look at me, making sure she saw the truth in my eyes. "Tanya was my patient. We were surprised to see each other again, that's all. And she had good news."

"What news?" Bella asked. I could hear the hope in her voice, but she was cautious, nervous.

"She's pregnant." I debated weather or not to tell her about the many possible fathers but decided against it. Patient confidentiality you know? "With Tyler's baby. She was happy about it and so I hugged her. Nothing more then that."

"Really?" Bella asked, her voice raising an octave in hopefulness.

"Really Bella. I love you. I only love you and I will always only love you," I told her, my voice passionate and loving. "How could you even think I could do that to you?"

"Well," she said and I could hear the beginning of a rant coming on. "I mean look at me. I'm plain. I'm fat and pregnant. I'm always hungry and I have crazy mood swings."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I interrupted quickly. All of that couldn't be further from the truth. You are far from plain. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. And so what if you're pregnant? That's our baby in there and you look more beautiful then ever. And who cares if you're always hungry? It means I get to cook for you more. And who cares if you have mood swings? Most of the time they're a lot of fun." I grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"How can you love me when I'm like this?" she asked, waving a hand past her stomach and tear stained face.

"I always love you Bella," I said, my voice fiery. Her eyes were wide but trusting. "Please know that. No matter who or what comes our way I will always love you."

"Promise?" she breathed.

"Promise." I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I pulled her onto my lap, sideways so her stomach wouldn't get in the way, and kissed her fiercely. I put all of my love and passion into that kiss, making sure she knew. She responded enthusiastically, joyously. After a few minutes, I realized where we were and I laughed.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, we are still at my brothers house," I said, my voice husky, my eyes lust and love filled.

"Oh right," Bella said, blushing, and I realized she had forgotten too. I pulled Bell off of the bed and the two of us made our way downstairs. I was on the step in front of her and I froze when I saw Joey running at me, hockey stick in hand.

"Don't be mean!" he yelled at the same time Rosalie yelled "Joey no!" Joey wound up with all of his little might and hit me right in the sensitive area. I doubled over in pain, clutching myself, turning red with pain and embarrassment. An almost two year old just caused me horrible pain. Bella sank down next to me and burst into laughter.

"You feel better Auntie?" I heard Joey ask.

"Much," Bella giggled. Traitor. "Thanks sweetie." Rosalie scolded Joey before sending him off to Emmett.

"You okay?" Bella asked me after a moment.

"I think so," I said gruffly. "Kid's got quite an arm."

"Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Bella's seductive voice tickled my ear, all pain instantly forgotten.

"I think I might have to take you up on that offer," I muttered lustily.

"Okay let me leave before you two start doing each other on my stairs," Rosalie said loudly. I jumped. I completely forgot she was standing there.

"No, no, we're leaving," Bella said, her familiar blush rising on her cheeks. I quickly agreed. We said our goodbye and took my car home. I was so happy that Bella wanted to ride with me enough to leave her car.

"What do you want for dinner?" Bella asked once she sank onto the couch, looking exhausted.

"I'll cook," I said instantly. She looked too tired to stand let alone make a decent meal.

"You don't have to. You worked all day. I got off early," she said, showing her selfless side again. I smiled.

"It's fine, love," I assured her. "What do you want?" I knew how crazy her cravings could get and it was much better to let her pick.

"I would love some toasted raviolis," she said, licking her lips sexily. I fought back the urge to jump her right then and there. She was so beautiful.

"Good," I sighed in relief. "Cause I don't think I could make them either. I'll call and then go pick it up okay?"

"You got it," she answered, making herself comfortable. I walked tiredly into the kitchen, grabbing the cordless of the phone and dialing the nearest Italian restaurant number.

"Hello, La Bella Italia, how can I help you?" a voice asked from the other line in a fake Italian accent.

"Yes, I'd like to place an order to go," I said calmly. "Can I have a large order of toasted raviolis with a side of spaghetti. And also chick parmesan with a side of ziti."

"And what will that be under?" she asked.

"Cullen."

"Okay Mr. Cullen it should be ready in forty five minutes or so," she said kindly.

"Okay, thank you." I hung up the phone, walking back into the living room to my Bella. She raised her eyebrows at me, grinning. I slid down next to her, pulling her closer.

"Large?" she teased.

"I want to make sure our baby boy is well fed," I told her, making my voice joking. But I was completely serious. I knew our baby is a boy. He has to be. Either that or he's a hermaphrodite. And I don't think that's true.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Bella asked, a hint of frustration coloring her tone.

"Cause he has boy parts," I answered firmly, decidedly. Which reminds me… "Speaking of which you still owe me a kiss to make me feel better." She giggled and rolled over so she was straddling me, leaning her head forward to press her lips to mine. The phone rang loudly, causing Bella to jump off of me. I frowned, standing up to grab whoever inconveniently decided to call.

"Hello?" I growled, unable to hide my annoyance.

"That's no way for a boy to speak to his mother. It's Esme, in case you didn't get that," she teased.

"Oh hey!" I said happily and apologetically.

"Is Bella near you? Can she hear you, I mean?"

"Yes."

"Well everything is all set for Saturday. Can you get her there?" Esme asked me.

"Of course," I replied, keeping my answers as vague as possible.

"Alice has already gotten all of the chairs from Rosalie's baby shower, so we should be able to reuse those. Is Bella suspicious?" she asked, excitement leaking into her voice.

"She has no idea," I whispered, hoping Bella wouldn't hear me.

"Good. And you'll be coming with her at three o'clock?"

"Right."

"Okay son, I'll talk to you later. Be good okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Goodbye!"

"Bye." I hung up the phone, smiling. Bella thought she had convinced Alice to not throw a baby shower. How very wrong she was.

"Who was that?" Bella asked when I reentered the room. I instantly felt nervous. Did she know? Was she suspicious?

"Oh…um Esme," I said nervously. I saw Bella's eyebrows furrow and I didn't want her to catch on. "I'd better go pick up the food. Bye love." I kissed her quickly, grabbing my jacket and speeding away in the Volvo. The trip to Port Angeles was short, especially with the speeds I was going. I balanced the food in the passenger seat, making sure it wouldn't tip if I had to stop short or anything. I know Bella would be mad if I spilled her food.

Bella. A smile spread across my face. She was so loving, so kind. And we were going to have a baby together. Something I dreamed of since the day we got engaged. Being with Bella and our kids, our grandkids. Growing old together, dying together, living forever in Heaven or wherever we go after this life. I don't really care as long as I can be with my Bella.

I pulled up to the house in no time, parking in the driveway. I grabbed the food and ran inside, trying to keep the food away from the pouring rain. I shivered, clutching the warm food closer to me as I opened the door.

"Bella?" I called. She didn't answer. Maybe she fell asleep or something? "Bella love? The foods here!" She still didn't answer. I ran into the kitchen, dropping the food on the counter quickly before turning into the living room, expecting to see her fast asleep on the couch. But she wasn't.

"Bella?" I was starting to get nervous now. I ran upstairs, into our bedroom and stopped short. It looked like a tornado hit the place. Clothes were thrown everywhere. A quick glance of the room told me Bella's clothes were missing. My breath quickened and I ran into the nursery, holding onto a final shred of hope. But the drawers were torn apart, the clothing gone. Bella had left. Bella was gone.

I could feel tears in my eyes and I didn't fight them. I trudged downstairs, looking for something that could explain where Bella was, where she left. There was nothing in the living room. when I entered the kitchen I heard a strangled cry and realized it was my own. Bella's wedding ring was sitting on the table on a neatly folded note. I grabbed it quickly, slipping the rings into my pocket. The page was stained with tears.

_Edward,_

_I can't believe you'd lie to me. You assured me over and over that I was the only one you could ever love. But you lied. I'm not telling you where I'm going- I don't even know yet. But please, just leave the baby and me alone. Plus, you'll have another baby to look after in a few months. I'm sorry it has to end like this. I'll always love you, even though you've clearly moved on._

_ Bella_

I felt like all the air was being ripped from my lungs as I sank to the floor. What could this mean? She thinks I love someone else? And what does she mean 'you'll have another baby to look after in a few months'? Did she not really believe me when I told her about Tanya? No, she definitely believed me, Bella can't lie.

I grabbed the phone, searching through recent calls to find Rosalie's number. Maybe she went there. But she didn't have her car. So she couldn't have gone far right? I quickly scanned through them and almost dropped the phone in shock when I recognized a name. Denali. I quickly dialed the number, waiting impatiently until someone answered.

"Hello?" I recognized Tanya's sugary, nasally voice.

"Tanya? This is Edward Cullen. I saw you called my house earlier. Did you talk to Bella?" There was a long, guilt-ridden pause. "Tanya! What did you say to her?" I demanded.

"I told her about our baby," she half shouted. She sounded hysterical. "It is your baby Edward, I know it, I know it!"

"Tanya I've never slept with you! It isn't possible for it to be my baby!" I told her. oh my God. She told Bella that was my baby. So that's what she meant. Why does Tanya have to ruin everything!

"I know Edward but it's your baby. It has to be! I can't not know who the father is. And you'd be a wonderful daddy." Okay, Tanya has officially gone insane.

"What else did you tell her?" I demanded.

"That we've been together for weeks," she listed. "That you were waiting to tell her until after her baby was born. That we were in love and we couldn't fight it."

"Tanya none of that is true!" I shouted.

"Yes it is!" Her voice raised an octave and I wondered if she was having some sort of mental breakdown. "It's all true! All of it is true!"

"No it isn't Tanya! Look, I can't deal with this right now! I have to find Bella!" I hung up on her, tears still streaming down my face. I dialed Rosalie's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Rose Bella is gone," I told her, my voice hoarse. She gasped but I just kept talking. "Tanya called and fed her crap about how Tanya and I were in love and how she's having my baby. I think Tanya is having some sort of mental breakdown but Bella is gone! Has she come to get her car?"

"No her truck is still outside," she whispered after a moment. "Emmett and I will help you find her."

"Call Alice and Jasper too please. I'm going to find her."

"Good luck." I hung up, grabbing my keys and taking off in the Volvo. I went the opposite way of Port Angeles, knowing Bella wouldn't want me to see her. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number but it went straight to voicemail.

After about ten minutes of searching I spotted something. It looked like a woman, passed out on the sidewalk. I jumped out of the car- I couldn't just leave her there. And that's when it dawned on me.

The woman was lying on her back, brown hair all around her face. She was soaking wet from the rain and lying in a puddle. Her stomach was round and protruding. There was a suitcase lying on the ground next to her.

Bella.

"Bella!" I shouted, running as fast as I could to her. I lifted up her head and felt how cold she was. I could feel her pulse though. I lifted her up easily, carrying her to the Volvo and lying her across the backseat. I shoved her suitcase in the trunk and took of my jacket, wrapping it around her shivering body. She looked like she had hypothermia.

"Hold on Bella, love, please," I begged with her unconscious form. I blasted the heat, doing anything I could to keep her warm as I sped to the hospital. I talked to her the whole way there, begging, pleading. I called Rosalie and told her I found Bella and to meet us at the hospital. We were almost there when Bella woke up.

"Edward," she croaked.

"I'm here Bella, I'm here," I promised her.

"S-s-so s-s-sorry," she chattered, her whole body convulsing.

"Shh Bella it's okay," I comforted her, unsure what she was sorry about.

"I b-b-b-b-b-believe y-y-y-you. N-n-n-not T-T-T-Tanya," she choked. I could see her eyes closing.

"I love you Bella. Sleep now," I told her silently rejoicing that A) she's alive and B) she believes me.

"I l-l-l-love y-y-you t-t-t-too," she replied before sinking back into a deep sleep. I pulled up to the hospital and lifted Bella into my arms, carrying her inside. I walked right past the secretary and into one of the rooms, grabbing tools to check her out. Sure I was a neurosurgeon, but I knew the standard things.

"Sir you can't just come in here-" the nurse said, sounding completely appalled but I quickly cut her off.

"I work here. Doctor Edward Cullen, neurology. Go get Dr. Michaels please. My wife has hypothermia and I'm not sure the effects it has on the baby," I told her quickly. She stiffened and ran off, paging Dr. Michaels instantly. I checked all of Bella's vitals. Her heartbeat was slow, but strong, her blood pressure was fine and her blood sugar was low. She probably hasn't eaten since this afternoon. I quickly removed her wet clothing, covering her in thin blankets. Her eyes blinked open before slamming shut again and she groaned, shivering violently.

"Edward what happened?" Dr. Michaels demanded as she came into the room.

"Bella left and passed out in the rain. I wasn't there I didn't see it. She didn't have her car so she was on foot," I explained. Dr. Michaels instantly started checking her stomach and the baby's vitals. I prayed for my Bella and my baby. Her body temperature was rising slowly and I connected an IV to her arm, needing to get some food into her.

"The baby seems to be doing okay," Dr. Michaels said after a few minutes. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be keeping her on a fetal monitor just to make sure the baby stays steady."

"Thank you so much," I said instantly. Dr. Michaels left to get something and another doctor I didn't recognize came in.

"She'll need to stay overnight," he said. "We have a room for her." we brought Bella upstairs in a wheel chair- she stayed fast asleep. Dr. Michaels came back in and attached the fetal monitor. I was able to listen to Bella's and the baby's heartbeat, both steady. I sank onto the chair next to Bella and took her cold hand in mine.

"I love you Bella," I told her, kissing her hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she breathed. And at that moment, I knew we would be okay.

_A/N: I was going to stop after he found her on the sidewalk but decided I'd already done enough mean cliffies. I hope this was to everyone's satisfaction. The next chapter will be back in BPOV and will start from when she left her house so you can see what happened. REVIEW!!_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV—Twenty-two

I closed the door, tears rolling down my face. I turned to get in my truck only to realize- my truck was at Rosalie and Emmett's. I groaned and started on foot. I was determined to be gone before Edward got home. I set off in the opposite direction of Port Angeles, just in case he passed me on the way home. My tears didn't stop as I walked for about ten minutes, on my way to Rosalie and Emmett's to grab my truck. About halfway my feet were getting sore and I was getting weak from hunger. I sank onto my suitcase, needing a break. I didn't even notice the rain falling from the sky getting heavier, mixing with my tears. If someone saw me, they wouldn't even know I was crying.

How could he? How could she? It's so unexpected. I didn't even know Edward talked to Tanya. And when did he even get to see her? He was always at work or home with me. Did he sneak out at night? No, because I would have felt him leave. Plus he's never tired in the mornings. During work maybe? Lunch hour or something? But he was always there when I called. We usually chatted during out mutual lunch breaks. And I doubt him and Tanya would have enough time to- in the fifteen minutes he had lunch break longer then me. Although it's possible.

As I continued thinking doubts were forming in my mind. Why was I believing Tanya? Tanya had never done anything to prove herself trustworthy. In fact, from the first day I met her she was mean and lied, trying to break mine and Edward's friendship. She had always been a jerk to me. And Edward hated her. Could that even change?

"No it couldn't," I whispered aloud. Edward loved me. He sincerely and truly loved me. Even today when I overreacted he had looked at me with such sincere and loving eyes. There was no doubt that Edward loved me and our baby. But could he love Tanya too?

It just didn't seem possible. Maybe I had overreacted. I shouldn't have just left only hearing Tanya's side of the story. For all I know she could have made the whole thing up. Sure it seemed to fit in with a lot of things, but could they all truly be coincidences? Maybe Tanya was delusional or something. I could feel sparks of hope raise in me and I tried to quell them. No hoping. Not until I saw Edward at least.

"Edward!" I gasped aloud. He was going to get home and find that awful note and my rings! I quickly stood up, ignoring the dizzy feeling I got and the cold that seemed to seep into my bones. I had to get to Edward, at least let him explain himself. Sure, everything seemed to make sense; it seemed to agree with Tanya. But everything is not as it seems, not always.

I started to trudge home through the muddy puddles, hoping to make it home before Edward. I was shivering but I had to keep going. How could I ever doubt Edward? How could I ever believe someone as crazy as Tanya? There was no way she could be truthful. No way. Not even Edward is that good of a liar. Plus he never had the time. And when I was pissed at him earlier, he didn't know why. He was just confused. If he really was having an affair, then wouldn't he have been nervous? But he just cared for me. Only me.

I felt sobs racking through my chest as the realization hit me. Edward loved me. He cared for me. Not Tanya, not anyone but me. It was so obvious to me now. I had let Tanya get under my skin, I had let her plant that doubt in my head. I had let her blow this whole thing out of proportion. I just prayed that Edward would understand my choice of leaving. At least I was coming back. I was being foolish and I know it.

The trees were suddenly spinning around me and I froze. The sky seemed to be beneath me, spinning rapidly, the trees a whirl of green. I felt like I might throw up and I was shivering, my teeth chattering, my clothes completely soaked through. I could feel the baby kicking. My eyes were starting to droop and I was suddenly exhausted. I remembered falling backwards and then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to an entirely new setting. I was shivering fiercely but I could feel warm air and there was a jacket over me. I was lying on black leather seats, glass windows were being pelted with raindrops above me head. My breathing quickened as I tried to figure out where I was, thrashing my head around to try and see more of my surroundings. I was sure it was a car, but whose? Who found me? But then I saw a familiar head of bronze hair behind the wheel.

"Edward!" I choked. My breathing was slow and shallow and I couldn't seem to get enough air to satisfy my lungs. I knew in that instant Tanya was either a liar or just plain crazy. Edward couldn't have cheated on me. He didn't. I could see that now.

"I'm here Bella I'm here," he said quickly, his voice soothing. I had to let him know I wasn't mad. He must have found my note if he found me.

"S-s-so s-s-sorry," I gasped, taking deep breaths, trying to gain enough oxygen to form words.

"Shh Bella it's okay," Edward said, sensing my distress. I saw his emerald eyes, wide with worry, flash to me in the rearview mirror.

"I b-b-b-b-b-believe y-y-y-you." I took as deep of a breath as my protesting lungs would let me. "N-n-n-not T-T-T-Tanya."

"I love you Bella," Edward said quickly and my heart fluttered t his words. "Sleep now." I was all too happy to oblige. But I had to answer him first.

"I l-l-l-love y-y-you t-t-t-too," I chattered before gratefully sinking back into unconsciousness again.

The next time I woke up all I could see were doctors, all I could hear was beeping and yelling. I felt a warm hand in mine and I turned to see Edward, watching me with panicked eyes. No he wasn't watching me; he was watching my stomach.

"What?" I choked. Edward jumped, startled to see me awake. "What's going on?" I couldn't focus as the doctor lifted my shirt (which was not the same shirt I remembered coming in wearing) and pressing something to my stomach. I was staring at Edward's nervous face, squeezing his hand weakly, trying to get him to answer.

"The baby's heart rate dropped," he whispered. "Apparently you're temperature is still a bit too low for him to handle." Guilt washed over me. My stupidity was harming our baby. Our poor, sweet, innocent baby.

"No. No, no, no!" I sobbed. Edward wrapped his arms around me as best as he could without getting in the way. I saw one of the doctors attaching a bag to the IV in my arm. I shivered and looked away. "What's going to happen?" I asked Edward, my voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know Bella," he replied truthfully. We both watched with fearful eyes as the doctors continued their work on my stomach. I listened intently to the low beep of the machine- waiting for it to change. Hoping.

And then suddenly it quickened. It was so slightly I hardly noticed it at first. But then it increased a tiny bit more. The doctors smiled. I recognized Dr. Michaels.

"The heart rate returned to normal," she sighed happily. A blissful smile spread across Edward's face, mirroring my own. "I'd like to keep you here another day just to watch the baby. But everything should be okay."

"Oh thank God," I breathed, leaning my head back against the bed and closing my eyes. Edward's hand reached up to my face, stroking it gently.

"It's okay Bella," he said slowly. "We're okay. The baby's okay. Everything is going to be okay." And for once, I didn't doubt a word he said.

"Just get in the car Bella," Edward sighed. "You're being difficult."

"I am not!" I pouted. "I just want to know where we're going." Edward sighed, leaning against the driver's side of the Volvo.

"It's a surprise Bella," Edward repeated for what had to be the tenth time at least. It was Saturday. I had been released from the hospital the day after I went in, on a Thursday. I didn't go to work on Friday and neither did Edward. We just spent the day together, watching movies and holding each other. It was perfect. We talked about everything that needed to be talked about; Tanya, the baby, everything. He assured me that Tanya was lying and delusional but it was unnecessary. I already believed him. I apologized over and over for jumping to conclusions so quickly but he brushed them off every time. At the end of the day, he got down on one knee and slid my rings back on my finger, kissing them once they were settled.

"You know I hate surprises," I told him, one finger moving to twirl around my rings. Edward sighed again.

"Please Bella," he said, pouting adorably. I placed a hand on my stomach and the baby kicked- it was taking Edward's side. "Please get in the car." I sighed, looking at his puffed out lip and glimmering eyes and admitted defeat.

"Fine," I said, tossing my hands in the air in defeat. Edward grinned, opening the car door and sliding in instantly. He leaned over and opened my door for me.

"Come on love," he said smugly. I made a face at him and slid into the seat. Edward turned on the radio to calming classical music. I raised my eyebrows.

"Am I going to be angry when we get there?" I asked cautiously. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Maybe," he said finally. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. I opened my mouth to ask again but Edward cut me off quickly. "And I'm not going to tell you either. So don't bother asking." How does he do that?

"Fine. I won't ask." He smiled in victory. Not that I'd ever admit it to Edward but I was actually kind of excited for this surprise. Edward had been absolutely determined to make me go- and to keep it a secret. Last time something like this happened, he proposed. So I knew it was something big. And probably good.

"We're going to your parents house?" I asked, my voice a mixture of confusion and surprise. Edward nodded, pulling into the driveway.

"Come on Bella," he said happily, climbing out of the car and over to my side, opening the door and helping me out. I expected us to go inside but Edward led me past the house, towards the massive backyard.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"You'll see," Edward said, a smile on his face. We rounded the corner and entered the backyard.

"Surprise!" I jumped as a huge group of people, all women I noticed, came up to us, beaming, Alice in front. She ran over and tossed her arms around me.

"Welcome to your surprise baby shower. And no, it isn't too much and no one spent too much on you," she said, answering my unasked questions. I smiled at her, feeling my eyes water. Rosalie made her way out of the group, holding Joey on her hip, both of them smiling identical grins. Joey reached out for me and I took him in my arms. He hugged me tightly.

"Hi Auntie Bella!" he sang.

"Hi Joey!" I replied in the same tone. I smiled up at everyone- I could see Angela, Katy, Marietta and various other girls. Esme, Claudia even Renee were all here too. I could feel my eyes starting to water.

"We decided to have yours early so you wouldn't give birth during it," Alice said casually. I burst into laughter.

"Good idea Alice," I giggled. She beamed.

"Come on, let's get the pregnant woman off her feet," she said sternly, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a chair. I sank into it, smiling broadly. Edward was standing up behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders lightly.

"Open the gifts!" Esme said excitedly. She was smiling as wide as Alice and looked ready to burst from excitement. She passed me a large, oddly shaped package, all wrapped up in pretty silver paper. Edward and I pulled the paper off and revealed an off white bassinet. It was very vintage looking, with floral designs on the ends and was rocking gently at my touch. **(Pic on profile)**

"It was Edward's when he was a baby," Esme said. So it really was as old as it looked. I could feel my eyes watering up again as I lightly traced my finger over the wood. It was silky smooth with age. "I figured you might like it."

"I love it Esme," I whispered, my voice cracking once. Edward's hand slid down my arm and laced with mine, squeezing it gently. I looked up at him with watery eyes and he wiped the moisture away softly. Edward and I spent an hour or so opening the gifts- mostly gender neutral clothes with a few dresses snuck in here and there. Alice and Jasper bought us a stroller, Emmett and Rosalie gave us a car seat.

"And if it's a boy-" Rosalie began but Edward quickly interrupted.

"It is," he said firmly. Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued.

"Then you can have Joey's old stuff that doesn't fit him anymore. Isn't that right baby?" She turned to Joey who was sitting at a nearby table, frosting all over his face. We all laughed and he smiled brightly, running over to join us. He tossed himself onto my lap.

"You're belly is real big!" he exclaimed happily, placing two hands on my protruding stomach.

"That's your little cousin in there," I told him.

"Really?" His eyes widened and his voice was fascinated.

"Yup. Why don't you talk to him?" I suggested.

"Can't hear me," Joey said, shaking his head.

"Uncle Edward talks to him all the time," I told him. "So do I." Joey seemed convinced.

"Hi there! I'm Joey Tyler Cullen. You're my cousin!" he chirped happily to my stomach. I beamed. "Auntie Bella is real nice! And Uncle Edward is too!" He stopped talking and looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm all done," he announced. His slid off my lap, jumping back to Rosalie. I giggled and turned to Edward. He was smiling widely and smugly.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"You called the baby him," he said smugly.

"Oh so what! It's better then it!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"That's because he's a boy. He really is."

"Sure love." Heavy sarcasm. After a while, everyone packed up and left, singing their praises to a beaming Alice.

"Bella I had your bridesmaid dress let out," Alice told me once everyone was gone. "The wedding is two weeks before you're due date and it looks the same as everyone else's. Just bigger." Alice's wedding. Right. She had planned the date long before I found out I was pregnant. And she couldn't change it now.

"Thanks Alice," I told her sincerely.

"No problem. Now you and Edward can get your butts home with all this stuff. Trust me, it's a long process. Although you probably won't go into labor halfway through so that might shorten it," Alice said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"No one is ever going to let me live that down," Rosalie sighed sadly, holding Joey in her lap. "He wanted to come out! What was I supposed to do?"

"What?" Joey asked curiously in her lap. "Who?" We all giggled at him and he just pouted.

"Let's go love," Edward whispered in my ear, helping me up. We went to the car. Most of our stuff was in Emmett's jeep. The bassinet and most of the clothing was in our car.

Edward unloaded everything when we got home. I helped pack away the new clothes, folding them neatly into drawers. We put the bassinet in our room; chances are that's where the baby would be for a while. I stood and stared at it for a moment. The room felt so complete with it their.

"Our baby is going to be sleeping there in just a few months," I whispered when Edward came over to see what had me so distracted. "Our baby. How crazy is that?"

"It's wonderful," Edward replied, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. I sank onto the bed, cuddling closer to him. Edward slid one hand under my shirt and laid it on my stomach. As if one cue the baby kicked, hard.

"I think that means I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," Edward murmured. "Both of you."

_A/N: Okay, mostly a filler chapter. Next chapter will be Alice's wedding._ _And Katy if you're reading this then you need to answer my PM and tell me which dress you like best cause I really can't decide! And I hope you all don't think Bella was being too stupid now that you see her thoughts. Oh and by the way I seriously don't thank you guys enough for your reviews. I have over 1400 and that is just so amazing and I love all of you and I read and reply to every single one! Thank you guys, so, so, so, so, so times infinity much! REVIEW!!_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV—Twenty-two

_Three months later…_

I glanced over at Rosalie enviously. Her bridesmaid dress fit her slim body perfectly. Mine had to jut out over my massive pregnant stomach. The dress was red with thick straps. It was tight on my chest but flowed out over my pregnant belly. It fell to the floor, just like everyone else's, thanks to some last minute alterations. Rosalie and Marietta were next to me wearing the same red dress. But on them it flowed over their non-existent stomachs to the floor and fit them lovingly. **(Pic on profile) **I placed a hand on my belly and rubbed it unconsciously. The baby kicked a few times. It had been kicking a lot more recently.

"You look absolutely stunning, love." Edward's voice came as his image appeared next to mine in the mirror. I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his hands over mine on my stomach. He rested his chin on my shoulder, both of our reflections wearing happy smiles.

"You don't look half bad yourself," I said, my smile growing wider as the baby kicked into our hands. Edward was wearing a perfectly fitting black suit with red vests underneath to match the bridesmaid's dresses. And the red in the shirt really brought out his bronze highlights.

"Edward is that you out there?" Alice called from her old bedroom where she was getting dressed. We were in Carlisle and Esme's house. All of the women were getting ready together. "Cause if it is get your butt out of this house! No men can see me!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you soon," I promised him, turning to give him a quick kiss. And, of course, our quick kiss turned into a full on make out session after a few seconds. I can't just stop kissing Edward.

"Quit _making_ out and _get_ out!" Alice called. I pulled away from Edward, grinning sheepishly.

"Bye love," he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before hurrying outside. I exchanged a raised eyebrow glance with Rosalie. She was slipping on red lipstick in the mirror. We all expected Alice to be sort of a bridezilla. But this was getting ridiculous. She wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

"Guys are you ready?" she called, her voice even higher then usual.

"I think so," I called tentatively.

"Can I come out?" she asked timidly.

"Yes!" Marietta, Rosalie and I shouted at once.

"Let's see Alice! You haven't let anyone see this freaking dress so it better be amazing!" Rosalie yelled teasingly. The door opened slowly and Alice peeked out. Her hair was still as short as ever but straightened and falling to about her shoulders neatly. There was a shining tiara in her hair with a long veil flowing behind it. Alice stepped fully out of the door and I gasped.

Alice's dress was so…Alice. It was like a fairy tale princess. It was pure white and strapless and fell to the floor with a short train behind it. The top part was done up with a complicated looking design of stitching and beading and gems. The skirt flowed out in a poof and had beaded designs on it. She had on elbow length white gloves and sparkling diamonds. She looked absolutely perfect. Like a real life princess. **(Pic on profile)**

"Damn," Rosalie said, in clear awe. Marietta let out a low whistle. Alice spun around excitedly, showing us the floor length veil and train. She was grinning widely and excitedly.

"You. Look. Hot," I exclaimed truthfully. "Like Cinderella! Or Belle!"

"You think so?" she asked unsurely.

"Yes!" we all yelled again. The four of us burst into giggles.

"Alice. You look perfect. This wedding is going to be perfect. You could put royalty to shame," I assured her.

"Thanks Bella!" she squealed, running over and tossing her little arms around me. I held her as close as my stomach would allow me. "And you look amazing too. Pregnant women are always glowing."

"I wouldn't say glowing Alice," I muttered, rolling my eyes as the baby kicked again.

"You do look fantastic Bella. I feel like I should stuff a watermelon under my dress to make it work," Rosalie teased. I stuck my tongue out at her. We all laughed again. It was moments like this that I loved with my girlfriends. We were just girls again, silly and giggling. It was like being a child again.

"Beautiful!" Marietta agreed happily.

"Okay let's focus on the beautiful bride not the pregnant bridesmaid," I said quickly. Everyone quickly shifted over to Alice.

"The limo is outside." Esme came running into the room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Alice sighed. Esme looked up at her and her jaw dropped,

"Oh Alice!" she exclaimed. "You look magnificent sweetheart." She ran over and embraced her daughter. I could see tears starting in her eyes.

"Thanks Mom," Alice said, hugging her mother back happily.

"All of my kids are going to be married off. I'm already a grandmother. I feel so old," Esme said, laughing slightly.

"You're not old Mom," Alice said.

"Yeah you're…youth impaired," Rosalie joked. Esme laughed and swatted playfully at her daughter in law.

"Well let's go dear," Esme said. "Time to go." We all made our way to the limo outside. I stopped short when I saw it.

It was a stretch, long and white. The windows were tinted black and there was a man in a suit and sunglasses holding the door open for us. The inside was even better. There was enough room to fit at least twenty people and there were only five of us. The seats were luxurious black leather and the walls and floor were red velvet. There was a mini fridge fully stocked with champagne and a plasma television against the drivers seat. I slid in, gaping open mouthed at everything.

"This is fabulous!" Rosalie trilled. I agreed whole-heartedly. But then again, it is Alice. What else could you expect?

"Thanks. I picked it out myself," Alice announced proudly. We drove to the church in near silence. Everyone was either awed by the limo or nervous about the wedding. Even hyperactive Alice was unusually quiet.

We arrived at the church without incident. Alice had booked the biggest, most extravagant church in Washington. From a brief peek, I saw the high ceiling with depictions of angels. The windows were all done with beautiful stained glass. People were already beginning to arrive, so we had to rush Alice into the changing room. Alice instantly went to work touching up her hair and make-up, assuring everything was perfect. I mostly just stayed out of everyone's way, sitting on a chair and rubbing my stomach. I was so ready for this baby to be out. Only two more weeks, I silently reminded myself.

"Oh man everyone is already here!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Well Alice you're walking down the aisle at eleven," I reminded her. It was already quarter of eleven and the room was packed. Honestly, I didn't know half of these people and I had no idea how Alice did. I was sure that most of these people weren't at my wedding. Alice always wanted a morning wedding, so she had planned it for an acceptable hour, and Jasper basically went along with whatever Alice said. A bouquet got thrust into my hands- an assortment of various white flowers- and Rosalie helped me stand up. I could see Edward just across the hall from us. He winked at me.

The music began and the church fell silent. Emmett and Rosalie were the first down the aisle. I could hear people shuffling around to get a better look. Marietta and Jacob were next- he was easily the tallest person in the wedding party and he had cut his hair short for the occasion. Edward and I were next. I took a few steps towards him and he laced an arm around my waist so he could help me walk steadily. Being nine months pregnant made me pretty much waddle.

We started making our way down the aisle. Jasper was standing at the alter, watching impatiently for Alice, his face eager and excitement, his eyes alight with joy. Emmett and Rosalie were right next to him and Marietta and Jacob were on their other side. Edward and I walked to the other side of Jasper, leaving a big space for Alice. Little Joey was the next down the aisle. He was the ring bearer. He was holding a little pillow, which I knew held fake rings- I mean, who trusted a two year old with priceless wedding bands? Aw's broke out throughout the crowd as he almost ran down the aisle. He ran straight into Rosalie's arms, even though he was supposed to come to me. Rosalie whispered something to him and he quickly shuffled over to me.

"Hi Auntie Bella!" he whispered in a voice that was sure to carry across the church. "You pretty." He smiled sheepishly as a few chuckles were heard.

"Thanks sweetie now shush," I told him in a much softer whisper. He clung to my legs since I wasn't supposed to do any lifting anymore. The music suddenly changed and the wedding march began.

Alice started her ascent down the aisle. Her bouquet was a blood red assortment of flowers that contrasted magnificently with the silky white of her dress. Carlisle was holding one of her arms, waiting to give his only little girl away. I didn't know much about Alice's real parents but she always considered Carlisle and Esme to be her parents. She remembered her mother and father- she had shown me pictures she still kept. But Carlisle and Esme raised her from age six on. And I knew that Carlisle walking her down the aisle was exactly how she wanted it.

Jasper's face literally lit up like the sun. Alice was glowing- literally. The light that shone through the stain glass flitted off of her diamonds and dress casting little beams of light off of her. It was beautiful. Jasper only had eyes for Alice. He looked like he wanted to run down the aisle and kiss her silly. Alice and Carlisle reached Jasper, who eagerly offered his arm to Alice. I could see the tears in her eyes.

The priest began the vows and Alice and Jasper repeated each one, their voices clear and steady and joyous. Alice's tears didn't effect her speech at all. They got the rings out of Emmett's pockets- the same as mine and Edward's wedding. I could feel the tears spring into my eyes at the memory and the pure sweetness of the moment Alice and Jasper were sharing. They delicately slid the rings on each other's fingers. Both of them were beaming.

"I do." Jasper's voice rang out loudly and strongly. He was letting everyone know that he had no doubts about marrying Alice. His future was set. Alice was his future.

"And do you, Mary Alice Cullen, take Jasper Whitlock Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Alice sighed happily. I did a double take. Did he just call Alice Mary? And Jasper's middle name is Whitlock? What is that? I was distracted from my inner ramblings as the priest continued speaking.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said, a smile breaking out across his wrinkled face. Jasper placed both of his hands on Alice's face and brought his lips to hers for a love filled, tender, passionate kiss. It wasn't a heavy make out session, but you could feel the love radiating off of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale!" the priest said. Everyone stood and clapped as Alice and Jasper danced lithely down the aisle.

"Alice's first name is Mary?" I asked Edward, my voice astounded.

"You didn't know that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No! I've called her Alice since I was six. I always thought that was her name." I was so shocked. All of these years, Alice was really Mary.

"She didn't like Mary so they called her Alice," Edward said simply. "And I can't believe you've known Alice for almost eighteen years and you never knew her name." I just shook my head, the baby giving another sharp, almost painful kick. I placed a hand on my belly as Rosalie came and collected Joey from my feet. Edward pulled me towards his Volvo. We had decided to bring it so I could leave early if I was too tired. Being on your feet that long took a toll on pregnant women.

"Joey was so cute," Edward sighed. "He had no idea what he was doing."

"Well he is only two Edward," I reminded him, rolling my eyes. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the reception hall.

"I know," he said, smiling peacefully. Edward was always happy after weddings. He said that they all reminded him of me. How I ended up with a guy so perfect is beyond me. And I was beyond lucky. Edward laced his fingers through mine and rested them between us as he drove one handed. We reached the reception hall in minutes.

"Oh. My. God," I breathed when we entered. It was truly the most magnificent thing I had ever seen. Long, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Each table was fitted with delicate white lace tablecloths. The centerpieces were a mixture of red and white and stood tall in the center of each table. The wedding cake was sitting on top of a red clothed table and was three layers high, the designs looking impossible. Everything looked expensive and marvelous.

"Wow," Edward agreed. Alice and Jasper were already inside, Alice fussing about candles or something. Jasper was just smiling happily at his wife. Rosalie, Emmett and Joey were all seated at a table. Joey was rubbing his hands all over the crystal plate in front of him. Rosalie quickly pulled his hands off of it and scolded him, wiping the plate off with a red cloth napkin. I smiled and waddled over to them, sinking onto a chair with Edward's help.

"This place is awesome," Rosalie said in awe. "This sure puts my wedding to shame."

"Yours was completely different. It was on a beach, it couldn't be like this," I reminded her. She smiled and entwined her fingers with Emmett's, Joey sitting peacefully on her lap.

"True," she agreed happily. Guests began arriving and soon the place was full. Everyone congratulated Alice and Jasper, who were sitting at our table. Almost everyone stopped dead in the doorway, staring at the lavish decorations. Most Forks weddings weren't like this.

The food was absolutely delicious. It was some fancy Italian food that I had almost three helpings of. Not to mention at least two slices of cake. Hey, I was feeding two!

Alice and Jasper danced beautifully. They were the only one's who actually took dance lessons and were dancing in an old style across the floor. No one dared join them. But afterwards they went back to dancing normally and Edward pulled me out with him. Honestly, if I was bad before, I was a hundred times worse pregnant.

"Hello? Testing one two three," Emmett said into the microphone. "Hi everyone."

"This better be just as bad as mine was," I growled to Edward. He grinned.

"Now, I got punished extremely badly for the speech I made at the last wedding I went to." He threw a pointed look at Rosalie who smiled triumphantly. She had told me she denied him sex for almost a month after that. "So I'll make this short and simple."

"Alice. You have been like a sister to me for so many years. I don't care if we have different parents- to me you are my sister, not just my cousin. I love you and I'll always be protective of you. It's the big brothers job. You've always helped me when I needed to surprise Rose with something or pick out some clothes. You're love of shopping clearly shines through on this wedding." I giggled. It was true. Although I was still angry that Alice didn't get an embarrassing speech.

"Jasper. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. You're a great guy and the only one I would let anywhere near my little sister. Take care of her or I'll kick your butt," he threatened teasingly. "So congratulations to the happily married couple and may you have many more happy years." Everyone clapped and took sips of champagne. Except me of course.

"Come on Bella," Rosalie whispered, grabbing my hand and helping me onstage. Her and I had planned to both say a little something today.

"Alice you have been like my sister for so long. Even though you had a crush on my brother I always came first for you, along with Bella. You were an amazing friend and I know that Jasper, being my favorite brother, will take excellent care of you. Jasper I'll always be your sister and I love you and I know Alice will make you the happiest man on Earth. So congratulations to you both," Rosalie said, holding up her glass at the end of her speech. Everyone clapped again as she handed the microphone off to me.

"Alice and Jasper. I have only one thing to say to you." I paused suddenly as I felt the fluid slide down my legs and to the floor and the sharp pains in my abdomen. I gasped loudly, stumbling backwards. Someone in the band caught me luckily. "Shit! The baby's coming!"

_A/N: Cliffy, kind of. And a few of you guessed right about Bella having the baby at Alice's wedding so good job at that! And I need name ideas for boys and girls! So send me your favorite names and you'll get a mention in the next chapter if you pick it! REVIEW!!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV—Twenty-two

The effect was instantaneous. People started panicking, jumping up and looking around wildly, shouting to call an ambulance or boil water. One of the band members held me up until Edward climbed onto the stage, holding me and helping me get down the small stairs. I tried to breath through the pain, gasping and panting with the effort.

"All right everyone chill!" Rosalie yelled angrily into the microphone. "Yes Bella is going into labor. But that doesn't mean everyone needs to go nuts. She is going with her husband to the hospital, so don't call an ambulance, and we will keep you all updated. But no panicking! And don't boil water! Are you stupid?" Everyone seemed to settle down slightly, sinking back into chairs, looks of shock on their faces, unsure what else to do. I clutched Edward's hand tightly, biting my lip to keep from groaning aloud in pain. He brought me outside the reception hall and paused for a moment.

"Thank God we brought the car," Edward sighed. "Bella stay here for one second while I grab it okay? I'm guessing you can't walk that far?" I answered with a grunt as he quickly ran to his car, parked on a nearby side street.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett came running outside, reaching out to let me take his hand. I grabbed it, squeezing gratefully. "You definitely beat Rose for inconvenient birth time. Good job!"

"Emmett!" I growled, squeezing his hand harder to let him know his humor was not appreciated.

"But come on Bella! You go into labor at a wedding. A feat in and of itself. But the fact that you were on stage, giving a speech to the bride and groom and said it into the microphone so every single person in the room and kitchen heard you." He burst into laughter as I glared at him, squeezing his hand to purposely inflict pain. "Priceless."

Thankfully, Edward pulled up in the Volvo at that moment. Emmett helped me into the passenger seat.

"Em someone needs to grab the baby bag," I panted to him. "It's at home in my closet. Please."

"Right. Rose and I will grab it and meet you at the hospital. Renee is going to go up too. She already left," he said. Renee had flown down for Alice's wedding. And now she got to see the birth of her first grandchild too. Lovely. I was quickly swept into the pain of another contraction and I reached out for Edward's hand.

"Hospital please," I whimpered.

"Right. See you later Emmett," Edward said, quickly pulling away from the reception hall. He held my hand the whole time, trying to help me through each contraction and speeding towards the hospital. I could see his barely concealed panic.

"Edward," I groaned, biting my lip as another contraction came. I dug my fingernails into his hand but he didn't even seem to feel it.

"Shh Bella," he soothed quickly, his voice calm, his eyes wild. "It's okay love we're almost to the hospital."

"Hurry," I pleaded. I took a few deep breaths, grateful for the breaks between contractions. Another one clutched at my abdomen and I squeezed Edward's hand, letting out a small yelp of pain. Edward pushed his car a little bit faster. We pulled up to the hospital and I almost cried when I saw Renee waiting with a wheelchair, I was so grateful. Edward helped me out of the car and I sank onto the wheelchair, huffing and puffing as he pushed me towards the maternity ward. I was shuffled onto a bed and Edward helped me change out of my bridesmaid dress into a hospital gown. I sank gratefully onto the bed, my forehead already brimming with sweat.

"Well Bella you're a bit early," Dr. Michaels noted as she came into the room, carrying a clipboard.

"Tell that to the baby," I sighed, wiping some hair off of my face. Another contraction came and I clutched the guardrail on the edge of the bed with one hand, Edward's arm with the other.

"So why are you two all dressed up?" she asked, turning to Edward.

"We were at my sister's wedding," Edward answered reluctantly. I groaned, but it had nothing to do with the pain. I just completely ruined Alice's wedding.

"Wow. A grand entrance," Dr. Michaels commented, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Alice is going to hate me," I groaned.

"No I won't!" I jumped, my head whipping towards the door. Alice was beaming, still in her wedding gown. "Everyone was leaving anyways. The reception was almost over."

"More like Alice kicked everyone out," Rosalie said with a smile. Alice made a face at her. I was swept into another contraction and I yelled out slightly in pain. Rosalie made her way over to my side, taking my hand off the guardrail and holding it.

"Will you stay?" I asked her. She had already been through this, plus, I had stayed during her birth.

"Of course," she agreed instantly.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask the rest of you to leave, for now at least," Dr. Michaels said apologetically. "Plus, you don't want to ruin your dress."

"We'll be back in as soon as we can Bella," Alice promised. "But like fifty wedding guests are sitting in the waiting room right now so I better go entertain them." I blanched. There were fifty people out there waiting for me to have this baby? Talk about pressure!

"Good luck Bella," Jasper said, giving me a small smile.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Emmett yelled cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. "This is so much more fun when it's not Rosalie," he noted.

"Get out!" Rosalie demanded. He grinned and made his way outside.

"Do you need me sweetie?" Renee asked. I nodded silently. She stood behind Rosalie and wiped my hair away from my forehead. I groaned in pain as another contraction swept over me. Edward clutched my hand almost as forcefully as I held his.

"Okay, let's check you out Bella," Dr. Michaels said, all too calm during such a crisis. I mean, I was giving birth! She looked under my gown and I instantly felt self-conscious. But as the pain returned, I forgot all about my insecurities.

"How far is she?" Edward asked quickly.

"About five centimeters dilated. We still have plenty of time. Unless, of course, she's as quick as Rosalie. But I doubt it," Dr. Michaels said. She stood up. "Good luck Bella. I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

"Okay," I panted, the contraction finally fading. I sank back against the bed, closing my eyes. I was already exhausted.

"You're doing wonderfully Bella," Edward said softly. "Absolutely wonderful."

"It hurts," I told him, stating the obvious.

"I know love but it will be over soon," he promised.

* * *

What. A. Liar.

Eight hours. That is how long I have been in labor. Painful labor. Excruciatingly painful labor.

"Edward," I groaned in exhaustion and pain. It was already eleven at night and I had been up since four in the morning to get ready for the wedding. I just wanted sleep. I just wanted the pain to go away.

"I know Bella, I know," he said sympathetically.

"No you do not know!" I snapped. "You do not know what it is like to be in such freaking pain for so long! It sucks Edward. Just get this baby out of me!" I was almost in tears.

"You'll be okay Bella," Rosalie said from next to me. She was slumped in a chair, her eyelids drooping.

"You can go home Rose," I told her. "You must be exhausted."

"I'm not leaving till this baby is out," she vowed. "You're already nine centimeters. You're so close Bella, so close."

"Why didn't you have to go through it this lo-" My complaint was quickly cut off by another contraction, much sooner then I was expecting. Edward's fingers must be broken by now I had been squeezing them so often in the last eight hours. We had decided to do a natural childbirth and so far I was completely regretting that decision.

"Almost ready Bella?" Dr. Michaels walked back into the room, yawning, placing her clipboard on the side table next to me and going to check how dilated I was. "Looks like it. You're ten centimeters. You ready to push?"

"Now?" I asked, another contraction causing me to groan out in pain.

"Yes now. Are you up to it?"

"Yes, yes, just get this baby out!" I said instantly, pushing myself into a better sitting position, spreading my legs. I heard Edward's musical chuckle from next to me and I gripped his hand harder.

"All right Bella. On three I want you to give a big push for me okay?" I nodded. "One." I squeezed Edward's fingers and he squeezed back.

"Two." Rosalie reached over to take my other hand. Her other hand was rested on her abdomen and I had a feeling she was remembering when this was her. "Three."

I pushed. I pushed as hard as I possibly could. It hurt so badly. I bit my lip so hard, I could taste the blood I was drawing from it. I didn't yell out. I had to focus on pushing, pushing, pushing.

I stopped suddenly, taking deep breaths. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes in exhaustion. I was feeling weak, so weak, so tired. I just wanted to sleep.

"Come on Bella it's so close! Just one more big push and it'll be out come on Bella!" Dr. Michaels said encouragingly.

"Come on Bella the last push is the easiest part. And then it's all over, no more pain, you can do this," Rosalie told me, her hand squeezing mine.

"You can do it love. Just one more," Edward said eagerly.

"Okay," I sighed, lifting my head off of the bed.

"On three again Bella. One. Two. Three." I gathered all of the strength left in my body and pushed as hard as I could. I didn't stop until I heard the baby's cries fill the room. I leaned back against the bed, crying tears of pain and joy. It was over, finally over. My baby was here. _Our_ baby was finally here.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Michaels announced happily as the nurses cleaned him off. A boy, I repeated in my head. My baby boy.

"I told you so," Edward said smugly, smiling beautifully. I laughed weakly. Of course he was right. Edward was always right.

"Can I hold him?" I asked breathlessly. The nurse grinned as she handed me my bundled up baby boy. He stared up at me with wide, green eyes. His Daddy's eyes.

"He's so beautiful," Edward breathed from above me. He reached out and gently caressed our son's face. I could see a lot of myself in him. The small amount of hair on his head was dark brown, his nose and lips were the same as mine. But he had Edward's sculpted cheekbones and little ears.

"He's perfect," I replied, tears welling up in my eyes. The baby's eyes flickered over to Edward as he lay, perfectly silent, in my arms. His little feet kicked slightly at the blankets that bound him. His mouth was open and I could see his tiny gums. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked Edward. He nodded eagerly and I handed our son to him. Edward looked down at him with such love and care. He was our precious gift.

"What are you going to name him?" Rosalie asked.

"I vote for Emmett Junior!" Emmett called from the hallway. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys can come in," I told them. Instantly, Emmett, Jasper, Renee, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Alice came flooding into the room, most of them still in their wedding clothes.

"He's so gorgeous. I wish everyone else had stayed. They left after an hour or so," Alice sighed as she watched him lift on of his hands up towards Edward's face. Edward's eyes lit up as he moved one hand to the baby's. His tiny fingers curled around Edward's large one.

"I'd like to call him Nicholas," I said softly. "Nicholas Matthew Cullen." I looked up at Edward expectantly.

"I like it," he decided, his voice slightly awed. "It suits him." I held out my arms and Edward handed Nicholas back to me. I cradled him in my arms. His eyes flickered to my face and met mine. It was like staring at a smaller version of Edward's emerald orbs. His eyes moved slowly around the room, taking everything in. They paused on each face. He seemed extremely observant.

"Hey baby," I cooed, bringing one finger up to lightly caress his face. "Hey beautiful." Carlisle was holding Esme, who had tears in her eyes. Edward and Jasper had their arms around each other, both smiling peacefully. Rosalie and Emmett were grinning, seeing this for the first time on someone else. Renee also had tears in her eyes and Charlie was beaming.

"Can I hold him?" Renee asked tentatively. I nodded and she came over, reaching out to him. I placed him tenderly in her arms and she brought him to her chest.

"My little grandson," she sighed. "So lovely." Nicholas made a little gurgling noise and a smile spread across my face. Edward wrapped an arm around me, holding me close, a smile never leaving his face. Renee handed him off to Charlie who was staring at him with clear awe and love in his eyes. Charlie was a grandpa. He handed him off to Esme and Carlisle.

"He's just as beautiful as his cousin," Esme said softly. "He's got Edward's eyes. But he looks more like Bella." Everyone nodded their agreement. Alice took him next, her eyes watery and happy.

"Hey sweetie," Alice sang. "I'm going to take you shopping for lot's of cute clothes and toys!" Nicholas let out a squawk and we all laughed.

"He's just like his Mommy in the shopping department apparently," Jasper said with a smile. Rosalie and Emmett held him next.

"He reminds me of Joey so much," Rosalie said. "He was just like this when he was a baby. Except louder." We all smiled again. Rosalie came over and handed the baby back to me.

"You should all go home, it's late," I whispered. Nicholas stared up at me with wide eyes. "And I should try and get him to sleep."

"A natural mother," Esme said softly, leaning over to kiss Edward and I. Her and Carlisle left first, followed by Renee and Charlie.

"You did wonderfully Bella," Rosalie said, kissing my cheek.

"I still say you should've named him Emmett," Emmett grumbled teasingly. Alice and Jasper both kissed us goodbye once they left.

"I'm sorry he came during your wedding," I said apologetically.

"Oh don't worry," Alice said, waving it off. "The reception was almost over anyways. Plus, little Nicky had to make a grand entrance. Bye guys." She kissed Edward's cheek, then mine, and her and Jasper were off, leaving just Edward and Nicholas and I. Our family.

"Nicky is a good nickname," I decided. "And Nick once he's older."

"I like that too," Edward said. He pressed his lips to mine gently. "This is amazing Bella. I'm a father. It feels so right to say." His eyes lit up as he spoke.

"You'll be an amazing father Edward," I told him sincerely. I yawned, completely exhausted and Edward scooped Nicky out of my arms. "Give him back," I complained. Edward chuckled.

"Esme is right, you are a natural mother," Edward said, rocking Nicky slightly. I could see his eyelids start to droop. "And it's time for our perfect little baby and his stunning little mother to get some sleep."

The nurse brought in a little crib for Nicholas to sleep in so he could be with us. He fell asleep after a few minutes of Edward rocking him and humming my lullaby.

"He takes after his mother like that too," Edward noted as my eyelids slid closed after his humming. He placed Nicky in the crib and he continued to sleep soundly.

"Are you staying?" I asked Edward. More like slurred I was so close to sleep.

"Yes," he said. "I'll stay." Edward climbed into the big, cushy chair next to me and took my hand in his.

"I love you Edward," I sighed as the last of consciousness slipped away.

"I love you too Bella," I heard him say, right before I drifted off to dream land. "And I love you Nicholas Matthew Cullen."

_A/N: So Edward was right and it was a boy D Thanks to __GothNotEmo13 and RebeccaMarieCullen who suggested the name! Thanks to everyone else who gave me wonderful baby names too, you never know, I might still use them! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope I got childbirth right because I've never gone through it myself. REVIEW!!_


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV—Twenty-three

_Six months later…_

"Nicky," I sang, wiggling my finger over his face. He giggled, reaching up to grasp my finger in his little hand. He was sitting in his high chair and I was feeding him from a small bottle of baby food. I lifted the tiny spoon full of applesauce to his mouth and slipped it in through his giggles. He clamped his mouth onto the spoon, biting on it with his newly grown front teeth. "Nicky," I sang again and he let go of the spoon, giggling again.

Nicky had grown a lot in six months. He was a chubby little boy. He had grown more hair, which was my color but with streaks of Edward's copper hair in it. His green eyes seemed to sparkle more each day and he was using his voice a lot. He couldn't talk yet, but he could make noises that helped me figure out what he wanted. And he loved to giggle.

I had gone back to school in September, working only half days, leaving Nicky with Rosalie and Joey. Joey was amazed by his new cousin. But annoyed that Nicky couldn't play with him all the time. I smiled at the memory of bringing Edward and Nicky in to meet my new students. It was about a week ago, at the very beginning of October.

_Flashback_

_"Everyone this is my son. His name is Nicholas, but we like to call him Nicky," I said, holding him in my arms as I sat on a chair in front of them. They all stared in awe at him. "And this is my husband Edward. He is Nicky's Daddy." I noticed how Edward's smile grew when I said 'daddy' and all the little eyes flickered to him._

_"Hello," he said awkwardly. A little redhead named Molly raised her hand, staring with wide eyes at Edward._

_"Yes Molly?" I said, letting her know she could talk._

_"Edward is very pretty," she said and I put my hand over my mouth to fight back giggles._

_"Thank you," Edward said, shifting uncomfortably. I was with Ann again this year and she snorted. "You're very pretty too." Molly beamed at his compliment._

_"Why does your hair look like Nicky's?" another boy, Steve, asked._

_"Raise your hand," I scolded. He gave me an apologetic look and I nodded at Edward, letting him know to answer._

_"Well Nicky is a mixture of myself and Mrs. Cullen. So he looks like both of us put together," Edward explained._

_"Mrs. Cullen?" a girl, Melinda, asked, waving her little arm in the air._

_"Yes?"_

_"Where do babies come from?" I almost groaned as Ann burst into laughter, stuffing her hand in her mouth to keep it quiet. Why does every child ask me about babies? I wondered._

_"Well…when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they decide they want to have a baby. So they call up the doctor and ask if the woman can have a baby in her belly. The doctor will say yes and the baby will be in her stomach the next day. The baby grows in her belly for nine months until he's ready to come out," I said, smiling happily at my explanation. It was good enough._

_"But my brother said it's from sex," Melinda said, frowning in confusion. I almost choked, as did Edward. Ann's laughter rang across the room and the students looked at her curiously. "But I don't know what that is," she admitted._

_"What is it?" Steve asked. The other students were staring at me with rapt attention. I had no idea what to say._

_"I don't know," I decided on eventually. "I guess you're brother was just being silly." The kids seemed appeased by this and began firing questions at Edward and asking if they could see the baby closer. The rest of the day passed without incident, until their parents came to pick them up that is._

_Edward had taken Nicky home and I was standing with my students, letting them go with their parents. Melinda's mother came and Melinda jumped into her arms._

_"Hey Mommy!" she squealed._

_"Hey baby. How was school?" she asked._

_"Good! Mrs. Cullen told us where babies come from." Melinda's mother gasped and I paled. She turned to glare at me and Melinda kept talking, completely oblivious. "Johnny said it was from sex but he lied. Mrs. Cullen told us where babies come from for real." Melinda's mom softened and I blushed ten shades of red._

_"Did she?" She raised her eyebrows._

_"I brought my husband and baby in today for the kids to meet and they were curious as to where our baby came from. I told them how we called the doctor and asked if a baby could grow in my belly and they agreed," I informed her._

_"Of course," she said, laughing lightly. "Mrs. Cullen is just right."_

_"Bye Mrs. Cullen!" Melinda sang._

_"Bye Mel," I replied, sighing with relief as she walked away._

_End flashback_

I was brought back to the present when a pair of warm arms slid around my waist, and familiar velvet lips were pressed to my neck. I leaned back into him, sighing contently.

"Welcome home," I murmured as Edward chuckled against my throat. He turned me around and kissed me quickly, before letting me get back to feeding Nicky.

"Da!" Nicky yelled, holding his arms out for Edward. Edward laughed and reached out to him, swinging him into his arms and kissing him. Nicky giggled again.

"How's my favorite boy?" Edward asked. Nicky smiled, showing off his two front teeth. "Have you been good to Mommy?"

"Yes he's been a very good boy today. Want to show Daddy what you learned to do today?" Nicky answered with a smile so I placed him on the floor, on his stomach and took a few steps away.

"Come here sweetie. Come to Mommy," I told him. He slowly lifted himself onto his hands and knees and crawled over to me. I reached out and he crawled right into my arms. I picked him up and swung him around playfully placing kisses all over his face. He giggled.

"Wow," Edward said, his face proud. "Crawling already? Soon you'll be able to run around with Joey." I replaced Nicky in his highchair and started to feed him again.

"Da!" he shouted, starting to cry. "Da!" That's what he started calling Edward. He couldn't quite say Dad yet, but Da was good enough for now.

"Edward, will you feed him?" I asked softly, knowing what he wanted.

"I'd love to," he said, taking the spoon from me and making airplane noises as he brought it to Nicky's mouth. The doorbell rang and I made my way over to it, opening it to reveal Alice and Jasper, Alice's pregnant stomach sticking out in front of her. She found out she was pregnant about three months ago and was already five months along.

"Damn Alice you get bigger every time I see you," I noted. I remembered barely even showing at that stage. I stepped back, letting them come inside and led them to the kitchen. "Would you like to stay for dinner? Rose, Em and Joey are all coming."

"We'd love to," Jasper said, placing his hand on Alice's back and rubbing it soothingly. Alice sank onto a chair and Nicky reached out for her, forgetting about Edward and the food in front of him. Edward looked reluctant to let him go without finishing his food.

"He had a bottle not long ago, he should be fine," I told Edward. He lifted Nicky up and handed him to Alice. Nicky placed his hands on her belly, giggling like mad. He thought her stomach was the funniest thing in the world. At least it kept him entertained.

"So guess who I saw at the hospital today?" Alice began, her voice excited.

"Who?" I asked.

"Angela Weber," she said, a wide smile on her face.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Of course! She had a baby, a little girl," Alice announced happily. "We need to catch up with her soon. Apparently, she had just found out before my wedding and wasn't ready to tell anyone. And we haven't really seen her since."

"What's the girl's name?" I asked curiously.

"Megan," Alice answered. "A pretty little thing too. Looks a lot like Angela."

"That's wonderful. We'll have to go visit," I decided, giving Edward a pointed look. He nodded. "We should set up a play date, once she's a little older with her and Nicky. They're going to be great friends!"

"Totally! And my twins could come to!" Alice squealed. I smiled at her and then froze.

"Twins?" I repeated. Alice clamped a hand over her mouth, obviously just noticing she let that slip. "You're having twins?" Alice nodded.

"Two girls," she said. "And I was going to announce it better then this but it slipped out."

"That's awesome Alice!" I squealed, quickly jumping up and wrapping my arms around her, laughing. "Twins? Wow."

"I know! I always wanted one and now I'm getting two! And they're both little girls that I can go shopping with!" She clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Have you thought about names yet?" I asked curiously.

"No. But I figured I'll make them similar, but not the same. Like I won't do Jess and Tess or anything but maybe Jessica and Tessa for example. Not that I would name my kids Jess or Tessa," Alice said, laughing. I laughed with her.

"No wonder you're getting so big so quick," I said. "You've got two in there." The doorbell rang again and I jumped up, letting in Rosalie, Emmett and Joey. Joey instantly threw himself at me and I picked him up, laughing lightly. I gave him a big kiss.

"Hey Auntie Bella!" he sang excitedly.

"Hey there," I replied, hitching him onto my hip. "Alice and Jasper are here, you can head on into the kitchen."

"Oh nice," Emmett said. They headed into the kitchen and I heard Alice start telling them about Angela's baby. I followed them slowly, Joey babbling about his new toy in my ear. I placed him on the floor in the kitchen and sank onto the table, feeling slightly nauseous. I served the steak I had made for dinner and conversation broke out along the table. Joey was playing with Nicky, trying to get him to say real words. I giggled as Joey tried to teach him how to say his name and Nicky just kept babbling unintelligible words.

"So Rosalie are you excited to be an aunt?" Alice asked. Rosalie nodded.

"You've wanted a baby for so long, I'm so happy for you," Rosalie said, smiling.

"Yeah I bet you never expected to get two in one go though," Alice snorted. Rosalie stared at her in confusion for a moment and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Two?" Rosalie repeated. Emmett looked up from the food he was shoveling in his mouth. "As in twins?" Alice nodded.

"Twin girls," she squealed. Rosalie jumped up, shrieking excitedly and hugging Alice.

"Oh my God! This is awesome!" she squeaked.

"I know!" Alice agreed instantly.

"Well congrats you two," Emmett said, a wide grin on his face. "I hear you have to go at it extra hard to get twins."

"Emmett!" we all cried in unison.

"Go at what?" Joey asked, which caused us all to laugh. "Go at what?" he repeated angrily.

"Nothing sweetie," Rosalie said, kissing the top of his head affectionately.

"Well then I guess Joey will have three new playmates," Rosalie said casually.

"Two," Alice corrected. "It's not triplets."

"I know," Rosalie said. And then suddenly I understood.

"You're pregnant!" I burst. Rosalie beamed, nodding. Alice and I jumped up, hugging her excitedly.

"Oh my God this is crazy!" Alice said. "We're both pregnant at the same time. How far along are you?" she asked.

"Three months," she answered proudly. I bit my lip, knowing that they were going to flip at my announcement. Especially Edward.

"Actually Rosalie," I said conversationally. "Joey won't have three new playmates. He'll have four."

"You're pregnant too?!" everyone burst, including a very stunned Edward.

"Two months along," I said, giggling. Edward got to me first, sweeping me into a passionate kiss. Emmett wolf whistled.

"Wait," Emmett said suddenly, his eyes going wide, and the smile wiping off of his face.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Alice is pregnant. Rose is pregnant. And Bella is pregnant," he said tragically.

"We know," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"So we are going to have three emotionally unstable girls. All at once," Emmett said nervously.

"I am not emotionally unstable!" Alice burst, tears forming in her eyes.

"And I wasn't that bad with Joey," Rosalie said, making a face at her husband. I was about to defend myself but I realized I was actually pretty bad.

"No comment," I mumbled, causing Edward to chuckle.

"I don't know if I can handle this," Emmett sighed, sinking onto his chair. "In seven or so months we're going to have six kids running around here."

"Well Emmett, most of them won't be running yet. Just Joey and maybe Nicky," I corrected softly. Emmett groaned.

"That's a lot," Jasper agreed quietly, glancing at his saddened wife.

"Get over it," Rosalie snapped.

"Do you have anything to say about this?" I asked Edward. He shook his head.

"I'm staying out of it," he said, rolling his eyes. I couldn't help but agree, looking at our family. Rosalie looked ready to claw Emmett's eyes out and Alice looked like she was about to burst into sobs.

"This is going to be a long few months," Edward sighed, watching the chaos our dinner had turned into.

And I couldn't help but agree.

_A/N: I know it's kind of unlikely that they would all get pregnant at the same time, but it's possible and it's happening! Also, a lot of people thought the last chapter was it but it's not! I promise, I'll tell you when we're getting near the ending, you'll have warning. REVIEW!!_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Harry Potter or King Kong.**

BPOV—Twenty-three

_Four months later…_

"Bella, love," Edward whispered, shaking me lightly to wake me. I groaned rolling onto my side to look at him. I was surprised to see he was dressed and awake, a light smile on his face as he noticed my confused expression.

"Where are you going?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Work. I know it's Saturday but their was an emergency and they need me. Will you be okay?" he asked softly, one of his hands moving to my face, caressing my cheek lovingly.

"I'll be fine, Rose and Alice are coming over later, they'll keep me company," I sighed. Alice was nine months pregnant, due in about a week, and looked ready to pop. Rosalie was seven months and had a good sized baby bump, although it was much smaller then Alice's. Me, being sixth months along, was the smallest, but still a pretty big sized bump.

"Okay. I love you Bella," he said, leaning down to press his lips to mine.

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips. He kissed my stomach once before heading into Nicky's room to kiss him goodbye. I listened until I heard the door front door open and close. Then I shut my eyes, sinking into a lonely sleep, cold without Edward's warm body holding me as I slept.

I woke up a few hours later after tossing and turning, barely sleeping. I stood up and made my way into Nicky's room. He was smiling, wide awake, waiting patiently for me to come get him. He was strange like that in the mornings. He would simply play by himself until someone came to let him out. He lifted his arms to me and I picked him up, bringing him downstairs and sitting him in his high chair. I grabbed a little jar of baby cereal and began feeding him silently, still tired from the lack of sleep.

"Daddy?" Nicky asked after a few minutes of eating. I sighed, praying he wouldn't have a breakdown. I just couldn't handle that right now.

"Daddy had to go to work sweetie," I told him gently. His lower lip began to tremble and I scooped him up in my arms, cradling him against my chest and shushing him softly. I knew if he started to cry, I would cry too.

"Daddy," he whimpered.

"I know," I replied, holding him close. The doorbell rang and I stood up with Nicky in my arms and answered it. A very pregnant and grumpy Alice stormed into the room, instantly sinking onto the couch and putting her feet on the coffee table. Rosalie followed behind her, Joey in tow, all bundled up from the February chill. He ran in and I placed Nicky down so they could play. I made my way into the kitchen, grabbing some breakfast before sinking onto the couch next to Alice. Rosalie followed after me. The two boys played at our feet.

"What's got you're panties in a bunch?" I grumbled to the still angry looking Alice. All three of us were seated on the couch, Alice then me then Rosalie. We had our feet on the coffee table, our stomachs sticking into the air.

"Jasper woke me up this morning. I don't get to sleep until three in the morning!" I could hear the beginning of a rant coming on. Alice was constantly ranting about one thing or another. "And he decides to wake me up so he could drive me here. I mean, he couldn't have just let me sleep? I am perfectly capable of getting here without him waking me up! I have two babies inside of me and I need my sleep so they can be healthy! It is just ridiculous. And then he makes me pancakes. _Pancakes!_ I didn't want pancakes. I wanted waffles. But I had to eat soggy pancakes!" she growled. Poor Jasper, I thought.

"Emmett is always working," Rosalie pouted. "I miss him when he's gone. I only have little Joey and he's growing up so fast! I feel like Emmett is missing Joey's entire childhood. All because he has to have big muscles and make money. I like his muscles but I'd rather have him home." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Edward had to go to work this morning. On a Saturday," I sighed. "I miss him so much. I hardly ever get to spend time alone with him. What with Nicky and his work and mine we never have time for just us."

"You know what I'm in the mood for?" Alice said suddenly.

"What?" Rosalie and I asked in unison.

"A chocolate donut with chocolate frosting and rainbow jimmies," she said excitedly, patting her stomach.

"Yum," Rosalie, Alice and I all sighed in unison.

"Call Jasper, maybe he can pick some up?" Rosalie suggested.

"Why does Jasper always have to do it?" Alice snapped. "He's so good to me. He doesn't need me to be bossing him around all the time. I don't deserve him!" Tears started to fall down her face and Rosalie and I instantly starting comforting her.

"What about Emmett?" I suggested.

"I'll try him," Rosalie said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Make sure they have rainbow jimmies!" Alice said, her tears instantly gone at the excitement of donuts. Rosalie dialed Emmett's number on speaker.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey baby," Rosalie cooed.

"Hey Rose! How are you?" Emmett asked.

"Hungry," she said, smiling at her phone. "Would you mind picking up a dozen chocolate donuts with chocolate frosting and rainbow jimmies?"

"Rosalie honey I'm at work. I don't think I can leave right now," Emmett said apologetically. Rosalie's smile was wiped right off of her face and an angry scowl appeared on her face.

"It's your gym Emmett!" she shouted. "You can leave whenever the hell you want! Alice, Bella and I just want some simple donuts but no! Emmett has to stay at his precious gym and work out and talk to his precious members!"

"Rose please," Emmett begged but she cut him off.

"I'm pregnant Emmett," she said, her voice full of sadness. "And our baby can't be healthy without food. So please get me those donuts."

"Okay, okay," Emmett sighed. "I'll grab them and be to Bella's in about fifteen minutes. Okay babe?"

"Okay," she said happily, all traces of tears gone. "Love you Emmett!"

"Love you too," Emmett said, sounding exhausted. I laughed.

"Mommy," Nicky sang from my feet a few minutes later, lifting his arms up to let me pick him up. I grabbed him and pulled him onto my lap. After a few minutes, he slid over to Alice and placed his hands on her stomach. He giggled when the baby kicked.

"Big!" he announced happily. Alice's playful laughter shrunk away and she started to sob.

"He's right!" she wailed. Nicky looked bewildered, as did Joey, staring up at their hysterical aunt. "I am big! I'm fat and ugly!" She started sobbing and Nicky burst into tears at her sadness. Joey soon followed, bawling as Rosalie reached to pick him up.

"It's okay honey," I told Nicky, tears springing into my own eyes. Why the hell is everyone crying? They're making me cry!

That's how Emmett found us. All five of us a sobbing mess. He ran over to us, still holding the donuts. Alice's tears instantly subsided.

"Are those the donuts?" she asked excitedly. Emmett nodded mutely, his eyes wide. Alice clapped her hands together in excitement and reached for the box, grabbing three and biting into one. She sighed contently.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, completely bewildered.

"Yes," I answered, reaching for a donut. I tore off a tiny piece and gave it to Nicky, who stopped crying and ate it happily. Joey stopped crying at the sight of his daddy and jumped up, throwing himself at Emmett's legs.

"Daddy!" he yelled happily, reaching his arms up to be carried. Emmett handed the box to Rosalie and picked up his son. Rosalie's tears subsided as she bit into a donut.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett wondered rhetorically, shaking his head. "Do you need anything else while I'm here?"

"Some pineapple juice would be just lovely," I said, handing Nicky another little piece of food. Emmett went to the refrigerator.

"There's none in here," he said apologetically. My lip started to tremble.

"Can you buy some?" I whimpered. Emmett groaned.

"Fine. Do any of you need anything else while I'm going out? Cause I really have to get back to work," Emmett said, turning to Rosalie and Alice.

"Potato chips! Salt and vinegar!" Alice shouted instantly.

"I would love some peaches," Rosalie said.

"Okay. I'll be back with pineapple juice, peaches and salt and vinegar chips. Anything else?" Emmett asked.

"Well now that you mention it…"

After about fifteen minutes Emmett had a huge list of items to buy at the grocery store, ranging from chips, to cookies, to vegetables. He left in a hurry, buying everything we asked for. He was pissed too, I could tell.

"I can't wait till Emmett gets back with the food," I sighed after about a half hour. "I'm starved."

"Me too. I'm the most excited for the watermelon," Alice said, licking her lips.

"No, I want the Oreo's the most," Rosalie said, biting her lip.

"No, the dill pickles. Definitely," I decided.

Emmett came back an hour later, his arms bulging with bags.

"I really have to get to work," he said once he put them down, kissing Rosalie and rushing out before we could ask him for anything else. I looked through the bags, grabbing a cucumber and biting into it. It tasted so good.

A few minutes later we were settled onto the couch again, all of us digging into the various food. I had my big glass of pineapple juice next to me as I at the various junk Emmett had bought for us. I would occasionally feed Nicky something or Joey. The three of us were silent as we chewed, completely content in the silence. The only sounds were our chewing and the occasional sounds of play from Joey and Nicky.

We spent some time watching King Kong on TV. Joey had seen the big monkey on TV and forced us to watch it. It was the newer version, with Jack Black. And Rosalie, Alice and I were all sobbing by the end.

"It's not fair," I moaned. "King Kong didn't do anything wrong! He was enslaved and in love. Why did he have to die?"

"All he wanted was to live peacefully in the jungle," Alice agreed next to me. "He didn't want to come to New York and be on display. It's just cruel!"

"Why is everyone so mean? He didn't deserve to die! It's like Fred Weasley or Dumbledore in Harry Potter. They shouldn't have died! And Remus and Tonks! They had a little baby to take care of and those damn Death Eaters had to kill them!" Rosalie growled, crying at the loss of fictional characters from her favorite series.

"Why do the good die young?" I sighed dramatically. All three of us burst into the song by Billy Joel, standing up and dancing. Well Rosalie and I did, but Alice just sang from the couch.

"_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait_

_You Catholic girls start much too late_

_Ah but sooner or later it comes down to fate_

_I might as well be the one,_" I sang loudly, holding my hand in front of me like a microphone. I felt like we were kids again, back in Alice's room, singing along to the radio and dancing in our bare feet.

"_Well they showed you a statue and told you to pray._

_They built you a temple and locked you away._

_Ah but they never told you the price that you pay,_

_the things that you might have done,_" Rosalie continued. All three of us sang the chorus. Nicky and Joey just watched in shock and confusion.

"_Only the good die young!_

_That's what I said._

_Only the good die young,_

_Only the good die young!"_ All three of us burst into laughter, sinking back onto the couch. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and popped some into my mouth.

The phone rang loudly and all three of us groaned, tired from our sing along and dance session. Eventually, Rosalie stood to answer it, grabbing it off the hook.

"Hello?" she growled. "No, she's right here." She turned to me. "Bella. Phone. In your own house, who would've guessed?" She said the last part sarcastically and I made a face at her. I stood up, placing Nicky on Alice's lap and made my way to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella. This is Dr. Graves," said a serious voice on the other line.

"Oh, hello Doctor. How are you?" I asked politely, wondering why he wanted to talk to me. Dr. Graves was highly respected in the hospital and he had made good friends with Edward.

"I'm fine Bella…but Edward isn't." My eyes went wide. What does that mean. Was Edward hurt? Was he sick?

"What do you mean?" I asked, tears already stinging my eyes.

"Well…Bella left work about an hour ago to go home and…he was brought in a little while ago. He got into a car accident Bella." I felt like my world was crumbling around me. I clutched the wall for support and my breath was coming in wild gasps. I knew Rosalie and Alice were talking but I couldn't hear them.

"And?" I demanded.

"Well we've been working on him for a while. He has many injuries, a broken leg, broken ribs, four broken fingers and severe head trauma," Dr. Graves said. I could hear the pain in the voice but I knew there was more. Something worse.

"Is he awake?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"No. He's alive but…he has slipped into a coma Bella. I'm so, so sorry." And he truly did sound sorry. I clutched the phone with a grip so hard I thought it might break.

"A coma," I repeated, before sinking against the wall, the world turning black around me.

_A/N: For those of you who don't know, jimmies are sprinkles, like the ice cream topping. We call them jimmies around here but I know some people don't. And I loved writing the pregnancy mood swings and cravings! They were so fun! Honestly, if it weren't for the last, tragic part, this would be one of the happiest, funniest chapters. But Edward is in a coma so it's not happy or funny. Sigh. REVIEW!!_


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Harry Potter or King Kong.**

BPOV—Twenty-three

"Let's bring her to the hospital! She's not waking up!"

"How do you expect us to get her to the car? Two pregnant women can't carry another pregnant woman! We have to wake her up!"

"Mommy!"

"Auntie Bella?" I could hear the words spoken but couldn't understand them. My whole world seemed to be falling to pieces. My heart felt like someone had ripped it out and tossed it into a blender. My Edward, my love. In a coma.

"Mommy!" I recognized Nicky's voice and it was full of panic and confusion. I didn't want to open my eyes; if I opened my eyes I would be accepting reality, letting in the pain that threatened to crush me, to cripple me. But I couldn't let my little baby worry over me. I wrenched my eyes open, surprised to see I was spread out on the floor of the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie were bickering above me. Joey was tugging on Rosalie's arm, trying to get her to notice I was awake. Nicky launched himself into my arms, letting out screaming sobs.

"Shh, baby, it's okay, I'm awake," I whispered, trying to comfort him. My voice was dead, lifeless. I couldn't work up enough energy to feel anything other then pain.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie gasped in unison. I pulled myself up, Nicky latched onto my hip, raw panic in his eyes. He wasn't used to seeing Mommy collapse.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?" Rosalie demanded.

"That was Dr. Graves." I was surprised at how easily I kept my voice controlled. Well, control was easy when you didn't let yourself feel anything. Not pain, or worry, or panic. Just lifelessness, nothingness. Numbness. "Edward got into a car accident. He's in a coma." Rosalie and Alice both gasped, tears springing into their eyes. I will not cry, I told myself fiercely. Not yet.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," Rosalie whispered, reaching out for me. I shied away from her touch. There was only one person whose touch I longed for right now. And I didn't know if I would ever feel his touch again. I shook my head at her and she stepped back, looking slightly hurt. Alice was full out sobbing. In fact, it seemed like there was a puddle of liquid beneath her.

"We have to get to the hospital," Alice groaned.

"I know, we need to see Edward," Rosalie said, her voice cracking slightly. Alice shook her head.

"No. I'm going into labor," she gasped, clutching a kitchen chair for support. Nicky and Joey both looked confused as Rose and I gasped, reaching for Alice. She gripped my hand. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's okay," I mumbled. Rosalie and I led her out to the car and strapped the boys into their car seats. "It's not your fault," I reminded her. She groaned in pain.

"I wanna see Edward," she gasped. "Before. Please."

"We'll see Alice," Rosalie said, speeding down the street at five times the legal limit. Alice groaned and moaned in pain the whole way to the hospital. Her voice was the only sound. Even Nicky and Joey seemed to know to be quiet.

"Bella." It was the first time anyone had spoken since we left, in legitimate words that is. Rosalie was watching me in the rearview, her face serious. I blinked to let her know I was listening. She sighed and handed me a cell phone. "Please call Jasper and tell him to call everyone else. Let them know about Alice and…and Edward." The end of her sentence faulted, exposing her calm façade. I took the phone anyways and dialed Emmett.

"Hello?" he answered, his tone dreading. He probably thought we were going to ask him to buy food or something. How very wrong he was.

"Alice is in labor," I said flatly. I heard Jasper gasp. "Please get the baby bag and meet her in the hospital."

"Bella what else is wrong? You sound crushed," Jasper said sympathetically. How could he tell? I thought my emotions were well hidden.

"Edward is there too," I whispered. "He got into a car accident. He's in a coma. Please call everyone."

"Oh God," Jasper groaned. "No, no! I'll tell them Bella. I'm so, so sorry." I shook my head and dropped the phone to the floor. It slammed shut against the ground. Rosalie didn't even seem to care her expensive phone was rattling along the bottom of her car.

I stared out the window as we drove, one of my hands on the top of Nicky's head, just needing the physical contact. He didn't seem to mind. I watched as the trees whirled by in a blur of green. There were very few houses to be seen through the trees, but every once in a while I would see a happy family taking advantage of the momentary cease in rain.

"Bella, we're here." I didn't even realize that the trees had left my vision when Rosalie startled me. I looked around, surprised to see we were already at the hospital. The bright red lettering seemed ominous to me.

I climbed out of the car, pulling Nicky with me. I didn't know what to tell him. How do you explain to a baby that his daddy is in a coma? So I just pulled him along with me as I made my way inside, to the intensive care unit that was so familiar. How ironic that Edward ends up in the very place he works. I walked to the front desk and the nurse recognized me immediately. She gave me a pitying glance before looking up Edward's room number. I didn't even have to ask.

"684," she said gently. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Cullen." I just nodded as I made my way to the room. Rosalie and Alice were behind me, Alice in a wheelchair with Rosalie pushing. Alice seemed to be biting her lip to stay quiet. Joey was latched onto Rosalie's hand, looking around with wide eyes. A few nurses offered to take Alice to the maternity ward but she wanted to see Edward first.

I stood outside of room number 684, unsure of what to do. I wanted to see Edward. I wanted to be sure that he was alive, breathing, that his heart was still beating alongside mine. But could I handle this? Could I manage to hold myself together until Nicky was gone? I hoped so. I reached forward and twisted the handle on the door, opening it at an excruciatingly slow pace. And there was Edward.

There were tubes and wires coming out of every part of his body. It seemed like half of him was covered in plaster or stitches of cuts and bruises. Machines were beeping and whirring from every corner of the room. I wanted to break down in sobs when I saw my Edward like that. So broken.

I slowly made my way forward, sinking onto a chair when my knees gave out. Nicky was staring at Edward, his face confused and curious.

"Wake up Daddy!" he yelled happily. It broke my heart. Hearing Nicky say that just broke my heart. "Daddy!" he yelled again. I could see tears starting to form in his eyes as he looked at his father. He thought Edward was joking by not answering and he didn't think it was funny.

"Daddy wake up!" he commanded. I could hear Alice and Rosalie sobbing behind me but I kept my tears silent. "Wake up Daddy!" he wailed, sobs starting to form. He scooted off of my lap before I could stop him and toddled over to reach for Edward's hand. He let out a loud cry when he touched Edward's hand.

"Daddy," he whispered brokenly. Whatever was left of my heart shattered at his voice. He was so sad, so hurt and confused. I reached over and scooped him back up, pulling him into the comfort of my arms, cradling him against my chest.

"Oh baby," I sighed, my voice quiet. "Daddy's not going to wake up just yet. I'm so sorry baby." Nicky sobbed onto my chest and I was unable to hold back my tears. I just kept myself quiet.

"No," he mumbled onto my chest in that same broken voice. It sounded like all of his hope had left him. "No Daddy."

"Take him Alice, Rose. Go to the maternity ward please. I need some time," I whispered. Rosalie reached for Nicky instantly and he fell into her arms without a fight. Rosalie kissed my cheek, her tears mingling with mine, and wheeled Alice out. I scooted my chair closer to Edward and took his hand in both of mine. It was cool, unmoving. My hand had to do all the work to hold our palms together.

That was the last straw. I sank to my knees and sobbed onto his bed. My sobs were loud, racking through my chest almost painfully. I couldn't believe it. My strong, brave, beautiful husband. Unmoving, an inch from death. It couldn't be happening.

"Edward," I moaned in complete and utter despair. My world was crushed around me, flattened with one, big, bang. "Please wake up Edward. I need you. Nicholas needs you. The new baby needs you. I can't do this on my own. I can't live without you. Please." I hated the way my voice sounded. Broken, weak, pained.

"Edward, don't leave me," I pleaded, gripping his hand with all of the force mine had in them. "Please, don't ever leave me. I love you Edward I love you so much."

I'm not sure how long I was in there alone before Esme and Carlisle came in. Esme was in tears and instantly fell next to me, sobbing uncontrollably. Carlisle put a comforting arm around her shoulder, even as tears slid down his own cheeks. I sniffled a few times and stood up, sinking back onto the chair. I kept my eyes on Edward's face, for any signs of life.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Dr. Graves came into the room and hugged me tightly. I squeezed him back. I could tell he was upset about this. Edward and him were great friends; Edward respected and admired him greatly.

"What happened?" was all I managed.

"I talked to a witness of the accident. He said Edward was on the highway when the person next to him dozed off, bumping into Edward's Volvo. The one tap sent him tumbling into a ravine off the side of the highway. The car flipped over at least three times and Edward was thrown out of the open window, landing in some nearby bushes. His side of the car was completely crushed. If he hadn't fallen out, he would've been killed." Dr. Graves voice was, ironically enough, grave and somber as he talked of the accident. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It all sounded so made up.

"A doctor who was on her way home from a wedding stopped and helped Edward. We got him a med flight over here but he was already gone by then. He seemed to have gone unconscious on impact. He's very lucky someone found him." I didn't see Dr. Graves as an optimist, but he seemed to think Edward was quite the lucky man. Sure he's in a coma but it could be worse. It's true, but it's not how my mind worked.

"Who was the other person?" I asked softly. "That fell asleep?"

"A college student apparently. He was extremely apologetic. He was on his way home to visit his parents and hadn't gotten much sleep," Dr. Graves said.

"Was he hurt?" I asked. I was surprised by how much I wished he was. He did this to my Edward, just because he was sleepy. Dr. Graves shook his head.

"His car only got a slight dent, but he pulled over and called 911," Dr. Graves said.

"Will he wake up?" It was Esme that asked this question. The answer I most needed to hear, but dreaded the most.

"I-I don't know," Dr. Graves said softly. "It is a possibility. But he could also have to…have to stay on life support, living as a vegetable for the rest of his life. Unless…" He trailed off, making it painfully obvious.

Pulling the plug.

Could I ever do that? Could I intentionally kill my Edward? I know he would never want to live like this- useless, unable to move or even open his eyes to see me. He wouldn't want to waste his life like this. He would rather be dead.

But could I do that? Could I make that decision?

"How long do you think…before we would know? If he never woke up?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"I'd say if he doesn't wake up in the forty-eight hours…then chances are, he never will," Dr. Graves answered. I heard Esme sob into her husband's chest. I wanted someone to hold me as I sobbed. But the one person who could comfort me was the one I was crying over.

I'm not sure how long it was before Emmett and Jasper came to see Edward. They were the only ones who hadn't seen him yet.

It was odd seeing Emmett cry. His dimples were nowhere to be seen, his carefree smile and omnipresent laughter completely erased. You just don't expect someone as huge as Emmett to cry. Jasper was crying as well, shaking his head in hopelessness. Carlisle carefully explained what happened to them and Emmett was shaking with anger.

"I'll kill him," he growled when Carlisle mentioned the other driver wasn't hurt at all. Esme shook her head.

"It could have been any of us in that boy's position. He probably feels awful right now too," she said quietly. Emmett unclenched his fists, but was still looking hostile. I kept my hand connected, however feebly, with Edward's. I hoped with every fiber of my being that he would be able to squeeze my hand back.

"Alice had the twins," Jasper said once we finished telling him of our situation. "Lilly Isabella and Jillian Hope." I understood the middle names. Isabella for me and Hope for Edward. Hope that he would live to see them grow up, to see his nieces.

"Beautiful names," I murmured. "Congratulations." Jasper thanked me softly.

After a while, Jasper left to be with Alice and the new babies. I wanted to see them but I couldn't leave Edward's side. Rosalie came in to join Emmett, holding Nicky. I took him in my arms and he hugged me tightly.

"Love Mommy," he whispered.

"I love you too Nicky," I replied, kissing the top of his head. Nicky was the only thing keeping me going right now. I held him tightly against me for an immeasurable time. He fell asleep in my arms.

"I'm going to stay here," I whispered to Carlisle and Esme, the only ones who had stayed. Emmett and Rosalie had to take Joey home and Jasper had to stay with Alice. I didn't really mind. "I can't…leave him." My voice broke and they seemed to understand.

"We love you Bella. You're being so strong," Esme said, wrapping her arms around me and holding me. I relished in her touch.

"Can you take Nicky? He can't stay here…"

"Of course," she said, scooping him from my arms. He remained asleep. "Call us if…anything happens."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night Bella." Carlisle kissed my cheek and gave me a warm smile before leaving. A nurse brought me in a cot and I was grateful I was already wearing sweats when I left. I climbed onto the cot, reaching over to take Edward's hand in my own. I sighed in the darkness of the hospital. The machines still beeped steadily. Edward's hand was still lifeless in mine. My world was still being torn to pieces. Hope was all I had left. Hope and family.

"Please don't leave me Edward. I love you so much," I whispered, closing my eyes. And although I knew it wasn't possible, I could've sworn I heard a ghost of a voice say "I love you too."

_A/N: Well I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm actually kind of proud of this one. I, like, sobbed when Nicky saw Edward. Oh God, the poor baby. I told you 21Skadoosh that I would use Jillian!! REVIEW!!_


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Harry Potter or King Kong.**

BPOV—Twenty-three

_I was about 99.99 sure I was dreaming. Because, first of all, I was back at my house, in the living room. And I wasn't wearing the sweats I was sure I had fallen asleep in._

_Oh and Edward, who is supposed to be in a coma with a broken leg, was sitting on the couch, smiling up at me, perfectly fine. I made my way over to him and he held his arms open, pulling me onto his lap. I curled into him, sighing contently._

_"Don't leave me Edward," I whispered as he held me. He rocked me gently, kissing my hair, cheeks, forehead occasionally. "I love you too much. I can't lose you."_

_"I know Bella," Edward sighed. "I love you too."_

_"Then don't go. Think of Nicky. Think of the new baby, who will never get a chance to meet his father. That's not fair. Stay with me Edward," I pleaded._

_"Bella," he groaned. "I love you. I love Nicky. I want you to tell him that okay? And the new baby too. Tell the new baby that I love him, even if I don't get to meet him." I pulled back, my face shocked and panicked._

_"Don't talk like that!" I screeched. "Don't Edward! You're not going to die! You're going to wake up and you're going to stay with me forever. You're going to stay with your kids and with me. With your family. Please."_

_"Bella I don't know if I can," he said seriously. "I love you Bella. I love all of you. But I don't know if I can do it."_

_"You can Edward, you can," I whimpered. "Please. For me. For Nicky. For Alice and Jasper and the twins. For Carlisle and Esme. For Emmett and Rose and Joey. I can't raise two kids on my own Edward." My voice cracked and Edward pulled me closer, content in holding me._

_"I love you so much. I'm going to miss you Bella. All of you," he said, and for the first time, I noticed tears silently streaming down his face. He had given up hope._

_"No Edward no!" I shrieked, my voice ringing through the silence of our living room. "Stay! You can do this Edward I know you can! I love you please! Do you want our kids to grow up without a father? Nicky isn't going to remember you Edward. And he looks so much like you. He has your eyes." My voice broke._

_"Your eyes Edward," I repeated. "I can't look in those eyes every day knowing that I lost you. Please, please stay with me."_

_"Bella I need you to calm down," Edward said sternly. "All this stress isn't good for the baby. Please, just relax."_

_"How the hell do you expect me to relax!?" I shouted, anger taking over with my panic. I jumped off of his lap, pointing an accusing finger in his face. "My whole life is threatening to leave me. You promised you would never leave me Edward. You said you'd stay with me always! You're a hypocrite!"_

_"Until death do us part Bella. If I had another choice I would take it," he said, his voice weak and pleading for understanding._

_"You have another choice!" I snapped viciously. "You can stay! You can stay with me and with your son! You can stay with this baby who needs a father Edward." He looked so desperate so upset. I slowly lowered myself back onto his lap and pressed my forehead to his._

_"Don't do this Edward," I said in a broken, pained voice. "Please. I love you." I pressed my lips to his softly, lovingly._

_"I want to stay Bella," he said suddenly. "So badly. I want to be there for you, to be a good husband. I want to be there for Nicky and the baby to be the father they need. But Bella…I don't know if I can. I don't know if I'll ever be whole after this."_

_"You will be," I said softly, my breath quickening as I realized I was breaking his resolve. His resolve to die. "I'll help you. Nicky will too. We'll all help and make you whole again. And even if you're never whole again I'll love you forever. Past death. Into whatever is beyond this life. Heaven. Reincarnation. Whatever it is. I'll be there and I'll be loving you the whole way."_

_"Bella…" He shook his head. "I love you Bella but I can't stay." And then suddenly Edward was fading away. My eyes widened and I started to panic. I gripped onto his jacket._

_"Edward don't go! I swear if you go I'll die too! I'll stay for Nicky and the baby but I don't know how long I'll last! I can't live without you Edward! Please, please, don't kill me, if you die I'll die, please, stay for me," I screamed, my voice a babble of panic. But Edward continued to fade. After a moment, his eyes went wide with panic._

_"No!" he yelled. "No Bella! I want to stay with you Bella, stay with you and Nicky! I won't go, no, no!" But he continued to fade. He looked like a character on TV when the channel is staticky. I sobbed as he kept fading._

_"Stay Edward!"_

_"Bella! Bella I love you Bella!" he yelled, trying desperately to cling to the couch, to me, to something. Something to hold him here, with me. But I saw he was fading. He was almost gone._

_"I love you Edward. I'll join you as soon as I can." Just before he was gone a blissful smile spread over his face. Was that dying._

_"Open your eyes," he breathed, right before fading into oblivion, almost as if he was never there at all._

I jerked up, my breath coming in gasps. That dream had seemed so realistic, so heart wrenching and painful. Tears were rolling down my face. But then I noticed three things.

The first thing was the long, flat, beeping noise that was flooding the room, drowning out all other noise.

The second, was the finger heart monitor lying on the floor.

The third was a pair of emeralds staring up at me and a crooked smile.

I let out a blissful cry and tossed myself at him. I could hear the musical chuckle I loved so much. It was weak and soft, but it was still there. I kissed him fiercely on the lips.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I scolded him, unable to keep the magnificent smile off my face.

"Bella," he sighed, his face peaceful in spite of the pain he was undoubtedly feeling. "I love you." Every word seemed to be difficult for him but he was managing.

"Oh Edward I love you too. I'm so glad you stayed," I rejoiced. I hugged him as tight as I dared without hurting him.

"What?" he asked, a hint of curiosity in his exhausted tone.

"You stayed," I reminded him. He didn't seem to realize what I was talking about. But, then again, it had been my dream. I decided then not to mention it to anyone. The nurses came rushing in (and if his heart had really stopped he would so be dead by now) to check why the heart monitor had stopped.

"He's awake," one of the nurses gasped. I just nodded, not taking my eyes off of his face. I pressed my lips to his again, ever so gently.

"How long?" he murmured.

"About a day," I told him. "Long enough to scare me half to death." He smiled at me again.

"Nicky?" he asked.

"He's at Carlisle and Esme's. They'll be so happy to know you're awake! And Nicky." I raised a hand to my chest, right over my heart. "Oh the poor thing. He kept yelling at you to wake up. It broke my heart Edward. It really did." Edward's eyes seemed to be drifting closed on their own accord.

"Bring…them," he mumbled. I could hardly understand his words.

"Of course Edward. Alice had her twins too! So she's already here. I'm going to go to her room and call Carlisle and Esme to bring Nicky over. Sleep now okay?" He was asleep by the end of my sentence. I glanced at the clock and saw it was five in the morning. Well, they wanted a call.

I threw one last glance at Edward, making sure the nurses were giving him medicine and he was still sleeping. I snuck off, quickly running towards the maternity ward. I couldn't wipe the goofy grin off of my face. I ran into Dr. Michaels on my way over.

"Hey Bella," she said. "I heard about Edward. But I assume this smile means something good."

"He's awake," I told her excitedly. "Do you know where Alice is?"

"Room 242. Jasper and the twins are in there too," she informed me. "Congratulations about Edward too."

"Thanks." I tossed my arms around her, just needing to hug someone. Then I ran off to find Alice and Jasper. I whipped the door open but froze at the scene in front of me.

Alice and Jasper were both asleep in her hospital bed, cuddling, Jasper's arms wrapped around her protectively. The twins were laying in separate cribs at the foot of the bed. There were little nametags on each crib. I leaned over to see Lilly Isabella first.

She was wide-awake, surprisingly. She had Alice's navy blue eyes, the color of the ocean or a stormy night. The little tufts of hair on their head were Jasper's blond. They both had Alice's pixie like features. And they really were identical. Although, from what I could see, Jillian had a little birthmark on her collarbone, and Lilly didn't. Lilly smiled up at me silently. Jillian was fast asleep, her mouth open, her little hands clutching at the pink blanket that bound her. I reached in and picked Lilly up. She stared at me with twinkling eyes.

"Hello beautiful," I whispered to her. She seemed to smile at me. I rocked her silently until she fell back to sleep. I smiled down at the two of them. They were even sleeping in similar positions.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed suddenly, her voice a whisper.

"Edward's awake!" I squealed quietly. A beaming smile spread across her face.

"I knew it!" she said. She instantly went to stand up, looking for a wheelchair so we could go see him.

"Will the babies be okay alone?" I asked uncertainly. Alice bit her lip.

"We'll take them with us," she decided. She picked up the sleeping Lilly and cradled her gently in her lap as Jasper pushed her wheelchair. I could see the motherly love radiating from Alice's face. She was a natural. I picked up Jillian and the five of us made our way to Edward's room.

"He was asleep when I left him. He talked a bit but he seemed exhausted. I think he's in a lot of pain but he puts on a brave face," I informed them as we walked- or wheeled in Alice's case. They listened seriously. Alice was almost bouncing from excitement.

I let Alice and Jasper- after handing him Jillian- go see Edward first. I pulled out my cell phone to call Esme and Carlisle. I dialed their home number and Esme answered on the first ring.

"Bella? Is he okay? Did something happen?" she burst instantly.

"He's fine," I told her quickly. "More then fine. He woke up." I heard her whisper the news to Carlisle rapidly.

"Could he talk?" she asked, her voice excited.

"Yes. Barely, but he asked me about Nicky and said he loved me. That's about it before he fell back asleep," I told them rapidly. "Can all three of you come up to the hospital? I know Edward would love to see you."

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes," she promised, hanging up the phone. I dialed Emmett and Rosalie next.

"'Lo?" Emmett answered after almost the fourth ring. He sounded half asleep.

"Edward woke up," I announced. I heard a gasp, a scuffling noise, a bang and then a muffled 'ow!' I chose not to ask.

"We'll be there in ten." And then he hung up. I was a little surprised by his lack of questioning but I just shrugged it off, sliding my phone back into my pocket and entering the room. I saw Edward struggling to stay awake as Alice and Jasper held the babies in front of him. He was smiling at them.

"Beautiful," he choked. Alice beamed.

"They love you already," Alice said gently.

"Do you need anything Edward?" I asked him, entering the room again. He smiled when he saw me.

"Water?" he croaked. I nodded, pressing the call button to get the nurse. She came in a few minutes later, once I had settled next to Edward, holding his hand. I was so excited that he could hold mine back, even if it was just barely. I rubbed my thumb against his knuckles soothingly.

"Yes?" the nurse said politely.

"Can he get some water?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Only ice chips for now. He won't be able to have any water for a few days but he'll get sufficient fluids through his IV," she said apologetically.

"Get the ice chips please," I said. She left the room to grab it. "Carlisle and Esme are bringing Nicky." Edward's face lit up.

"Em? Rose?" he gasped. I nodded.

"Them too. I think. Emmett hung up right after I told him." Edward smiled appreciatively. He started to move his hand uncomfortably and I glanced at him questioningly. His eyes darted from mine, to my hand, to my stomach. I got it then. I lifted his hand and placed it on my pregnant stomach, using my hand to hold it up. He sighed lowly when the baby kicked.

"We'll wait for the others," Alice said softly. "Then we'll have to bring the babies back upstairs." I nodded understandingly.

"You beat me Alice," I said cheerfully.

"At what?" she asked curiously.

"Inconvenient birth time. I think this was much more inconvenient then the wedding," I teased. She grinned and shook her head.

"No we were already on our way to the hospital so it was very convenient. Why take two trips?" she asked rhetorically. I sighed in defeat. If you thought of it that way…

"Face it Bella," Jasper said. "A wedding is worse." Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Alice went into labor right after I passed out upon hearing about your accident," I informed him. "Which is so inconvenient. I mean how did you expect one pregnant woman to get one woman in labor and another passed out pregnant woman into a car to go to the hospital anyways?"

"You woke up," Alice reminded me. I rolled my eyes. The door opened suddenly and Carlisle, Esme and Nicky all came in. Nicky was almost asleep. But he lit up like a forest fire when he saw Edward was awake.

"Daddy!" he yelled, reaching forward, almost falling out of Esme's arms. I grabbed him quickly, bringing him to Edward's side.

"Be gentle okay?" I told Nicky. He nodded reaching for Edward. Edward lifted his one good arm, with what seemed like a tremendous effort and wrapped it around Nicky, pulling him against his side.

"Love you Nicky," Edward strained.

"Love you Daddy," Nicky replied, smiling happily at his father. I left him there, keeping one hand ready to grab him if he tried to jump on Edward's stomach or something, anything that would cause Edward pain. But Nicky seemed to know to be still and he was content with cuddling with his father. He fell asleep after a few minutes.

"He was up crying for most of the night," Esme informed us. "Crying for his Mommy and his Daddy. Grammy and Pa were not cutting it today," I smiled and glanced down at Nicky who was sleeping like an angel now. Poor thing must have been worried sick and scared stiff.

Emmett and Rosalie burst into the room suddenly, both of them out of breath. Rosalie burst into tears of joy and pressed a kiss to Edward's cheek instantly. Edward smiled back.

"Oh Edward we were so worried," Emmett said. "You scared us. And it takes a lot to scare Emmett Cullen." He flexed his muscles like a macho man and we all laughed lightly. I could see Edward fighting the sleep that obviously wanted to overcome him. I leaned my lips to his ears.

"Sleep Edward. They'll be back when you wake up. Rest now," I told him, kissing his cheek delicately. He turned his head and I pressed my lips to his briefly. He fell into a slumber,

Alice and Jasper were the first to leave, with the twins, since they were starting to get fussy. Emmett had work and had to get ready, so him and Rosalie left too. Carlisle had brought his scrubs with him to the hospital so when it was time for him to go to work he just changed and left the room. Esme watched her sleeping son with so much love.

"He stayed for you," she said matter-of-factly. I stared at her curiously and slightly creeped out. Did she know about my dream? "He was clearly in pain and it didn't look like he was going to wake up. But…something seemed different every time you spoke. Like his body got more alert, just knowing you were near him. He stayed for you." She didn't sound jealous or regretful. Simply full of love and knowledge.

"I'd better go," she sighed. "I'm exhausted. Goodbye Bella." She kissed my cheek, exiting the room in silence. I laid back on the cot they had set up for me. I reached over and gripped Edward's hand in my own again, making sure the bar was up so Nicky couldn't fall over.

"I love you Edward," I whispered.

"I love you too." And this time, it wasn't an echo of the voice I loved so much.

It was the real thing.

_A/N: Okay so how many of you thought that Edward was going to die? Raise your hands, be honest! …Actually I can't see your hands so just send it to me in review form. And all of the details of this car accident are basically the same as what happened to my dad a while ago. Except he didn't go into a coma and his other injuries are worse. But the getting thrown from the car, the rolling, the college kid falling asleep- that's all my dad. REVIEW!!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV—Twenty-eight

_Four years later…June 1__st_

"Oh my God Emmett!" I burst in shock as he popped the videotape into our TV. He laughed. "You filmed this? How did I not notice?" I was slightly panicked. I knew this would not be very flattering.

"Bella. You wouldn't let us film the birth of your first child. We had to film the birth of your second. And you were pretty distracted so you didn't notice me hiding in the corner with a video camera," he said, grinning broadly. Edward chuckled from next to me. I laced my hand through his and shook my head slightly. I turned my attention to the video, instantly going red at how disheveled I looked.

_"Come on Bella," Edward encouraged. It was only three months after his car accident and he was still using crutches. He was holding my hand and smiling, one crutch tucked under his arm to help hold him up. I could tell I was getting close. "You can do it Bella." I groaned in pain._

_"Come on Bella, time to push," Dr. Michaels said._

_"No!" I pouted. Edward chuckled, his crooked grin still dazzling, even on film._

_"Yes Bella it'll all be over soon, come on," Dr. Michaels said, biting her lip to hide her smile. "On three okay?"_

_"No!"_

_"One."_

_"No!"_

_"Two."_

_"No!"_

_"Three!"_

_"Ah!" I pushed with all of my strength and the air was filled with a baby's cry. The camera zoomed in one the baby who was crying, covered in all kinds of goop._

_"It's a boy!" Dr. Michaels announced. I laughed with joy. She handed me the baby after they cleaned him off and I held him, smiling peacefully down at him. Edward reached out to touch him._

_"What are you going to name him?" Emmett asked._

_"Aidan," I said softly. "Aidan Michael." Edward nodded in agreement. We had picked the name ages ago. We just hadn't told anyone yet. Rosalie came into the room, holding her new baby girl, Jennifer Esme, Joey clutching to her leg. Alice and Jasper were each holding a twin, who were dressed in identical pink dresses. Nicky, who was almost 13 months, followed behind them._

_"Baby?" he asked excitedly, toddling over to the bed. I held Aidan out and Nicky looked at him with wide eyes, alight with curiosity and confusion. He reached out and gently touched the baby's cheek. Aidan looked a lot like Edward. He had the bronze hair, but his eyes were more hazel, a mix of my brown and Edward's green. Everyone awwed at the cuteness._

_"Edward?" I said softly._

_"Yes love?" he asked, still playing with Aidan, running a finger along his face._

_"No more kids for a few years," I said firmly. Everyone laughed again as the screen went black._

"Oh God Emmett," I groaned again. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I had all gathered at Emmett and Rosalie's to hang out before picking up the kids from school. Joey was in first grade, Nicky, Aidan, Jenny, Lilly and Jillian were all in preschool. Nicky would be going to kindergarten in the fall, since he only turned five on April 30th. Aidan had only just turned four on May 22nd. The twins had turned four on January 4th and Jenny had turned four on February 17th. Jenny, Lilly and Jillian were often mistaken for triplets. They all had the same blond silky Hale hair. But Jenny had gotten Emmett's doughy brown eyes, whereas the twins had Alice's stormy blue eyes.

Aidan, Nicky and Joey were practically inseparable. They were like brothers. The age difference didn't matter to them. Jenny, Lilly and Jillian were just as close as the boys. And all six of them got along wonderfully.

"Bella's turn to get the kids!" Alice sang, glancing at the clock. I groaned. Picking up six kids from school was quite the hassle.

"Do I have to?" I pouted. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed just below my ear, making me shiver.

"Yes," he whispered. I pushed him away, making a face. I stood up, rolling my eyes at my family.

"Fine. I'll get them. But I'm taking your car!" I grabbed the keys to Alice's SUV that she bought to go along with her Porsche. It had enough seats for all of the kids, so I had to use it. I drove to the school and parked outside, right in front so they could find me easily. I climbed out and waited by the exit. Aidan, Jenny, Lilly and Jillian were all in the same class, so the four of them came out together.

"Mommy!" Aidan called cheerfully, beaming. He had Edward's crooked grin. I lowered myself to his level and he tossed himself into my arms. He was quite the Mommy's boy.

"Hey honey," I said, picking him up. "Hey girls."

"Hi Auntie Bella!" Lilly and Jillian sang in unison. Both girls were wearing light pink, green and red plaid dressed with spaghetti straps. It was Juicy Couture. Even at a young age, Alice dressed them nicely. They both had pink Vera Bradley backpacks. I wouldn't be able to tell which was which if I hadn't known the little birthmark on Jillian's collarbone. Jenny was wearing a maroon short-sleeved dress that hugged her tiny body. **(Both dresses on profile)**

"Have any of you seen Joey or Nicky?" I asked them. All three of them shook their heads, going from left to right at the exact same time. It was slightly creepy.

"I saw Nicky today," Aidan whispered to me.

"You did?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He nodded importantly.

"He was with a girl," he announced. Jenny, Lilly and Jillian all giggled.

"Do you know who she is?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"She's older then me," he said. "But younger then Nicky." That was when I saw him. Nicky came walking outside, smiling and holding hands with a cute little girl in jeans and a light pink polo. **(Pic on profile) ** She had soft brown hair and brown eyes and was smiling shyly at him. She reminded me a lot of someone…

"Looks like our kids are getting along," someone said from behind me. I whirled around to find Angela beaming at me.

"Oh my God!" I squealed, giving her a quick hug. "That's Megan then?" She nodded.

"And that must be Nicky." I nodded. "And this must be Aidan."

"Hi!" he chirped, giving her a wide smile.

"Hi!" Angela replied. "And these three must be Jenny, Lilly and Jillian. Which is which?" she asked, laughing slightly.

"I'm Lilly!" Lilly sang.

"Jillian," she trilled.

"Jenny," Jenny said softly.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," Angela said. Just then, Megan and Nicky came over to us, still holding hands.

"Mommy this is my best friend Megan," Nicky said, smiling proudly.

"Hi Megan," I said kindly, knowing she was shy.

"Hi," she said timidly. She turned in surprise to see her mother standing next to me.

"We were friends when we were little too," Angela explained to Megan. She nodded, seeming oddly mature for such a young age.

"Nicky is my best friend too," Megan announced.

"Well Megan how would you like to come over to play with Nicky and the others today?" I asked her, I turned to Angela. "You're welcome to come to. We're all at Emmett and Rose's and I'm sure everyone would love to hear from you."

"Sure we'd love that. Right sweetie?" she asked, turning to Megan. Megan beamed.

"Right!" She beamed at Nicky who was grinning just as happily back. Joey was the last one out and he came right up to me.

"Okay, you all ready to get going?" I asked. They all nodded. I held Aidan and held Jenny's hand on my other side. Angela held Megan's hand and Nicky's.

"Mommy can I ride with Megan?" Nicky asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Please?" Megan added to Angela. I gave Angela a look, letting her know it was up to her.

"That would be fine. So I'll meet you at Emmett's and Rosalie's?" she confirmed. I nodded, giving her the address. She headed off to the car, Nicky and Megan chattering happily beside her. I strapped the other kids into the car and we took off.

"How was school Joey?" I asked. I felt bad since the girls were off in their own little world and Aidan was staring aimlessly out of the window.

"Good. I learned a new word," he said proudly.

"Oh really? What would that be?" I asked. Joey and I were still as close as when he was little. And he was still just as protective of me.

"Shit," he announced. I almost choked.

"Joey!" I scolded. "Don't say that word. It's not nice!"

"Shit?" he repeated.

"Joey!" I said again. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Auntie Bella."

"It's okay." I rolled my eyes. Kids these days. We pulled up in front of Emmett and Rosalie's and I let the kids out. The three girls all ran upstairs to play house in Jenny's room. Joey and Aidan went out to the backyard to play basketball- Emmett had a hoop, which he lowered so the little kids could play.

"Bella…I think you're forgetting someone…" Edward said nervously, his eyes searching the room for our eldest son.

"Who?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"Nicky…" I gasped and widened my eyes.

"Oh no!" Edward looked panicked and I burst into laughter. "He's on his way. I ran into Angela and it seems Nicky has made a new friend."

"Angela! How is she?" Alice asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement. I heard a car pull up out front and smiled.

"You'll see in a minute. I invited her over, I hope you don't mind," I said. Rosalie smiled excitedly too.

"Not at all." The doorbell rang and Emmett jumped up to get it. I saw him pull Angela into a bear hug as she laughed. Nicky and Megan came wandering into the room, still holding hands.

"Megan this is my mommy and daddy," he introduced, pointing out Edward and I. "That's Auntie Alice. She likes shopping too much. And that's Uncle Jasper. He's really calm. That's Uncle Emmett. He's like a really big kid. And that's Auntie Rosalie and she's really pretty." He pointed us each out in turn, and I giggled at how he described his aunts and uncles.

"Hi," Megan said shyly. We smiled warmly at her. She reminded me a lot of Angela, the shyness but the mature ness.

"Hi there. If you want to go play the girls are upstairs playing house and the boys are outside playing basketball," Alice said kindly.

"House?" Megan asked excitedly, turning to Nicky. I knew how much he detested house. So I was surprised by his answer.

"Sure. Bye everyone!" The two of them ran upstairs, hand in hand. I realized then that Nicky probably had trouble denying her anything. How sweet. They reminded me of Edward and myself, when we were little.

"Look familiar?" I whispered to Edward. He pulled me onto his lap, kissing me gently, seemingly unaware of our audience.

Edward was doing much better since the accident. For the first month or so he was either in bed or a wheelchair. Nicky loved the wheelchair- he would sit in Edward's lap while Edward popped wheelies and stuff for him. He would laugh and laugh.

By the time Aidan came around, Edward was on crutches and physical therapy. I still remember the day he took his first steps without help- I cried. He used a cane for a little while, only if we were doing a lot of walking. He hated it though. He said it made him feel old.

A few months later he was back to perfectly normal, aside from a slight limp and plenty of battle scars. There was one that wound through the back of his head, where he had received the head trauma that sent him into the coma. I was the only one who knew it was there. I only found it when I laced my fingers through his hair when we were kissing.

"Ahem," Emmett said loudly and I broke apart from Edward, blushing. Edward was grinning his- and Aidan's- crooked grin.

We caught up with Angela for a few hours as the kids played. After a while, the girls and Nicky went outside to play with Aidan and Joey. They were all playing a game of tag, when suddenly, Jenny came bursting into the house, squealing with excitement. She whizzed right by us, up the stairs and to her room. we all stared after her in confusion. After a few minutes she came running back downstairs, holding something white in her hands.

"Hold it!" Rosalie yelled and Jenny froze, shoving the white thing- that I recognized as a dress- behind her back.

"Yes Mommy," she said angelically.

"What're you holding?" Rosalie asked. Jenny took a few tentative steps forward and held it out for us to see. It was a thick strap tank top dress with pink roses on the straps and just under the chest. It also had a big bow on the back. **(Pic on profile)**

"That's your special occasion dress! What are you doing with it?" Rosalie asked, planting a hand on her hip.

"It's not for me Mom!" Jenny yelled. "It's for Megan."

"Megan?" Angela asked. "Why?"

"She's getting married," Jenny sighed, her voice going dreamy. We all laughed and Jenny looked confused.

"To who?" Angela asked, a smirk on her face.

"Nicky," Jenny replied, rolling her eyes. "Can I use it for her please? Please Daddy?" She turned to Emmett, her lower lip jutting out into a perfect pout, her chin quivering as her sky blue eyes started to water.

"Of course baby," Emmett said. All signs of unhappiness left her face and she beamed, tossing her arms around Emmett. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Thanks Daddy! I love you!" she sang before skipping outside to give Megan the dress.

"Keep it clean!" Rosalie yelled after her. She wheeled on Emmett. "You can't always give her everything she wants," she scolded him.

"But those eyes Rose! You know I can't resist those eyes," Emmett sighed. I stood up and Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well I'm not going to miss our son's wedding," I said, dramatically placing my hand over my heart and shaking my head. Edward stood up with me, joining me by the window to watch. Jenny, Lilly, Jillian and Aidan all were sitting on the grass, looking up at Megan and Nicky, who were standing awkwardly in front of Joey. I had such a strong sense of de ja vu- when that was Edward and I, with Emmett reading our "vows." Funny how history repeats itself.

I couldn't really hear what they were saying. Nicky and Megan were holding hands and standing in front of Joey, who was holding one of Jenny's princess story books. I saw that Lilly, Jillian and Jenny were all making googly eyes up at Nicky and Megan and sighing occasionally. Aidan was just watching curiously and intently. He seemed to have inherited his Daddy's love for weddings.

Edward stood next to me, one arm wrapped around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine. I had a small smile on my face as I watched Megan and Nicky. I wonder if this is what it was like for Charlie and Renee and Carlisle and Esme when Edward and I were little? Seeing us grow up like this, seeing how we were in love before we knew what love was.

I watched in surprise as Nicky leaned over and gave Megan a quick peck on the lips. Megan scrunched her nose up in distaste and I laughed. She took Nicky's hand back and the two of them went over to the swing set- swinging casually with their hands connected. The truly did look in love. Even at age five.

"They remind me of us," Edward whispered, speaking my thoughts out loud.

"Do you think this is how our parents felt?" I murmured. This strange sense of sadness and joy. Your baby is growing up but it's nothing more than you expected.

"I don't know. but I like it," he decided.

"Me too." And I pressed my lips to his. In the back of my mind I saw two other couples kissing. I saw two five year olds out in Rosalie's backyard.

And I saw two six year olds in the playhouse at school, sneaking out to the playground for their honeymoon.

I smiled against Edward's lips, wondering if Nicky and Megan could be like him and I. Together forever. In love.

_A/N: Okay, yeah I skipped a pretty big block of time. But whatever. So who loves the whole Nicky/Megan thing? Cause I know I do D And this will probably be my last chapter UNTIL after I finish Breaking Dawn. REVIEW!!_


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV-Twenty-nine

_Another year later…July 1st_

I placed a hand on my bloated stomach- our third child. She was due any day now. Yes, she. We had decided to find out the sex before hand and I was delighted to find out we were having a girl. I'm sure living in a house with all members of the opposite gender is difficult. At least, Jasper says so.

"Hello love," Edward mumbled, pulling me closer to him, one hand resting on my pregnant stomach. It had been a while since we had any kids. Nicky was already six, Aidan was five. There was going to be a pretty big age difference, but I didn't mind. I was happy our little girl would have two big brothers to protect her. I spun around and pressed my lips to Edward's. His lips spread into a smile against mine.

"Hello," I murmured back. He chuckled.

"Momma!" someone yelled suddenly. I turned to see Nicky, beaming, Megan following behind him. She had been at our house more in the last year then she probably had been at her own.

"Hey sweetie," I said, grinning. Edward kept one arm wrapped around my waist as Nicky came walking up to us, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Why isn't she kicking?" he asked after a minute, frustrated.

"Maybe she's sleeping," I suggested softly.

"Oh!" Nicky exclaimed suddenly. "She kicked. She likes me."

"She loves you," I corrected. "You're her big brother."

"Can I feel Bella?" Megan asked eagerly. I nodded and she pressed her hand to my stomach. I redirected it to where the baby was kicking. She waited for a moment, then her eyes went wide as the baby kicked.

"Cool," her and Nicky breathed in unison.

"What's cool?" Aidan demanded, walking into the room with a juice box in his hand. He smiled crookedly- he had three missing teeth, two on the bottom, one on top.

"The baby is kicking me," Nicky bragged.

"I'll kick you," Aidan threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Nicky said in his tough-guy voice. It reminded me a lot of Emmett.

"Stop," I said loudly and both boys froze. They turned back to me apologetically and I sank onto the couch, my feet sore and swollen. Edward sat next to me and pulled Aidan onto his lap. Nicky and Megan settled on the floor in front of us.

"So we were thinking about baby names," I said to the boys. "What would you two like to name your little sister?"

"Love," Aidan answered instantly.

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"That's what Daddy always calls you," he said, shrugging slightly. I grinned as Edward's hand squeezed mine.

"Let's name her…Piano!" Nicky suggested. Edward chuckled and I bit my lip to hold back my own giggles.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Cause you play the piano," Nicky answered.

"Or Kicks, since she always kicks Mommy," Aidan added eagerly.

"Or Spongebob! Let's name her Spongebob!" Nicky said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Aidan agreed eagerly.

"No," Edward and I said together. No way was I having a daughter named Spongebob. Or Kicks, Piano or Love. Maybe a dog named that, but not my daughter.

"Why?" Aidan pouted, his lower lip jutting out in an Alice like pout. I quickly turned my eyes away so I wouldn't fall for it and have to name my daughter after a cartoon character.

"Spongebob is a boy. The baby is a girl," I decided on. Aidan and Nicky sighed, but nodded.

"Well Daddy and I were thinking of naming her Annabel. Do you like that name?" I asked them.

"Annabel," all three of the children said, even Megan. She was grinning and I could tell she liked it at least.

"I like it," Nicky decided after seeing Megan's eager smile.

"Me too," Aidan agreed instantly.

"So Annabel it is," Edward declared, squeezing my hand. Edward and I had talked about it of course and he had suggested Annabel. Annabel Mary Cullen. Our baby girl.

"Can we go play now?" Nicky asked, quickly standing up and reaching to take Megan's hand. She smiled shyly and took it. It warmed my heart to see those two together.

"Go ahead. Your aunts and uncles are coming over later. And Grandpa Charlie and Nana and Papa might be coming over later too," I added. Nana is what they called Esme, Papa is Carlisle. The phone rung loudly and I stood to grab it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ciao Bella!" the voice on the other line sang.

"Marietta! Hey how's Italy?" I asked eagerly, taking the cordless phone and sinking onto a kitchen chair. Marietta and I usually talked once a week by phone. Her and Jacob were married with one child- a seven-year-old daughter named Caterina. They lived in Italy and we rarely saw them. She had only seen Nicky and Aidan once, when she had visited a few years ago. I had only seen Caterina once, when she came with Marietta and Jacob to visit us. She had dark hair, skin and eyes, and was beautiful. Her name meant pure.

"Wonderful! Magnificent!" she said excitedly. Marietta was perfectly at home in Italy. Jacob planned to go wherever she went. He packed up his suitcases, learned Italian and bought a home for them near her hometown. Jacob almost gravitated towards her, unable to deny her anything. They lived near Marietta's parents- my aunt and uncle- and raised their daughter to be bilingual.

Jacob worked in a car garage, working on all sorts of expensive, Italian sports cars. It was heaven to him. Marietta worked in at a big company, as a translator. Caterina was going to live with her parents until she was sixteen, and then she would move to America to live with us. I didn't mind one bit. Marietta wanted her to get the education she needed, to be with the family she would hardly know. To meet all of Marietta's best friends and their children and to get all of the opportunities she was able to get. Our house was big enough. By then, Nicky would be fifteen, Aidan fourteen and Annabel would be nine. It was strange to think of my children being so old. Especially Annabel. I didn't even know what she looked like yet.

Marietta began firing off questions about America, the kids, Edward. She asked about Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, all of their children. She wanted to know everything that she was missing. I could hear her sadness through the line. She missed us terribly. And I missed my sister like cousin.

"Jacob wants to talk with you," she said suddenly. I heard her mutter something in Italian to him. "Here he is."

"Bells?" he breathed, his husky voice a bit deeper with age.

"Hey Jake," I said softly, tears welling up in my eyes. It had been ages since I had spoken to my old friend. We were always close. He was my closest guy friend. Aside from Edward. Not to mention I was pregnant and hormonal. That probably helped the tears flow. Edward wiped the tears from my eyes. I hadn't even realized he had been standing there.

"How are you? How're the kids, Edward?" he asked, his voice eager and urgent and longing.

"We're all great Jake. Nicky has a best friend Megan and I can tell they love each other all ready. Aidan is close with all of his cousins and his brother, plus some school friends. And little Annabel is still safe in my stomach," I informed him. He chuckled lightly. "How are you Jacob? I miss you."

"I miss you too Bells. All of you. But everything is wonderful here. Marietta doesn't look a day over twenty." I heard Marietta's high-pitched giggles and Jacob's low laugh. "And Caterina is getting so big. She's gonna be a heartbreaker that one. I'll have lots of asses to kick."

"Jacob!" I heard Marietta scold. He chuckled again and I laughed with him.

"I'll keep her away from all of the big, bag boys once she comes here," I promised.

"I'd better go Bells. I have to get to work. I'll talk to you soon okay?" he said quietly.

"Okay. Bye Jacob. I miss you."

"Bye Bella. Miss you too. Here's Mari," he said. I heard the phone being moved and Marietta's voice filled the phone.

"Ciao Bella," she said. I could hear the tears in her voice as well. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Marietta." We hung up and Edward wrapped an arm around me, still wiping the tears away from my eyes. The doorbell rang loudly and we both jumped. Edward helped me to my feet, wiping away the last of my tears. I opened the door to find Rosalie standing with Emmett, Joey and Jenny. Joey took off running for the backyard to find the other boys and Megan. Jenny looked around for the girls and pouted when she couldn't find them, or Alice and Jasper.

"Do you need any help? I know we're supposed to offer our assistance to the elderly," I teased. Rosalie had a complete fear of being thirty, and her recent thirtieth birthday had really shaken her. we teased her whenever we could. But Rosalie could have easily passed for twenty-two, she still looked flawless. Emmett was already getting laugh lines, which we teased him about constantly.

"They say the same thing about pregnant women," Rosalie reminded me, scowling. She stomped by us and settled herself on the couch, crossing her legs. "Where's Alice?"

"On her way," I answered, sinking onto the couch next to her. Jenny sat next to me, curled against my side, pretending to be more grown up since she was sitting with the adults. But really, she was just waiting for the twins so she wouldn't have to play any boy games. She was wearing a cute little black sundress with white and pink polka dots covering most of it and a pink bow on the shoulder. **(Dress on profile)** She looked very old for five, she looked more like Joey's age, or Nicky's. She was just as beautiful as her mother.

"I believe Alice has some news for us," Rosalie said, raising her eyebrows.

"You think she's pregnant?" I asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Maybe," Rosalie mused. "I can't see what else it could be. Unless she's moving or something. Or getting her tubes tied." We both snorted.

"I wish," I mumbled, pressing a hand to my pregnant stomach. I knew Annabel would be my last. I was ready to focus more on teaching and raising the children I had than producing more babies. Edward chuckled lightly. The doorbell rang again and Edward jumped up to get it. The twins came skipping into the room, dressed in identical pink dresses with large, multi colored polka dots. **(Dress on profile) **Both Lilly and Jillian were petite like Alice- they looked more three or four than five.

"Hello," they sang in unison. Alice was beaming as she danced lithely into the room, sinking onto the couch once Jenny jumped up to join the twins.

"Hi girls," I answered, since no one else said anything.

"Hi Auntie Bella," they trilled again. "Hi baby," they added, looking adoringly at my stomach. It was very creepy how they could speak at the same time like that. Very creepy.

"Auntie Alice are you getting your tubes tied?" Jenny asked curiously, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Alice burst into high-pitched, wind chime laughter.

"No honey," she answered, still giggling.Jenny didn't see what was so funny so she just huffed, leading the twins outside.

"So what _is_ the big news Alice?" Rosalie asked once the girls left the room. "If you aren't getting your tubes tied." Alice made a face.

"We're having another baby," she said, beaming widely. Rosalie squealed and jumped up to hug her. I just leaned over to take her into my arms.

"Stop copying me," I teased. She giggled daintily.

"Well congrats you too. Maybe it'll be a boy. Then we'll all have one or more of each," Rosalie said excitedly.

"Maybe," Alice mused, smiling widely.

"How far along are you?" I asked eagerly.

"About four months. Just one baby this time though," she added gratefully. I think four would be a bit much for Alice.

"That's good," I sighed. The baby kicked again and I suddenly felt a moisture seep throw my sweats and a sharp pain in my stomach. I groaned.

"Watch the kids," I grunted. "The baby's coming." Everyone else groaned too.

"The couch Bella," Alice complained. "This is a great couch. Now we'll have to get that cushion replaced." I threw her an angry glare. Edward came to help me stand up. I was glad all of the kids were outside.

"Grab the bag," I instructed. Edward told Emmett where it was and he ran upstairs to grab it as Edward led me outside to the Volvo. I gripped his hand tightly. Secretly, I was relieved. At least it wasn't inconvenient this time! The contraction subsided and I was able to breath out slowly.

"Carlisle, Esme and Charlie should be here soon. Tell them where we went. tell the kids once we're gone and Edward will call you when it's getting close so you can bring the boys," I instructed. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie nodded mechanically as Emmett handed Edward the bag, returning from upstairs. Another contraction overwhelmed me and I gasped in pain as I grasped Edward's hand. Emmett and Jasper helped me get to the car and we were off.

I wasn't as panicked as I was for my last two births. This was routine, it was normal, I knew what to expect.

Didn't I?

_A/N: Is that a cliffy? I'm not really sure…I don't think so. I hope you guys liked this D And I had to toss in some info on Marietta and Jacob since I kind of just excluded them from the story haha. I finished Breaking Dawn and have mixed feelings. If anyone would like to talk about it or whatever, PM me. I'd like to thank __hydrangea124 and exrutiatingly.lovely__ for the name Aidan, lilazngirl00 for Jennifer and __Fatima-FireandIce, quaza22, chanellyxoxo5 for Annabel._ _REVIEW!!_


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV- Twenty-nine

"How are you, love?" Edward asked sympathetically from the side of my hospital bed. Alice had called a few minutes earlier, Carlisle and Esme were with the kids and the rest of them were coming up. According to Alice, Nicky and Aidan didn't really know what was going on and they seemed excited to have their new baby sister coming at last. They were just curious as to why everyone was freaking out at home.

"I'm f-fine," I panted, squeezing his hand with the force of another contraction. Edward chuckled, knowing I lied. I glared at him. He bit his lip to hide another smile. I almost growled.

"Hey Bella," Dr. Michaels said, coming in with her clipboard. I answered with a grunt of pain. "How dilated is she?"

"Only about five centimeters," a nurse answered. Dr. Michaels nodded. She pulled out an ultrasound machine and started to examine my stomach, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh no," she muttered.

"What?" Edward and I asked in unison, our voices matching in panic.

"It seems like the baby is breech. She flipped over so she's feet first," Dr. Michaels explained calmly. "It's relatively normal but we're going to have to give you a cesarean section." I felt my mouth go dry and nerves bubble up, blocking my speech. Cesarean section was a _surgery_. A bloody surgery.

"Is the baby okay?" Edward asked.

"She should be fine, just a quick c-section and she'll be out," Dr. Michaels said happily. She attached an IV to my arm with numbing medication. They had Edward pull on some blue doctor scrubs. The fetal monitor was beeping steadily.

"I'll give the medicine a few minutes to work and I'll be right back," Dr. Michaels said, flashing me a smile before turning and walking out. My midsection was already starting to numb. It felt odd, like half of my body had just disappeared.

"Edward?" I asked uncertainly. This wasn't anything I had experience in. I was scared, not for myself, but for the baby. Would she be okay?

"It'll be fine, love, I promise," Edward assured me, wiping some of my hair back from my eyes.

"You got it McDreamy," I teased lightly. Edward chuckled. I smiled warmly up at him when one of the nurse's suddenly gasped. Edward and I whipped around to look at her. She was staring at the fetal monitor.

"The baby's heart rate has dropped," she said, more to herself. Edward gasped and I started to panic, tears stinging my eyes.

"What's going on?" I demanded, my voice cracking.

"The baby…I don't know," Edward said, shaking his head. The nurse stood and ran out into the hallway, leaving us alone.

"Edward," I whimpered, tears starting to spill over.

"Shh, love, it'll be okay." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as me. Just then, Dr. Michaels and a few other nurses came running back into the room, their eyes frantic.

"What's going on?" I repeated, starting to gasp for breath. Edward seemed just as worried as me. He wasn't familiar with this part of medicine.

"Bella we have to do the c-section right now. It seems like the baby's umbilical cord has wrapped around her neck and is cutting off the oxygen supply to her brain, she needs to come out now," Dr. Michaels explained rapidly. My heartbeat seemed to double. They didn't even have time to put up a curtain to hide my midsection. "Don't look," she warned, pressing the scalpel to my stomach. I hid my face, focusing on staring at Edward instead. After a brief moment I saw Edward's eyes go wide.

"Why isn't she crying?" he whispered. I whirled around. Annabel was in the arms of at least four nurses, all of them blocking her from our sight. My breath came in quick gasps, but I quieted them instantly.

The silence that rang across the room was deafening. It seemed like I had stopped breathing, like even our heartbeats had frozen.

And then a baby's cry broke through the tense air.

Edward and I both sighed in relief. I saw him quickly wipe away a few tears from his eyes. He was just as worried as I was. I started sobbing lightly, mostly from released panic and joy.

"She's okay," Dr. Michaels said in relief. "A little fluid in the lungs, but other then that, she's perfectly fine." Dr. Michaels stitched me back up as the nurse's cleaned Annabel.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. Dr. Michaels nodded. She handed me Annabel, wrapped in a light pink blanket. She alone had inherited my chocolate brown eyes but the small amount of hair on her head was an exact copy of Edward's bronze. She was beautiful, even as she cried.

"Shh, Annabel. I love you sweetie," I cooed softly.

"Hey we're here how far-" Alice's voice stopped short, listening to the baby's cry. "You already had her?" she asked.

"It was a c-section. She had flipped around and her heart rate dropped," Edward explained. "She had some fluid in her lungs but she's perfect."

"Wow," Alice breathed. She came shuffling over, her eyes wide in wonder.

"What's the name Bella?" Dr. Michaels asked as she filled in the birth certificate.

"Annabel Mary," I told her. She nodded. "Wanna hold her Edward?" I asked. Annabel continued to cry.

"Sure," Edward answered. He reached out and scooped Annabel into his arms, cradling her against his broad chest. "Hello beautiful. Hello my princess, my angel." Annabel fell silent under her father's soothing voice.

"Daddy's little girl," I murmured and Edward's eyes shined with excitement and love. I turned to Alice and Jasper, letting Edward have his moment. "Can you guys call Carlisle and Esme? I'd like the boys to come see their new sister."

"Sure thing Bella," Alice chirped, pulling out her cell phone. She stepped just outside, already dialing.

"She's beautiful," Jasper said, leaning over Edward's shoulder. "She's going to be your whole world now Edward. You'll never want to let her go." Edward didn't answer him; he just continued to watch Annabel. I had a feeling that Jasper was exactly right.

"Okay," Alice sang, dancing back into the room. "Everyone's on their way. I suggest you clean and cover everything up so you won't have to scar any little kids for life." I made a face at her but tossed a blanket over my stitched up stomach. Edward handed Annabel back to me and I snuggled her against my chest. I could feel the numbing start to wear off and could feel the slight pain and soreness of my midsection.

"Guess who's here!" I heard Rosalie's voice sing. She came in towing all of the kids. The twins, Joey, Nick, Aidan, Jenny, even Megan. They were all watching me with wide eyes. I laughed. It was the first time any of them had seen a baby- that they remembered at least. Carlisle, Esme and Charlie headed off the rear.

"Can we see her?" Nicky asked cautiously. I nodded. He stepped forward, holding onto Aidan's hand. Everyone else stood back. Aidan's eyes were wide and nervous. Nicky's were cautious and excited.

"Why don't you two sit down on that chair," I suggested, pointing to one of those huge, plastic cushioned armchairs. It could easily fit them side-by-side. They both jumped into it, squeezing next to each other, wearing identical eager smiles. I handed Annabel to Edward, since I couldn't stand up yet. "Let them hold her. Stand in front of them just to be sure," I instructed him. He made his way over to Nicky and Aidan, showing them how to hold their arms. He handed Annabel to Nicky first.

"She's real pretty Momma," Nicky breathed, his eyes wide and soft as he took in his baby sister. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. "Hi Annabel." Annabel gurgled at him. He looked at her curiously.

"Why doesn't she talk Mommy?" Aidan asked.

"She's too little. She doesn't know how to talk," I told him. Aidan looked mystified.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Sure. Edward?" He nodded and gently took Annabel from Nicky's arms. He placed her in Aidan's. Aidan held her like a porcelain doll.

"Be very gentle," he instructed. "Make sure you hold her head." Aidan nodded and held her perfectly.

"She looks like Mommy," Aidan decided.

"That she does," Edward agreed.

"But she has Daddy's hair," Nicky said.

"I love her," Aidan said firmly. I smiled.

"Me too," Nicky agreed. My eyes started to water. They were so sweet.

"Can we hold her?" Lilly and Jillian asked in unison.

"Sure." Annabel spent the next few minutes being passed around from child to adult, letting everyone get a turn to hold her, even Megan. We made all of them sit down while they held her, just in case. After a while though, Carlisle and Esme had to leave. They took Megan home with them, promising to drop her off at Angela's. Rosalie, Emmett, Joey and Jenny left next. Rosalie promised to give me all of Jenny's hand-me-downs.

"Well have fun with your new daughter Bella. And don't worry about shopping, I'll take her," Alice promised.

"She's going to have a full set of clothes from Jenny and then another from the twins. Why will she ever need to go shopping?" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes condescendingly.

"She's not going to want to grow up constantly wearing her cousins clothes. Let her have some originality Bella," Alice said as if stating the obvious. I just shook my head. "Plus, you know me, I wouldn't want to pass up a shopping trip." She beamed as Jasper laughed from behind her. I shook my head.

"Goodbye Alice," I said flatly. She laughed her musical laugh.

"Bye Bella," she sang. "Come on girls." She took Jillian and Lilly by the hands.

"Bye Auntie Bella, by Uncle Edward," the trilled in unison. Creepy… "Bye Annabel!"

"Bye girls," Edward replied. I kissed both of their cheeks. The family of four left quickly. Charlie and my two boys were the only ones left.

"How's the baby?" Dr. Michaels asked, coming back into the room.

"Hi!" Aidan said, standing up. "This is my sister Annabel. She looks like Mommy." Dr. Michaels laughed.

"Hi there. You must be Aidan," she said. Aidan nodded proudly. "You know, I knew you when you were just as little as Annabel." Aidan's eyes went wide.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. Dr. Michaels nodded.

"In fact, I knew you when you were still growing in your Mommy's belly," she explained. Aidan gasped.

"Wow," he breathed. I laughed.

"She's doing wonderfully," I told Dr. Michaels. Annabel was in Edward's arms, sleeping soundly. Dr. Michaels took her and gave her a quick once over before handing her to me, so I could feed her when she woke up.

"She looks perfectly healthy," she noted. "If you ever plan to have any more kids though, I would suggest a planned c-section, just in case."

"No more kids," Edward and I both answered.

"Three is plenty," I told her.

"Three is perfect," Edward corrected. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, kissing my cheek. Aidan and Nicky climbed onto my bed, situating themselves on either side of me. And we were all together. Our family. It was perfect.

_A/N: Okay before anyone asks again if this is the end NO IT"S NOT! I will warn you when the end is coming. You will know ahead of time and not just going to be like oh by the way it's over. So chill. This chapter was mostly a filler. The next few chapters will probably be when Nicky is 16, Aidan is 15 and Annabel is 9. And also I know that baby's eyes are blue when they're born. I just don't feel like adding that in here. It's fiction. Thanks for all of the reviews, and C2's and everything! I love you guys! REVIEW!!_


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV- Thirty-eight

"Mommy guess what?" Annabel chirped.

"What?" I asked.

"I got a hundred on my spelling test," she announced proudly.

"You did?"

"Uh-huh. And guess what else?"

"What?"

"I can spell onomatopoeia. O-N-O-M-A-T-O-P-O-E-I-A." She grinned triumphantly. I was impressed. I can't even spell onomatopoeia.

"Great job sweetie," I told her. We pulled into the driveway and she jumped out. Her long bronze hair fell down her back in soft waves. Her eyes were still the same chocolate brown. She was in simple jeans and a cute top, a hand-me-down from the twins. She skipped up the stairs and I followed slowly behind.

"Hey Mom," Nick called when I entered. Nicky had changed to Nick around when he turned twelve.

"Hey," I replied. Megan was sitting on the couch next to him, Indian style. She had her cell phone out and was typing away on a keyboard.

"Hey Bella," she said absent-mindedly.

"Hey Megan. Hey Nick do you know where Alice is? She's supposed to bring the twins by, Caterina is coming today," I asked, making my way into the kitchen.

"Cemetery," Nick answered softly. I cringed. Alice's baby- the one she had been pregnant with when I had Annabel- had turned out to be a still. He never had a chance to live. She still visited him, almost every day. It had really crushed her, although she seemed to be doing much better. They had named his Jasper Whitlock Hale junior. He was buried in the cemetery…right next to Charlie.

Charlie died a year ago from a heart attack. Eliza was the only one with him at the time. She called an ambulance, but by the time they arrived, he was already gone. It was especially hard for Annabel since she was so young. The boys were braver, but I could see it hurt them too. It was one of the first times any of them had seen me cry. Aidan was shaken up about that.

"Oh," I answered after a moment.

"Knock, knock!" a voice sang from the doorway.

"Hey Alice!" I replied. She danced into the room. Alice was still as tiny and hyper as always. I suspected that even when she gets old and gray- which she swears will never happen- she'll still be a ball of energy. The twins followed after her, both of them looking bored. They had grown up beautiful. They were the perfect mix of Jasper's good looks and Alice's pixie like features.

"Hey Auntie," Jillian said tiredly. Lilly waved. They had stopped doing that creepy, say-everything-at-the-same-time thing a few years ago. I was grateful.

"Hey Jilly, hey Lilly!" Annabel sang, dancing into the room.

"Hey Annie," they said together. Okay, maybe they slipped up every one in a while. But they didn't do it on purpose.

"Can you braid my hair?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure thing," Jillian said. She pulled Annabel onto her lap and went to work on her bronze locks. She sighed enviously. Annabel's hair was gorgeous.

"What time should Caterina be here?" Alice asked. I glanced up at the clock. Edward had left to pick her up at the airport an hour ago.

"I'd say another fifteen minutes or so," I estimated. Especially with Edward's crazy driving.

"Rose coming over?"

"I'm already here." She popped into the kitchen, grinning widely.

"How's my favorite, almost forty year old?" Alice teased. Rosalie's grin faded instantly.

"Screw you," she muttered, too low for Annabel to hear. I threw her a scolding look. She made a face. Jenny, Joey and Emmett all trailed into the room. Jenny was gorgeous. She was a spitting image of Rosalie with brown eyes. She had a body that most girls older then her would kill for. She started gossiping with the twins.

"Hey Joey how're you?" I asked. He grinned at me, sinking onto an empty chair. He looked a lot like Emmett- he had the same build, very muscular. He was the oldest at seventeen, just finishing his junior year in high school.

"I'm good Auntie how are you?" he asked politely. Of all of my nieces and nephews, Joey and I had stayed the closest. I was the only one still allowed to call him Joey. He hated when anyone else did it.

"I'm great. About to gain another child…in a less painful way," I said, winking at him. He made a disgusted face and I laughed.

"Too much info Auntie," he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" Edward called from the doorway. I turned and beamed. Caterina was standing next to him- almost an exact replica of Marietta. She had the same long brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was more the russet color of Jacob's, but she looked almost exactly like her mother.

"Daddy!" Annabel cried, jumping off of Jillian's lap. She ran at Edward full speed and he crouched down to pick her up. She placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Guess what Daddy! I can spell onomatopoeia. O-N-O-M-A-T-O-P-O-E-I-A!" she sang cheerily.

"Great job princess," Edward said lovingly. I rolled my eyes. He was wrapped around her little finger.

"Hey Caterina," I said. She looked up at me, startled slightly. She smiled timidly. "I'm Bella. I'm your mother's cousin." I walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back gently.

"Ciao," she whispered. I took her by the hand into the kitchen.

"Okay so this is my family. Technically, you're not related to any of them, except my kids. You've already met Edward. In his arms is Annabel, my daughter," I introduced. Annabel turned away from Edward briefly.

"Hiya!" she chirped, before turning back and chattering away to Edward.

"In the living room is my son Nick and his friend Megan," I said. Megan looked up and waved, Nick nodded at her. She smiled. "And that's my son Aidan." I pointed him out as he stood on the steps. He grinned his crooked grin and waved.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett, my brother and sister-in-law's," I introduced. Emmett waved jovially and Rosalie smiled.

"Joe, their son," I said, pointing him out. He grinned at her and I noticed her cheeks flush red slightly. "And his little sister Jenny." Jenny smiled politely.

"Alice and Jasper are also my brother and sister-in-law's," I said, pointing them out. Alice came over and hugged her quickly. I thought I heard her whisper something about shopping in Caterina's ear. "The twins, Lilly and Jillian, their daughters," I said, pointing them out. Caterina looked confused.

"I've got the birthmark," Jillian said, lowering her shirt a bit to show the birthmark on her collarbone. Caterina nodded.

"Don't worry you'll be able to figure it out eventually," Lilly said with a soft laugh. Caterina giggled too, nodding.

"And that's it…" I said, trailing off to make sure I didn't miss anyone. Edward came over and kissed my cheek, placing Annabel on the floor. She hopped back onto Jillian's lap and Jillian resumed braiding her hair.

"Can I show her around Forks Auntie?" Joey asked, smiling at Caterina. She returned it shyly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure," I agreed. Joey stood up, grabbing his car keys. Rosalie and Emmett bought him a car for his seventeenth birthday. When he was brushing by me I added, "Remember you're not related." And I winked. He laughed.

"Thanks Auntie," he said rolling his eyes. "Come on," he added to Caterina. He held his hand out for her and she took it, following him happily out the door.

"So we all gathered here so Joe could take her out in his car?" Alice asked. I laughed.

"I hope they fall in love and get married. That would be great," I sighed.

"That would be convenient," Rosalie corrected. I made a face at her and she laughed.

"Well we're out of here," Alice said. "Come on girls. Daddy's got to go back to work anyways." Jillian and Lilly stood up reluctantly, giving Jenny and Annabel goodbye hugs before leaving with their parents.

"I'd better wait till Joe gets back," Rosalie sighed, rolling her eyes. I sank down next to her and froze.

"Oh my God, look," I whispered, pointing to the living room. Everyone froze and the room fell silent.

"I think I'm in love with you Megan," Nick was saying quietly. We wouldn't have even heard him if anyone was talking. We all waited anxiously for Megan's answer. It had been blatantly obvious to us that Nick was in love with Megan, but this is the first time he had told her.

"Oh Nick," Megan sighed. She didn't sound happy. She sounded sad. My eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry." She didn't need to say anything else.

"It's fine Megan," Nick said, sounding oddly unlike himself. "Perfectly fine." He stood up off the couch and stomped upstairs. We heard the door slam a few seconds later. Megan sat frozen on the couch, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. I bit my lip uncertainly.

"You take Megan, I'll take Nick," Edward murmured in my ear. I nodded. He started upstairs and I went to the living room. Jenny was holding Annabel, her mouth in a perfect O. Rosalie was shaking her head silently. Megan had tears rolling down her cheeks, her face horror stricken. I sank onto the couch next to her and pulled her into a hug. She started to sob into my chest.

"Y-you all h-hear th-that, d-didn't you?" she choked.

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

"I'm s-such a h-h-horrible p-person," she wailed quietly. "I'm s-s-so s-sorry."

"It's okay. If you don't love him, then it's okay," I told her gently. "Edward and I were best friends too you know." She looked up at me.

"R-really?" she asked, sniffling lightly. I nodded.

"He was in love with me almost our whole life. It took until I was sixteen for me to figure out I loved him too. And that was only because I was jealous that I thought he liked my cousin." I smiled at the memory. "I know Nick took a chance on you, just like I took a chance with Edward. It can't always work out." She started sobbing again.

"But th-that's the th-thing!" she sobbed suddenly. "I d-do love h-him. I j-just choked u-up. I was s-s-so s-surprised."

"Well then you need to go tell him," I said gently, but firmly. "Don't put both of you through pain like this. If you really love him, go tell him."

"I r-really do," she said sincerely.

"Go," I commanded softly. She nodded, giving me a watery smile and started up the stairs. I followed up a few minutes later. Edward was standing outside the door, peeking in the small open crack. I shook my head.

"Nosy, nosy, nosy," I scolded. He shushed me and pulled me onto his lap. We both watched.

"Nick," Megan was saying softly. Both of their backs were to us. "Please. I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Nick asked coldly. I wanted to yell at him for being rude. "That you don't feel the same way? That's your decision. It's fine."

"That's n-not it," Megan said and I could hear her sobs starting to form. Nick stood up, sighing.

"Don't cry Megan," he murmured, pulling her into a hug. She broke down onto his chest, sobbing. He stroked her hair gently.

"I l-l-love y-you t-too Nick," she gasped. "I r-really do."

"You…do?" Nick asked slowly, disbelievingly.

"Yes, I do," Megan burst. "I was just surprised. I didn't mean t-to…" A slow grin spread across Nick's face.

"You love me?" he asked, still grinning.

"I love you," Megan said firmly.

"I love you too," he said. Megan let out a half sob, half giggle. Nick swept her up into his arms and pressed his lips against hers, lifting her feet off the ground. Her fingers laced through his hair, pulling him closer to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Okay we don't need to see this!" I snapped too loudly. Megan and Nick froze, breaking apart and turning to the door. Edward and I both stood up and ran for it, darting into our bedroom.

"Mom! Dad!" Nick yelled, half angry, half laughing.

"Sorry honey! We couldn't help it," I yelled, still giggling.

"Our parents did it to us," Edward chuckled. I could almost hear Nick roll his eyes as Megan giggled, embarrassed. I heard them stomp down the stairs. Edward and I burst into laughter. We fell down onto the bed and he pulled me against his chest, kissing me fiercely.

"I love you Bella," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too. Can you believe it? Our baby is in love," I sighed.

"We're too young for him to be in love," Edward teased.

"We were in love when we were their age," I reminded him.

"Carlisle and Esme were too young too." I laughed, kissing him again.

"Oh well. It was worth it, don't you agree?" He chuckled, giving me another tender kiss.

"I agree."

_A/N: Okay so I think there will be four more chapters. Mostly fluff. Probably birth of the first grandchild, a wedding and then the last two chapters I've had planned since the beginning of this story basically. REVIEW!!_


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Song in this chapter- My Little Girl by Tim McGraw_

BPOV- Fifty-One

"I can't believe it," Edward sighed. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe it Edward," I told him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. "Our little girl is getting married." Edward shook his head in denial. He was wearing a black suit and a frown.

"She's only twenty-two. That's much too young," he said firmly.

"Edward we were twenty when we got married," I reminded him.

"But we were in love."

"And they aren't?" He sighed.

"I don't like it," he growled.

"I know love, but it was bound to happen someday."

"Too soon."

"Edward."

"Bella." He matched my tone exactly.

"Let her go," I whispered. He sighed. I ran my fingers through his mostly gray hair. He kissed my forehead, holding me close. "You ready?"

"No," he snapped. I scowled at him. "But I have to. I love you."

"I love you too. Be good." I pressed my lips to his gently.

"I will," he promised.

"Mom? Daddy?" We both turned to see Annabel, grinning at us in her wedding gown. It was strapless and white, very simple with a small amount of beading around her stomach. Her bronze hair was curled and pulled back into an elegant twist on her neck. (**Dress on profile)**

"Oh baby," I sighed. "You look beautiful." I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes as I pulled her into my arms. I'd already been to both of my son's weddings, but this was different. This was my youngest, my last, my baby girl. And now she was all grown up and beautiful.

"You do too Mom," she whimpered slightly. "I'm so happy. I love him so much."

"I know." I hugged her close to me. I kept having flashbacks to my own wedding night, hugging my mother, crying, knowing that this is all I ever wanted in life. I tried to keep that in mine as I held my own daughter. "I know." She pulled away from me, her eyes watering, and turned to Edward.

"Daddy," she said gently. Edward froze for a moment before sweeping her into his arms. I could hear her crying. Edward's shoulders shook slightly and I knew he was crying too. "Daddy I'll always love you."

"I know princess," he said gruffly. "But you'll love him too." She kissed his cheek gently before pulling away.

"I'll always be your little princess," she promised. "But now I've found my prince.

"And I'll always be your Daddy. I love you honey," Edward said, his voice thick with emotion. He pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes, ignoring his own tears.

"I'm going to go sit down. Good luck." I pulled her into my arms once more before turning to make my way into the church. I sat beside Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper were holding hands, waiting peacefully. Rosalie was leaning into Emmett. Emmett's hair had turned gray, but very dark, so it almost looked like his original color. He had thick laugh lines that got worse every year. Rosalie dyed her hair blond, but you could see a few grays popping out here and there. Although she fervently denied they were there.

The music began and I turned to watch. I could see her soon-to-be husband waiting at the alter, pure joy in his eyes. The first couple that walked down was Joey and Caterina. Joey was holding her gently as Caterina held her roughly five month pregnant stomach. They had gotten married three years ago, when Joey was twenty-seven and Caterina was twenty-six. This was their first child. Caterina seemed to glow.

Nicky and Megan were the next two out. They reminded me so much of Edward and myself. Megan was smiling shyly down at her feet and Nicky was grinning at her. Their arms were linked as they slowly made their way down the aisle. They had been married for five years. They were twenty-nine now and already had a four year old daughter, named Lizzie. She was my first grandchild.

Aidan and his wife were the next two out. Aidan was grinning his crooked grin. They had met in college and gotten married when they were twenty-four, about four years ago, since they are both twenty-eight now. They had a newborn baby boy named Kevin- he was with Aidan's in-laws for the night. They reached the edge of the aisle and turned.

Jenny was next, with her husband. He was extremely good looking and reminded me a lot of Jasper for some reason. He had that calmness about him. He seemed ecstatic to have married Jenny. They had gotten married right after high school, when they were eighteen. Almost ten years ago, since she's also twenty-eight. They had a three-year-old daughter named Sadie and Jenny was three months pregnant with another.

The twins I thought were the best married. They had actually managed to somehow find another pair of twins there age and get both of the boys to fall in love with them. I could tell people thought they were seeing double when Lilly came out with her husband and then Jillian with her identical husband. It was actually quite amusing. All four of them were twenty-eight. Lilly and Jillian both had two-year-old sons named Steve and Jason. They really did everything together.

The next out were the kids. Lizzie and Sadie were the first ones down, holding hands and wearing matching flower girl dresses. They were both so beautiful. They half skipped down the aisle and froze at the end, running up to their separate mothers. Steve and Jason were out next, in tiny matching tuxes. A lot of people mistake them for twins.

The wedding march came on and I turned expectantly towards the door. Edward came out, holding Annabel on his arm. Annabel was glowing at her husband. Edward was grinning crookedly. They walked down the aisle and her husband took a few steps down to meet them. Edward gently slid Annabel's hand into her husband's. He murmured something before turning and coming to sit by me. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him, beaming as I watched my daughter marry the man she loved.

"She really does love him," Edward sighed after a moment. "Even I can't deny that."

"He'll take care of her," I whispered. "Just like you took care of me." Edward smiled, kissed my hair and turned back just in time to see Annabel kiss her groom. The two of them made their way down the aisle, their eyes never straying from each other's faces. Their fingers were entwined and they looked like the happiest couple alive.

The reception went by quickly. Annabel danced with her groom and all of the couples were soon on the floor. Edward held me close, alternating between watching Annabel and watching me. Even after all these years, Edward still loved me more then anything. We had our big house to ourselves now and it seemed oddly empty. Edward and I loved our alone time though, time we could spend together, just us, kissing and talking. We spoiled our grandchildren just like Carlisle and Esme had spoiled ours.

Carlisle and Esme had passed away a few years ago. It was hard on Edward, but he was strong. He knew it was bound to happen soon. It was the hardest on Alice. But we stuck together and we made it through. They were buried in the same spot in the cemetery. Carlisle was buried under Esme, about six feet separating them. I knew that wherever they were now, they were happy and together.

"I think it's time for your dance with her," I told Edward. He nodded grimly. He made his way over and tapped the groom on the shoulder. He stepped away politely, letting Edward take Annabel in his arms. The song "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw came on as they danced. I could see Edward singing the words softly to a teary Annabel.

"_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._

_Gonna tell you how much I love you,_

_Though you think you already know._

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown._

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door._

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand._

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_

_that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man._

_I know he'll say that he's in love._

_But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl."_

I could see the tears in Annabel's eyes as the song ended. I knew this song was perfect for them. Good closure. Annabel would always be Edward's little girl, even though she belonged to someone else. After the song ended, Edward pecked her lightly and came back over to me. He gathered me in his arms and pressed his body against mine, burying his head in my hair.

"I miss her already," he said roughly.

"I know. I miss her too. But she's happy. She's in love."

"I know. I just hope it's enough." He pressed his lips to mine as we slowly twirled through the dance floor.

"It is," I told him, my voice firm and believing. Because I had experienced it firsthand. I knew it was enough. "Love is always enough."

_A/N: Okay two more chapters, I know I said four before but I lied. Sorry. I was crying during this chapter. I so don't want this to end. At all. But it's time for it to go. The next two chapters I have had planned since like chapter one. They're very bittersweet and I know I'll be sobbing through half of it. And I'm going to write a new story called Little Pink Envelope, basically Edward and Bella have a drunken one-night stand and she gets pregnant but he doesn't know. Another typical plotline, but it will be original. I mean this story was a typical plotline but it worked out fine, right? REVIEW!!_


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV- Seventy

I pulled the blankets off of me, standing up shakily and heading for the shower. My clothes were already laid out, from the night before. Just a plain black skirt and jacket with a white blouse. Nothing fancy. I pulled it on once I was all showered and examined myself in the mirror.

My hair had turned gray completely. I had let it. I didn't bother with hair dyes, not after a certain age. It was too much work, especially without Rosalie pestering me about it everyday. My face was wrinkled, wizened. I had laugh lines and frown lines and all sorts of lines on my face. My eyes were still the same chocolate brown as always, but they were empty. Flat. Dead.

I glanced at my watch and saw it was nine thirty in the morning. I held onto the railing as I made my way downstairs. I climbed into the small car I barely used anymore and drove off, towards the small place I had been to more then I had ever wanted to.

I had been there first for Alice's baby then Charlie. Carlisle and Esme were soon after that. More recently it was Emmett, then Rosalie and Jasper. And now this. But this one was the hardest. Even when I had to fly to Florida for Renee. None of them were nearly as hard as this. None of them hurt as much as this.

I pulled into a parking lot beside a car I recognized as belonging to Aidan and his wife. So the kids were already here. Good. That might make it easier. I climbed out of the car and Nick came over to help me. His eyes were red and puffy but he managed to smile at me.

"Hey Mom," he said gently. Megan was standing beside him as he held my hand. Aidan came over and took my other hand.

"How are you?" Aidan asked.

"I'm...alive," I answered slowly. I had hardly spoken lately and my voice was underused. Aidan and Nick didn't seem pleased with my answer. But it was currently all I was feeling. I had no emotions, no feelings. I was just alive, existing without meaning.

"Do you…want to see him?" Aidan asked, his voice breaking at the end. I nodded. "Alone?" I shook my head. I didn't know if I could. If I would be able to deal with this alone.

"Annabel," I called. She came up behind me, her jaw quivering. I released Nick and Aidan's hands, pulling her into my arms.

"Oh Mom," she sobbed. "I m-miss h-him."

"I know baby. I miss him too," I sighed. I pulled away, managing a small smile at her. I slid my fingers into hers and she squeezed mine reassuringly.  
Nick and Aidan led the way inside.

The room was filled with flowers of every size, color and smell. Mostly roses. There was a bouquet of freesias right above him, a flower I specifically requested. _Beloved husband_ it read. But that didn't seem right to me. Something more appropriate like _eternal love_ would have been better. The kids had sent red roses with white lilies.

I took a few steps forward, releasing the hands of my children. The coffin was smooth and dark, the flowers arranged around it in an almost heart shape. Chairs littered the room. I hardly remember picking any of this out. I was pretty sure the boys had done most of the work. I was pretty much catatonic throughout the whole thing. I took a deep, rattling breath as I looked into his face.

He was so peaceful. He could have easily been sleeping. I knelt down next to him and reached to touch his face. It was ice cold. His hair was just as silky as ever when I ran my fingers through it. I traced the familiar lines of his face. I didn't even realize I was crying until my tears fell onto his unmoving body.

"Oh Edward," I sighed. Sobs overtook me and I was unable to look at his face any longer. I sank to the floor, sobbing, my heart feeling like it had been torn to shreds. Aidan wrapped his arms around me, tears falling silently down his cheeks. Annabel was sobbing along with me, trying to comfort herself and me at the same time. Nick sat on my other side and rubbed my back soothingly. "Edward. Edward. Edward." I couldn't stop myself. I just kept choking his name out, over and over. He was the only thing I wanted. The only thing I couldn't have.

"Mom," Aidan sobbed. I could tell my sobbing was effecting the kids. I had never broken down like this. Never. Not when my parents died, or my best friends. He was so much more important. "Mom, it's okay. I love you Mom."

"He's gone," I wailed, tears still falling fast. "I can't…"

"Shh, Mom, you're okay. We're here, we love you," Nick said. I looked up at his eyes- perfect replicas of Edward's- and burst into fresh sobs. Aidan started to sob along with me, tears of loss mixed with tears of worry. Nick looked away guiltily.

"Edward," I sobbed. "Go," I told the kids. I didn't want them to see me like this. When I was at my weakest, my most vulnerable. Normally it was Edward who saw me like this, who held me when I was upset. But he wasn't here. He would never be back.

"Mom I don't think we should…" Nick said uncertainly.

"Please…just let me s-say goodbye. Alone," I told him firmly, managing to keep the sobs out of my voice.

"We'll be right outside," Annabel promised, kissing my forehead. She took Aidan and Nick by the hands and led them outside. I turned around to face Edward again.

"Why d-d-did you have t-t-to l-leave m-me?" I sobbed. I wrapped my fingers around his cold ones, unable to let go. "I l-l-love y-you. I c-c-c-can't l-live w-without y-you. Who am I g-g-g-going to t-take c-care of n-now?" I shook my head as I sobbed onto his dead body. He couldn't hold me like he used to. He was gone, forever.

"I still r-remember it all. I r-remember all the time we spent together, when we were young. I remember our first kiss, our first touch, everything. All of it. I won't ever forget you Edward. Every moment I was able to spend with you was blessed. And I know." My voice cracked. I was losing steam, loosing the ability to keep talking without sobbing. "I know you're in a b-better place. That you're safe now. And you're not in any p-pain. You're h-happy." My voice broke on the last word as my sobs started fresh.

"I'll a-a-all-always l-love y-y-you," I promised him. For some reason, I felt like he could hear me. I felt like he was there, watching me, trying to help me be strong. "N-no m-matter what. I'll b-be strong f-for the kids. But I'm d-d-dying inside. You're m-my life. I love you." I wiped away the last of my tears. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, just once.

"Goodbye Edward," I muttered. I closed my eyes, submitting his face to my memory. I could still recall him in perfect detail, from our younger years. I could see the bronze color of his hair, the emerald sparkles in his eyes. I could see his firm body holding mine against him. I could see his crooked smile and his flawless features. I could see my love.

"Mom?" I turned around to see Annabel. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "It's time Mom. They're going to…to close it now." I felt like I couldn't breath. Like all of the breath had been sucked out of me. I nodded and opened my arms. Annabel ran into them, sobbing against me.

"I love you baby," I told her. "You, your brothers, you're all I have left. I love you."

"I love y-you too Mom," Annabel choked.

"Mrs. Cullen?" The funeral home owner came in. "It's time ma'am."

"Okay. Give me just...one more minute please," I asked. He nodded, stepping out of the room. "Get the others," I told Annabel. She nodded. Everyone came in. My children, my nieces and nephews, my grandchildren. And little old Alice, with her cane. She limped over to me, tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her.

"My l-last brother," Alice whispered to me. "I love him. I'll miss him."

"I'll miss him too Alice." I couldn't do anything but miss him. We both stood up straight and leaned over the coffin. Our children gathered around us. Annabel reached out and touched his cheek, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We'll miss you Edward," I said loudly, firmly. "All of us. My life is incomplete without you, but I know I'll see you soon…wherever you are. I love you." Alice leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek. The two of us slowly made our way outside. I climbed back into my car and Alice slid into the passenger seat. I was grateful.

"Just one year Bella," Alice said in a mysterious voice. "Only a year." I pulled out of the parking lot towards the cemetery. The was there before us. I smiled when I thought of what Edward would say if he saw that I was driving below the speed limit.

I stood, gathered with my family, around his closed coffin. I knew that Edward's body was in there, but I knew his spirit was elsewhere. Probably with me. I knew he would watch out for me, keep me safe. As happy as I can be without him…which isn't very, but we'll try.

I didn't cry as they lowered him into the ground. I was there for my children, I stayed strong. I felt oddly detached. I knew that it wouldn't be long until I rejoined Edward, wherever he was. I knew we would be together. Always. And I was counting on that, to keep me going. To keep me alive.

_A/N: Okay who else sobbed during this entire chapter? I did! God it was killing me to write this. One more chapter. Now I need to go like wash my face because it's bright red from crying. And be sure to keep an eye out for my upcoming story, Little Pink Envelope. And I created a C2, Must Read's: All Human. Subscribe to it!! REVIEW!!_


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV- Seventy-one

_I was sitting around a dining room table. In fact, it was the exact dining room table of the Cullen's house, from when we were young. It was long, wooden and rectangular. An exact replica of the Cullen's dining room was spread out in front of me. I was sitting at the head of the table and my whole family was spread out in front of me. All the dead ones at least._

_Everyone was young. Rosalie and Emmett couldn't be more then twenty, twenty-one maybe. Alice and Jasper looked about twenty-five. Charlie looked younger then I had ever seen him- that I remembered at least. He looked about twenty and was holding hands with an almost unrecognizable Eliza. I had met her when she was in her forties. She had to be nineteen now. Renee looked about twenty-two, holding hands with a young Phil. Marietta looked about eighteen, holding hands with Jacob. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands and looking peaceful, probably around thirty._

_Me? I looked seventy-one. I was the only old person at the whole table. It sucked. Everyone around me was wrinkle free with there natural hair colors and there I was, a prune with wispy gray hair. I didn't touch anyone. I just looked at them, taking in all of my family. They all looked just the same as I remembered. I loved them all. My heart burned with the need to be with my family again. My eyes met Edward's and he smiled, shaking his head a bit. I just gave him an "I know" look._

_When I first started having this dream, I had begged them to take me too. Every night before I woke up, they would leave. And I would sob. I was able to control myself after a while, especially after seeing Edward's pained face. I could tell he wanted to comfort me, but he couldn't touch me. So I gathered my strength at the end of every night and tried my hardest not to cry when they all left me. "Just for a few hours" they promised. As soon as I fell asleep again, they would be back._

_Sometimes it would just be Edward. Sometimes it would just be Edward and Alice, or Edward and my parents, or his. Sometimes Emmett and Rosalie would come with him. But no matter what, he always came. Probably because he was the one I missed the most. Most of the time it was all of us, or just the kids. Well I don't know if I counted as a kid, since I looked older then my parents. But those were always fun._

_"It's almost time to wake up Bella," Edward murmured gently. I started and whirled my face back to his._

_"I don't want to," I mumbled childishly. I hated how weak and old my voice sounded next to his smooth as velvet one._

_"I know love," he sighed. I half smiled._

_"Annabel's missed you so much," I told him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the rest of the family leaving. Alice winked in my direction. "It's hard on them."_

_"I know. I miss them all too," he said sadly._

_"Do you ever visit them?" I asked curiously. He smiled weakly._

_"Sometimes. Mostly Annabel though, when she's had a particularly rough day. She's always very happy to see me. She worries about you though," he said, his tone turning slightly scolding at the end. "You haven't been yourself since…"_

_"You died," I finished. "What do you expect? I lost half of myself. I couldn't be the same." Edward groaned suddenly._

_"You don't know how much I wish I could touch you Bella. Just hold you, kiss you. Anything," he burst angrily._

_"But I'm all old," I said, wrinkling my nose. He laughed._

_"I don't care. I haven't been able to even hold your hand for a year. I'm tired of waiting," he pouted. I smiled._

_"You won't have to wait much longer," I promised. He sighed._

_"I wish you weren't so eager for death," he scolded. "It's not all it's cracked up to be." I snorted._

_"Please. I would be with my family again. My parents, my best friends. And you. What else could I want?" I asked rhetorically. But he answered anyways._

_"The kids. Our grandkids. We even have a great grandchild. What about them?" I bit my lip guiltily. I knew I would be leaving a lot behind, but I would be gaining so much more._

_"I'll miss them. But I'm old Edward. I've lived my life. I'm ready to move on." The edges of my dream were starting to blur. "Annabel must be coming to wake me up," I sighed._

_"I love you Bella. Even when you can't see me, I'm there," he promised. I could see his hands twitching, knowing he was aching to touch me just as much as I wanted to touch him._

_"I love you too." Most of the dream was faded away, other then the two of us. I couldn't even see the table. "I'll see you soon."_

"Mom? Mom wake up." My eyes sprang open and I was disappointed to see I was back in my bedroom. How strange to think I lived for my dreams, I lived for the soul purpose of seeing the dead in my sleep.

"Hello," I muttered hoarsely. Annabel smiled down at me.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, sinking into the wooden chair by my bed. I had fallen a few weeks ago, hurt my back and my knees and I wasn't able to stand anymore. My children had to come visit me in my room. I could see it in there eyes that they knew I didn't have much time left. They accepted that, even if they didn't like it.

"Very peacefully," I answered truthfully.

"That's good," she said, smiling. She began prattling on about her kids, how this one was in college and that one was dating whomever. I didn't pay much attention. I loved my grandchildren to no end, but I had already heard this. She assumed I forgot, just because I was old.

"Do you really dream about him?" I asked randomly, cutting her off mid sentence. She knew instantly who I was talking about.

"Daddy? Yes I do. Sometimes…" She trailed off, pain blatant in her eyes. I lifted one of my pale, wrinkled hands and placed it on hers.

"I dream about him too," I muttered. Although I wasn't really sure if they were dreams or if they were real. "Every night."

"You really loved him," she said, smiling at the thought.

"He was my life," I replied simply. "Could you go into the attic and look for a photo album? It's black leather, very old." She nodded.

"Be right back," she promised, standing up and trotting off towards the attic. I closed my eyes and rested until she got back. She was holding the photo album I wanted.

"This is how your father proposed to me," I told her. "Open it." She opened it up to the first page and gasped.

"Is that you and Daddy?" she giggled. I nodded, a weak smile on my face.

"Let me see." She handed the book to me. The picture was still there, us in our diapers, mud in our hair. So many years ago…

"Turn the page," Annabel said eagerly. I did. Her eyes swept over the page in disbelief. It was probably hard for her to think that we were once that young. We flipped through the book. She commented every once in a while. She thought the make out picture was hilarious.

"Your Auntie Alice took that picture," I told her. "Edward and I didn't even know she was there. The whole family was there, watching as I confessed my love for your Daddy." I shook my head as Annabel laughed lightly. When she got to the last page, she seemed confused.

"Why is this empty?" she asked. I smiled.

"That's where he taped the engagement ring. It was after our senior prom. I said yes. We were married three years later," I told her.

"Aw! Who knew Daddy was such a romantic," she sighed. I closed my eyes again. I could clearly see the meadow, the candles, the rose petals, all spread out around me. I could remember Edward's nervous face as he proposed. I could remember everything, only because I held on so hard.

"He was terribly romantic. Sounded like a Hallmark card half the time," I said and she giggled, a few tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away, seeming annoyed at her body's reaction. "What does he say?"

"Hm?"

"In your dreams. What does he say?" I asked curiously. She bit her lip, another tear sliding down her cheek.

"He mostly just tells me he's happy and I shouldn't worry. He tells me that he misses us all and he still loves us. Sometimes we'll just talk about nothing really. Just my kids, his grandchildren. Our past. It's very peaceful. I usually wake up happier then I fell asleep," she answered slowly. She smiled down at me. "I think Nick and Aidan are here." Funny. I hadn't even heard the door.

"Mom?" It was Nick's voice. He came up the stairs, smiling. I couldn't believe he was already a grandfather. It was baffling to me.

"Hello honey," I sighed tiredly. He kissed my forehead. Aidan followed after him, grinning crookedly.

"Hey Mom," he said softly, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"I love you all. You know that right?" I said. I don't know why. It just seemed like the right thing to say.

"Of course Mom," Aidan said, sounding slightly worried. "We love you too." I grinned.

"Look at this," Annabel said softly. She showed them the photo album. I could hear their laughter and I could hear her voice as she explained it to them. My eyes shifted to each of their faces, taking them in. My eyes were closing on their own behalf.

"Annabel can you kids run to the store for me? Please," I asked, my voice dripping with exhaustion. "I think I have a prescription that needs to be picked up."

"I'll go," Annabel volunteered. "We don't all need to and I've been here the longest. Be right back Mom. Love you."

"I love you too baby." She kissed my cheek before departing. I waited until I heard the door shut.

"Oh boys, can you go check on Alice's house?" She had only died a few weeks earlier. "I think the realtor was coming and you need to be there."

"I don't remember her saying that…" Aidan said, rubbing his chin.

"I'm sure of it," I mumbled. "I think you should go, just make sure. Both of you, that way she won't…scam you." My voice was getting terribly weak.

"Sure. We'll be back in fifteen minutes okay?" Aidan said. His voice was slightly panicked. "I love you." He kissed me again.

"I love you too."

"Love you Mom," Nick said, kissing me too.

"I love you. Goodbye." They noticed how final it sounded. The two of them left. I could feel the last drops of life slipping away from me. I didn't mind. I welcomed it with open arms. I was ready.

_"She wasn't lying when she said you wouldn't have to wait long." I recognized Alice's voice. I opened my eyes and saw her grinning face a few feet away. She was holding hands with Jasper._

_"Good to see you again Bells," Emmett said, grinning widely._

_"I've missed you honey," Renee said._

_"The family's back together again," Esme sighed._

_"Bella." Edward's voice was a mixture of elation and sadness. I turned to find him standing behind me. He was grinning._

_"Edward." I took a few steps towards him and I was surprised by how easy my movements were. I looked down at my legs and gasped in surprise. I was in an unfamiliar white cotton dress and I was back in my eighteen year old body. I spun lightly, the white dress flaring out slightly. I laughed joyously. I could move again._

_"Can I touch you now?" I asked Edward. Our family had disappeared. I hadn't seen them go. Edward didn't answer. He took a few steps until our bodies were inches apart. He raised one hand tentatively. It landed easily on my cheek. He caressed my face with his soft hand. I almost burst into sobs at his touch. I threw myself into his arms and pressed my body as close to his as I could._

_"Oh Bella," he choked. I could tell he was as close to sobbing as I was. "My Bella." I pulled away far enough so I could slam my lips against his. My whole body instantly relaxed when his lips touched mine. I couldn't be happier then I was in that moment. I was with Edward again. My Edward. My love. I laughed into his lips. He pulled away, beaming. I just took in his face as he took in mine._

_Edward pulled away from me, keeping our hands intertwined. I smiled blissfully._

_"Where do we go from here?" I asked._

_"Where would you like to go?" he replied. I bit my lip, thinking._

_"Do you remember that trip to the stars you promised me when we were young?" I asked softly. He nodded. "Well mister you still owe me a trip to the stars." He laughed._

_"The stars it is then." He pressed his lips to mine once more. The two of us walked out of the Cullen's dining room, the only place in this…world, or whatever it is that I had seen. And I was met with a dazzling sight. Millions upon millions of stars were twinkling around us, each one shining, each one unique._

_"It's amazing," I breathed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and we sunk to the floor, completely surrounded by twinkling stars. I sighed, leaning into Edward's arms, not feeling a bit tired._

_I remembered all of the moments I had spent under the stars. They flashed by me like a slideshow. Two kids lying in the grass, young and innocent. Two kids asleep in a meadow, hiding from reality. Two teenagers kissing in the very same meadow, a twinkling ring on the woman's finger. Two adults, lying in the grass, three children laid out beside them, the family of five staring up at the stars. Each memory as cherished as the last._

_And I knew then that this is where I wanted to stay. Forever, for eternity, whatever came first. Here, wrapped in Edward's arms, I had everything I would ever need. I had my happily ever after, my forever. I had my Heaven._

**A/N: Okay, there is going to be another A/N as the next chapter so I can properly thank you guys**_._


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Okay, this is just going to be a long author's note but I would love it if you guys would read it.

First off, I want to thank every single person who read and reviewed my stories. Honestly, you guys helped with this story so much. You encouraged me to stay up till three in the morning so I could get the next chapter out on time. You cheered me up whenever I was feeling sad, I just had to open my email and see tons of awesome and kind reviews. When I first started this story I had no idea it would be so hugely popular. I have 2861 reviews, 547 story alerts, 440 favorites, 139835 hits and five C2s. That's unbelievable! Thank you all so much for that. And I would love to reach 3000 reviews hint, hint!

Secondly, I'd like to talk about the last chapter. Basically, the whole dining room table with the dead people thing is based off my dad. He has dreams like that where he sees his father, his grandparents, and all of our other dead relatives. I swear my dad has some kind of connection with the dead. It's so strange, but so cool. So that's where I got that from. And who else sobbed during the last two chapters? I know I did. I can't believe this story is over. I've been working on it for months and now it's suddenly over. It's crazy. I feel like my baby just went to college or something.

And now for some advertising :-p I wrote a new story called Little Pink Envelope that I encourage you all to check out, it should be up. It's one of those typical Bella and Edward have a one-night stand and she gets pregnant stories, but it will be original, I promise. And I'm coming out with another story called The Ties That Bind which is about Bella moving to Forks and starts dating Emmett, but what happens when Edward comes back from camp and meet's his brother's new girlfriend? It was u2ugly2nv's idea, so thank her, I'm just writing it! Also I made an All Human C2 that I know you guys will love, especially if you liked my stories. So go check that out too and subscribe.

Lastly I'd like to give shout outs to my friends Carrie, Catt, Cynthia and Katy, as well as the various other readers I've talked to. You guys are great! Who knew this story would get me so many new friends?

Okay now this is really the last one. Thank you all again for the amazing reviews and PM's and everything. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this story I seriously love you all in a non-stalker way. You guys are the best ever!

Review one last time :'( Thank you guys so much!

Love you guys,

Nicole aka Fall Down Again Bella


End file.
